Posdata: Siempre
by lgandara93
Summary: La vida de Katniss se ve truncada cuando muere su marido Peeta. Incapaz de salir adelante por sí misma, su madre y sus amigos intentan animarla. Pero un día, después de su 30 cumpleaños, Katniss recibe una carta de Peeta animándola a salir. A partir de entonces, cada mes recibirá una nueva misiva firmada con un Posdata: Siempre que le devolverá las ganas de vivir. AU. ADAPTACIÓN.
1. Capítulo uno

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins, y la historia es parte de la maravillosa escritora Cecelia Ahern. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza que ha juntado estas maravillosas historias.

_"Qué arrogantes somos. Nos da tanto miedo la vejez que intentamos prevenirla. No vemos que es un privilegio envejecer junto a alguien, alguien que no te empuje a cometer asesinatos o que no te humille hasta hundirte en la miseria. Es bonito…"_

**Música de acompañamiento: ****Let it be- The Beatles**

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 1 _**

Katniss hundió la nariz en el suéter azul de algodón y un olor familiar la gol peó de inmediato: un abrumador desconsuelo le cerró el estómago y le partió el corazón. Le subió un hormigueo por el cogote y un nudo en la garganta ame nazó con asfixiarla. Le entró el pánico. Aparte del leve murmullo del frigorífico y de los ocasionales gemidos de las tuberías, en la casa reinaba el silencio. Esta ba sola. Tuvo una arcada de bilis y corrió al cuarto de baño, donde cayó de ro dillas ante el retrete.

Peeta se había ido y jamás regresaría. Ésa era la realidad. Nunca volvería a acariciar la suavidad de su pelo, a intercambiar en secreto una broma con él durante una cena con amigos, a lloriquearle al llegar a casa tras una dura jor nada en el trabajo porque necesitaba algo tan simple como un abrazo; nunca volvería a compartir la cama con él, ni la despertarían cada mañana sus ata ques de estornudos, ni reiría con él hasta dolerle la barriga, nunca volverían a discutir sobre a quién le tocaba levantarse para apagar la luz del dormitorio. Lo único que le quedaba eran un puñado de recuerdos y una imagen de su ros tro, que día tras día iba haciéndose más vaga.

Su plan había sido muy sencillo: pasar juntos el resto de sus vidas. Un plan que todo su círculo consideró de lo más factible. Nadie dudaba de que fueran grandes amigos, amantes y almas gemelas destinadas a estar juntas. Pero dio la casualidad de que un día el destino cambió de parecer.

El final había llegado demasiado pronto. Después de quejarse de una mi graña durante varios días, Peeta se avino a seguir el consejo de Katniss y fue a ver a su médico. Lo hizo un miércoles, aprovechando la hora del almuerzo. El médico pensó que el dolor de cabeza se debía al estrés o al cansancio y aven turó que en el peor de los casos quizá necesitase usar gafas. A Peeta no le gus tó nada aquello.

Le molestaba la idea de tener que usar gafas. No debería ha berse preocupado, pues resultó que su problema no residía en los ojos, sino en el tumor que estaba creciendo en su cerebro.

Katniss tiró de la cadena del retrete y, temblando por lo frías que estaban las baldosas del suelo, se puso de pie. Peeta sólo tenía treinta años. Ni mucho me nos había sido el hombre más sano de la Tierra, pero había gozado de suficiente salud para... bueno, para llevar una vida normal. Cuando ya estaba muy enfer mo, bromeaba a propósito de haber vivido con demasiada prudencia. Debería haber tomado drogas, haber bebido y viajado más, tendría que haber saltado de aviones y depilarse las piernas en plena caída…

La lista seguía. Aunque él se rie ra de todo eso, Katniss veía pesar y arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Arrepentimiento por las cosas para las que nunca había sabido tener tiempo, los lugares que nun ca había visitado, y pesar por la pérdida de experiencias futuras. ¿Acaso lamen taba la vida que había llevado con ella? Katniss jamás dudó de que la amara, pero temía que tuviera la impresión de haber desperdiciado un tiempo precioso.

Hacerse mayor se convirtió en algo que Peeta deseaba desesperadamente lograr, dejando así de ser un hecho inevitable y temido. ¡Qué presuntuosos habían sido ambos al no considerar nunca que hacerse mayor constituyese un logro y un desafío! Los dos habían querido evitar envejecer a toda costa.

Katniss vagaba de una habitación a otra mientras sorbía lagrimones salados. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos e irritados y la noche parecía no tener fin. Ningún lugar en la casa le proporcionaba el menor consuelo. Los muebles que con templaba sólo le devolvían inhóspitos silencios. Anheló que el sofá tendiera los brazos hacia ella, pero tampoco éste se dio por aludido.

A Peeta no le hubiese gustado nada esto, pensó. Exhaló un hondo suspi ro, se enjugó las lágrimas y procuró recobrar un poco de sentido común. No, a Peeta no le hubiese gustado en absoluto.

Igual que cada noche durante las últimas semanas, Katniss se sumió en un profundo sueño poco antes del alba. Cada día despertaba incómodamente re pantingada en un lugar distinto; hoy le tocó el turno al sofá. Una vez más, fue la llamada telefónica de un familiar o un amigo preocupado la que la desper tó. Probablemente pensaran que no hacía más que dormir. ¿Por qué no la lla maban mientras vagaba con desgana por la casa como un zombi, registrando las habitaciones en busca de... de qué? ¿Qué esperaba encontrar?

- _¿Diga? -contestó adormilada. Tenía la voz ronca de tanto llorar, pero ya hacía bastante tiempo que no se molestaba en disimular. Su mejor amigo se había ido para siempre y nadie parecía comprender que ninguna cantidad de maquillaje, de aire fresco o de compras iba a llenar el vacío de su corazón. _

- _Oh, perdona, cariño, ¿te he despertado? -preguntó la voz inquieta de su madre a través de la línea._

Siempre la misma conversación. Cada mañana su madre llamaba para ver si había sobrevivido a la noche en soledad. Siempre temerosa de despertarla no obstante, aliviada al oírla respirar; a salvo al constatar que su hija se había enfrentado a los fantasmas nocturnos.

- _No, sólo estaba echando una cabezada, no te preocupes. _

Siempre la misma respuesta.

- _Tu padre y Beetee han salido y estaba pensando en ti, cielo._

¿Por qué aquella voz tranquilizadora y comprensiva conseguía siempre que se le saltaran las lágrimas? Imaginaba el rostro preocupado de su madre, el ceño fruncido, la frente arrugada por la inquietud. Pero eso no sosegaba a Katniss. En realidad hacía que recordara por qué estaban preocupados y que no deberían estarlo. Todo tendría que ser normal. Peeta debería estar allí junto a ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco e intentando hacerla reír mientras su madre le daba a la sinhueso. Un sinfín de veces Katniss había tenido que pasarle el teléfono a Peeta, incapaz de contener el ataque de risa. Entonces él seguía la charla, ignorando a Katniss mientras ésta daba brincos alrededor de la cama, ha ciendo muecas y bailes estrafalarios para captar su atención, cosa que rara vez conseguía.

Siguió toda la conversación contestando casi con monosílabos, oyendo sin escuchar una sola palabra.

- _Hace un día precioso, Katniss. Te sentaría la mar de bien salir a dar un paseo. Respirar un poco de aire fresco._

- _Sí... Supongo que sí -otra vez el aire fresco, la presunta solución a sus problemas._

- _Igual paso por ahí más tarde y charlamos un rato. _

- _No, gracias, mamá. Estoy bien._

Silencio.

- _Bueno, pues nada... Llámame si cambias de idea. Estoy libre todo el día._

- _De acuerdo -otro silencio-. Gracias de todos modos -agregó Katniss. _

- _De nada. En fin... Cuídate, cariño._

- _Lo haré._

Katniss estaba a punto de colgar el auricular pero volvió a oír la voz de su madre.

- _Ah, Katniss, por poco me olvido. Ese sobre sigue aquí, ya sabes, ese que te comenté. Está en la mesa de la cocina. Lo digo por si quieres recogerlo. Lle va aquí semanas y puede que sea importante._

- _Lo dudo mucho. Lo más probable es que sea otra tarjeta de pésame… _

- _No, me parece que no lo es, cariño. La carta va dirigida a ti y encima de tu nombre pone... Espera, no cuelgues, que voy a buscarla..._

Katniss oyó el golpe seco del auricular, el ruido de los tacones sobre las bal dosas alejándose hacia la mesa, el chirrido de una silla arrastrada por el suelo, pasos cada vez más fuertes y por fin la voz de su madre al coger de nuevo el teléfono.

- _¿Sigues ahí? _

- _Sí._

- _Muy bien, en la parte superior pone «__**la lista**__». No sé muy bien qué sig nifica, cariño. Valdría la pena que le echaras..._

Katniss dejó caer el teléfono.

_Fin del capítulo uno_

* * *

**¡Redoble de tambores! Ratatatatatata Badum, chas, tucupá. Primer capítulo, recién salido del horno. ¿Qué tal, todo bien, que os parece? Bueno aquí tenéis mi nueva locura, no es gran cosa, pero me surgió al ver la maravillosa película este fin de semana (y ver al perfecto Gerad Butler) y no pude parar de escribir (¿me entendéis a que sí?). Espero que os haya gustado, y sino pues nada, pero espero que dejéis vuestra opinión y le deis un poco al follow, se agradecería.**

**¡Y si os gusta esta versión, leeros el libro en sí! Decir que "Posdata: Te quiero" es de mis libros favoritos y es un gran gran honor pasarlo a Los Juegos del Hambre. Y ya sabéis que cualquier idea SIEMPRE es bien recibida y se agradecerá eternamente. Espero que os guste y continuéis leyendo. ¿Qué días os gustaría que subiera? Bueno, espero que haya gustado este primer capítulo, y los que vienen.**

**¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

Lucy, as Peeta


	2. Capítulo dos

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins, y la historia es parte de la maravillosa escritora Cecelia Ahern. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza que ha juntado estas maravillosas historias.

_"- No sé lo que dije. - Lo dijiste. - No sé lo que dije pero no fue en serio. - Si lo sabes y fue en serio. - A veces no digo nada cuando digo algo. - Siempre es algo contigo. - La mayoría de lo que digo solo es algo por decir. - Los hombres dicen que es solo algo por decir para poder decir algo pero saben que dicen algo cuando dicen algo."_

Dedicado a la señora que me mantuvo pegada a la pantalla. Y también a mi única excepción.

**Música de acompañamiento: ****The Winner takes it all – il Divo**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

_¡Peeta, apaga la luz!_

Katniss reía tontamente mientras miraba a su marido desnudarse delan te de ella. Éste bailaba por la habitación haciendo un striptease, desabrochán dose lentamente la camisa blanca de algodón con sus dedos de pianista. Ar queó la ceja izquierda hacia Katniss y dejó que la camisa le resbalara por los hombros, la cogió al vuelo con la mano derecha y la hizo girar por encima de la cabeza. Katniss rió otra vez.

- _¿Que apague la luz? ¡Qué dices! ¿Y perderte todo esto?_

Peeta sonrió con picardía mientras flexionaba los músculos. No era un hombre vanidoso aunque tenía mucho de lo que presumir, pensó Katniss. Te nía el cuerpo fuerte y estaba en plena forma, las piernas largas y musculosas gracias a las horas que pasaba haciendo ejercicio en el gimnasio. Su metro ochenta y cinco de estatura bastaba para que ella se sintiera segura cuando él adoptaba una actitud protectora junto a su cuerpo de metro setenta y siete. No obstante, lo que más le gustaba era que al abrazarlo podía apoyar la cabe za justo debajo del mentón, de modo que notase el leve soplido de su aliento en el pelo haciéndole cosquillas.

El corazón le dio un brinco cuando se bajó los calzoncillos, los atrapó con la punta del pie y los lanzó hacia ella, aterrizando en su cabeza.

- _Bueno, al menos aquí debajo está más oscuro. –Katniss se echó a reír._

Siempre se las arreglaba para hacerla reír. Cuando llegaba a casa, cansada y eno jada después del trabajo, él se mostraba comprensivo y escuchaba sus lamen tos. Rara vez discutían, y cuando lo hacían era por estupideces que luego les hacían reír, como quién había dejado encendida la luz del porche todo el día o quién se había olvidado de conectar la alarma por la noche.

Peeta terminó su striptease y se zambulló en la cama. Se acurrucó a su la do, metiendo los pies congelados debajo de sus piernas para entrar en calor.

- ¡_Aaay! ¡Peeta, tienes los pies como cubitos de hielo! -Katniss sabía que aquella postura significaba que no tenía intención de moverse un centíme tro-. Peeta..._

- _Katniss... -la imitó él._

- _¿No te estás olvidando de algo?_

- _Creo que no -contestó Peeta con picardía._

- _La luz._

- _Ah, sí, la luz -dijo con voz soñolienta, y soltó un falso ronquido. _

- _¡Peeta!_

- _Anoche tuve que levantarme a apagarla, si no recuerdo mal –discrepó Peeta._

- _Sí, ¡pero estabas de pie justo al lado del interruptor hace un segundo! _

- _Sí... hace un segundo -repitió él con voz soñolienta._

Katniss suspiró. Detestaba tener que levantarse cuando ya estaba cómoda y calentita en la cama, pisar el suelo frío de madera y luego regresar a tientas y a ciegas por la habitación a oscuras. Chasqueó la lengua en señal de desapro bación.

- _No puedo hacerlo siempre yo, ¿sabes, Kat? Quizás algún día yo no es té aquí y... ¿qué harás entonces?_

- _Pediré a mi nuevo marido que lo haga -contestó enfurruñada, tra tando de apartar a patadas sus pies fríos._

- _JA_

- _O me acordaré de hacerlo yo misma antes de acostarme -añadió Katniss._

Peeta soltó un bufido.

- _Dudo mucho que así sea, amor mío. Tendré que dejarte un mensaje al lado del interruptor antes de irme para que no se te olvide._

- _Muy amable de tu parte, aunque preferiría que te limitaras a dejarme tu dinero -replicó Katniss._

- _Y una nota en la caldera de la calefacción -prosiguió él- Y en el cartón de la leche…_

- _Eres muy gracioso, Peeta._

- _Ah, y también en las ventanas, para que no las abras y se dispare la alar ma por las mañanas._

- _Oye, si crees que sin ti seré tan incompetente, ¿por qué no me dejas en tu testamento una lista de las cosas que tengo que hacer?_

- _No es mala idea -dijo Peeta, y se echó a reír. _

- _Muy bien, entonces ya apago yo la maldita luz._

Katniss se levantó de la cama a regañadientes, hizo una mueca al pisar el gé lido suelo y apagó la luz. Tendió los brazos en la oscuridad y avanzó lentamente de regreso a la cama.

- _¿Kata? Kat, ¿te has perdido? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿O ahí? ¿O ahí? -vo ciferó Peeta a la habitación a oscuras._

- _Sí, estoy... ¡Ay! -gritó Katniss al golpearse un dedo del pie contra la pata de la cama-. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Que te jodan, gilipollas! _

Peeta soltó una risa burlona debajo del edredón.

- **_Número dos de mi lista: cuidado con la pata de la cama..._**

- _Oh, cállate, Mellark, y deja de ponerte morboso -le espetó Katniss, to cándose el pie con la mano._

- _¿Quieres que te lo cure con un beso? -preguntó Peeta._

- _No, ya está bien -respondió Katniss con impostada tristeza-. Bastará con que los meta aquí para calentarlos..._

- _¡Aaah! ¡Jesús, están helados! _

Katniss rió de nuevo. Así fue cómo surgió la broma de la lista. Era una idea simple y tonta que no tardaron en compartir con sus amigos más íntimos, Annie y Finnick Odair. Era Finnick quien había abordado a Katniss en el pasillo del colegio cuando sólo tenían catorce años para farfullar la frase famosa: "Mi colega quie re saber si saldrías con él." Tras días de incesante debate y reuniones de ur gencia con sus amigas, Katniss finalmente accedió. "Oh, venga, Katniss -la ha bía apremiado Annie-, está como un tren, y al menos no tiene la cara llena de granos como Finnick."

Cuánto envidiaba Kanitss a Annie ahora mismo. Annie y Finnick se casaron el mismo año que ella y Peeta. Con veintitrés años, Katniss era la benjamina del grupo; el resto tenía veinticuatro. Alguien dijo que era demasiado joven y la sermoneó insistiendo en que, a su edad, debería ver mundo y disfrutar de la vida. En vez de eso, Peeta y Katniss recorrieron juntos el mundo. Tenía mu cho más sentido hacerlo así, ya que cuando no estaban... juntos, Katniss sen tía como si a su cuerpo le faltara un órgano vital.

El día de la boda distó mucho de ser el mejor de su vida. Como casi todas las niñas, había soñado con una boda de cuento de hadas, con un vestido de princesa y un hermoso día soleado en un lugar romántico, rodeada de sus seres queridos. Imaginaba que la recepción sería la mejor noche de su vida y se veía bailando con todos sus amigos, siendo la admiración de la concu rrencia y sintiéndose alguien especial. La realidad fue bastante distinta.

Despertó en el hogar familiar a los gritos de "¡No encuentro la corbata!" (su padre) y "¡Tengo el pelo hecho un asco!" (su madre). Y el mejor de todos:

- _¡Parezco una vaca lechera! ¿¡Cómo voy a asistir a esta puñetera boda con este aspecto!? ¡Me moriría de vergüenza! ¡Mamá, mira cómo estoy! Katniss ya pue de ir buscándose otra dama de honor porque, lo que es yo, no pienso mover me de casa. ¡Leg, devuélveme el puto secador, que aún no he terminado!_

Es ta inolvidable declaración salió de la boca de su hermana menor, Prim, a quien cada dos por tres le daba un berrinche y se negaba a salir de la casa, alegando que no tenía nada que ponerse, pese a que su armario ropero estaba siempre atestado. En la actualidad vivía en algún lugar de Australia con unos desco nocidos y la única comunicación que la familia mantenía con ella se reducía a un e-mail cada tantas semanas. La familia de Katniss pasó el resto de la mañana intentando convencer a Prim de que era la mujer más guapa del mundo. Mientras tanto, Kat fue vistiéndose en silencio, sintiéndose peor que mal. Finalmente, Prim aceptó salir de la casa cuando el padre de Katniss, un hombre de talante tranquilo, gritó a pleno pulmón para gran asombro de todos:

- _¡PRIMROSE, hoy es el puñetero día de Katniss, no el tuyo! ¡Y vas a ir a la boda y vas a pasarlo bien, y cuando Katniss baje por esa escalera le dirás lo guapa que está, y no quiero oírte rechistar más en todo el día!_

De modo que cuando Kat bajó todos exclamaron embelesados, mien tras Prim, que parecía una cría de diez años que acabara de recibir una azo taina, la miró con ojos empañados y labios temblorosos y dijo:

- _Estás preciosa, Katniss._

Los siete se hacinaron en la limusina: Katniss, sus padres, sus tres hermanos y Prim, todos guardando un aterrado silencio durante el trayecto hasta la iglesia. Aquella jornada era ya un vago recuerdo. Apenas había tenido tiempo de hablar con Peeta, pues ambos eran reclamados sin tregua en direcciones distintas para saludar a la tía abuela Magss, surgidade no se sabía dónde, y a la que no había vuelto a ver desde su bautizo, y al tío abuelo Thomas de América, a quien nadie había mencionado hasta la fecha, pero que de repente se había conver tido en un miembro muy importante de la familia.

Desde luego, nadie la había prevenido de lo agotador que sería. Al final de la noche le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír para las fotografías y tenía los pies destrozados después de andar todo el día de aquí para allá calzada con unos ridículos zapatitos que no estaban hechos para caminar. Se moría de ga nas de sentarse a la mesa grande que habían dispuesto para sus amigos, quienes habían estado partiéndose el pecho de risa durante toda la velada, pasándolo en grande. En fin, al menos alguien había disfrutado del acontecimiento, pen só entonces. Ahora bien, en cuanto puso un pie en la suite nupcial con Peeta, las preocupaciones del día se desvanecieron y todo quedó claro.

Las lágrimas corrían de nuevo por el rostro de Katniss, que de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que había vuelto a soñar despierta. Seguía sentada inmóvil en el sofá con el auricular del teléfono aún en la mano. Últimamente perdía a me nudo la noción del tiempo y no sabía qué hora ni qué día era. Parecía como si viviera fuera de su cuerpo, ajena a todo salvo al dolor de su corazón, de los hue sos, de la cabeza. Estaba tan cansada... Las tripas le temblaron y se dio cuenta de que no recordaba cuándo había comido por última vez. ¿Había sido ayer?

Fue hasta la cocina arrastrando los pies, envuelta en la bata de Peeta y calzada con las zapatillas «**Disco Diva**» de color rosa, sus favoritas, las que Peeta le había regalado la Navidad anterior. Ella era su Disco Diva, solía decirle. Siempre la primera en lanzarse a la pista, siempre la última en salir del club. ¿Dónde estaba esa chica ahora? Abrió la nevera y contempló los estantes vacíos. Sólo verduras y un yogur que llevaba siglos caducado y apestaba. No había nada que comer. Agitó el cartón de leche con un amago de sonrisa. Va cío. Lo tercero en la lista...

En la Navidad de hacía dos años Katniss había salido con Annie a com prar un vestido para el baile anual al que solían asistir en el Hotel Burlington. Ir de compras con Annie siempre entrañaba peligro, y Finnick y Peeta habían bromeado sobre cómo tendrían que volver a sufrir una Navidad sin regalos por culpa de las alocadas compras de las chicas. Y no se equivocaron de mucho. Pobres maridos desatendidos, los llamaban siempre ellas.

Aquella Navidad Katniss gastó una cantidad vergonzosa de dinero en Brown Thomas para adquirir el vestido blanco más bonito que había visto en la vida.

- _Mierda, Annie, esto dejará un agujero tremendo en mi bolsillo -di jo Katniss con aire de culpabilidad, mordiéndose el labio y acariciando la suave tela con la yema de los dedos._

- _Bah, no te preocupes, deja que Peeta lo zurza -repuso Annie, y sol tó una de sus típicas risas socarronas-. Y deja de llamarme «mierda, Annie», por favor. Cada vez que salimos de compras te diriges a mí así. Sé más cuida dosa o empezaré a ofenderme. Compra el puñetero vestido, Katniss. Al fin y al cabo, estamos en Navidad, es la época de los regalos y la generosidad._

- _Por Dios, mira que eres mala, Annie. No volveré a ir de compras con tigo. Esto equivale a la mitad de mi paga mensual. ¿Qué voy a hacer el resto del mes?_

- _Vamos a ver, Katniss. ¿Qué prefieres?, ¿comer o estar fabulosa? ¿Acaso era preciso pensarlo dos veces?_

- _Me lo quedo -dijo Katniss con entusiasmo a la dependienta._

El vestido era muy escotado, por lo que mostraba perfectamente el pecho menudo pero bien formado de Katniss, y tenía un corte hasta el muslo que ex hibía sus piernas esbeltas. Peeta no había podido quitarle el ojo de encima. Aunque no fue por lo guapa que estaba, sino porque no acertaba a comprender cómo diablos era posible que aquel pedazo de tela minúsculo pudiera ser tan caro. Una vez en el baile, la señorita Disco Diva se excedió en el consumo de bebidas alcohólicas y consiguió destrozar su vestido, derramando una co pa de vino tinto en la parte delantera. Katniss intentó sin éxito contener el llan to mientras los hombres de la mesa informaban a sus parejas, arrastrando las palabras, de que el número cincuenta y cuatro de la lista prohibía beber vi no tinto si llevaban un vestido caro de color blanco. Entonces decidieron que la leche era la bebida preferida, puesto que no resultaría visible si se derrama ba sobre un vestido caro de color blanco.

Poco después, cuando Peeta volcó su jarra de cerveza, haciendo que cho rreara por el borde de la mesa hasta el regazo de Katniss, ésta anunció llorosa pero muy seria a la mesa (y a algunas de las mesas vecinas):

- **_Regla cincuenta y cinco de la lista: nunca jamás compres un vestido caro de color blanco._**

Y así se acordó, y annie despertó de su coma en algún lugar de debajo de la mesa para aplaudir la moción y ofrecer apoyo moral. Hicieron un brindis (después de que el desconcertado camarero les hubiese servido una bandeja llena de vasos de leche) por Katniss y su sabia aportación a la lista.

- _Siento lo de tu vestido caro de color blanco, Katniss _-había dicho Finnick, hipando antes de caer del taxi y llevarse a Annie a rastras hacia su casa.

¿Era posible que Peeta hubiese cumplido su palabra, escribiendo una lis ta para ella antes de morir? Katniss había pasado a su lado cada minuto de cada día hasta que falleció, y ni él la mencionó nunca ni ella había visto indicios de que la hubiese escrito. "No, Katniss, cálmate y no seas estúpida." Deseaba tan ardientemente que volviera que estaba imaginando toda clase de locuras. Peeta no habría hecho algo semejante. **¿O sí?**

_Fin del capítulo dos_

* * *

**Segundo capítulo, ¿qué tal, todo bien? Creo que subiré dos veces por semana. Espero que os guste, contestaré reviews por PM (si queréis por aquí hacédmelo saber) :)**

** ¡Nos leemos!**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

Lucy, as Peeta


	3. Capítulo tres

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins, y la historia es parte de la maravillosa escritora Cecelia Ahern. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza que ha juntado estas maravillosas historias.

_"Sé lo que quiero porque lo tengo en mi manos ahora mismo."_

**Música de acompañamiento: ****A mi edad (versión en italiano) - Tziano Ferro**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Katniss caminaba por un prado repleto de dientes de león. Soplaba una amable brisa que hacía que los pétalos sedosos le hicieran cosquillas en la pun ta de los dedos mientras avanzaba entre los altos tallos de intenso y brillante verde. Notaba el terreno blando y mullido bajo sus pies descalzos y sentía el cuerpo tan liviano que casi le parecía estar flotando justo por encima de la su perficie de tierra esponjosa. Alrededor los pájaros entonaban melodías alegres mientras atendían sus quehaceres. El sol brillaba con tal intensidad en el cielo despejado que tenía que protegerse los ojos, y con cada ráfaga de viento que le acariciaba el rostro el dulce aroma de las flores le llenaba la nariz. Era tan... feliz, tan libre. Una sensación que le resultaba del todo ajena últimamente.

De pronto el cielo oscureció cuando el sol caribeño se escondió tras una enorme nube gris. La brisa arreció y enfrió el aire. Los pétalos de los dientes corrían alocadamente llevados por el viento, dificultando la visibilidad. El suelo mullido se convirtió en un lecho de afilados guijarros que le arañaban los pies a cada paso. Los pájaros habían dejado de cantar y estaban posados en las ramas mirándolo todo. Algo iba mal y tuvo miedo. Delante de ella, a cierta distancia, una piedra gris se erguía visible en medio de la hierba alta. Quería correr de regreso al hermoso lecho de flores, pero necesitaba averiguar qué había allí delante.

Cuando estuvo más cerca oyó unos golpes: ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! Apretó el paso y acabó corriendo sobre los guijarros, entre la hierba de afilados tallos que le arañaban brazos y piernas. Cayó de rodillas delante de la losa gris y soltó un alarido de dolor al descubrir lo que era: la tumba de Peeta. ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Estaba intentando salir! ¡Estaba llamándola, oía su voz!

Katniss despertó del sueño y oyó que alguien aporreaba su puerta.

- _¡Katniss! ¡Katniss! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Déjame entrar, por favor!_

Confusa y medio dormida, fue a abrir la puerta y encontró a Annie en un estado frenético.

- _¡Por Dios! ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¡Llevo siglos llamando a la puerta! -Katniss echó un vistazo al exterior, aún adormilada. Brillaba el sol y hacía un poco de frío, debía de ser por la mañana, muy pronto-. Bueno, ¿no vas a dejarme entrar?_

- _Sí, claro, Annie. Perdona. Me había quedado dormida en el sofá. _

- _¡Jesús! Tienes un aspecto horrible, Kat._

Annie escrutó su semblante antes de darle un fuerte abrazo.

- _Vaya, gracias -dijo Katniss, que puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió pa ra cerrar la puerta._

Annie no era de las que se andaban con rodeos, pero por eso la quería tan to, por su sinceridad. Aunque ése era también el motivo por el que no había ido a verla desde hacía más de un mes. No quería oír la verdad. No quería que le di jeran que tenía que seguir adelante con su vida; sólo quería... En realidad no sa bía lo que quería. Era feliz sintiéndose desdichada. Le parecía lo más apropiado.

- _Dios, aquí falta el aire. ¿Cuánto hace que no abres una ventana? -Annie recorrió resueltamente la casa, abriendo ventanas y recogiendo tazas y platos vacíos. Los llevó a la cocina, los metió en el fregadero y se dis puso a lavarlos._

- _Oh, no tienes por qué hacerlo, Annie -protestó Katniss débilmente - Ya lo haré yo..._

- _¿Cuándo? ¿El año que viene? No quiero que vivas miserablemente mientras el resto de nosotros finge no darse cuenta. ¿Por qué no vas arriba y te das una buena ducha? Cuando bajes, tomaremos una taza de té._

Una ducha. ¿Cuándo se había siquiera lavado la cara por última vez? Annie tenía razón, debía de presentar un aspecto lamentable con el pelo gra siento, las raíces oscuras y el batín sucio. El batín de Peeta. Aunque eso era algo que no tenía la menor intención de lavar. Quería conservarlo exactamente tal como él lo había dejado. Por desgracia, su olor estaba empezando a disi parse, dando paso al inconfundible hedor de su propia piel.

- _De acuerdo, pero no hay leche -le advirtió Katniss-. No he ido a... _

De pronto se sintió avergonzada ante lo mucho que había descuidado la casa y a sí misma. De ningún modo iba a permitir que su amiga mirara den tro de la nevera o, de lo contrario, ésta la pondría en un serio aprieto.

- _¡Tadaaaa! -entonó Annie, alzando una bolsa que Katniss no había vis to al recibirla-. No te preocupes, ya me he encargado de eso. Al parecer, lle vas semanas sin comer._

- _Gracias, Annie. -se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas le asomaron a los ojos. Su amiga se estaba portando demasiado bien con ella. _

- _¡No lo hagas! ¡Hoy nada de lágrimas! Sólo buen rollo, risas y felicidad, querida amiga. Y ahora, a la ducha. ¡Deprisa!_

Katniss se sentía casi un ser humano cuando volvió a bajar. Se había pues to un chándal azul y llevaba su larga melena suelta sobre los hombros. Todas las ventanas de abajo estaban abiertas de par en par y la brisa fresca le despejó la mente. Fue como desprenderse de sus malos pen samientos y temores. Rió al contemplar la posibilidad de que, a fin de cuen tas, Effie, su madre, tuviera razón. Cuando por fin salió del trance, Katniss se quedó atónita al ver cómo estaba la casa. No podía haber pasado más de media ho ra, pero Annie había ordenado y limpiado, había pasado la aspiradora y ahue cado los cojines, los suelos estaban fregados y todas las habitaciones olían a ambientador. Oyó ruidos en la cocina, donde encontró a Annie sacando brillo a la encimera. Las estanterías estaban relucientes, los grifos platea dos y el escurridero del fregadero resplandecían.

- _¡Annie, eres un ángel! ¡Es increíble que hayas hecho todo esto! ¡Y en tan poco rato!_

- _Pero si has estado arriba más de una hora. Estaba empezando a pensar que te habías colado por el desagüe. Lo cual no sería de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta lo flaca que estás. -_miró a Katniss de arriba abajo.

¿Una hora? Una vez más las ensoñaciones de Katniss se habían apoderado de su mente.

- En fin, he comprado un poco de fruta y verdura, hay queso y yogures y también leche, por descontado. No sé dónde guardas la pasta y la comida envasada, de modo que las he dejado ahí encima. Ah, y he metido unos cuan tos platos precocinados en el congelador. No tienes más que calentarlos en el microondas. Con todo esto puedes apañártelas una temporadita, aunque a juzgar por tu aspecto te durará al menos un año. ¿Cuánto peso has perdido?

Katniss se miró el cuerpo. El chándal le hacía el trasero inxestitente y, aunque se había anudado el cordón de la cintura al máximo, le caía hasta las caderas. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había adelgazado. La voz de Annie la hizo regresar de nuevo a la realidad.

- _Hay unas cuantas galletas que puedes tomar con el té. Jammy Dodgers, tus favoritas._

Aquello fue demasiado para Katniss. Las Jammy Dodgers fueron la gota que colmó el vaso. Notó que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

- _Oh, Annie -_susurró-,_ muchas gracias. Has sido muy buena con migo mientras que yo me he portado como la peor de las amigas. -_se sentó a la mesa y cogió la mano de Annie-._ No sé qué haría sin ti._

Annie se sentó frente a ella en silencio, dejándola continuar. Eso era lo que más había horrorizado a Katniss, venirse abajo delante de la gente en cual quier momento. Pero no se sentía avergonzada. Annie se limitaba a beber sor bos de té v sostenerle la mano como si fuese lo más normal. Finalmente las lágrimas dejaron de brotar.

- _Gracias._

- _Soy tu mejor amiga, Kat. Si no te ayudo yo, ¿quién va a hacerlo? _-di jo Annie, estrechándole la mano y esbozando una sonrisa alentadora.

- _Supongo que debería valerme por mí misma -_aventuró Katniss.

- _¡Bah! -_espetó Annie, restándole importancia con un ademán-_. Lo harás cuando estés preparada. No hagas caso a la gente que te diga que debe rías volver a la normalidad en un par de meses. Además, llorar la pérdida que has sufrido forma parte del proceso de recuperación._

Siempre decía lo más apropiado en cada momento.

- _Sí, bueno, pero, sea como fuere, llevo mucho tiempo haciéndolo. Ya he llorado todo lo que tenía que llorar -_dijo Katniss.

- _¡Eso es imposible! -_replicó Annie, con una mueca de disgusto_-. Só lo hace dos meses que enterraste a tu marido._

- _¡Oh, basta! La gente no parará de decirme cosas por el estilo, ¿verdad? _

- _Probablemente, pero que les jodan. Hay peores pecados en el mundo que aprender a ser feliz de nuevo._

- _Supongo que tienes razón -_coincidió Katniss.

- _Prométeme que comerás -_ordenó Annie.

- _Lo prometo…Gracias por venir a verme, Annie. De verdad que he disfrutado con la charla -_dijo Katniss, abrazando agradecida a su amiga, que había pedido el día libre en el trabajo para hacerle compañía-. _Ya me siento mucho mejor._

- _Como ves, te conviene estar con gente, Kat. Los amigos y la familia po demos ayudarte. Bueno, en realidad, pensándolo dos veces, quizá tu familia no pueda _-bromeó Annie-,_ pero al menos el resto de nosotros sí._

- _Sí, lo sé, ahora me doy cuenta. Es sólo que creía que sabría manejar la situación por mí misma, y está claro que no es así._

- _Prométeme que irás a verme. O al menos que saldrás de casa de vez en cuando._

- _Prometido. -_Katniss puso los ojos en blanco_-. Estás empezando a pa recerte a mi madre._

- _Bueno, todos estamos pendientes de ti. En fin, hasta pronto -_dijo Annie, y le dio un beso en la mejilla_-. iY come! –_insistió, pinchándole las costillas.

Katniss se despidió de Annie con la mano cuando el coche arrancó. Era ca si de noche. Habían pasado el día riendo y bromeando sobre los viejos tiem pos, luego llorando, para más tarde volver a reír y al cabo llorar otra vez. La visita de Annie también le sirvió para ver las cosas de forma más objetiva. Katniss ni siquiera había reparado que Annie y Finnick habían perdido a su me jor amigo, que sus padres habían perdido a su yerno, y los de Peeta a su único hijo. Había estado demasiado ocupada pensando en sí misma. No obstante, le había sentado muy bien volver a sentirse entre los vivos en lugar de andar alicaída entre los fantasmas de su pasado. Mañana sería un nuevo día, estaba dispuesta a iniciarlo yendo a recoger el sobre que le guardaba su madre.

_Fin del capítulo tres_

* * *

**Tercer capítulo, ¿qué tal, todo bien? Ya se acerca la primera carta. Creo que subiré dos veces por semana. Espero que os guste, contestaré reviews por PM, si preferís que las conteste "en directo" aquí debajo, hacédmelo saber :)**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

Lucy, as Peeta


	4. Capítulo cuatro

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins, y la historia es parte de la maravillosa escritora Cecelia Ahern. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza que ha juntado estas maravillosas historias.

_"Vamos a durar. ¿Sabes cómo lo sé? Porque aún despierto cada mañana y lo primero que quiero hacer es ver tu rostro."_

**Música de acompañamiento: ****Be still – The Killers**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

La mañana del viernes comenzó con buen pie, levantándose temprano. No obstante, aunque se había metido en la cama llena de optimismo y entu siasmada con las perspectivas que le aguardaban, el miedo la asaltó de nuevo ante la cruda realidad de lo difícil que le resultaría mantener la moralidad a cada instante. Una vez más, despertó en una cama vacía dentro de una casa si lenciosa, si bien se produjo un pequeño avance. Por primera vez desde hacía más de dos meses se había despertado sin la ayuda de una llamada telefónica. Amoldó su mente, tal como hacía cada mañana, al hecho de que los sueños de Peeta y ella juntos que habían vivido en su cabeza durante las últimas diez ho ras no eran más que eso: sueños.

Se duchó y se vistió con ropa cómoda, echando mano de sus pantalones fa voritos, zapatillas de deporte y una camiseta rosa claro. Annie tenía toda la razón en cuanto a lo del peso, pues los tejanos, que solían irle ajustados, sólo se mantenían en su sitio con la ayuda de un cinturón. Dedicó una mueca a su reflejo en el espejo. Estaba fea. Tenía ojeras, los labios agrietados y el pelo he cho un desastre. Lo primero que debía hacer era ir a su peluquería y rezar pa ra que pudieran atenderla.

- _ ¡Jesús, Katniss! -exclamó Cinna, su peluquero, al verla-. Pero ¿has visto cómo estás? ¡Por favor, abran paso! ¡Abran paso! ¡Llevo a una mujer en estado crítico! -Le guiñó el ojo y comenzó a apartar gente de su camino. Luego le ofreció una silla y la obligó a sentarse._

_- Gracias, Cinna. Ahora sí que me siento atractiva -masculló Katniss, pro curando ocultar el rubor de su rostro._

_- Pues no deberías porque estás hecha un cuadro. Sandra, prepárame la mez cla de costumbre; Colin, trae el papel de aluminio; Tania, necesito mi bolsita mágica, que está arriba. ¡Ah, y dile a Paul que se vaya olvidando de almorzar porque cogerá a mi clienta de las doce!_

Cinna fue dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro sin dejar de agitar los brazos desaforadamente, como si se dispusiera a efectuar una operación quirúrgi ca de urgencia. Y es que quizá fuera así.

- _ Oh, lo siento, Cinna, no pretendía estropearte el día -se excusó Katniss._

_- No me vengas con ésas, encanto. De no ser así, ¿por qué habrías de pre sentarte aquí de repente un viernes a la hora del almuerzo sin tener una cita concertada? ¿Para contribuir a la paz mundial?_

Katniss se mordió el labio con aire de culpabilidad.

_- En fin, te aseguro que no lo haría por nadie más que por ti, cariño._

_- Gracias._

_- ¿Cómo lo llevas?_

Cinna apoyó su pequeño trasero en el mostrador de delante de Katniss. Te nía cincuenta años cumplidos y, no obstante, presentaba una piel tan perfec ta y, por descontado, el pelo tan bien cortado que nadie le hubiese echado más de treinta y cinco. Sus cabellos de color miel realzaban la tersura de su tez, y siempre vestía de forma impecable. Su mera presencia bastaba para que cual quier mujer se sintiera horrenda.

- _ Fatal -admitió Katniss._

_- Ya. Se te nota._

_- Gracias._

_- Bueno, al menos para cuando salgas de aquí habrás resuelto una cosa. Yo me dedico al pelo, no al corazón._

Katniss sonrió agradecida por su peculiar manera de demostrar que la en tendía.

_- Pero por el amor de Dios, Katniss, cuando has entrado por esa puerta, ¿te has fijado en si ponía "mago" o "peluquero" en el rótulo de la entrada? Ten drías que haber visto el aspecto que traía una mujer que ha venido esta ma ñana. Una anciana vestida de jovencita. Le faltaba poco para cumplir los sesenta, diría yo. Y va y me pasa una revista con Jennifer Aniston en la portada...Quiero tener este aspecto", me dijo, muy resuelta._

Katniss rió con la imitación. Cinna gesticulaba con la cara y las manos al mis mo tiempo.

- _ ¡Jesús!, le dije yo, soy peluquero, no cirujano plástico. Lo único que se me ocurre para que tenga este aspecto es que recorte la foto y se la grape a la cabeza._

_- ¡No! ¡Cinna! ¡No le habrás dicho eso! -la sorpresa dejó a Katniss atónita._

_- ¡Pues claro que sí! Esa mujer necesitaba que alguien le abriera los ojos. ¿Acaso no le he hecho un favor? Ha entrado pavoneándose como una adoles cente. ¡Era para verla!_

_- ¿Y qué te ha contestado ella?_

Katniss lloraba de risa y se enjugó las lágrimas. Hacía meses que no reía así.

- _ Fui pasando las páginas de la revista hasta que di con una fo to maravillosa de Joan Collins. Le he dicho que esa imagen era ideal para ella y me ha parecido que se quedaba bastante contenta con eso._

_- ¡Cinna, lo más probable es que estuviera demasiado aterrada para decirte que la encontraba horrible!_

_- Bah, y qué más da. Amigas no me faltan._

_- Pues no sé por qué será -bromeó Katniss._

_- No te muevas -ordenó Cinna. De repente se había puesto muy serio y apretaba los labios con gesto de concentración mientras separaba el pelo de Katniss preparándolo para aplicarle el tinte. Aquello bastó para que ella volvie ra a desternillarse-. Oh, vamos, Katniss -dijo Cinna, exasperado._

_- No puedo evitarlo, Cinna. ¡Tú has empezado y ahora no puedo parar!_

Cinna dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la observó con aire divertido.

- _ Siempre he pensado que estabas como un cencerro. No sé por qué na die me escucha nunca._

Katniss rió con más ganas aún.

- _ Oh, lo siento, Cinna. No sé qué me pasa, pero no puedo dejar de reír._

A Katniss ya le dolía la barriga de tanto reír y era consciente de las miradas curiosas que estaba atrayendo hacia sí, pero no podía hacer nada para evitar lo. Era como si todo lo que no había reído durante los últimos dos meses le saliera de golpe.

Cinna dejó de trabajar y volvió a situarse entre Katniss y el espejo, apoyándo se en el mostrador para mirarla.

_- No tienes por qué disculparte, Katniss. Ríe todo lo que quieras, dicen que la risa es buena para el corazón._

_- Oh, es que hacía siglos que no me reía así -contestó Katniss con una ri silla nerviosa._

_- Bueno, supongo que no has tenido mucho de lo que reírte -dijo Cinna, sonriendo con tristeza. Él también quería a Peeta. Cada vez que coincidían se burlaban el uno del otro, pero ambos sabían que bromeaban y en el fondo se tenían mucho aprecio. Cinna apartó tales pensamientos, despeinó juguetona mente a Katniss y le dio un beso en lo alto de la cabeza-. Pronto estarás bien, Katniss Mellark -le aseguró._

_- Gracias, Cinna -dijo Katniss serenándose, conmovida por su preocu pación. Cinna reanudó el trabajo, adoptando de nuevo su divertida mueca de concentración. Katniss volvió a reír._

_- Vale, ahora ríete, Katniss, pero espera a que sin querer te deje la cabeza a rayas. Ya veremos quién es el que ríe entonces._

_- ¿Cómo está Jamie? -preguntó Katniss, deseosa de cambiar de tema pa ra no tener que avergonzarse de nuevo._

_- Me abandonó -dijo Cinna, pisando agresivamente la palanca elevado ra del sillón. Katniss comenzó a ascender mientras Cinna la zarandeaba de mala manera._

_- Va ... ya, Le ... o, looo sien...to muuu...cho. Coooon la bueee...na pa reee...ja que hacííí...ais._

Cinna dejó la palanca e hizo una pausa.

- _ Sí, bueno, pues ahora ya no hacemos tan bueee...na pareee...ja, señori ta. Me parece que sale con otro. Muy bien. Voy a ponerte dos tonos de rubio, uno dorado y unos reflejos al final. De lo contrario te quedará de ese color tan ordinario que está reservado sólo para las prostitutas._

_- Oye, Cinna, de verdad que lo siento. Si tiene dos dedos de frente se dará cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo._

_- Creo que no los tiene. Rompimos hace dos meses y todavía no se ha da do cuenta. O quizá los tenga y esté encantado de la vida. Estoy harto, no quie ro saber nada más de ningún hombre. He decidido volverme hetero._

_- Vamos, Cinna. Eso es la estupidez más grande que he oído en mi vida..._

Katniss salió del salón de belleza pletórica de alegría. Sin la presencia de Peeta a su lado, algunos hombres la siguieron con la mirada, lo cual le resultaba extraño e incómodo, de modo que apretó el paso hasta alcanzar la seguridad que le brindaba el coche y se preparó para la visita a casa de sus padres. De momento la jornada iba bien. Había sido un acierto ir a ver a Cinna. A pesar de su desengaño amoroso se había esforzado por hacerla reír. Tomó buena nota de ello.

Echó el freno de mano frente a la casa de sus padres en Portmarnock y res piró hondo. Para gran sorpresa de su madre, Katniss le había llamado a primera hora de la mañana para acordar una cita con ella. Ahora eran las tres y media, v Katniss permanecía sentada en el coche presa del nerviosismo. Aparte de las visitas que sus padres le habían hecho a lo largo de los últimos dos meses, ape nas había dedicado tiempo a su familia. No quería ser el centro de atención, no quería ser el blanco incesante de preguntas impertinentes sobre cómo se sentía y qué planes tenía. No obstante, ya iba siendo hora de aparcar ese te mor. Ellos eran su familia.

La casa de sus padres estaba situada en pleno paseo marítimo ante la pla ya de Portmarnock, cuya bandera azul daba fe de su limpieza. Aparcó el coche y contempló el mar al otro lado del paseo. Había vivido allí desde el día que nació hasta el día en que se mudó para vivir con Peeta. Siempre le había en cantado oír el rumor del mar batiendo las rocas y los vehementes chillidos de las gaviotas al despertar por las mañanas. Resultaba maravilloso tener la playa a modo de jardín delantero, sobre todo durante el verano. Annie había vivi do a la vuelta de la esquina, y en los días más calurosos del año las niñas se aventuraban a cruzar el paseo luciendo sus mejores prendas veraniegas y agu zando la vista en busca de los muchachos más guapos. Katniss y Annie eran la antítesis una de otra. Annie tenía el pelo negro, la piel clara y el pecho pro minente. Katniss era morena (ahora rubia), de piel aceituna y más bien plana. Annie era vocin glera, gritaba a los chicos para captar su atención. Por su parte, Katniss era más dada a guardar silencio y flirtear con la mirada, contemplando a su muchacho predilecto hasta que éste se daba por aludido. Lo cierto era que ninguna de las dos había cambiado mucho desde entonces.

No tenía intención de quedarse mucho tiempo, sólo el necesario para charlar un poco y recoger el sobre que había decidido que quizá sí fuese de Peeta. Estaba cansada de fustigarse a sí misma preguntándose sobre el po sible contenido, de modo que había resuelto poner fin a ese silencioso tor mento. Tomó aire, llamó al timbre y esbozó una sonrisa para causar buena im presión.

- _ ¡Kat, cariño! ¡Entra, entra! -dijo su madre con aquella encantadora expresión de bienvenida que hacía que Katniss tuviera ganas de besarla cada vez que la veía._

_- Effie, mamá. ¿Cómo va todo? -Katniss entró en la casa y de inmedia to sintió el reconfortante y familiar olor de su viejo hogar-. ¿Estás sola?_

- _ Sí, tu padre ha salido con Beete a comprar pintura para su habitación._

_- No me digas que tú y papá seguís pagando sus gastos..._

_- Bueno, tu padre puede que sí, pero desde luego yo no. Ahora trabaja por las noches, de modo que al menos tiene dinero para sus gastos personales, aunque no contribuye con un solo penique en los gastos de la casa._

Rió entre dientes y llevó a Katniss hasta la cocina, donde puso agua a ca lentar.

Beetee era el hermano menor de Katniss y el benjamín de la familia, de mo do que sus padres aún se sentían inclinados a mimarlo. Tendríais que ver a su "niño": Beete era un chaval de veintidós años que estudiaba producción ci nematográfica y que siempre llevaba una cámara de vídeo en la mano.

- _ ¿Qué "empresa" tiene ahora?_

Su madre puso los ojos en blanco.

- _ Se ha incorporado a un grupo de música. The Orgasmic Fish, creo que se hacen llamar, o algo por el estilo. Estoy hasta la coronilla de oírle hablar de eso, Katniss. Como vuelva a contarme una vez más quién ha acudido al último concierto y ha prometido ficharlos y lo famosos que van a ser, me volveré loca._

_- Ay, pobre Beet. No te preocupes, tarde o temprano encontrará algo._

_- Ya lo sé, y es curioso, porque de todos vosotros, mis queridos hijos, es el que menos me preocupa. Ya encontrará su camino._

Se llevaron los tazones al salón y se acomodaron frente al televisor.

- _ Tienes muy buen aspecto, cariño, me encanta cómo llevas el pelo. ¿Crees que Cinna se dignaría cortármelo a mí o ya soy demasiado vieja para formar parte de su clientela?_

- _Bueno, mientras no le pidas que te haga un corte al estilo de Jennifer Aniston, no creo que tenga inconveniente._

Katniss le refirió la anécdota de la mujer en el salón de belleza y ambas se echaron a reír.

- _ En fin, lo último que quiero es parecerme a Joan Collins, así que me mantendré alejada de él._

_- Quizá sea lo más sensato -convino Katniss._

_- ¿Ha habido suerte en cuanto al trabajo? -preguntó su madre como de pasada, aunque Katniss advirtió que se moría por saberlo._

_- No, todavía no, mamá. A decir verdad, ni siquiera he comenzado a bus car. No tengo claro qué quiero hacer._

_- Haces bien, hija -opinó su madre, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Tómate el tiempo que sea necesario para decidir qué te gustaría, de lo contrario acabarás aceptando con prisas un trabajo que odiarás, tal como hiciste la úl tima vez._

Katniss se sorprendió al oír esto. Aunque su familia siempre la había apo yado a lo largo de los años, se sintió abrumada y conmovida ante la generosi dad de su amor.

El último trabajo que Katniss había tenido había sido de secretaria de un canalla implacable en un bufete de abogados. Se había visto obligada a dejar el trabajo cuando el muy asqueroso fue incapaz de comprender que necesita ba ausentarse del despacho para atender a su marido agonizante. Ahora tenía que buscar uno nuevo. Un trabajo nuevo, por supuesto. Por el momento le parecía inimaginable ir a trabajar por las mañanas.

Mientras se relajaban, Katniss y su madre fueron desgranando una larga conversación durante horas, hasta que por fin Katniss se armó de valor y pre guntó por el sobre.

- _Oh, por supuesto, cariño, lo había olvidado por completo. Confío en que no sea nada importante, lleva aquí un montón de tiempo._

_- No tardaré en averiguarlo._

Sentada en el montículo de hierba desde el que se dominaba la playa do rada y el mar, Katniss estuvo un rato toqueteando el sobre cerrado. Su madre no lo había descrito muy bien, pues en realidad no se trataba de un sobre sino de un grueso paquete marrón. La dirección figuraba mecanografiada en una etiqueta, por lo que era imposible saber quién la había escrito. Y encima de la dirección había dos palabras escritas en negrita: **LA LISTA**.

Se le revolvió el estómago. Si no era de Peeta, Katniss finalmente debería aceptar el hecho de que se había ido, que había desaparecido de su vida por completo, y tendría que comenzar a pensar en existir sin él. Si era de él, se ve ría enfrentada al mismo futuro, pero al menos podría agarrarse a un recuerdo reciente. Un recuerdo que tendría que durarle toda una vida.

Con dedos temblorosos desgarró el precinto del paquete. Lo puso boca abajo y lo sacudió para vaciarlo. Cayeron diez sobres diminutos, de los que suelen encontrarse en un ramo de flores, cada cual con el nombre de un mes escrito en el anverso. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando reconoció la letra que llenaba la hoja suelta que acompañaba a los sobres.

**Era la letra de Peeta. **

_Fin del capítulo cuatro_

* * *

**CUARTO, ¿qué tal, todo bien? YA EL PROXIMO ES LA PRIMERA CARTA DE PEETA, ir preparando los pañuelos. JAJAJA Siento haber tardado en subir, al final lo pason a un dia a la semana (lúnes) para que empecéis la semana con buen pie :D Espero que os guste, contestaré reviews por PM, si preferís que las conteste "en directo" aquí debajo, hacédmelo saber :)**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

Lucy, as Peeta


	5. Capítulo cinco

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins, y la historia es parte de la maravillosa escritora Cecelia Ahern. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza que ha juntado estas maravillosas historias.**

_"Lo que tienes que recordar es, si todos estamos solos, entonces todos estamos juntos en eso también."_

**Música de acompañamiento: ****21 Guns – Green Day (**siempre me hace llorar**)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

_**Dedicado a mi cinco favorito, aquel que completa mi vida y me hace sonreír todos los días, te amo**_

Katniss contuvo el aliento y, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y el corazón palpitante, leyó la carta manuscrita, sabiendo que la persona que se había sen tado a redactarla nunca podría volver a hacerlo. Acarició las palabras con la ye ma de los dedos, consciente que la última persona que había tocado la hoja de papel era él.

**_Querida Katniss:_**

**_No sé dónde estarás ni en qué momento exacto vas a leer esto. Sólo espe ro que mi carta te haya encontrado sana y salva. No hace mucho me susurras te que no podrías seguir adelante sola, y quiero decirte que sí puedes, Katniss._**

**_Eres fuerte y valiente y podrás superar este trance. Hemos compartido algunos momentos preciosos y has hecho que mi vida... Has sido mi vida. No tengo nada de lo que arrepentirme. Pero yo sólo soy un capítulo de tu vida, y habrá muchos más. Conserva nuestros maravillosos recuerdos, pe ro, por favor, no tengas miedo de crear otros distintos._**

**_Gracias por hacerme el honor de ser mi esposa. Por todo, te quedo eternamente agradecido._**

**_Quiero que sepas que siempre que me necesites estaré contigo. Te querré siempre._**

**_Tú marido y mejor amigo,_**

**_PEETA_**

**_Posdata: te prometí una lista, de modo que aquí la tienes. Los sobres adjuntos deben abrirse exactamente cuando corresponda y deben ser obe decidos. Y recuerda, te estaré vigilando, así que sabré..._**

Katniss se vino abajo, abatida por la tristeza. Sin embargo, al mismo tiem po se sintió aliviada, pues en cierto modo Peeta seguiría a su lado durante un poco más de tiempo. Fue pasando los pequeños sobres blancos y ordenándoles por meses. Ahora se encontraba en el de abril. Se había saltado el de mar zo, v decidió abrirlo el primero. Dentro había una tarjeta escrita con letra de Peeta. Rezaba así:

_¡__**Ahórrate los golpes y compra una lámpara para la mesita de noche! Posdata: Siempre...**_

El llanto se convirtió en risa al constatar que ¡Peeta había vuelto!

Leyó y releyó la carta una y otra vez, como si intentara hacerle regresar de nuevo a su vida. Finalmente, cuando las lágrimas ya no le dejaron ver las pa labras, contempló el mar. El mar siempre le había resultado muy relajante, e incluso de niña corría a cruzar el paseo hasta la playa cuando se disgustaba por lo que fuera y necesitaba pensar. Sus padres sabían que si la echaban de menos en casa la encontrarían junto a la orilla del mar.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró, respirando al compás del suave murmullo de las olas. Era como si el mar estuviera respirando hondo, absorbiendo el agua al inhalar y devolviéndola a la arena al exhalar. Por fin notó que las pulsacio nes disminuían a medida que se serenaba. Pensó en cómo solía tenderse al lado de Peeta en sus últimos días para escuchar el sonido de su respiración. Le aterrorizaba apartarse de él para ir a abrir la puerta, prepararle algo de comida o ir al cuarto de baño, por si decidía abandonarla justo en ese momento. Al regresar junto a la cama, se sentaba inmóvil guardando un aterrado silencio mientras aguzaba el oído, hasta que le oía respirar y observaba su pecho para ver si se movía.

Pero él siempre se las arreglaba para seguir adelante. Su fuerza y su deter minación para seguir viviendo habían desconcertado a los médicos; Peeta no estuvo dispuesto a dejarse vencer sin presentar batalla. Conservó el buen hu mor hasta el final. Estaba muy débil y hablaba en voz muy baja, pero Katniss aprendió a descifrar su nuevo lenguaje tal como lo hace una madre con los bal buceos de un hijo que está empezando a aprender a hablar. Reían juntos has ta bien entrada la noche, y otras veces se abrazaban y lloraban. Katniss aguantó el tipo ante él en todo momento, pues su nuevo trabajo pasó a ser el de estar a su lado siempre que la necesitara. Ahora comprendía que en realidad le ha bía necesitado más que él a ella. Había necesitado que la necesitara para no te ner la sensación de estar cruzada de brazos, absolutamente inútil.

El 2 de febrero, a las cuatro de la madrugada, Katniss asió con fuerza la ma no de Peeta y le sonrió alentadoramente mientras éste exhalaba el último sus piro y cerraba los ojos. No quiso que tuviera miedo, ni que sintiera que ella estaba asustada, ya que en aquel momento no era así. Más bien sentía alivio, alivio por ver que dejaba de sufrir y por haber estado allí con él para ser testi go de la paz de su defunción. Se sintió aliviada por haberle conocido, por ha berle amado y haber sido amada por él, y también porque la última cosa que Peeta vio en este mundo fue su rostro sonriéndole, alentándolo y asegurán dole que hacía bien en dejarse llevar.

Los días siguientes permanecían borrosos en su memoria. Había estado ocupada con los preparativos del funeral, conociendo y recibiendo a parien tes y viejos amigos del colegio a quienes no había visto desde hacía años. Si lo gró mostrarse tan firme y serena fue porque sentía que por fin podía pensar con claridad. Estaba agradecida de que aquellos meses de sufrimiento hubie sen tocado a su fin. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza sentir la rabia y la amar gura que ahora sentía por la vida que le habían arrebatado. Ese sentimiento no llegó hasta que fue a recoger el certificado de defunción de su marido.

Y ese sentimiento hizo una entrada triunfal.

Mientras permanecía sentada en la atestada sala de espera del centro mé dico, se preguntó por qué motivo a Peeta le había tocado el turno cuando aún le quedaba tanto por vivir. Ocupaba un asiento entre una pareja de jó venes y otra de ancianos. La imagen de lo que ella y Peeta habían sido una vez y una visión del futuro que podrían haber tenido. Todo le pareció de lo más injusto. Se vio aplastada entre los hombros de su pasado y los de su futu ro perdido, y se sintió asfixiada. Se dio cuenta de que no le correspondía es tar allí.

Ninguno de sus amigos debía estar allí. Ninguno de sus parientes debía estar allí.

De hecho, la mayoría de la población del mundo no tenía que encontrar se en la posición en la que ella se encontraba ahora. No parecía justo. Porque no era justo.

Tras presentar la prueba oficial de la defunción de su marido a directo res de banco y compañías de seguros, como si el aspecto de su rostro no fuese prueba suficiente, Katniss regresó a casa y, alejándose del resto del mundo, se encerró en su nido, que contenía cientos de recuerdos de la vida que anta ño había tenido. La vida que tan feliz la había hecho. ¿Por qué le habían dado otra, pero mucho peor que la anterior?

Habían pasado dos meses desde entonces y no había salido de la casa has ta hoy. Menudo recibimiento le habían dispensado, pensó, mirando con una sonrisa los sobres. Peeta había regresado.

Apenas capaz de contener su excitación, Katniss marcó furiosamente el nú mero de Annie con mano temblorosa. Tras llamar a varios números equivo cados, trató de serenarse y concentrarse en marcar el número correcto.

- _¡Annie! -vociferó en cuanto descolgaron el auricular-. ¡No imagi nas qué ha ocurrido! ¡Oh, Dios mío, no puedo creerlo!_

- _Oye, no... Soy Finnick, pero te la paso ahora mismo._

Muy preocupado, Finnick fue corriendo en busca de Annie.

- _¿Qué, qué, qué? -dijo Annie, jadeando y casi sin aliento-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Estás bien?_

- ¡Sí, estoy la mar de bien!

Katniss soltó una risilla histérica, sin saber si reír o llorar, de repente olvi dándose por completo de cómo construir una frase.

Finnick observó a Annie mientras ésta se sentaba a la mesa de la cocina y, con expresión confusa, procuraba sacar algo en claro de las divagaciones de Katniss al otro lado de la línea. Era algo sobre la señora Everdeen entregando a Katniss un sobre marrón con una lámpara de mesita de noche dentro. Lo cier to es que resultaba harto preocupante.

- _¡Basta!_ -exclamó Annie, sobresaltando a Katniss y a Finnick-. No _en tiendo una palabra de lo que estás diciendo, así que hazme el favor _-dijo Annie parsimoniosamente- _de respirar hondo y volver a empezar desde el prin cipio, a ser posible empleando palabras coherentes._

De repente oyó unos débiles sollozos en el auricular.

- _Oh, Annie_ -musitó Katniss con voz quebrada-, _me ha escrito una lista. Peeta me ha escrito una lista._

Annie se quedó atónita en la silla mientras procesaba esta información. Finnick vio que su esposa abría los ojos con asombro y cogió una silla y se sentó a su lado, acercando la cabeza al teléfono para oír qué estaba pasando.

- _Muy bien, Katniss, quiero que vengas aquí de inmediato pero condu ciendo con suma prudencia. -_hizo otra pausa y apartó la cabeza de Finnick co mo si fuera una mosca, para poder concentrarse en lo que acababa de oír-, _¿Y eso son... buenas noticias?_

Finnick se levantó con aire ofendido y echó a caminar por la cocina, tratando de adivinar de qué estaban hablando.

- _Pues claro, Annie_ -susurró Katniss-. _Claro que lo son._

- _Muy bien, ven a verme y hablaremos._

- _De acuerdo._

Annie colgó el auricular y guardó silencio

- _¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? -inquirió Finnick, incapaz de soportar que le dejaran al margen de lo que a todas luces era un acontecimiento importante._

- _Oh, perdona, amor. Katniss viene hacia aquí. Creo que... dice que... _

- _¿Qué? ¡Por el amor de Dios!_

- _Dice que Peeta le ha escrito una lista._

Finnick la miró de hito en hito, escrutó su rostro y trató de decidir si habla ba en serio. Los ojos azules de Annie le devolvieron una mirada de preocu pación y comprendió que sí. Fue a sentarse a su lado y ambos guardaron silencio con la vista fija en la pared, **sumidos en sus pensamientos.**

_Fin del capítulo cinco_

* * *

**QUINTO CAPITULO Y PRIMERA CARTA ¿qué tal, todo bien, os gusta la carta? JAJAJA Siento haber tardado en subir, al final lo paso a un dia a la semana (Lunes, en este caso, martes) para que empecéis la semana con buen pie :D Espero que os guste, contestaré reviews por PM, si preferís que las conteste "en directo" aquí debajo, hacédmelo saber :)**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

Lucy, as Peeta


	6. Capítulo seis

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins, y la historia es parte de la maravillosa escritora Cecelia Ahern. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza que ha juntado estas maravillosas historias.**

_"- Mi madre me dijo que era un error casarnos, porque te amaba demasiado. No durará, decía. No quiero equivocarme. - Estás con la especie incorrecta, amor.."_

**Música de acompañamiento: ****Arctic Monkeys - 505 (**morid de amor**)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

- _¡Vaya!_

Fue todo cuanto Annie y Finnick pudieron decir mientras los tres es taban sentados a la mesa de la cocina, contemplando en silencio el contenido del paquete que Katniss había vaciado a modo de prueba. La conversación man tenida durante los últimos minutos había sido mínima, puesto que todos es taban tratando de averiguar cómo se sentían. Fue algo así:

- _Pero ¿cómo se las arreglaría para...?_

- _¿Y cómo no nos dimos cuenta de que...? Bueno... Dios._

- _¿Cuándo creéis que...? En fin, supongo que pasó algunos ratos a solas... -_Katniss y Annie se limitaron a mirarse mientras Finnick balbuceaba y tarta mudeaba, tratando de establecer cuándo, dónde y cómo su amigo agonizante se las había arreglado para llevar a cabo aquella idea a solas sin que nadie lo supiese_-. Vaya -_repitió finalmente, tras llegar a la conclusión de que en efecto Peeta lo había llevado a cabo a solas_._

- _Sí -_convino Katniss_-. Entonces, ¿ninguno de vosotros dos tenía la menor idea?_

- _Bueno, no sé cómo lo verás tú, Katniss, pero para mí está bastante claro que Finnick fue el cerebro que planeó y organizó todo esto -_dijo Annie con sarcasmo.

- _En fin, sea como fuere, cumplió con su palabra, ¿no? -_dijo Finnick se camente, y miró a las chicas con una tierna sonrisa.

- _No cabe duda -_susurró Katniss.

- _¿Te encuentras bien, Katniss? Quiero decir, ¿cómo te hace sentir esta si tuación? Tiene que ser... extraño -_dijo Annie, obviamente preocupada.

- _Estoy bien -_contestó Katniss, meditabunda_-. En realidad, ¡creo que es lo mejor que podría haber sucedido en este momento! Aunque no deja de ser curioso que estemos tan asombrados si tenemos en cuenta lo mucho que ha blamos sobre esta lista. Quiero decir que debería haberlo esperado._

- _En parte sí, pero lo cierto es que nunca contamos con que ninguno de nosotros llegara a hacerlo -_dijo Finnick.

- _Pero ¿por qué no? -_inquirió Katniss-._ Para empezar, éste era el único sentido que tenía. Servir de apoyo a tus seres queridos cuando uno de noso tros se hubiese ido._

- _Me parece que Peeta fue el único que se lo tomó realmente en serio -_terció Annie_._

- _Annie, Peeta es el único que se ha ido, ¿quién sabe cómo se lo habría tomado cualquier otro?_

Se hizo el silencio.

- _Bien, estudiemos esto con más detalle, si os parece _-propuso Finnick, de repente disfrutando con el asunto-. ¿_Cuántos sobres hay?_

- _Hay... diez_ -contó Annie, sumándose al espíritu de la nueva tarea.

- _De acuerdo, ¿y qué meses tenemos aquí?_ -preguntó Finnick

Katniss fue ordenando el montón de sobres.

- _Está el de marzo, que es el de la lámpara y que ya he abierto, abril, ma yo, junio, agosto, septiembre, octubre, noviembre y diciembre._

- _Eso significa un mensaje para cada uno de los meses que quedan hasta terminar el año -dijo Annie lentamente con aire reflexivo._

Los tres estaban pensando en lo mismo: Peeta lo había planeado sabien do que no viviría más allá de febrero. Todos reflexionaron un momento sobre aquello, hasta que finalmente Katniss miró a sus amigos radiante de felicidad. Fuera lo que fuese lo que Peeta hubiese preparado para ella, iba a ser intere sante, y además ya había conseguido que volviera a sentirse una mujer casi nor mal. Mientras reía y escuchaba a Finnick y Annie especular acerca de lo que contendrían los demás sobres, fue como si él todavía estuviera con ellos.

- _¡Un momento! -exclamó Finnick muy serio. _

- _¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Katniss._

Los ojos de Finnick brillaron.

- _Ahora estamos en abril y todavía no has abierto el sobre correspon diente._

- _¡Oh, lo había olvidado! Oh, no, ¿tengo que hacerlo ahora? _

- _Adelante -la alentó Annie._

Katniss cogió el sobre y comenzó a abrirlo lentamente. Sólo quedaban ocho más por abrir después de aquél y quería atesorar cada instante antes de que se convirtiera en otro recuerdo. Sacó la tarjeta.

**_Una Disco Diva siempre tiene que ir guapa. Ve a comprarte un con junto, ¡pues el mes que viene vas a necesitarlo!_**

**_Posdata: siempre…_**

- _¡Uau! _-entonaron Finnick y Annie con entusiasmo_-. ¡Se está ponien do enigmático! _

_Fin del capítulo seis_

* * *

**SEXTO CAPITULO Y SIGUIENTE CARTA ¿qué tal, todo bien, os gusta como va tomando forma, qué será lo del vestido? JAJAJA Siento haber tardado en subir, al final lo paso a un dia a la semana (Lunes, en este caso, martes) para que empecéis la semana con buen pie :D Siento que este capi sea tan escueto, pero wera así en el libro y yo no puedo oponerme, él siguiente también es aburrido asique no tardaré en subirlo e ir a lo interesante :D**

**Espero que os guste, contestaré reviews por PM, si preferís que las conteste "en directo" aquí debajo, hacédmelo saber :)**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

Lucy, as Peeta


	7. Capítulo siete

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins, y la historia es parte de la maravillosa escritora Cecelia Ahern. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza que ha juntado estas maravillosas historias.**

_""- A veces tengo miedo de que nuestra vida nunca llegue a comenzar. - Bebé, nuestra vida ya comenzó. Esta es. Debes dejar de esperar."_

**Música de acompañamiento:****Carry on – Fun (**versión acústica, morid**)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Dedicado a mi (nuestro) Marvel personal, al que quiero como un hermano**

Katniss estaba tendida en la cama como una demente, encendiendo y apa gando la lámpara sin dejar de sonreír. Había ido a comprarla con Annie a la tienda Bed Knobs and Broomsticks de Malahide, y finalmente ambas se deci dieron por aquel pie de madera bellamente tallada y la pantalla color crema, pues combinaban con los tonos predominantes en la decoración del dormi torio principal (por descontado, habían elegido la más estrafalariamente cara, ya que habría sido una lástima romper con la tradición). Y si bien Peeta no ha bía estado materialmente presente mientras la compraba, tenía la impresión de haberla comprado con él.

Había corrido las cortinas del dormitorio para probar la nueva adquisi ción. La lámpara de la mesita de noche surtía un efecto sedante en la habi tación, llenándola de calidez. Con qué facilidad habría puesto punto final a las discusiones de todas las noches, aunque tal vez ninguno de los dos había querido que se acabaran. De hecho, se habían convertido en una rutina, algo consabido que les hacía sentir más unidos. Ahora daría cualquier cosa con tal de tener una de aquellas pequeñas disputas. Con sumo gusto saldría de la aco gedora cama por él, con sumo gusto pisaría el frío entarimado del suelo y estaría encantada de golpearse con la pata de la cama al regresar a tientas y a ciegas hasta ellecho conyugal. Pero aquellos tiempos ya eran historia. La melodía de I Will Survive de Gloria Gaynor la devolvió de improviso al presente al darse cuenta de que su teléfono móvil estaba sonando.

- _¿Diga?_

- _Buenos días, hermana. ¡Estoy en caaaasa! -_exclamó una voz conocida_. _

- _¡Dios mío, Prim! ¡No sabía que ibas a venir!_

- _¡Bueno, la verdad es que yo tampoco, pero me quedé sin blanca y de cidí sorprenderos a todos!_

- _Vaya, apuesto a que mamá y papá se llevaron una buena sorpresa. _

- _Bueno, a papá se le cayó la toalla del susto cuando salió de la ducha y me vio._

Katniss se tapó la cara con la mano.

- _¡Oh, Prim, dime que no! _-rogó Katniss.

- _¡Nada de abrazos para papi cuando le vi! -_Prim se echó a reír_-. De acuerdo. Verás, te llamaba para decirte que estoy en casa, obvia mente, y que mamá está organizando una cena esta noche para celebrarlo. _

- _¿Celebrar qué?_

- _Que estoy viva._

- _Ah, vale. Creí que quizá tenías que anunciarnos algo. _

- _Que estoy viva._

- _Muy... bien. ¿Quién irá? _

- _La familia en pleno._

_-¿Te he comentado que tengo hora con el dentista para que me arran que todos los dientes? Lo siento, no podré asistir._

_Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, es lo mismo que le dije a mamá, pero no hemos esta do todos juntos desde hace siglos. A ver, dime, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Plutarch y Mags? -preguntó Prim._

- _Ah, el bueno de Beet. Le vi muy espabilado en el funeral. Tenía un montón de cosas sensatas y reconfortantes que decirme, como "¿Has consi derado la posibilidad de donar su cerebro a la ciencia médica?". _

- _Sí, no cabe duda de que es un hermano fantástico -_dijo Katniss con sarcasmo.

- _Vaya, Katniss, lo siento. Me había olvidado del funeral. -_la voz de su hermana cambió_-. Lamento no haber asistido._

- _-Prim, no seas tonta. Entre las dos decidimos que era mejor que no vi níeras -_dijo Katniss con firmeza-._ Sale demasiado caro un vuelo de ida y vuelta desde Australia, así que no lo mencionemos más, ¿de acuerdo?_

- _-De acuerdo -_convino Prim aliviada.

Katniss cambió de tema enseguida.

- _Veamos, cuando dices la familia en pleno, ¿te refieres a...?_

- _Sí, Plutarch y Mags traerán a nuestros adorables sobrinos. Y te gustará saber que Marvel y Glimmer también estarán presentes. Beetee lo estará en cuerpo aunque probablemente no en alma. Mamá, papá y yo, por supuesto y también tú._

Katniss refunfuñó. Por más que se quejara de su familia, mantenía una magnífica relación con su hermano Marvel. Sólo era dos años mayor que ella y siempre habían estado muy unidos; además, Marvel tenía una actitud muy pro tectora para con Katniss. Su madre solía llamarlos "los dos geníecillos" porque siempre andaban haciendo diabluras por la casa (diabluras que por lo gene ral tenían como blanco a su hermano mayor, Plutarch). Marvel se parecía a Katniss tanto en aspecto como en personalidad, y ella lo consideraba el más normal de sus hermanos. También contribuía a su buena relación el hecho de que Katniss se llevara de maravilla con la que era su cónyuge desde hacía siete años, Glimmer, y cuando Peeta vivía, con frecuencia salían los cuatro a cenar y de co pas. Cuando Peeta vivía... Dios, qué mal sonaba aquello.

Prim era harina de otro costal, un caso totalmente aparte. Marvel y Katniss estaban convencidos de que provenía del planeta Prim, población: Prim se parecía a su padre: piernas cortas y pelo rubio. También lucía varios tatuajes _y piercings _en el cuerpo como resultado de sus viajes alrededor del mundo. Un tatuaje por cada país, solía bromear su padre. Un tatuaje por cada hombre, pensaban Katniss y Marvel.

Por supuesto, este asunto estaba muy mal visto por el mayor de la fami lia, Plutarch (o Plu, como le llamaban Katniss y Marvel). Plutarch nació con la grave enfermedad de ser eternamente viejo. Toda su vida giraba en torno a re glas, normas y obediencias. De pequeño tuvo un amigo con el que se peleó a los diez años y, después de esa riña, Katniss no recordaba que hubiese vuelto a llevar a nadie a casa, que hubiese tenido novias ni ninguna otra clase de tra to social. Ella y Marvel se preguntaban maravillados dónde habría conocido a su igualmente sombría esposa, Mags. Probablemente en una convención an tifelicidad.

No era que Katniss tuviese la peor familia del mundo, sino que constituían una mezcla muy extraña de personas. Aquellos tremendos choques entre per sonalidades solían desembocar en peleas que estallaban en las ocasiones me nos apropiadas o, como los padres de Katniss preferían llamarlas, en "acaloradas discusiones". Podían llevarse bien, pero sólo cuando todos ellos se esforza ban de veras en mostrar el mejor comportamiento posible.

Katniss y Marvel solían reunirse para almorzar o tomar unas copas con la úni ca finalidad de mantenerse al corriente de sus respectivas vidas; se interesaban el uno por la otra. Ella disfrutaba con su compañía y le consideraba no sólo un hermano, sino un verdadero amigo. Últimamente no se habían visto mu cho. No obstante, Marvel conocía bien a Katniss y sabía cuándo necesitaba que respetaran su espacio vital.

Las únicas ocasiones en que se ponía más o menos al día de la vida de su hermano menor, Beetee, era cuando llamaba a casa para hablar con sus padres y él contestaba el teléfono. Beetee no era un gran conversador. Era un "niño" de veintidós años que todavía no terminaba de sentirse a gusto en compañía de adultos, así que en realidad Katniss nunca acababa de saber gran cosa acerca de él. Era un buen muchacho, sólo que solía tener la cabeza en las nubes.

Prim, su hermana menor de veinticuatro años, llevaba fuera un año en tero y Katniss la había echado de menos. Nunca fueron la clase de hermanas que intercambian ropa y cotillean sobre los chicos, pues sus gustos diferían bas tante. Ahora bien, al ser las dos únicas chicas en una familia de hermanos, se había creado un vínculo entre ellas. Aun así, Prim estaba más unida a Beetee, pues ambos eran unos soñadores. Marvel y Katniss siempre habían sido insepara bles de niños y amigos de adultos. Eso dejaba a Plutarch desparejado. Era el único que iba por su cuenta, aunque Katniss sospechaba que a su hermano mayor le gustaba esa sensación de estar separado del resto de una familia a la que no acababa de comprender. A Katniss le daban pavor sus sermones sobre toda clase de cosas aburridas, su falta de tacto cuando la interrogaba acerca de su vida y la frustración que causarían sus comentarios durante la cena. Pero se trataba de una cena de bienvenida para Prim, y Marvel estaría presente. Katniss po día contar con él.

Así pues, ¿le apetecía la velada? Decididamente no.

Katniss llamó con renuencia a la puerta del hogar familiar y de inmediato oyó las pisadas de unos piececitos que corrían hacia la entrada seguidos por una voz que no parecía pertenecer a un niño.

- ¡_Mami! ¡Papi! ¡Es tía Katniss, es tía Katniss!_

Era su sobrino Timothy, cuya felicidad se vio aplastada de golpe por una voz severa. Sin duda era inusual que el pequeño se alegrase por su llegada, pe ro el ambiente debía de ser de lo más aburrido allí dentro.

- _¡Timothy! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre lo de correr por la casa? Podrías caer te y hacerte daño. Ahora ve al rincón y piensa en lo que te he dicho. ¿He ha blado claro?_

- _Sí, mami.._

- _Oh, vamos, Mags, ¿crees que se hará daño con la alfombra o la ta picería acolchada del sofá?_

Katniss rió para sus adentros, no había duda de que Prim estaba en casa. Justo cuando Katniss comenzaba a pensar en huir, Mags abrió la puerta de par en par. Parecía más avinagrada y antipática que de costumbre.

- _Katniss._

La saludó con una breve inclinación de la cabeza.

- _Mags -la imitó Katniss._

Una vez en la sala de estar, Katniss buscó a Marvel con la mirada, pero com probó desilusionada que su hermano preferido no estaba presente. Plutarch se hallaba de pie delante de la chimenea vestido con un suéter de colores sorprendentemente vistosos, quizás iba a soltarse el pelo esa noche. Con las manos en los bolsillos, se balanceaba atrás y adelante, de los talones a la punta de los pies, como un hombre dispuesto a soltar una conferencia. La conferencia iba dirigida a su pobre padre, Haymitch, que estaba sentado incómodamente en su sillón predilecto y parecía un escolar recibiendo una reprimenda. Plutarch estaba tan concentrado en su relato que no vio entrar a Katniss. Ésta le mandó un beso a su pobre padre a través de la sala, para no verse envuelta en la con versación. El hombre le sonrió e hizo ademán de atrapar el beso al vuelo.

Beetee estaba repantingado en el sofá con sus tejanos raídos y una cami seta de South Park, dando furiosas caladas a un cigarrillo mientras Mags invadía su espacio vital y le advertía sobre los peligros de fumar.

- _¿De verdad? No lo sabía_ -dijo Beetee, mostrando preocupación e interés mientras apagaba el cigarrillo. El rostro de Mags irradió satisfac ción, hasta que Beetee le guiñó el ojo a Katniss, alcanzó la cajetilla y acto se guido encendió otro pitillo-. _Cuéntame más, por favor, me muero por saberlo todo._

Mags le miró indignada. Prim estaba escondida detrás del sofá arrojando palomitas de maíz al co gote del pobre Timothy, que permanecía de pie de cara a la pared en un rin cón y tenía demasiado miedo como para volverse. Glimmer estaba inmoviliza da contra el suelo, sometida a las despóticas órdenes de Emily, la sobrinita de cinco años, una muñeca de expresión malvada. Hizo señas a Katniss y movió los labios en silencio, articulando la palabra "socorro".

- _Kat_

- Prim. -Katniss se acercó a su hermana, que se puso de pie de un salto y le dio un gran abrazo, estrechándola con un poco más de fuerza de la habitual-. _Bonito pelo._

- _¿Te gusta?_

- _Sí, el rosa te sienta como anillo al dedo._ -Prim se mostró complacida.

- _Eso es lo que he intentado decirle_s -aseguró, entornando los ojos para mirar a Plutarch y Mags-. _Eh, ¿cómo está mi hermana mayor? _-preguntó Prim en voz baja, frotando el brazo de Katniss afectuosamente.

- _Bueno, ya puedes imaginarlo_. -Katniss esbozó una sonrisa_-. Voy ti rando_.

- _Marvel está en la cocina ayudando a tu madre a preparar la cena, si es que le estás buscando, Katniss_ -anunció Glimmer, abriendo desorbitadamente los ojos y pidiendo de nuevo "socorro" en silencio.

Katniss miró a Glimmer y arqueó las cejas.

- _¿De verdad? Vaya, ¿no es estupendo que le esté echando una mano a mamá?_

- _Vamos, Katniss, no me digas que no sabes lo mucho que le gusta a Marvel cocinar. Le encanta, es algo de lo que nunca se cansa_ -dijo Glimmer con sar casmo.

El padre de Katniss rió entre dientes, lo cual interrumpió a Plutarch.

- _¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, padre?_

Haymitch se movió nerviosamente en el asiento.

- _Me parece sorprendente que todo eso ocurra dentro de uno de esos tu bitos de ensayo_ -dijo Haymitch con fingido interés.

Plutarch exhaló un suspiro de desaprobación ante la estupidez de su padre.

- _Sí, claro, pero debes comprender que te hablo de cosas minúsculas, pa dre. Resulta bastante fascinante. Los organismos se combinan con..._ -ysiguió con la matraca mientras su padre volvía a arrellanarse en el sillón, esforzán dose por no mirar a Katniss.

Katniss entró de puntillas en la cocina, donde encontró a su hermano sen tado a la mesa con los pies apoyados en una silla, masticando algo.

- _¡Ajá, ahí está, el gran chef en carne y hueso!_ -exclamó Katniss. Marvel sonrió y se levantó de la silla.

- _Y aquí llega mi hermana favorita_. -arrugó la nariz-. _Veo que a ti también te han enredado para asistir al evento._ -Se acercó a ella y tendió los brazos para darle uno de sus grandes abrazos de oso-. _¿Cómo estás?_ -le pre guntó al oído.

- _Muy bien, gracias._ -Katniss sonrió con tristeza y le besó en la mejilla antes de volverse hacia su madre-. Querida madre, he venido a ofrecerte mis servicios en este momento tan extremadamente estresante de tu vida -dijo Katniss, depositando un beso en la mejilla colorada de su madre.

- _Vaya, ¿no soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo al tener unos hijos tan bien dispuestos como vosotros dos? _-preguntó Effie con sarcasmo- _Bueno, ya puedes ir escurriendo esas patatas que hay ahí._

- _Mamá, háblanos de cuando eras una niña durante la hambruna y no había ni patatas para comer_ -dijo Marvel, con exagerado acento irlandés. Effie le golpeó juguetonamente la cabeza con un trapo.

- _Oye, eso pasó muchos años antes de mi época, hijo. _

- _Pero ¿serás coqueta?_

- _Pero ¿serás grosero?_ -intervino Katniss.

- _¿Queréis dejar de marearme?_ -pidió su madre, y se echó a reír. Katniss se reunió con su hermano en la mesa.-_Espero que no os dé por tramar ninguna diablura esta noche. Me gustaría que, para variar, hoy nuestra casa fuese zona neutral._

- _Mamá, me asombra que te haya pasado esa idea por la cabeza_ -con testó Marvel, guiñándole el ojo a Katniss.

- _Perfecto _-dijo la mujer con escepticismo-._ Bueno, lo siento, chicos, pero aquí ya no hay nada más que hacer. La cena estará lista dentro de un mo mento._

- Vaya -se lamentó Katniss.

Effie se sentó con sus hijos a la mesa y los tres miraron hacia la puer ta, pensando exactamente lo mismo.

- ¡_No, Glimmer!_ -protestó Emily, gritando-. No _estás haciendo lo que te he dicho._ -Y rompió a llorar.

Acto seguido se oyó una gran carcajada de Plutarch. Sin duda acababa de contar un chiste, ya que era el único que se reía.

- _Aunque supongo que no estará de más que nos quedemos aquí a vigi lar el punto de cocción_ -agregó Effie-. _Todo el mundo a la mesa. La cena ya está lista_ -anunció Effie, y todos se dirigieron al comedor.

Se produjo un momento un tanto incómodo, como cuando en una fies ta de cumpleaños infantil todos se apresuran a sentarse al lado de sus mejores amigos. Finalmente, Katniss se dio por satisfecha con su sitio en la mesa y se sentó con su madre a la izquierda, en una cabecera de la mesa, y Marvel a su de recha. Glimmer se sentó con cara de pocos amigos entre Marvel y Plutarch. Marvel ten dría que hacer las paces con ella cuando regresaran a casa. Beetee se situó de lante de Katniss, y a su lado quedó el asiento vacío donde debería haber estado Thimothy, luego Emily y Mags, y por último Prim. Por desgracia, al padre de Katniss le tocó ocupar la otra cabecera de la mesa, entre Plutarch y Prim, aunque teniendo en cuenta su talante sosegado era el mejor preparado para mediar entre ellos.

Todos soltaron exclamaciones de entusiasmo cuando Effie llevó las bandejas de comida y los aromas llenaron la estancia. A Katniss le encantaban la, habilidades culinarias de su madre, quien siempre se atrevía a experimentar con nuevos sabores y recetas, rasgo que no había heredado ninguna de sus hijas.

- _Eh, el pobre Timmy se estará muriendo de hambre en ese rincón_ -di jo Prim a Plutarch-. Supongo que _con el rato que lleva ahí ya habrá cumpli do su condena._

Sabía de sobra que pisaba terreno resbaladizo, pero le encantaba correr ese peligro y, además, disfrutaba como una loca incordiando a Plutarch. Al fin y al cabo, tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido, pues había estado un año fuera.

- _Prim, es muy importante que Timothy sepa cuándo ha hecho algo ma lo_-explicó Plutarch.

- _Sí, ya, pero ¿no bastaría con que se lo dijeras?_

El resto de la familia tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a reír.

- _Es preciso que sepa que sus actos le acarrearán graves consecuencias pa ra que no los _repita-insistió Plutarch.

- _Ah, bueno_ -dijo Prim, alzando la voz-. Pero _se está perdiendo toda esta comida tan rica. Mmmm..._ -agregó, relamiéndose.

- _Basta, Prim_ -la interrumpió bruscamente Effie.

- _O tendrás que ponerte de cara a la pared_ -concluyó Marvel, imitando la voz de su hermano.

La mesa en pleno estalló en carcajadas, con la excepción de Plutarch y Mags, por supuesto.

- _A ver, Prim, cuéntanos tus aventuras en Australia_ -se apresuró a su gerir Haymitch.

- _Oh, ha sido alucinante, papá_ -dijo Prim con un brillo intenso en la mirada-_. No dudaría en recomendar a cualquiera un viaje a ese país._

- _No obstante, el vuelo es espantosamente largo_ -intervino Plutarch.

- _Sí que lo es, pero merece la pena con creces _-replicó Prim.

- ¿Te has hecho más tatuajes? -preguntó Katniss.

- _Sí, mira._ -Prim se levantó de la mesa y se bajó los pantalones, mos trando la mariposa que llevaba en el trasero.

Su madre, su padre, Plutarch y Mags protestaron indignados mientras los demás no podían parar de reír. La situación se prolongó un buen rato. Fi nalmente, cuando Prim se hubo disculpado y Mags dejó de tapar los ojos de Emily con una mano, la mesa recobró la calma.

- _Esas cosas son repugnantes -_opinó Plutarch con acritud.

- _A mí las mariposas me parecen bonitas, papá -_dijo Emily con ino cencia.

- _Sí, algunas mariposas son bonitas, Emily, pero me estoy refiriendo a los tatuajes. Pueden causarte toda clase de enfermedades y problemas._

La sonrisa de Emily se desvaneció.

- Oye_, no me hice esto precisamente en un antro inmundo compartien do agujas con traficantes de drogas, ¿sabes? Era un sitio perfectamente limpio _-se excusó Prim.

- _Vaya, si eso no es un oxímoron es que nunca he oído uno -_soltó Mags

- _¿Has estado en alguno últimamente, Mags?_ -preguntó Prim con una contundencia un tanto excesiva.

- _Bueno, yo... no_ -farfulló su cuñada-. _No, nunca he estado en un si tio de ésos, gracias, pero estoy segura de que son así._ -se volvió hacia Emily-. Son _lugares sucios y horribles, Emily, a los que sólo va gente peligrosa._

- ¿_Tía Prim es peligrosa, mamá?_

- _Sólo para las niñitas pelirrojas de cinco años_ -dijo Prim, masticando fuerte la comida

Emily se quedó perpleja.

- _Plutarch, cariño, ¿crees que Timmy quizá querría venir a comer algo ahora?_ -preguntó educadamente Effie.

- _Se llama Timothy_ -puntualizó Mags.

- _Sí, madre, creo que estaría bien que viniera_ -dijo Plutarch.

Muy disgustado, Timothy entró lentamente en el comedor con la cabeza gacha y, en silencio, ocupó su sitio al lado de Beetee. El corazón de Katniss sal tó en defensa de su sobrino. Qué crueldad tratar así a un niño, qué crueldad impedirle ser un niño... De pronto sus compasivos pensamientos se esfuma ron al notar que el pequeño le arreaba una patada en la espinilla por debajo de la mesa. Deberían haberlo dejado un rato más de cara a la pared.

- _Vamos, Prim, cuéntanos más. ¿Hiciste alguna maravillosa locura de las tuyas? ¿Alguna aventura? -_quiso saber Katniss_._

- _-¡Pues claro! Lo más impresionante fue mi salto de puenting. Bueno, en realidad hice unos cuantos. Tengo una foto.-_se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero y todos apartaron la vista por si tenía intención de mostrarles más partes de su anatomía. Afortunadamente, se limitó a sacar la cartera. Hizo circular la foto por la mesa y siguió hablando-._ El primero que hice fue desde un viaducto encima de un río y llegué a tocar el agua con la cabeza al caer..._

- _Oh, Prim, eso parece muy peligroso -_dijo su madre, tapándose la ca ra con las manos.

- _-Qué va, no tuvo nada de peligroso -_la tranquilizó Prim.

Cuando la fotografía llegó a Katniss, ésta y Marvel se echaron a reír. Prim col gaba boca abajo de una cuerda, el rostro contraído en pleno grito de puro te rror. El pelo (que entonces llevaba teñido de azul) le salía disparado en todas direcciones, como si la hubiesen electrocutado.

- _Estás muy atractiva, Prim. Mamá, tienes que enmarcarla y ponerla en cima de la chimenea-_bromeó Katniss.

- _¡Eso! -_los ojos de Prim se iluminaron al oír la propuesta-._ Es una idea estupenda._

- _Por supuesto, querida, quitaré la de tu primera comunión y la sustitui ré por ésta -_ironizó Effie.

- _La verdad es que no sé cuál de las dos da más miedo -_dijo Beetee.

- _Katniss, ¿qué vas a hacer para tu cumpleaños? -_preguntó Glimmer, incli nándose hacia ella. Estaba claro que ansiaba librarse de la conversación que mantenía con Plutarch.

- _¡Oh, es verdad! -_exclamó Prim_-. __¡Vas a cumplir treinta dentro de pocas semanas!_

- _No pienso hacer nada importante_ -advirtió Katniss a todos-. _No quiero ninguna fiesta sorpresa ni nada por el estilo, por favor._

- _¿Qué? Pero tienes que celebrarlo..._

- _No, no tiene que celebrarlo si no tiene ganas de hacerlo_ -intervino su padre, guiñándole el ojo a Katniss en señal de apoyo.

- _Gracias, papá. Como mucho, saldré con unas amigas a bailar._

Plutarch chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación cuando le llegó la foto y se la pasó a su padre, que rió entre dientes al ver el aspecto de Prim.

- _Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Katniss_ -terció Plutarch-. _Esas celebra ciones de cumpleaños siempre acaban siendo un tanto vergonzosas. Adultos hechos y derechos portándose como niños, bailando la conga y bebiendo más de la cuenta. Tienes toda la razón._

- _Bueno, el caso es que en realidad me gustan bastante esas fiestas, Plutarch -_replicó Katniss-. Lo que pasa es _que este año no estoy de humor para celebraciones, eso es todo._

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Prim habló.

- _Una velada entre amigas, pues._

- _¿Puedo seguiros con la cámara? -_preguntó Beetee.

- _¿Para qué?_

- _Para tener unas secuencias de clubes y todo eso en clase._

- _Bueno, si va a servirte de algo... pero que sepas que no vamos a ir a nin gún sitio moderno de los que te gustan a ti._

- _No, me da igual adónde vay.. ¡Ay!_ -exclamó Beetee, y fulminó a Ti mothy con la mirada.

Timmy le sacó la lengua y la conversación prosiguió. Cuando hubieron dado buena cuenta del segundo plato, Prim abandonó el comedor y regresó con una gran bolsa.

- _¡Regalos!_ -anunció.

Timmy y Emily gritaron con entusiasmo. Katniss esperó que Prim se hu biese acordado de traerles algo.

Su padre recibió un bumerán multicolor que fingió arrojar a su esposa; Plutarch una camiseta con el mapa de Australia que enseguida extendió sobre la mesa para enseñar geografía a Timmy y Emily; Mags no tuvo regalo, co sa que tuvo su gracia; Marvel y Beetee recibieron sendas camisetas con ilustra ciones obscenas y una leyenda que rezaba "He estado en el monte"; la madre de Katniss se quedó encantada con un sumario de antiguas recetas aboríge nes, y la propia Katniss se emocionó con su trampa para sueños hecha con pa litos y plumas de vivos colores.

- _Para que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad_ -le susurró Prim al oído antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Por suerte, Prim había traído caramelos para Timmy y Emily, aunque guardaban un extraño parecido con los que vendían en la tienda de la esqui na. Éstos les fueron bruscamente arrebatados por Plutarch y Mags, ale gando que iban a salirles caries en los dientes.

- _Pues entonces devolvédmelos, que a mí no me da miedo la caries_ -exigió Prim.

Timmy y Emily miraron con tristeza los regalos de los demás y Plutarch los reprendió de inmediato por no concentrarse en el mapa de Australia. Timmy le hizo un puchero a Katniss y de nuevo un sentimiento de afecto le lle nó el corazón. En la medida en que los críos siguieran portándose de modo que merecieran el severo trato del que eran objeto, a Katniss le resultaría más fá cil aguantarlo. De hecho, quizás hasta le habría gustado ver cómo les daban una buena azotaina.

_- Muy bien, más vale que vayamos tirando, Plutarch, o los niños caerán dormidos encima de la mesa_ -anunció Mags, aunque los pequeños esta ban bien despiertos y no paraban de dar patadas a Katniss y Beetee por debajo de la mesa.

- _Un momento, antes de que todos desaparezcáis _-dijo el padre de Katniss, levantando la voz por encima de las conversaciones. Se hizo el silen cio-. _Me gustaría proponer un brindis por nuestra guapa hija Prim, ya que ésta es su cena de bienvenida_. -sonrió a su hija, complacida al convertirse en el centro de atención-. _Te hemos echado de menos, cariño, y nos alegramos de que hayas vuelto a casa sana y salva_ -concluyó Haymitch, y alzó su copa_- ¡Por Prim!_

- ¡_Por Prim!_ -repitieron todos, y apuraron el contenido de las copas.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras Plutarch y Mags, los demás fueron marchándose uno tras otro. Katniss salió al aire frío y caminó sola hasta el co che. Sus padres habían salido a despedirla con la mano desde la puerta, pero aun así se sentía muy sola. Normalmente se marchaba de las cenas en compa ñía de Peeta y, cuando no lo hacía con él, sabía que lo encontraría en casa. Mas no sería así esta noche, ni la noche siguiente ni ninguna otra.

_Fin del capítulo siete_

* * *

**SÉPTIMO CAPITULO ¿qué tal, todo bien,os ha gustado la reunión familiar? Hoy he acertado y subido JUSTO EL DIA QUE DIJE Me merezco un premio, más reviews por ejemplo…Es broma :D Espero que empecéis la semana con buen pie :D Personalmente, este capítulo me mató, es una puta pesadilla, lento y sin información, aunque gracioso la relación de Kat con su familia, espero que no os haya aburrido.**

**Espero que os guste, contestaré reviews por PM, gracias a los que dejais su opinión por estos lares**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

Lucy, as Peeta


	8. Capitulo ocho

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins, y la historia es parte de la maravillosa escritora Cecelia Ahern. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza que ha juntado estas maravillosas historias.**

_"- ¿Estás borracha? - No - ¿Quieres estarlo?"_

**Música de acompañamiento: Hear you me – Jimmy Eat World **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Katniss se situó delante del espejo de cuerpo entero y contempló su refle jo. Obedeciendo las órdenes de Peeta, se había comprado un conjunto nue vo. Para qué, no lo sabía, pero varias veces al día tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no abrir el sobre correspondiente al mes de mayo. Sólo falta ban dos días para que pudiera hacerlo, y la expectativa no le dejaba pensar en nada más.

Se había decidido por un conjunto negro, acorde con su estado de ánimo actual. Los pantalones negros le hacían más esbeltas las piernas, y estaban cor tados a la perfección para que terminaran justo sobre sus botas negras. Un corsé negro que le realzaba el busto completaba el conjunto a las mil maravi llas. Cinna había hecho un extraordinario trabajo con su pelo, recogiéndoselo en lo alto y dejando que unos cuantos mechones cayeran sueltos sobre los hom bros. Katniss se retocó el pelo y sonrió al recordar la última visita a su peluque ro. Había llegado al salón de belleza con el rostro enrojecido y sin aliento.

- _Lo siento mucho, Cinna, me he quedado colgada al teléfono sin darme cuenta de la hora que era._

- _No te preocupes, encanto, tengo al personal entrenado para que cada vez que llames pidiendo una cita la anote media hora más tarde. ¡Colin! -_vo cíferó, chasqueando los dedos en el aire.

Colin dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se alejó.

- _Dios_ -prosiguió Cinna-, _¿acaso tomas tranquilizantes para caballos o algo por el estilo? Mira qué largo tienes ya el pelo, y apenas hace unas sema nas que te lo corté._

Pisó vigorosamente la palanca del sillón, elevando a Katniss.

- _¿Haces algo especial esta noche? -_preguntó Cinna, sin dejar de mover el artefacto.

- _El gran tres cero -_contestó Katniss, mordiéndose el labio.

- _¿Y eso qué es? -_inquirió Cinna-._ ¿El número del autobús que va hasta tu barrio?_

- _¡No! -_protestó Katniss-. _¡Son los años que cumplo!_

- _¿Crees que no lo sé, cariño? ¡Colin! -_bramó otra vez, chasqueando los dedos.

Al oír la señal, Colin salió de la trastienda con un pastel en la mano, se guido por una fila de peluqueros que entonaron junto a Cinna el Cumpleaños Feliz. Katniss se quedó atónita.

- _¡Cinna!_ -fue cuanto pudo decir. Trató de contener las lágrimas que le lle naban los ojos, pero fracasó de manera lamentable. A esas alturas todo el per sonal se había sumado al coro, y se sintió abrumada ante aquella muestra de afecto. Cuando terminaron de cantar, todos aplaudieron y volvieron a sus que haceres.

Katle estaba sin habla.

- ¡_Dios Todopoderoso, Katniss, un día estás aquí riéndote tanto que por poco te caes del sillón y al siguiente te echas a llorar!_

- _Oh, pero es que esto ha sido increíble, Cinna. Muchas_ gracias -dijo Katniss, enjugándose los ojos antes de darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso.

- _Verás, tenía que vengarme de ti después de la vergüenza que me hicis te pasar_ -dijo Cinna, incómodo ante el sentimentalismo de su amiga y clienta.

Katniss rió al recordar la fiesta sorpresa del quincuagésimo cumpleaños de Cinna. El tema había sido "plumas y encaje". Katniss llevó un precioso vestido ce ñido de encaje y Peeta siempre dispuesto a pasarlo bien, se puso una boa de plumas a juego con la corbata y la camisa verde. Cinna sostuvo que le habían he cho pasar un bochorno horrible, aunque todos sabían que en el fondo disfru tó de lo lindo con tantas atenciones. Al día siguiente Cinna llamó a los invitados que habían asistido a la fiesta y dejó un mensaje amenazador en sus contesta dores automáticos. Durante semanas, a Katniss le dio pavor concertar una cita con Cinna por si éste decidía tratar de asesinarla. Corrió el rumor de que el pe luquero tuvo muy poca clientela durante aquella semana.

- _Bueno, de todos modos no me negarás que el chico que hizo el strip tease te gustó_ -bromeó Katniss.

- _¿Que si me gustó? Salí con él durante un mes después de aquello. El muy cabrón..._

Cada cliente recibió un pedazo de pastel y todos se volvieron para darle las gracias a Katniss.

- _No sé por qué te dan las gracias a ti -_murmuró Cinna entre dientes_-. Soy yo quien ha comprado esta puñetera tarta._

- _No te preocupes, Cinna, me aseguraré de dejar una propina que cubra los gastos -_dijo Katniss.

- _¿Te has vuelto loca? Tu propina no cubriría ni el precio del billete de autobús hasta mi casa-_replicó Cinna.

- _Cinna, vives en la puerta de al lado._

- _¡Precisamente!_

Katniss hizo un mohín y fingió enfurruñarse. Cinna se echó a reír.

- _Treinta años y sigues comportándote como una cría. ¿Adónde vas a ir esta noche_? -inquirió Cinna.

- Oh, no pienso hacer ninguna locura. Sólo quiero pasar una velada tran quila con mis amigas.

- Eso fue lo que yo dije cuando cumplí los cincuenta. ¿Quiénes seréis?

- _Annie, Prim, Glimmer y Clove; hace siglos que no la veo_ -contestó Katniss.

- _¿Prim está aquí?_ -preguntó Cinna.

- _Sí, y lleva el pelo teñido de rosa._

- _¡Dios nos asista! Se mantendrá alejada de mí si sabe lo que le conviene. Muy bien, doña Katniss, estás fabulosa, serás la reina de la fiesta. ¡Pásalo bien!_

Katniss salió de su ensoñación y volvió la vista hacia su reflejo en el espejo del dormitorio. No se sentía como una treíntañera. Aunque a decir verdad, ¿cómo se suponía que debía sentirse una a los treinta? Cuando era más joven, los treinta le parecían muy remotos, pensaba que una mujer de esa edad sería sabia y sensata, que estaría bien establecida en la vida con un marido, hijos y una profesión. Ella no tenía ninguna de esas cosas. Seguía sintiéndose tan des pistada como cuando tenía veinte años, sólo que con unas cuantas canas más y patas de gallo alrededor de los ojos. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y siguió contemplándose. No acababa de ver nada especial en el hecho de cumplir treinta años que mereciera ser celebrado.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y acertó a oír el parloteo y las risas de las chi cas en la calle. Intentó animarse, respiró hondo y pegó una sonrisa a su rostro.

- _¡Felicidades!_ -gritaron todas al unísono.

Al ver sus rostros alegres, de inmediato le contagiaron su entusiasmo. Las hizo pasar al salón y saludó con la mano a la cámara que sostenía Beetee.

- _No, Katniss, tienes que hacer como si él no estuviera!_ -le advirtió Beetee entre dientes, asiendo a Katniss del brazo para llevarla hasta el sofá, donde todas la rodearon y le presentaron sus regalos.

- _¡Abre el mío primero!_ -exclamó Prim, apartando a Annie de un em pujón tan fuerte que ésta perdió el equilibrio y se cayó del sofá. Horrorizada e inmóvil, Annie no supo cómo reaccionar, hasta que por fin se echó a reír.

- _Muy bien, un poco de calma, chicas_ -dijo la voz de la razón (Glimmer), procurando aplacar la histeria de Annie_-. Creo que primero habría que abrir las burbujas y luego los regalos._

- _Vale, pero sólo si abre el mío primero_ -insistió Prim con un mohín.

- _Prim, prometo abrir el tuyo primero_ -le aseguró Katniss como si se es tuviera dirigiendo a una niña.

Glimmer echó a correr hacia la cocina y regresó con una bandeja llena de co pas de champán.

- ¿_Quién quiere un poco de champán, queridas?_

Las copas eran un regalo de boda y una de ellas llevaba grabados los nombres de Peeta y Katniss, pero Glimmer tuvo la delicadeza de no incluirla en la bandeja. –

- _Venga, Katniss, haz los honores -_propuso Glimmer, tendiéndole la botella. Todas corrieron a buscar refugio agachándose detrás del sofá mientras Katniss comenzaba a sacar el corcho.

- _¡Eh, que no lo hago tan mal! -_protestó Katniss.

- _Claro, a estas alturas ya es una profesional consumada -_dijo Annie con sarcasmo, asomándose desde detrás del sofá con un cojín en la cabeza. Cuando saltó el tapón, las chicas gritaron entusiasmadas y salieron a ga tas de sus escondites.

- _Esto es música celestial_ -dijo Clove de manera histriónica llevándose una mano al corazón.

- ¡Venga, ahora abre mi regalo! -volvió a exclamar Prim.

- ¡_Prim!_ -gritaron las demás.

- _Después del brindis_ -agregó Annie. Todas alzaron su copa-. _Bien, por la mejor amiga del mundo entero, que ha pasado un año di fícil pero que en todo momento ha demostrado ser la persona más valiente y fuerte que he conocido jamás. Es una inspiración para todas nosotras. ¡Que sea feliz los próximos treinta años de su vida! ¡Por Katniss! _

- ¡_Por Katniss!_ -corearon todas, los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras to maban un sorbo de champán, a excepción de Prim, por supuesto, que se be bió la copa de un trago en su afán por dar su regalo a Katniss la primera.

- _Primero tienes que ponerte esta diadema porque esta noche eres nues tra princesa y, segundo, ¡aquí tienes mi regalo!_

Las chicas ayudaron a Katniss a ponerse la centelleante diadema que, por fortuna, combinaba de perlas con su reluciente corsé negro. En ese momen to, rodeada por sus amigas, efectivamente se sintió como una princesa. Katniss retiró con cuidado el celofán del paquete primorosamente envuelto.

- _¡Oh, rompe el papel de una vez!_ -la instó Glimmer para sorpresa de las demás.

Katniss miró la caja que había dentro, un tanto confusa.

- _¿Qué es?_ -preguntó.

- _¡Léelo!_ -exclamó Prim con nerviosismo. Katniss comenzó a leer lo que ponía en la caja.

- _Veamos, funciona con pilas y es... ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Prim! ¡Eres una sin vergüenza!_

Katniss y sus amigas se echaron a reír como histéricas.

- _Bueno, desde luego voy a necesitarlo_ -bromeó Katniss, levantando la caja para mostrarla a la cámara. Beetee pareció a punto de vomitar.

- ¿Te gusta? -preguntó Prim, ansiando su aprobación-. _Quería dárte lo en la cena de bienvenida, pero luego pensé que no era el mejor momento... _

- _¡Pues menos mal que lo guardaste hasta hoy_! -dijo Katniss, abrazando a su hermana.

- _Muy bien, ahora el mío_ -decidió Glimmer, poniendo su paquete en el regazo de Katniss-. _Es de parte mía y de Marvel, ¡así que no esperes nada pareci do al de Prim!_

- _La verdad es que me preocuparía si Marvel me regalara algo como eso_ -dijo Katniss, abriendo el regalo de Glimmer-. ¡_Oh, Glimmer, es precioso! _-ex clamó, alzando el magnífico álbum de fotos con las tapas plateadas.

- _Para tus nuevos recuerdos_ -susurró Glimmer.

- _Oh, es perfecto_ -dijo Katniss, rodeando a Glimmer con el brazo y estre chándola.

- _Bueno, el mío no es tan sentimental, pero como mujeres que somos es toy convencida de que sabrás apreciarlo_ -dijo Clove, tendiéndole un sobre.

- _¡Fantástico! Siempre he querido ir allí_ -exclamó Katniss al abrirlo-._ ¡Un fin de semana de mimos en la clínica balneario Haveds!_

- P_or Dios, parece que te hayan propuesto una cita a ciegas _-bromeó Annie.

- _Avísanos cuando tengas intención de ir. Es válido durante un año, así que todas podríamos hacer una reserva para las mismas fechas. ¡Será como ir de vacaciones!_ -propuso Clove.

- ¡_Qué buena idea, Clove, gracias!_

- _Por último, pero no por eso menos importante, aquí tienes el mío_ -dijo Annie.

Katniss le guiñó el ojo. Annie jugueteó con las manos mientras escrutaba el rostro de Katniss para ver su reacción. Era un gran marco de plata con una fotografía de Annie, Clove y Katniss en el baile de Navidad de hacía dos años.

- _¡Llevo puesto mi vestido caro de color blanco! -_bromeó Katniss.

- _Antes de que se echara a perder -_puntualizó Annie.

- _¡Dios, ni siquiera recuerdo que nos hiciéramos fotos! _-confesó Katniss.

- _Pues yo ni siquiera recuerdo haber estado allí_ -murmuró Clove. Katniss siguió contemplando la fotografía con expresión triste mientras se acercaba a la chimenea.

Aquél había sido el último baile al que habían ido ella y Peeta, pues éste ya estaba demasiado enfermo para asistir al del año pasado.

- _Bueno, esto va a ocupar el lugar de honor_-anunció Katniss, poniendo el retrato sobre la repisa de la chimenea junto a la foto de su boda.

- _¡Venga, chicas, ya es hora de beber como Dios manda! _-vociferó Prim, y todas se apresuraron de nuevo a esconderse para protegerse del siguiente tapón.

Dos botellas de champán y varias botellas de vino tinto más tarde, las chi cas salieron a trompicones de la casa y se metieron en un taxi. Entre risas y gri tos, alguien se las arregló para explicar al conductor adónde iban. Katniss insistió en sentarse en el asiento delantero y mantener una charla íntima con Finnick, el ta xista, quien probablemente deseaba matarla para cuando llegaron a su destino.

- _¡Adiós, Finnick!_ -gritaron todas a su nuevo mejor amigo antes de apear se en una acera del centro de Dublín, desde donde le observaron partir a toda velocidad.

Habían decidido (mientras bebían la tercera botella de tinto) pro bar suerte en el club más elegante de Dublín, el Boudoir. Era un lugar reser vado sólo para ricos y famosos, y todo el mundo sabía que, si no eras rico y fa moso, necesitabas un carnet de socio para ser admitido. Clove se encaminó hacia la puerta, exhibiendo con total descaro su tarjeta de socia del videoclub ante los rostros de los gorilas que custodiaban la entrada. Y aunque cueste creerlo, no la dejaron pasar. Los únicos rostros famosos que vieron adelantarlas para entrar en el club mientras intentaban convencer a los porteros de que les franquearan el paso, fueron los de unos presentadores de informativos de la televisión nacional a quienes Clove sonrió y dio las «buenas noches» muy seria. Fue para dester nillarse de risa. Por desgracia, después de eso Katniss no recordaba nada más.

Katniss despertó con una horrible jaqueca. Tenía la boca más seca que una sandalia de Gandhi y problemas de vista. Se apoyó en un codo e intentó abrir los ojos, que de un modo u otro se le habían pegado. Echó un vistazo a la ha bitación con los ojos entornados. Había luz, mucha luz, y la habitación pare cía dar vueltas. Algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo. Se vio en el espejo y se asustó. ¿Había sufrido un accidente la noche anterior? Exhausta, volvió a des plomarse en la cama. De repente, la alarma de la casa comenzó a ulular. Katniss levantó un poco la cabeza de la almohada y abrió un ojo. Oh, podéis llevaros lo que queráis, pensó, siempre y cuando me traigáis un vaso de agua an tes de largaros. Al cabo de un rato, se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de la alarma sino del teléfono, que estaba sonando junto a la cama.

- _¿Diga? -_contestó con voz ronca.

- _Menos mal que no soy la única -_dijo una voz gravemente enferma al otro extremo de la línea.

- _¿Quién eres? -_gruñó Katniss otra vez.

- _Me llamo Annie, creo -_fue la respuesta-,_ pero no me preguntes quién es esa Annie porque no tengo ni idea. El hombre que está a mi lado en la cama parece creer que le conozco._

Katniss oyó a Finnick reír con ganas.

- _Annie, ¿qué sucedió anoche? Explícamelo, por favor._

- _AlcoKat es lo que sucedió anoche_ -dijo Annie, amodorrada-. _Li tros y litros de alcoKat._

- _¿Algún otro dato?_ -inquirió Katniss.

- _No._

- _¿Sabes qué hora es?_

- _Las dos -_informó Annie.

- _¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas de la madrugada? _

- _Son las dos de la tarde, Katniss._

- _Vaya. ¿Cómo es posible?_

- _Tiene que ver con la gravedad o algo por el estilo. Ese día no fui a cla se_ -bromeó Annie.

- _Oh, Dios, creo que me estoy muriendo. _

- _Yo también._

- _Voy a dormir un rato más, a ver si cuando despierte el suelo ha dejado de moverse-_dijo Katniss.

- _Buena idea. Ah, Katniss, bienvenida al club de los treinta._

- _Este comienzo no significa que vaya a seguir así _-repuso Katniss-. _A partir de ahora seré una mujer sensata y madura de treinta años._

- _Sí, es justo lo que dije yo. Buenas noches. _

- _Buenas noches._

Instantes después Katniss estaba dormida. Se despertó varias veces a lo lar go del día para contestar al teléfono, entablando conversaciones que parecían formar parte de un sueño. También realizó varias excursiones a la cocina para hidratarse.

Finalmente, a las nueve de la noche Katniss sucumbió a los quejidos de su estómago, reclamando alimento. Como de costumbre, no había nada en la ne vera, así que decidió obsequiarse con una cena china servida a domicilio. Se acurrucó en el sofá en pijama para ver lo mejor de la televisión del sábado por la noche mientras se hartaba de comer. Después del trauma de pasar sin Peeta su cumpleaños el día anterior, se sorprendió al constatar que estaba contenta consigo misma. Era la primera vez desde su muerte que se sentía a gusto sin más compañía. Quizá cabía la posibilidad de que al final supiera apañarse sin él.

Más tarde, esa misma noche Marvel la llamó al móvil.

- _Kat, hermanita, ¿qué estás haciendo?_

- _Veo la tele y engullo comida china _-dijo Katniss.

- _Vaya, parece que estás en forma. No como mi pobre novia, a quien ten go aquí, a mi lado, sufriendo las consecuencias de vuestros excesos de anoche. Jamás volveré a salir contigo, Katniss_ -oyó gimotear a Glimmer al fondo-. _Tú y tus amigas le habéis pervertido la_ mente -bromeó Marvel.

- _A mí no me culpes. Hasta donde recuerdo, se lo montaba la mar de bien ella solita._

- _Dice que no se acuerda de nada._

- _Yo tampoco. Igual es algo que ocurre en cuanto cumples los treinta, nunca me había pasado algo así_ -dijo Katniss.

- _O quizás es un plan maléfico que habéis urdido entre todas para no te ner que contarnos qué diablos hicisteis_ -replicó Marvel.

- _Ojalá lo fuese... Ah, por cierto, gracias por el regalo, es una preciosidad. _

- _Me alegro de que te guste. Me llevó siglos encontrar el que buscaba. _

- _Mentiroso._

Marvel rió y luego dijo:

- _En fin, te llamaba para saber si irás al concierto de Beetee mañana por la noche._

- _¿Dónde es?_

- _En el pub Hogan's._

- _Ni hablar. Nunca más voy a poner un pie en un pub, y menos aún pa ra oír a una banda de rock duro con guitarras estridentes y baterías ruidosas _-dijo Katniss.

- _Vaya, es la vieja excusa de «nunca volveré a beber», ¿verdad? Bien, pues no bebas. Pero por favor, Katniss, ven. Beetee está muy entusiasmado y no va a ir nadie más._

- _¡Ja! Así que soy tu último recurso, ¿eh? Es muy agradable saber que me tienes en tan alta estima._

- _No, no lo eres. A Decían le encantará verte allí y tú y yo apenas tuvi mos ocasión de charlar en la cena. Hace siglos que no salimos_ -suplicó Marvel.

- _Dudo mucho que podamos mantener una charla íntima con los Or gasmic Fish atronando con sus canciones_ -dijo Katniss sarcásticamente.

- _Bueno, en realidad ahora se llaman Black Strawberries, lo cual suena bastante más dulce, diría yo_ -Marvel se echó a reír.

Katniss apoyó la cabeza en las manos y susurró

- _Oh, por favor, no me obligues a ir, Marvel. _

- _Irás._

- _De acuerdo, pero no me quedaré hasta el final -_puntualizó Katniss.

- _Eso ya lo discutiremos cuando estemos allí. Beetee se pondrá loco de alegría cuando se lo diga. La familia no suele ir a estos sitios._

- _Muy bien. ¿Hacia las ocho? _

- _Perfecto._

Katniss colgó y siguió tumbada en el sofá unas horas. Estaba tan harta que no podía moverse. Después de todo, quizá la comida china no había sido una idea tan buena.

_Fin del capítulo ocho_

* * *

**OCOCOCOCTAVO CAPITULO ¿qué qué qué tal, todo bien, siguís llorando con esta historia? Toma cumpleaños, que mala Prim el regalo que le hace (rated M momento) Hoy he acertado y subido JUSTO EL DIA QUE DIJE ¡DOS VECES SEGUIDAS! Me merezco un premio, más reviews por ejemplo…Es broma :D Espero que empecéis la semana con buen pie :D ¡Me voy a poner la calefacción que hace un frío INCREIBLE! (momento YOLO) ** **Espero que os guste, contestaré reviews por PM, gracias a los que dejais su opinión por estos lares**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

Lucy, as Peeta


	9. Capitulo nueve

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins, y la historia es parte de la maravillosa escritora Cecelia Ahern. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza que ha juntado estas maravillosas historias.**

_"¿Qué quieres? Estoy cansado de tratar de averiguarlo."_

**Música de acompañamiento:********Fix you - Coldplay**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Katniss llegó al pub Hogan's bastante más relajada que el día anterior, aun que sus reflejos seguían siendo un poco más lentos de lo habitual. Sus resacas parecían empeorar a medida que iba haciéndose mayor, y la de ayer mere cía la medalla de oro a la peor de las resacas. Aquella mañana, había ido a dar un largo paseo por la costa, desde Malahide hasta Portmarnock, y la brisa fría y vigorizante la ayudó a aclarar su confusión mental. Luego había ido a al morzar a casa de sus padres, quienes le regalaron un hermoso jarrón de cristal por su cumpleaños. La visita resultó maravillosamente relajante y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para levantarse del confortable sofá y dirigir se al Hogan's.

El Hogan's era un pub de tres plantas muy concurrido situado en el cen tro de la ciudad, e incluso en domingo estaba atestado. El primer piso era un local nocturno muy moderno donde siempre sonaba lo más nuevo de las lis tas de éxitos. Allí iba la gente joven a lucir sus últimos modelitos. La planta baja era un pub irlandés tradicional destinado a un público más maduro (so lía estar lleno de hombres mayores encaramados a sus taburetes y encorvados sobre sus jarras de cerveza, viendo la vida pasar). Unas pocas noches por se mana actuaba una banda de música tradicional irlandesa, que gozaba de notable popularidad tanto entre los jóvenes como entre los mayores. El sóta no, oscuro y lúgubre, era el lugar reservado a los grupos de rock. Su clientela estaba formada exclusivamente por estudiantes, y saltaba a la vista que Katniss era la persona más mayor del lugar. El bar consistía en una diminuta barra si tuada en un rincón del alargado local, rodeada por una multitud desaliñada de estudiantes con tejanos y camisetas raídas que se empujaban sin mira mientos para conseguir sus bebidas. Los camareros también presentaban as pecto de universitarios y se afanaban de un lado a otro con el rostro bañado en sudor.

El ambiente del sótano estaba muy cargado, puesto que no había ventila ción ni aire acondicionado, y a Katniss le costaba respirar en aquella atmósfera tan viciada. Al parecer, prácticamente todos cuantos la rodeaban fumaban ci garrillos, y los ojos comenzaban a escocerle. Trató de no pensar en cómo sería la situación dentro de una hora, aunque todo indicaba que era la única perso na a quien eso le preocupaba. Saludó a Beetee con la mano para hacerle saber que había llegado pero decidió no acercarse hasta él, ya que estaba rodeado por un grupo de chicas. Lo último que deseaba era cortarle las alas. Katniss se había perdido por completo el ambiente estudiantil cuando era más joven. Ha bía decidido no matricularse en la universidad después del instituto, optando por un trabajo de secretaria, lo cual la llevó a cambiar de empresas cada pocos meses, hasta acabar en la espantosa oficina que dejó para poder dedicar tiem po a Peeta durante su enfermedad. De todos modos, dudaba que hubiese per manecido allí mucho más. Peeta había estudiado marketing en la Universi dad de Dublín, pero nunca tuvo demasiado trato social con los amigos de la facultad. De hecho, prefería salir con Katniss, Annie y Finnick, Clove y su pare ja de turno. A la vista de lo que tenía delante, Katniss se dijo que no se había perdido gran cosa.

Cuando finalmente Beetee consiguió deshacerse de sus admiradoras, se reunió con Katniss.

- _Katt, es todo un honor que te hayas dignado hablar con migo -saludó Katniss._

Las chicas dieron un buen repaso a Katniss, preguntándose qué diablos ve ría Beetee en aquella mujer mayor. Beetee rió y se frotó las manos con picardía.

- _¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya lo sé! Este asunto de la música es genial. Me parece que tendré un poco de acción esta noche_ -dijo con petulancia.

- _Como hermana tuya que soy, siempre es un placer que me informes de esas cosas_ -ironizó ella. Era imposible mantener una conversación con Beetee, pues éste se negaba a mirarla a los ojos, dedicándose a inspeccionar a la concurrencia-. _Vamos, Beetee, ve a flirtear con esas bellezas en lugar de que darte pegado a tu hermana mayor_ -instó Katniss.

- _No, no, no es eso_ -replicó Beetee a la defensiva-. _Es que nos han di cho que esta noche quizá vendrá un tipo de una discográfica a vernos actuar. _

- _¡Fantástico!_

Katniss se alegró por su hermano. Era obvio que aquello significaba mucho para él y se sintió culpable por no haberse interesado nunca hasta entonces. Miró alrededor para ver si localizaba a algún tipo con pinta de trabajar en una discográfica. ¿Qué aspecto tendría? Tampoco era de esperar que estuviera sen tado en un rincón, tomando notas frenéticamente en un bloc. Por fin reparó en un hombre mucho mayor que el resto del público. Iba vestido con una cha queta negra de piel, pantalones negros de sport y camiseta del mismo color. Estaba de pie con los brazos en jarras, mirando fijamente hacia el escena rio. Sí, sin duda era el tipo de la discográfica, pues iba sin afeitar y daba la impresión de no haberse acostado en varios días. Seguro que llevaba toda la semana pasando las noches en vela para asistir a conciertos y bolos y posiblemente dormía de día. También era muy posible que oliera fatal. No obs tante, quizá sólo fuera un bicho raro a quien le gustaba frecuentar el ambien te estudiantil para comerse con los ojos a las jovencitas. No dejaba de ser una posibilidad.

- _¡Está allí, Beet_! -exclamó Katniss, levantando la voz por encima del ruido y señalando hacia el hombre.

Beetee se mostró excitado y dirigió la mirada hacia donde le indicaba Katniss. Su sonrisa se desvaneció, evidenciando que conocía al sujeto en cuestión.

- _¡No, ése es Cato!_ -gritó Beetee, y silbó para atraer su atención. Cato volvió la cabeza varias veces tratando de averiguar quién le llama ba, asintió al localizar a Beetee y se dirigió hacia ellos.

- _Qué pasa, tío_ -dijo Beetee, dándole la mano.

- _Beetee. ¿Está todo listo?_ -preguntó el hombre, un tanto in quieto.

- _Sí, tranquilo_ -contestó Beetee con aire indiferente. Sin duda alguien le había dicho que para estar en la onda debía actuar como si nada importara.

- _¿La prueba de sonido ha ido bien?_ -insistió Danny, ávido de infor mación.

- _Ha habido algún problemilla, pero lo hemos resuelto. _

- _Entonces, ¿todo está en solfa?_

- _Claro._

- _Bien_. -Su expresión se relajó y se volvió para saludar a Katniss-. _Per dona que no te haya hecho caso antes. Soy Cato._

- _Encantada. Yo soy Katniss._

- _Oh, lo siento_ -interrumpió Beetee-. _Katniss, el propietario; Cato, mi hermana._

- _¿Hermana? Vaya, no os parecéis en nada._

- _Gracias a Dios _-dijo Katniss a Cato, procurando que Beetee no la oyera. Cato se rió.

- _¡Eh, Beet, empezamos!_ -le gritó un chaval con el pelo azul.

- _Hasta luego_ -se despidió Beetee, y se encaminó al escenario.

- _¡Buena suerte_! -le deseó Katniss-. _Así que eres un Hogan_ -dijo, vol viéndose hacia Cato.

- _Verás, en realidad soy un Connolly_. -sonrió y añadió-. _Me quedé con el negocio hace unas semanas._

- _Vaya, no sabía que lo hubiesen vendido_ -dijo Katniss sorprendida-. _¿Y vas a cambiarle el nombre por el de Connolly's?_

- _No me caben tantas letras en la fachada. Es un poco largo_. -Katniss se echó a reír.

- _Bueno, todo el mundo conoce este sitio como Hogan's. Dería una estupidez cambiarle el nombre_ -observó Katniss.

Cato asintió.

- _En realidad, ésa es la verdadera razón para no hacerlo. _

De pronto Katniss vio a Marvel en la entrada y le hizo señas.

- _Siento mucho llegar tarde -_se excusó Marvel-. _¿Me he perdido algo? _-preguntó, dándole un abrazo y un beso.

- _No, van a comenzar ahora. Marvel, te presento a Cato, el propietario. _

- _Encantado de conocerte_-dijo Cato, estrechándole la mano.

- _¿Sabes si son buenos? _-preguntó Marvel, señalando con el mentón hacia el escenario.

- _A decir verdad, nunca les he oído tocar_ -respondió Cato no sin cier ta preocupación.

- ¡_Muy valiente por tu parte!_ -bromeó Marvel.

- _Espero que no demasiado_ -dijo Cato, volviéndose hacia el escena rio que los músicos ya habían ocupado.

- _Reconozco algunas caras_ -dijo Marvel a Katniss, paseando la mirada entre el público-_. La mayoría no ha cumplido los dieciocho._

Una jovencita vestida con tejanos rotos y una camiseta que no le tapaba el ombligo pasó junto a Marvel, sonriendo insegura. Se llevó un dedo a los labios co mo para indicarle que se callara. Marvel también sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Katniss miró a Marvel inquisitivamente.

- _¿A qué venía eso? -_preguntó.

- _Es alumna mía de inglés. Sólo tiene dieciséis o diecisiete. Pero es una buena chica. -M_arvel la observó mientras se alejaba-._ Aunque más le vale no llegar tarde a clase mañana._

Katniss vio a la muchacha apurar una jarra de cerveza con sus amigos y deseó haber tenido un profesor como Marvel en el instituto. Todos los estudiantesparecían adorarlo. Y era fácil entender por qué; Marvel era de esa clase de personas que se hacen querer.

- _Mejor será que no le digas que son menores_ -sugirió Katniss entre dien tes, señalando con la cabeza hacia Cato.

El público aplaudió y vitoreó a los artistas, y Beetee adoptó un aire taci turno mientras se colgaba la guitarra al hombro. En cuanto empezaron a tocar, fue imposible mantener ninguna clase de conversación. El público co menzó a pegar saltos, y continuamente Katniss recibía un pisotón. Marvel la mi raba v se reía, divertido por su evidente incomodidad.

- _¿Puedo invitaros a un trago?_ -vociferó Cato, haciendo un gesto de beber con la mano.

Marvel le pidió una jarra de Budweiser y Katniss optó por un 7UP. Observa ron a Cato abrirse paso entre el gentío y saltar al interior de la barra para pre parar las bebidas. Regresó poco después con las bebidas y un taburete para Katniss. Volvieron a fijar su atención en el escenario para ver la actuación de su hermano. La música no era exactamente del estilo predilecto de Katniss, y sonaba tan fuerte y atronadora que le resultaba difícil saber si tenía algo de buena. Estaba a años luz de los relajantes sonidos de su CD favorito de West life, de modo que quizá no se hallara en condiciones de juzgar a los Black Strawberries. Aunque en realidad el nombre del grupo ya lo decía todo.

Después de cuatro canciones, Katniss ya no pudo más. Se despidió de Marvel con un abrazo y un beso.

- _¡Dile a Beetee que me he quedado hasta el final! _-gritó-. ¡_Encanta da de conocerte, Cato! ¡Gracias por la bebida!_ -Y emprendió el camino de regreso a la civilización y el aire fresco.

_L_os oídos siguieron zumbándole du rante el trayecto de regreso a su casa en coche. Cuando llegó, eran más de las diez. Sólo faltaban dos horas para que ya fuese mayo. Y eso significaba que podría abrir otro sobre. Katniss estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina tamborileando nerviosamen te con los dedos sobre la madera. Bebió de un trago su tercera taza de café y estiró las piernas. Aguantar despierta durante dos horas más le resultó bastan te más complicado de lo que había supuesto, era obvio que aún estaba cansada por haberse pasado de rosca en su fiesta. Repiqueteó con los pies debajo de la mesa sin seguir ningún ritmo en concreto y luego volvió a cruzar las piernas. Eran las once y media. Tenía el sobre encima de la mesa delante de ella, casi podía ver cómo le sacaba la lengua y le decía: "Toma, toma." Lo cogió y empezó a manosearlo. ¿Quién se enteraría si lo abría antes de hora? Annie y Finnick probablemente ni se acordarían de que había un sobre para el mes de mayo, y Clove seguro que estaría durmiendo como un tronco después del estrés de sus dos días de resaca. Además, lo tenía muy fácil pa ra decir una mentira suponiendo que le preguntasen si había hecho trampas, aunque lo más plausible era que no les importase nada. Nadie lo sabría y a nadie le importaría.

Pero eso no era del todo cierto. Peeta lo sabría.

Cada vez que Katniss sostenía los sobres con la mano sentía una fuerte co nexión con él. Al abrir los últimos dos sobres, había notado como si Peeta estuviera sentado justo a su lado, riéndose de sus reacciones. Sentía como si participaran juntos de un juego, a pesar de encontrarse en dos mundos dis tintos. Sentía su presencia, y si hacía trampas él lo sabría, sabría si se saltaba las reglas de su juego en común.

Después de otra taza de café, Katniss estaba histérica. La manecilla horaria del reloj parecía dar una audición para conseguir un papel en "Los vigilantes de la playa", con su carrera a cámara lenta alrededor de la esfera, pero por fin lle gó la medianoche. Una vez más, volvió lentamente al sobre y atesoró cada ins tante del proceso. Peeta estaba sentado a la mesa frente a ella.

- _¡Venga, ábrelo!_

Rasgó con cuidado la solapa y la rozó con los dedos, consciente de que lo último que había tocado era la lengua de Peeta. Por fin, sacó la tarjeta del in terior y la abrió.

**_¡Adelante, Disco Diva! Enfréntate a tu miedo al karaoke en el Club Diva este mes y, quién sabe, quizá seas recompensada_**

**_Posdata: siempre_**

Notó la mirada de Peeta, sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa y terminó echándose a reír. Katniss repetía "¡ni hablar!" cada vez que recobraba el aliento. Por fin se serenó y anunció a la habitación:

- _¡Peeta, cabrón! ¡De ninguna de las maneras voy a pasar por esto!_

Peeta se rió con ganas.

- _Esto no tiene nada de divertido. Sabes muy bien lo que pienso al res pecto y me niego a hacerlo. No. Ni hablar. No lo haré._

- _Tienes que hacerlo y lo sabes -_dijo Peeta, sonriendo_. _

- _¡No tengo por qué hacer esto!_

- _Hazlo por mí._

- _No voy a hacerlo por ti, ni por mí, ni por la paz mundial. ¡Odio el karaoke!_

- _Hazlo por mí -_repitió Peeta.

El timbre del teléfono hizo que Katniss pegara un brinco en la silla. Era Annie.

- _Venga, son las doce y cinco. ¿Qué ponía? ¡Finnick y yo nos morimos de ganas de saberlo!_

- _¿Qué te hace suponer que lo he abierto? -_preguntó Katniss.

- _¡Oh, vamos! -_soltó Annie_-. Veinte años de amistad me otorgan el título de experta en ti. Y ahora déjate de tonterías, dinos qué pone._

- _No pienso hacerlo -_repuso Katniss rotundamente.

- _¿Qué? ¿No vas a decírnoslo?_

- _No, no voy a hacer lo que quiere que haga. _

- _¿Por qué? ¿De qué se trata? -_preguntó Annie.

- _Oh, no es más que un patético intento de hacerse el gracioso -_espetó Katniss al techo.

- _Ahora sí que estoy intrigada -_dijo Annie-._ Suéltalo._

- _Katniss, descubre el pastel. ¿De qué se trata?_ -inquirió Finnick desde otro teléfono.

- _Vale... Peeta quiere que... cante en un karaoke -_soltó Katniss de corrido.

- _¿Qué? Katniss, no hemos entendido una sola palabra de lo que has dicho -_protestó Annie_._

- _Yo sí _-aseguró Finnick_-. Creo que he oído algo acerca de un karaoke. ¿Tengo razón?_

- _Sí -_respondió Katniss como una niña traviesa.

- _¿Y tienes que cantar? -_inquirió Annie.

- _Sí -_confesó Katniss con voz queda. Quizá si no lo decía, no tendría por qué pasar.

Annie y Finnick rieron tan fuerte que Katniss tuvo que apartar el auricular de su oreja.

- _Volved a llamar cuando se os haya_ pasado_ -_dijo enojada, y colgó. Al cabo de un momento volvieron a llamarle.

Katniss oyó a Annie resoplar, incapaz de reprimir otro ataque de risa. La línea volvió a enmudecer. Diez minutos después llamó de nuevo.

- _¿Sí?_

- _De acuerdo. -_esta vez Annie habló con decisión y con un tono ex cesivamente serio-._ Perdona lo de antes, ahora estoy bien. No me mires, Finnick -_rogó, apartándose del teléfono_-. Lo siento, Katniss, pero es que no dejo de pensar en la última vez que tú..._

- _Ya, ya, ya -_la interrumpió Katniss_-. No hace falta que lo saques a re lucir. Fue el día más embarazoso de mi vida, así que me acuerdo muy bien. Por eso no voy a hacerlo._

- _¡Vamos, Katniss, no puedes permitir que una tontería como ésa te de sanime!_

- _¡Mira, quien no se desanime por una cosa así es que está loco de rema te! -_arguyó Katniss.

- _Katniss, no fue más que una pequeña caída... _-insistió Annie.

- _¡No me digas! Me acuerdo perfectamente, ¿sabes? Además, ni siquiera sé cantar, Annie. ¡Creía haber dejado claro este aspecto la última vez! _-Annie guardó silencio.

- _¿Annie? -_silencio absoluto-. _Annie, ¿sigues ahí?... ¿te estás riendo? -_inquirió Katniss. Oyó algo parecido a un chillido y se cortó la línea_._

- _¡Qué maravilloso apoyo me prestan mis amigos! -_murmuró entre dientes-_. ¡Oh, Peeta! Creía que tenías intención de ayudarme y en vez de eso me pones los nervios de punta._

Aquella noche, durmió poco y mal

_Fin del capítulo nueve_

* * *

**NOVENO CAPITULO ¿qué qué qué tal, todo bien, seguís llorando con esta historia? Otra carta cayó en sus manos, ¿irá al karaoke? Este capítulo me encantó especialmente por como habla con Peeta delante de ella, me sacó lagruimitas y todo (yo que nunca lloro).**

** ¡Y he vuelto a subir un lúnes! Me merezco un premio, más reviews por ejemplo…Espero que empecéis la semana con buen pie :D ¡Hace un frio que pela! Y he dormido tres horas asique, voy a dormir (**jaja, no**)****Espero que os guste, contestaré reviews por PM, gracias a los que dejáis su opinión por estos lares**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

Lucy, as Peeta


	10. Capítulo diez

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins, y la historia es parte de la maravillosa escritora Cecelia Ahern. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza que ha juntado estas maravillosas historias.**

_"Vamos a durar. ¿Sabes cómo lo sé? Porque aún despierto cada mañana y lo pri__mero que quiero hacer es ver tu rostro."_

**Música de acompañamiento: E.T. – Katy Perry**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

- _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Katniss! ¿O debería decir feliz cumpleaños con retra so? _-Plutarch rió nerviosamente.

Katniss se quedó perpleja al ver a su herma no en el umbral. No era algo que ocurriera con frecuencia. De hecho, quizá fuese la primera vez. Abría y cerraba la boca como un pececito de estanque, sin saber ni por asomo qué decir

- _ Te he traído una orquídea phalaenopsis enana_ -agregó Plutarch, pasándole una maceta con la planta-. _Acaban de llegar. Está echando brotes y no tardará en florecer._

Plutarch parecía un anuncio. Katniss se quedó aún más aturdida al verle aca riciar con la punta de los dedos los diminutos brotes de color rosa.

- _¡Vaya, Plutarch, las orquídeas son mis favoritas!_

- _Bueno, aquí tienes un hermoso jardín, grande y..._ -carraspeó y aña dió- _Verde. Un poco abandonado, aunque... -_se interrumpió para balan cearse sobre los pies de aquella forma tan suya y tan molesta.

- _¿Quieres entrar o sólo estás de paso?_ –"Por favor di que no, por favor di que no." Pensaba Katniss. Pese a lo considerado del regalo, Katniss no estaba de humor para aguantar la compañía de Plutarch.

- _Bueno, puedo quedarme un ratito._

Se limpió las suelas de los zapatos en el felpudo durante dos minutos en teros antes de entrar en la casa. Al verlo vestido con una chaqueta marrón de punto y pantalones marrones que terminaban justo encima de unos impeca bles mocasines del mismo color, Katniss se acordó del viejo profesor de matemáticas. No tenía un solo pelo fuera de lugar en toda la cabeza y llevaba las uñas limpias y con una manicura perfecta. Katniss lo imaginó midiéndolas ca da noche con una pequeña regla para comparar que no sobrepasaran el es tándar europeo establecido para la longitud de uñas, si tal cosa existía.

Plutarch siempre daba la impresión de no estar a gusto. Parecía que el apre tado nudo de la corbata (marrón por supuesto) estuviera estrangulándolo, y siempre caminaba como si llevara un palo de escoba en la espalda. Rara vez sonreía y, cuando lo hacía, la sonrisa apenas le cambiaba la expresión. Era el sargento de instrucción de su propio cuerpo, gritándose y castigándose cada vez que pasaba a modo humano. Pero se lo hacía él mismo y lo más triste era que pensaba que eso le convertía en alguien superior a los demás. Katniss lo con dujo a la sala de estar y de momento dejó la maceta de cerámica encima del tele visor.

- _No, no, Katnis_s-dijo Plutarch, señalándola con el dedo como si fuese una niña traviesa-. _No debes ponerla ahí. Necesita estar en un sitio fresco y sin corrientes de aire, apartada del sol directo y de los radiadores._

- _Oh, por supuesto._

Katniss volvió a coger la maceta y, presa de pánico, buscó un lugar apro piado por toda la habitación. ¿Qué había dicho Plutarch? ¿Un rincón caldea do y sin corrientes de aire? ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para que siempre se sintie ra como una chiquilla incompetente?

- _¿Qué te parece esa mesita de centro? Creo que ahí estará a salvo_ -su girió Plutarch.

Katniss obedeció y puso la maceta en la mesa, casi esperando que le dijera «buena chica». Afortunadamente no fue así. Plutarch adoptó su postura favorita junto a la chimenea e inspeccionó la habitación.

- _Tienes la casa muy limpia -_comentó.

- _Gracias, acabo de... limpiarla -_contestó Katniss. Plutarch asintió como si ya lo supiera-. _¿Te sirvo un té o un café? -_ofreció Katniss, confiando en que Plutarch rehusara.

- _Sí, estupendo -_dijo Plutarch, dando una palmada-._ Un té sería es pléndido. Sólo leche, sin azúcar._

Katniss regresó de la cocina con dos tazas de té que dejó en la mesita de cen tro. Esperó que el vapor que subía de las tazas no asesinara a la pobre planta.

- _Sólo tienes que regarla regularmente y abonarla durante los meses de primavera. -_Plutarch seguía hablando de la planta.

Katniss asintió con la cabeza, consciente de que no haría ninguna de las dos cosas.

- _-No sabía que se te dieran tan bien las plantas, Plutarch -_dijo Katniss, procurando relajar la tensión.

- _Sólo cuando las dibujo con los niños. Al menos eso es lo que dice Mags. -_rió como si hubiese contado un chiste.

- _¿Dedicas mucho tiempo a tu jardín? -_Katniss se esforzaba por mante ner viva la conversación. Como la casa estaba tan silenciosa, cada silencio entre ellos se amplificaba.

- _Oh sí, me encanta trabajar en el jardín. -_se le iluminaron los ojos-._ Los sábados son mi día de jardín -_añadió sonriendo a su taza de té.

Katniss tenía la impresión de estar sentada junto a un perfecto desconoci do. Se dio cuenta de que sabía muy poco acerca de Plutarch y de que a éste le sucedía lo mismo con ella. Pero así era como Plutarch había querido que fue ran las cosas, siempre se había distanciado del resto de la familia, incluso cuan do eran más jóvenes. Nunca les daba noticias excitantes. Ni siquiera contaba cómo le había ido la jornada. Sólo estaba lleno de hechos, hechos y más hechos. La primera vez que la familia supo de la existencia de Mags fue el día que la llevó a cenar a casa para anunciar el compromiso. Por desgracia, a esas alturas ya fue demasiado tarde para convencerlo de que no se casara con aque lla dragona de ojos verdes y pelo refulgente. Aunque, de todos modos, tam poco los habría escuchado.

- _Muy bien -_dijo Katniss en voz tan alta que la sala casi le devolvió el eco-,_ ¿ocurre algo extraño o alarmante? ¿Por qué has venido?_

- _No, no, nada extraño. Vamos tirando, como de costumbre. -_bebió un sorbo de té y, al cabo de un rato, agregó-_ Nada alarmante, ya que lo pre guntas. Simplemente estaba en la zona y se me ocurrió pasar a saludar._

- _Vaya, no deja de ser raro verte por esta parte de la ciudad. -_Katniss son rió_-. ¿Qué te trae por el mundo oscuro y peligroso de la zona norte? _

- _Bueno, ya sabes, asuntos de trabajo -_farfulló Plutarch-._ ¡Aunque mi coche está aparcado al otro lado del río Liffey, por descontado!_

Katniss sonrió forzadamente.

- _Es una broma, claro_ -agregó Plutarch-. _Está justo delante de la ca sa... Estará seguro, ¿verdad?_ -preguntó en serio.

- _Yo diría que sí_ -contestó Katniss, y añadió con sarcasmo- _Hoy no he visto a nadie sospechoso merodear por la calle a plena luz del día. _-Plutarch no captó la ironía-. _¿Cómo están Emily y Timmy? Lo siento, quiero decir Timothy_

Por una vez la equivocación fue espontánea. Los ojos de Plutarch se iluminaron.

- _Oh, están bien, Katniss, muy bien. Aunque me tienen preocupado -Plutarch desvió la mirada y siguió inspeccionando la sala de estar._

- _¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Katniss, pensando que quizá Plutarch se abriera a ella._

- _Bueno, no se trata de nada en concreto, Katniss. Los hijos son una preo cupación en general. -_Se ajustó la montura de las gafas en lo alto de la nariz y la miró a los ojos_-. Aunque supongo que estarás contenta de no tener que preocuparte de todas estas tonterías de los hijos -_dijo Plutarch, sonriendo.

Se produjo un grave silencio. Katniss se sentía como si le hubiesen dado una patada en el estómago.

- ¿_Ya has encontrado trabajo?_ -continuó Plutarch.

Atónita, Katniss permaneció inmóvil en el asiento. No podía creer que hubiese tenido la osadía de decirle aquello. Se sentía ofendida y dolida, y quería que se largara de su casa. Lo cierto era que no estaba de humor para seguir mostrándose cortés con su hermano y, desde luego, no iba a molestarse en explicar a alguien tan estrecho que ni siquiera había comenzado a buscar, ya que todavía estaba llorando la muerte de su marido. "Tonterías" que él no tendría que soportar durante los próximos cincuenta años.

- _No _-le espetó.

- _¿Y qué haces para conseguir dinero? ¿Te has apuntado al paro? _

- _No, Plutarch -_dijo Katniss, procurando no perder los estribos-. _No me he apuntado al paro. Recibo una pensión por viudedad._

- _Ah, eso está bien. Muy oportuno, ¿no?_

- _Oportuno no es exactamente la palabra que yo emplearía. No, sumamente deprimente se ajusta más._

La tensión crecía por momentos. De repente, Plutarch se dio una palmada en el muslo, dando por terminada la conversación.

- _Bueno, más vale que me ponga en marcha y vuelva al trabajo_ -anunció. Se levantó y se estiró exageradamente, como si llevara horas sentado.

- _Muy bien_. -Katniss se relajó-. _Mejor será que te marches mientras tu coche sigue ahí fuera._

Una vez más, Plutarch no captó la broma. Fue a mirar por la ventana para comprobar que seguía allí.

- Tienes _razón. Sigue ahí, gracias a Dios. En fin, me he alegrado de verte, y gracias por el té_ -dijo, mirando a un punto de la pared situado por encima de la cabeza de Katniss.

- _De nada. Y gracias por la orquídea_ -dijo Katniss entre dientes. Plutarch avanzó a grandes zancadas por el sendero del jardín y se detuvo a medio camino para echarle un vistazo.

Meneó la cabeza con un ademán de desesperación le gritó:

- _¡De verdad que tienes que hacer que alguien arregle esto un poco!_ -luego se marchó conduciendo su coche familiar marrón.

Katniss estaba furiosa mientras observaba cómo se alejaba. Cerró dando un portazo. Aquel hombre la sacaba tanto de quicio que le entraban ganas de golpearlo. Simplemente no se enteraba... de nada.

_Fin del capítulo diez_

* * *

**DÉCIMO CAPITULO ¿qué qué qué tal, todo bien, a qué odiais también a Plutarch tanto comoy? El proxímo capítulo es muy bonito, ¿irá al karaoke? **

**¡Y he vuelto a subir un lúnes! Me merezco un premio, más reviews por ejemplo…Espero que empecéis la semana con buen pie :D Espero que os guste, contestaré reviews por PM, gracias a los que dejáis su opinión por estos lares**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

Lucy, as Peeta

Por una vez la equivocación fue espontánea. Los ojos de Plutarch se iluminaron.

- _Oh, están bien, Katniss, muy bien. Aunque me tienen preocupado -Plutarch desvió la mirada y siguió inspeccionando la sala de estar._

- _¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Katniss, pensando que quizá Plutarch se abriera a ella._

- _Bueno, no se trata de nada en concreto, Katniss. Los hijos son una preo cupación en general. -_Se ajustó la montura de las gafas en lo alto de la nariz y la miró a los ojos_-. Aunque supongo que estarás contenta de no tener que preocuparte de todas estas tonterías de los hijos -_dijo Plutarch, sonriendo.

Se produjo un grave silencio. Katniss se sentía como si le hubiesen dado una patada en el estómago.

- ¿_Ya has encontrado trabajo?_ -continuó Plutarch.

Atónita, Katniss permaneció inmóvil en el asiento. No podía creer que hubiese tenido la osadía de decirle aquello. Se sentía ofendida y dolida, y quería que se largara de su casa. Lo cierto era que no estaba de humor para seguir mostrándose cortés con su hermano y, desde luego, no iba a molestarse en explicar a alguien tan estrecho que ni siquiera había comenzado a buscar, ya que todavía estaba llorando la muerte de su marido. "Tonterías" que él no tendría que soportar durante los próximos cincuenta años.

- _No _-le espetó.

- _¿Y qué haces para conseguir dinero? ¿Te has apuntado al paro? _

- _No, Plutarch -_dijo Katniss, procurando no perder los estribos-. _No me he apuntado al paro. Recibo una pensión por viudedad._

- _Ah, eso está bien. Muy oportuno, ¿no?_

- _Oportuno no es exactamente la palabra que yo emplearía. No, sumamente deprimente se ajusta más._

La tensión crecía por momentos. De repente, Plutarch se dio una palmada en el muslo, dando por terminada la conversación.

- _Bueno, más vale que me ponga en marcha y vuelva al trabajo_ -anunció. Se levantó y se estiró exageradamente, como si llevara horas sentado.

- _Muy bien_. -Katniss se relajó-. _Mejor será que te marches mientras tu coche sigue ahí fuera._

Una vez más, Plutarch no captó la broma. Fue a mirar por la ventana para comprobar que seguía allí.

- Tienes _razón. Sigue ahí, gracias a Dios. En fin, me he alegrado de verte, y gracias por el té_ -dijo, mirando a un punto de la pared situado por encima de la cabeza de Katniss.

- _De nada. Y gracias por la orquídea_ -dijo Katniss entre dientes. Plutarch avanzó a grandes zancadas por el sendero del jardín y se detuvo a medio camino para echarle un vistazo.

Meneó la cabeza con un ademán de desesperación le gritó:

- _¡De verdad que tienes que hacer que alguien arregle esto un poco!_ -luego se marchó conduciendo su coche familiar marrón.

Katniss estaba furiosa mientras observaba cómo se alejaba. Cerró dando un portazo. Aquel hombre la sacaba tanto de quicio que le entraban ganas de golpearlo. Simplemente no se enteraba... de nada.

_Fin del capítulo diez_

* * *

**DÉCIMO CAPITULO ¿qué qué qué tal, todo bien, a qué odiais también a Plutarch tanto comoy? El proxímo capítulo es muy bonito, ¿irá al karaoke? **

**¡Y he vuelto a subir un lúnes! Me merezco un premio, más reviews por ejemplo…Espero que empecéis la semana con buen pie :D Espero que os guste, contestaré reviews por PM, gracias a los que dejáis su opinión por estos lares**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

Lucy, as Peeta


	11. Capítulo once

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins, y la historia es parte de la maravillosa escritora Cecelia Ahern. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza que ha juntado estas maravillosas historias.**

_"- No tengo un plan, amor. - Está bien amor, Igual tus planes nunca funcionan."_

**Música de acompañamiento:**** Jamie Cullum - If I Ruled The World (**la voz de este hombre, enamora entera**)****  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

- _Oh, Annie, le odio -_se lamentó Katniss a su amiga aquella noche por teléfono.

- _No le hagas caso, Katniss. No puede evitarlo, es un idiota -_contestó Annie, molesta.

- _Eso es lo que más me fastidia. Todo el mundo dice que no puede evi tarlo, que no es culpa suya. Es un hombre adulto, Annie. Tiene treinta y seis años. Debería saber cuándo mantener la boca cerrada. Dice esas cosas deli beradamente -_insistió Katniss, irritada_._

- _Me resisto a creer que lo haga a propósito, Katniss -_dijo Annie con voz tranquilizadora-._ Creo sinceramente que fue a verte para desearte un feliz cumpleaños..._

- _¡Claro! ¿Y a santo de qué? -_vociferó Katniss_-. ¿Desde cuándo viene a mi casa a darme regalos de cumpleaños? ¡Nunca! ¡No lo había hecho ni una sola vez!_

- _Bueno, cumplir treinta es más importante que..._

- _¡Para él no! Hasta lo dijo durante una cena hace unas semanas. Si no re cuerdo mal, sus palabras exactas fueron... -_Hizo una pausa y añadió imitan do su voz-:_ «No me parecen bien estas celebraciones estúpidas bla bla bla, soy un infeliz bla bla bla.» Es un auténtico plasta._

Annie rió ante la bufonada de su amiga.

- _Vale, ¡es un monstruo maligno que merece arder en el infierno!_

- _Bueno, yo no iría tan lejos, Annie... -_Annie volvió a reír y luego dijo.

- _Veo que no hay forma de tranquilizarte, ¿verdad?_

Katniss esbozó una sonrisa. Peeta sabría exactamente cómo se sentía, sa bría exactamente qué decir y qué hacer. Le daría uno de sus famosos abrazos todos los problemas se esfumarían. Agarró una almohada de la cama y la abrazó con fuerza. No recordaba la última vez que había abrazado a alguien, abrazado a alguien de verdad. Y lo más deprimente era que no se imagina ba abrazando de nuevo a nadie de la misma manera.

- ¿_Kaaaaat? Planeta Tierra llamando a Katniss. ¿Sigues ahí o estoy hablan do sola otra vez?_

- _Perdona, Annie. ¿Qué decías?_

- _Decía si habías vuelto a pensar en el asunto ese del karaoke. _

- _¡Annie! -_exclamó Katniss_-. ¡No hay nada más que pensar sobre ese tema!_

- _¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Cálmate, mujer! Sólo estaba pensando que podríamos alquilar una máquina de karaoke y montarla en tu sala de estar. ¡Así harías lo que él desea ahorrándote la vergüenza! ¿Qué te parece?_

- _No, Annie, es una gran idea pero no dará resultado. Él quiere que lo haga en el Club Diva, dondequiera que esté._

- _¡Ay, qué tierno! ¿Eso es porque tú eres su Disco Diva? _

- _Creo que ésa era la idea -_admitió Katniss, desconsolada.

- _Pues me parece una idea encantadora. Pero ¿Club Diva? Nunca lo he oído. _

- _Por eso no hay más que hablar. Si nadie sabe dónde está, simplemente no puedo hacerlo, ¿verdad? -_dijo Katniss, satisfecha de haber encontrado una escapatoria.

Ambas se despidieron y, en cuanto Katniss colgó, volvió a sonar el teléfono.

- _Kat, mi vida._

- _¡Mamá! -_exclamó Katniss con tono acusador._ -Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho esta vez?_

- _Hoy he recibido una visita de tu hijo malvado y no estoy muy contenta. _

- _Vaya. Lo siento, querida. Intenté llamarte antes para avisarte de que iba de camino, pero no paraba de salirme ese puñetero contestador. ¿Alguna vez contestas al teléfono?_

- _Ésa no es la cuestión, mamá._

- _Ya lo sé, perdona. Dime, ¿qué ha hecho? _

- _Ha abierto su bocaza. Ahí radica el problema _

- _Oh, no, estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de hacerte un regalo._

- _Bueno, no niego que el regalo era muy bonito y considerado y codas esas cosas maravillosas, ¡pero me ha hablado de forma insultante sin pestañear! _

- _¿Quieres que hable con él?_

- _No, no pasa nada. Ya somos niños y niñas mayores. Pero gracias de to dos modos. Dime, ¿qué estás haciendo?_

- _Prim y yo estamos viendo una película de Denzel Washington. Prim cree que algún día se casará con él. -_Effie rió.

- _¡Y lo haré! -_exclamó Prim al fondo.

- _Bueno, siento romperle la burbuja, pero resulta que ya está casado. _

- _Está casado, cielo -_dijo Effie a Prim.

- _Esas bodas de Katnisswood... -_farfulló Prim_. _

- _¿Estáis solas? -_preguntó Katniss.

- _Haymitch ha ido al pub y Beetee está en la facultad. _

- _¿En la facultad? ¡Pero si son las diez de la noche!_

Lo más probable era que Beetee hubiese salido a hacer algo ilegal sir viéndose de la facultad como excusa. Katniss no pensaba que su madre fuese tan crédula como para creerle, sobre todo habiendo criado a otros cuatro hijos.

- _Es muy trabajador cuando se aplica, Katniss. Está enfrascado en no sé qué proyecto. No sé de qué se trata, la mitad de las veces no presto atención a lo que me cuenta._

- _Mmm... -_susurró Katniss sin creer una sola palabra.

- _Además, mi futuro yerno vuelve a estar en la tele, así que tengo que col gar -_bromeó Effie-._ ¿Te apetece venir a ver la película con nosotras? _

- _No, gracias. Estoy bien aquí._

- _Como quieras, cariño, pero si cambias de idea, ya sabes dónde estamos. Adiós, mi vida._

De vuelta a la casa vacía y silenciosa.

A la mañana siguiente Katniss despertó completamente vestida encima de la cama. Advirtió que estaba volviendo a caer en sus viejos hábitos. Los pen samientos positivos de las últimas semanas iban desvaneciéndose poco a poco cada día. Resultaba tan enojosamente agotador intentar estar contenta todo el rato que ya apenas le quedaban energías. ¿A quién le importaba que la casa es tuviera hecha una pocilga? Nadie más iba a verlo, y desde luego a ella le traía sin cuidado. ¿A quién le importaba que llevara una semana sin lavarse la cara ni maquillarse? Por supuesto, no tenía la menor intención de impresionar a nadie. El único chico a quien veía regularmente era el repartidor de pizza, y tenía que darle una propina si quería verle sonreír. ¿A quién puñetas le im portaba? El teléfono vibró a su lado, anunciando un mensaje. Era de Annie.

- **Club diva n 36700700 piénsalo. Seria diver. ¿Lo harás x Peeta?**

Peeta está muerto y enterrado, tuvo ganas de contestar. Sin embargo, des de que había comenzado a abrir los sobres ya no tenía la sensación de que estuviese muerto. Era como si simplemente se hubiese marchado de vacacio nes y estuviera mandándole cartas, así que en realidad no se había ido. En fin, lo menos que podía hacer era llamar al club y tantear la situación. Eso no la comprometía a nada.

Marcó el número y contestó un hombre. No supo qué decir y volvió a colgar de inmediato. «Oh, vamos, Katniss-se dijo-, en realidad no es tan com plicado. Di que una amiga tiene ganas de cantar.»

Katniss se preparó y pulsó el botón de rellamada. Contestó la misma voz:

- _Club Diva._

- _Hola, quería saber si organizan veladas de karaoke._

- _Pues sí, en efecto. Son los... -_Katniss le oyó pasar páginas_-. Sí. Per dón, son los jueves._

- _¿Los jueves?_

- _Espere, no cuelgue... -_volvió a pasar unas cuantas páginas-._ No, son los martes por la noche._

- _¿Está seguro?_

- _Sí, definitivamente son los martes._

- _Muy bien. Bueno, me preguntaba si... -Katniss _respiró hondo y empe zó la frase de nuevo-._ Verá, una amiga mía quizá tendría interés en cantar y, le gustaría saber qué tiene que hacer._

Hubo una larga pausa al otro lado.

- _¿Oiga?_ -¿estaba hablando con un estúpido?

- _Sí, lo siento, el caso es que en realidad no soy quien organiza las vela das de karaoke, de modo que..._

- _Vale._ -Katniss estaba a punto de perder los estribos. Le había costado mucho armarse de valor para efectuar aquella llamada y no estaba dispuesta a que un inútil atontado echara a perder tanto esfuerzo-. _Veamos, ¿hay alguien ahí que pueda darme alguna pista? _

- _Eh, no, no hay nadie más. En realidad el club aún no está abierto a es ta hora de la mañana _-le respondió sarcásticamente.

- _Pues nada, muchísimas gracias. Me ha sido de gran ayuda_ -dijo Katniss, devolviéndole el sarcasmo.

- _Disculpe, si tiene la bondad de esperar un momento, intentaré averi guarlo._

Katniss aguardó, viéndose obligada a escuchar a los Greensleeves durante los cinco minutos siguientes.

- _¿Sigue ahí?_

- _Por poco_ -contestó enojada.

- _Bien, lamento mucho el retraso, pero he tenido que hacer una llama da. ¿Cómo se llama su amiga?_

Katniss se quedó pasmada, aquello no lo había previsto. Bueno, tal vez podía dar su nombre y hacer que «su amiga» volviera a llamar para cancelar la reserva si cambiaba de parecer.

- _Se llama... Katniss Everdeen_

- _Muy bien. Verá, en realidad es un concurso de karaoke lo que celebramos los martes. Dura un mes, y cada semana se eligen a dos personas entre seis hasta la última semana del mes, que es cuando estas seis vuelven a cantar en la final -_Katniss tragó saliva. No estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

- _Pero por desgracia-_continuó el tipo del club-,_ los nombres ya se ins cribieron con unos meses de antelación, de modo que puede decirle a su ami ga que si quiere cantar tendrá que ser en la edición de Navidad, cuando se ce lebra el próximo concurso._

- _Ah, muy bien._

- _Por cierto, el nombre de Katniss Kennedy me suena. No será la herma na de Beetee Everdeen, ¿verdad?_

- _Pues sí. ¿Por qué? ¿La conoce?_ -dijo Katniss, impresionada.

- _Tanto como conocerla no, pero su hermano me la presentó la otra noche_. -¿acaso Beetee iba por ahí presentando a chicas como su hermana? El muy retorcido y enfermizo... No, imposible. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

- ¿_Beetee dio un concierto en el Club Diva?_ -preguntó Katniss.

- _No, no_. -El tipo del teléfono rió. Luego aclaró-. _Tocó con su grupo abajo, en el sótano._

Katniss intentó digerir deprisa la información, hasta que por fin lo entendió.

- ¿_El Club Diva está en Hogan's?_

Él rió otra vez.

- _Sí, está en el piso de arriba. ¡Quizá tendría que anunciarlo más! _

- _¿Eres Cato? -_soltó Katniss, para de inmediato maldecirse por ser tan tonta.

- _Sí. ¿Te conozco? -preguntó Cato._

- _¡No, no, qué va! Katniss te mencionó en una conversación, eso es todo. -_entonces se dio cuenta de lo que aquello podía dar a entender_-. Sólo de pasada -_agregó_-. Dijo que le habías dado un taburete._

Katniss comenzó a darse cabezazos contra la pared. Cato volvió a reír.

- _Oh, vaya, pues dile que, si quiere cantar en el karaoke por Navidad, puedo anotar su nombre ahora mismo. No imaginas la cantidad de gente que quiere inscribirse._

- _¿En serio? -_dijo Katniss con un hilo de voz, sintiéndose rematadamen te estúpida.

- _Ah, por cierto, ¿con quién estoy hablando? -_inquirió Cato. Katniss iba de un lado a otro del dormitorio.

- _-Bueno, con... Annie. Sí, soy su amiga Annie._

- _Encantado, Annie. En fin, como tengo tu número en el identificador de llamadas, ya te avisaré si alguien se echa atrás._

- _Vale, muchas gracias. -_Cato colgó.

Katniss saltó a la cama y se tapó la cara con el edredón al notar que estaba ruborizándose de vergüenza. Se escondió debajo de las mantas, maldiciéndo se por ser tan mema. Haciendo caso omiso al timbre del teléfono, trató de con vencerse de que no había quedado como una verdadera idiota. Finalmente, una vez persuadida de que sería capaz de volver a mostrarse en público (le llevó un buen rato), salió de la cama y pulsó el botón del contestador.

- Annie, seguro que acabas de salir. Soy Cato, del Club Diva. -_hizo una pausa y agregó_-: En Hogan's. Verás, estaba echando un vistazo a la lista de inscripciones y, al parecer, alguien ya apuntó el nombre de Katniss hace unas semanas. En realidad, es una de las primeras inscripciones. A no ser que haya otra Katniss Everdeen... _-se interrumpió_-. En fin, llámame cuan do tengas un momento para ver si lo aclaramos. Gracias.

Katniss se quedó anonadada. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, incapaz de moverse durante horas.

_Fin del capítulo once_

* * *

**ONCEAVO CAPITULO ¿qué qué qué tal, todo OC, mucha información? ¡Cato is back! ¿Y quien habrá dicho ya el nombre de Kat? Os lo imagináis, a que sí. Pero no lo digáis, no lo digáis por Peeta jaja ESPERO QUE OS ESTÉ GUSTANDO**

**¡Y he vuelto a subir un lúnes! Me merezco un premio, más reviews por ejemplo…Espero que empecéis la semana con buen pie :D Espero que os guste, contestaré reviews por PM, gracias a los que dejáis su opinión por estos lares**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Lucy, as Peeta Mellark**


	12. Capítulo doce

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins, y la historia es parte de la maravillosa escritora Cecelia Ahern. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza que ha juntado estas maravillosas historias.**

_"Volverse loca no es un lujo de la clase media."_

**Música de acompañamiento:**** Bajo la lluvia – Quique González ****(**esta canción es perfecta para escribir**)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Annie, Clove y Katniss ocupaban una mesa del Café Bewley's junto a la ventana que daba a Grafton Street. Solían reunirse allí para ver el mundo pa sar. Annie siempre decía que era la mejor manera de ir de tiendas puesto que veía con una mirada rápida todas sus favoritas.

- _¡No puedo creer que Peeta organizara todo esto_! -le dijo asombra da Clove al enterarse de las novedades. Se echó su larga melena morena de trás de los hombros y sus ojos azules brillaron con entusiasmo al mirar a Katniss.

- _Será muy divertido_ -dijo Annie impaciente.

- _Oh, Dios._ -Katniss se ponía nerviosa sólo de pensarlo-. _De verdad, de verdad que sigo sin querer hacerlo, pero tengo la impresión de que debo terminar lo que Peeta comenzó._

- ¡_Ése es el espíritu que hay que tener, Kat!_ -exclamó Clove-. _¡Y to dos estaremos allí para darte ánimos!_

- _Espera un momento, Clove_ -dijo Katniss, con tono menos festivo-. Sólo _quiero que estéis presentes tú y Annie, nadie más. No quiero convertir esto en un acontecimiento. Que quede entre nosotras._

- _¡Pero Katniss_! -protestó Annie-. _¡Es que es un acontecimiento! Na die espera que vuelvas a cantar en un karaoke después de la última vez... _

- ¡_Annie!_ -la interrumpió Katniss-. _Una no debe hablar de esas cosas**. **Una sigue estando marcada por aquella experiencia._

- _Ya, pues en mi opinión una es una idiota si aún no lo ha superado -_replicó Annie.

- _¿Cuándo es la gran noche?_ -preguntó Clove para cambiar de tema al percibir malas vibraciones.

- _El próximo martes_ -resopló Katniss. Se inclinó hacia delante hasta gol pear la mesa con la cabeza. Los clientes de las otras mesas la miraron con cu riosidad.

- _Sólo tiene permiso de un día_ -anunció Annie a la sala, señalando a Katniss.

- _No te preocupes, Katniss. Eso te da siete días exactos para transformarte en Mariah Carey. No hay ningún problema_ -añadió Clove, sonriendo a Annie.

- _Oh, por favor, tendríamos más probabilidades de éxito enseñando ba llet clásico a __Hugh Jackman_-dijo Annie.

Katniss dejó de golpearse la cabeza y levantó la vista.

- _Vaya, eso sí que es dar ánimos, Annie._

- _¡Uau, pero imaginaos a __Hugh Jackman__con mallas! Ese culito prieto ha ciendo piruetas... _-dijo Clove con voz soñadora.

Katniss y Annie miraron a su amiga al unísono.

- _Has perdido el hilo, Clove._

- ¿_Qué?_ -dijo Clove, siguiendo con su fantasía-. _Imaginaos esos muslos grandes y musculosos..._

- _Que te partirían el cuello en dos si te acercaras a él _-concluyó Annie por ella.

- _Qué buena idea_ -dijo Clove, abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente

- _Ya lo estoy viend_o -terció Katniss con la mirada perdida-. _Las pá ginas de sucesos dirían: «Clove Hennessey falleció trágicamente estrujada por un par de muslos formidables después de haber entrevisto brevemente el cielo...»_

- _Me gusta_ -convino Clove-. ¡_Uau, menuda manera de morir! ¡Dad me un pedazo de ese cielo!_

- _Oye _-interrumpió Annie, señalando a Clove con el dedo-, _haz el favor de guardar tus sórdidas fantasías para ti. Y tú_ -señaló a Katniss-, _deja ya de intentar cambiar de tema._

- _Oh, vamos, Annie, estás celosa, porque tu marido no partiría ni un palillo con esos muslos tan flacuchos que tiene_ -se burló Clove.

- _Perdona, bonita, pero los muslos de Finnick están la mar de bien. Ojalá los míos se parecieran a los suyos_ -replicó Annie.

- _¡Oye, tú!_ -Clove señaló a Annie y la imitó_-. Guarda tus sórdidas fantasías para ti._

- ¡_Chicas, chicas!_ -Katniss chasqueó los dedos-. _Centrémonos en mí. Centrémonos en mí._

Hizo un gracioso ademán con las manos llevándoselas al pecho.

- _Muy bien, doña Egoísta, ¿qué tienes previsto cantar?_

- N_o tengo idea, por eso he convocado esta reunión de urgencia_.

- _Mientes, me dijiste que querías ir de compras_ -aseguró Annie.

- _¿En serio?_ -dijo Clove, mirando a Annie y arqueando una ceja-. _Creía que veníais a almorzar conmigo_.

- _Ambas tenéis razón_ -afirmó Katniss-. _Quiero comprar ideas y os ne cesito a las dos._

- _Buena respuesta_ -convinieron ambas por una vez.

- _¡Un momento, un momento_! -exclamó Annie, excitada-. _Creo que tengo una idea. ¿Cuál era esa canción pegadiza que cantábamos sin parar durante las dos semanas que pasamos en España y que acabó por sacarnos de quicio?_

Katniss se encogió de hombros. Si las sacaba de quicio, no podía ser muy buena elección.

- No lo sé. Yo no fui invitada a esas vacaciones -repuso Clove.

- ¡_Venga, seguro que te acuerdas, Katniss!_ -insistió Annie.

- _No me acuerdo._

- _¡Tienes que acordarte!_

- _Annie, me parece que no se acuerda_ -dijo Clove molesta.

- _¿Cuál era?_ -impaciente, Annie, se tapó la cara con las manos_-. ¡Ya lo tengo!_ -anunció muy contenta, y se puso a cantar a voz en grito en plena cafetería-: _Quiero hacer el amor en la playa..._

- _Vamos, mueve tu cuerpo _-cantó Clove.

Una vez más, los ocupantes de las mesas vecinas las miraron, algunos con simpatía pero la mayoría con desdén, mientras Clove y Annie hacían gor goritos al cantar. Cuando estaban a punto de entonar el estribillo por cuarta vez (ninguna de las dos recordaba la letra), Katniss las hizo callar.

- ¡_Chicas, no puedo cantar esa canción! ¡Además, la letra la rapea un tío!_

- _Bueno, así al menos no tendrás que cantar mucho_. -Clove se echó a reír.

- _¡Ni hablar! ¡No pienso rapear en un concurso de karaoke! _

- _Está bien_ -aceptó Annie.

- _Veamos, ¿qué CD estás escuchando en este momento? _-preguntó Clove, poniéndose seria otra vez.

- _Westlife _-contestó Katniss, mirándolas esperanzada.

- _Pues entonces canta una canción de Westlife_ -la alentó Annie-. _Así al menos te sabrás toda la letra._

Annie y Clove rompieron a reír como histéricas.

- _Quizá no te salga bien la melodía... -_dijo Annie entre carcajadas.

- _¡Pero al menos te sabrás la letra!_ -consiguió terminar Clove antes de que ambas se doblaran encima de la mesa.

Al principio Katniss se indignó, pero al verlas en aquel estado, sujetándose la barriga en pleno ataque de risa, no pudo por menos sumarse a ellas. Tenían razón, ella carecía de oído musical, las notas no le entraban en la cabeza. En contrar una canción que pudiera cantar bien iba a resultar una misión impo sible. Finalmente, cuando las chicas se serenaron, Clove miró la hora y se que jó de que tenía que volver al trabajo. Así pues, para alivio de los demás parroquianos, salieron de Bewley's.

- _Seguro que ahora estos muermos montan una fiesta_-murmuró Annie al pasar entre las mesas.

Las tres muchachas se cogieron del brazo y enfilaron Grafton Street aba jo, dirigiéndose a la tienda de ropa donde Clove trabajaba de encargada. El día era soleado y apenas hacía frío. Como de costumbre, Grafton Street esta ba concurrida. Los empleados iban y venían de almorzar mientras la gente que había salido de compras deambulaba lentamente por la acera, aprovechando que no llovía. En cada tramo de calle había un músico callejero esforzándose por captar la atención de la multitud y Clove y Annie ejecutaron de forma lamentable una breve danza irlandesa al pasar por delante de un hombre que tocaba el violín. El músico les hizo un guiño y las chicas echaron unas mone das al sombrero de tweed que había puesto en el suelo.

- _Muy bien, señoritas ociosas, más vale que vuelva al trabajo _-dijo Clove, empujando la puerta de su tienda. En cuanto las dependientas la vieron, dejaron de cotillear en el mostrador para acto seguido ponerse a ordenar las prendas de los colgadores. Katniss y Annie procuraron no reír. Se despidieron de Clove y se encaminaron hacia Stephen's Green para recoger los coches.

- _Quiero hacer el amor en la playa... _-canturreó Katniss para sí-. _¡Oh, mierda, Annie! Ya me has metido esa estúpida canción en la cabeza_ -se lamentó.

- ¿Lo ves? Ya estás otra vez con la manía del «mierda, Annie». Eres muy negativa, Katniss.

Annie comenzó a tararear la canción.

- ¡_Oh, cállate!_ -le espetó Katniss, sonriendo y dándole un golpe en el brazo.

Eran ya más de las cuatro cuando finalmente Katniss salió de la ciudad pa ra dirigirse a su casa en Swords. Después de todo, la incorregible Annie la ha bía convencido para ir de compras, lo que tuvo como resultado que gastara un dineral en un ridículo top que ya no tenía edad de ponerse. Realmente nece sitaba controlar sus gastos a partir de ahora; sus ahorros estaban menguando y puesto que no contaba con unos ingresos regulares, preveía que se avecina ban tiempos difíciles. Debía empezar a pensar en buscar trabajo, pero teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le costaba levantarse de la cama por las mañanas, otro deprimente trabajo de nueve a cinco no iba a ayudarla a mejorar la situación. No obstante, le serviría para pagar las facturas. Katniss suspiró sonoramente ante el montón de asuntos que tenía que resolver por sí misma. Sólo de pen sarlo se deprimía, y el problema era que pasaba demasiado tiempo a solas pensando en ello. Necesitaba estar rodeada de gente como Clove y Annie, quienes siempre conseguían que dejara de dar vueltas a los problemas. Telefo neó a su madre para preguntarle si le iba bien que fuera a visitarla.

- _Claro que sí, mi vida, aquí siempre eres bienveni_da. -luego bajó la voz para susurrar-: _Pero ten en cuenta que Plutarch está aquí._

¡Jesús! ¿A qué venían todas esas visitas sorpresas?

Al oírlo, Katniss había considerado la posibilidad de ir directamente a ca sa, pero se convenció de que era una estupidez. Por más pesado que fuera, Plutarch era su hermano y no podía seguir evitándolo toda la vida. Llegó a una casa extremadamente ruidosa y concurrida que le hizo pen sar en los viejos tiempos, pues se oían chillidos y gritos en todas las habitacio nes. Su madre estaba poniendo un cubierto más en la mesa cuando entró.

- _Oh, mamá, tendrías que haberme dicho que ibais a cenar_-dijo Katniss, dandole un abrazo y un beso.

- _¿Por qué, es que ya has cenado_

- _No, en realidad me muero de hambre, pero espero no haberte compli cado la vida_

- _No es ninguna complicación, cariño. Sólo significa que el pobre Beetee hoy se queda sin comer y ya está_ -dijo Effie tomando el pelo a su hijo, que se estaba sentando a la mesa. Beetee le hizo una mueca.

El ambiente era mucho más distendido esta vez, o quizás Katniss había es tado muy nerviosa durante la última cena familiar.

- _Dime, don Alumno Aplicado, ¿cómo es que no estás en la facultad? _-inquirió Katniss con sarcasmo.

- _He estado en clase toda la mañana_ -contestó Beetee, poniendo ma la cara-. _Y vuelvo a entrar a las ocho._

- _Eso es muy tarde_ -dijo su padre, sirviéndose abundante salsa. Siem pre acababa con más salsa que comida en el plato.

- _Ya, pero era la única hora que estaba disponible la sala de edición_ -ex plicó Beetee.

- ¿_Sólo hay una sala de edición, Beetee?_ -saltó Plutarch.

- _Sí -_contestó el gran conversador.

- _¿Y cuántos estudiantes hay?_

- _Es una clase pequeña, sólo somos doce. _

- _¿No tienen recursos para más?_

- _¿Para más estudiantes?_ -bromeó Beetee.

- _No, para otra sala de edición._

- _No, es una facultad pequeña, Plutarch._

- _Supongo que las universidades grandes estarán mejor preparadas para esa clase de cosas. En general son mejores._

Y ahí estaba la pulla que todos esperaban.

- _No, yo no diría eso. Las instalaciones que tenemos son de categoría, es sólo que hay menos gente y por consiguiente menos equipos. Y los profe sores no son peores que los de una gran universidad, tienen un valor añadido porque trabajan en la industria además de dar clases. O sea que practican lo que predican. No se limitan a impartir materia de libro de texto._

"Bien dicho, Beetee", pensó Kat, y le guiñó el ojo desde el otro lado de la mesa.

- _Supongo que no les pagarán muy bien haciendo eso, así que probablemente no tienen más remedio que también dar clases_ -prosiguió Plutarch,

- _Plutarch, trabajar en el mundo del cine es muy rentable. Estás hablando de personas que han pasado años en la universidad para sacarse licenciaturas y másters..._

- _Vaya, ¿te dan una licenciatura por eso_? -Plutarch se quedó atónito-. _Creía que estabas haciendo un cursillo._

Beetee dejó de comer y miró a Katniss pasmado. Era curioso que la igno rancia de Plutarch siguiera asombrándolos a todos.

- _¿Quién crees que hace todos esos programas de jardinería que ves, Plutarch?_ -terció Katniss-. _No se trata de un grupo de gente que está siguiendo un cursillo._

La expresión de Plutarch puso de manifiesto que nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que aquello requiriera conocimientos especializados.

- _Son unos programas fantásticos_ -convino.

- _¿Sobre qué va tu proyecto, Beetee?_ -preguntó Haymitch. Beetee terminó de masticar antes de hablar.

- _Bueno, es un poco complejo para contarlo con detalle, pero básica mente es sobre la vida nocturna de Dublín._

- _¡Uau! ¿Y vamos a salir en tu película?_ -preguntó Prim, rompiendo el atípico silencio que guardaba.

- _Sí, puede que aparezca tu cogote o algo por el estilo-_bromeó Beetee.

- _Pues me muero de ganas de verlo_ -dijo Katniss alentadoramente.

- _Gracias _-Beetee dejó los cubiertos y se echó a reír. Luego añadió- _Oye, ¿qué es eso de que vas a cantar en un concurso de karaoke la semana que viene?_

- _¿Qué?_ -exclamó Prim, abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente. Katniss fingió no saber de qué le estaba hablando.

- ¡_Vamos, Katniss!_ -insistió su hermano-. ¡Cato me lo ha contado! -Se volvió hacia los otros y explicó-: _Cato es el propietario del local donde di el concierto la otra noche y me ha dicho que Katniss se ha apuntado a un con curso de karaoke que organizan en el club del piso de arriba._

Todos comentaron lo maravilloso que era. Katniss se negó a darse por vencida.

- _Beetee, Cato te está tomando el pelo. ¡Todo el mundo sabe que soy una cantante pésima! Hablo en serio_ -dijo dirigiéndose al resto de la mesa-. _Sinceramente, si fuese a cantar en un concurso de karaoke, ¿creéis que no os lo diría?_ -Rió como si la idea fuese absurda. En realidad, era muy absurda.

- _¡Katniss!_ -exclamó Beetee, sonriendo-. _¡He visto tu nombre en la lis ta! ¡No mientas!_

Katniss dejó los cubiertos. De repente no tenía hambre.

- _Katniss, ¿por qué no nos has dicho que vas a cantar en un concurso?_ -preguntó su madre.

- _¡Porque no sé cantar!_

- _¿Pues por qué lo haces entonces?_ -Prim se echó a reír.

Tal vez debía contárselo, se dijo Katniss; de lo contrario Beetee la sonsaca ria v no le gustaba mentir a sus padres. Lástima que Plutarch también tuviera que enterarse.

- _Muy bien, el asunto es bastante complicado, pero en resumidas cuentas Peeta me apuntó hace meses porque tenía muchas ganas de que lo hiciera y, por más que yo no quiera, siento que debo pasar por ello. Es una tontería, ya lo sé._

Prim dejó de reír de golpe. Con toda la familia observándola, Katniss se sintió como una paranoica. Se metió el pelo detrás de las orejas con nerviosismo.

- _Me parece una idea maravillosa_ -anunció su padre de súbito.

- _S_í -agregó su madre-, _y todos iremos para apoyarte._

- _No, mamá, de verdad que no tenéis por qué ir. Es una tontería._

- Es imposible que mi hermana cante en un concurso sin que yo esté pre sente-declaró Prim.

- _Oye, oye_ -dijo Plutarch-, _que nosotros también iremos. Nunca he puesto los pies en un karaoke, pero debe de ser... -_hurgó en su cerebro en busca de la palabra adecuada- _divertido._

Katniss resopló y cerró los ojos, deseando haber ido directamente a su casa al regresar del centro. Beetee se desternillaba de risa.

- _¡Sí, Katniss, será...! -_dijo, rascándose la barbilla_-. ¡Divertido! _

- _¿Cuándo es la función? -_preguntó Plutarch, sacando su agenda.

- _El sábado -_mintió Katniss, y Plutarch procedió a anotarlo.

- _¡No es verdad! -_saltó Beetee_-. ¡Es el martes que viene, mentirosa! _

- _¡Mierda! -_maldijo Plutarch, para gran sorpresa de todos-._ ¿Alguien tiene un Tipp-Ex?_

Katniss no podía dejar de ir al cuarto de baño. Estaba nerviosa y práctica mente no había dormido la noche anterior. Presentaba un aspecto acorde a su estado de ánimo. Tenía unas ojeras enormes debajo de los ojos enrojecidos y los labios cortados. El gran día había llegado, su peor pesadilla: cantar en público.

Katniss era una de esas personas incapaces de cantar ni en la ducha por mie do a romper los espejos. Pero el caso es que ese día apenas salía del cuarto de baño. No había mejor laxante que el miedo, y tenía la impresión de haber per dido cinco kilos en un solo día. Como siempre, sus amigos y la familia le ha bían dado todo su apoyo y le habían enviado tarjetas de buena suerte. Annie y Finnick hasta le habían mandado un ramo de flores que Katniss colocó en la me sa de café sin corrientes de aire ni radiadores amenazantes, junto a la orquídea agonizante de Plutarch. Clove había remitido una «hilarante» tarjeta de pé same.

Katniss no dejó de maldecir a Peeta mientras se ponía el conjunto que Peeta le había dicho que se comprara en abril. Había cosas mucho más im portantes de las que preocuparse en aquel momento como para reparar en pe queños detalles irrelevantes como qué aspecto tenía. Se dejó el pelo suelto para que le tapara el rostro todo lo posible y se puso toneladas de rímel resis tente al agua, como si eso fuera a impedir que llorara. Preveía que la velada acabaría con lágrimas. Tendía a los poderes psíquicos cuando le tocaba en frentarse a los días más asquerosos de su vida.

Finnick y Annie fueron en taxi a recogerla y ella se negó a hablarles, maldi ciendo a todo el mundo por obligarla a hacer aquello. Estaba mareada y no podía dejar de moverse en el asiento. Cada vez que el taxi se detenía en un se máforo en rojo consideraba la posibilidad de apearse y huir corriendo, pero para cuando reunía el coraje necesario para hacerlo el semáforo cambiaba otra vez a verde. Movía con nerviosismo las manos todo el rato y continuamente abría y cerraba el bolso para mantenerse ocupada, fingiendo ante Annie que estaba buscando algo.

- _Cálmate, Katniss_ -dijo Annie con tono tranquilizador_-. Todo irá bien._

- _Que te jodan_ -le espetó.

Continuaron en silencio el resto del trayecto, ni siquiera el taxista abrió la boca. Finalmente llegaron a Hogan's, y Finnick y Annie se las vieron y desearon para que dejara de despotricar (algo acerca de preferir tirarse al río Liffey) y convencerla de que entrara. Horrorizada, Katniss comprobó que el club estaba atestado, por lo que tuvo que abrirse paso a empujones para reunirse con su familia, que ocupaba una mesa reservada con antelación (justo al lado del la vabo tal como habían pedido).

Plutarch estaba sentado con aire desgarbado en un taburete, enfundado en su traje como gallina en corral ajeno.

- _Cuéntame en qué consisten las reglas, padre. ¿Qué tiene que hacer Katniss?_

El padre de Katniss explicó las «reglas» a Plutarch, con lo que Katniss se pu so aún más nerviosa.

- ¡_Cáspitas! Esto es fenomenal, ¿eh?_ -dijo Plutarch, echando un vistazo al club con cara de pasmo.

Katniss pensó que seguramente era la primera vez que entraba en un club nocturno.

La visión del escenario tenía aterrada a Katniss. Era mucho más grande de lo que esperaba y había una pantalla enorme en la pared, para que el público siquiera la letra de las canciones. Marvel estaba sentado con el brazo apoyado en los hombros de Glimmer; ambos le dedicaron una sonrisa de aliento. Katniss pu so ceño y apartó la vista.

- _Katniss, hace un rato ha pasado algo increíble_ -dijo Marvel, sonriendo-._ ¿Te acuerdas de aquel tío, Cato, que conocimos la semana pasada?_

Katniss se limitaba a mirarlo fijamente, pendiente del movimiento de sus labios pero obviando por completo lo que le estaba diciendo.

- _Verás, Glimmer y yo hemos llegado los primeros para guardar la mesa y nos estábamos besando cuando tu hombre se acerca y me susurra al oído que esta noche ibas a venir. ¡Creía que yo salía contigo y que te estaba poniendo los cuernos!_

Marvel y Glimmer se partían de risa.

- _Pues a mí eso me parece vergonzoso -_dijo Katniss, y se volvió.

- _No -_intentó explicar Marvel_-, él no sabía que somos hermanos. Tuve que explicarle que... _-Se interrumpió porque Annie le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

- _Kat, Katniss -_saludó Cato, acercándose a ella con un cuaderno en la mano_-. Veamos, el orden de esta noche es el siguiente: la primera en salir es una chica que se llama Margaret, luego un chico llamado Keith y después de él sales tú. ¿De acuerdo?_

- _Entonces voy la tercera. _

- _Sí, después de..._

- _Me basta con saber eso_ -soltó Katniss con acritud. Sólo quería salir de aquel estúpido club y deseaba que todos dejaran de molestarla y quedar se a solas para maldecirlos. Quería que el suelo se abriera y se la tragara, que ocurriera un desastre natural y todo el mundo tuviera que evacuar el edificio. De hecho, aquélla era una buena idea: buscó desesperadamente alrededor un botón para conectar la alarma contra incendios, pero Cato seguía hablando.

- _Katniss, lamento molestarte otra vez, pero ¿podrías decirme cuál de tus amigas es Annie?_

Cato parecía temer que Katniss fuera a cortarle la cabeza a mordiscos en cualquier momento. Y bien que hacía, pensó ella entornando los ojos.

- _Es aquella de ahí._ -Katniss señaló a Annie-. _Un momento, ¿por qué lo preguntas?_

- _Oh, sólo quería disculparme por la última vez que hablamos_ -echó a andar hacia Annie.

- _¿Por qué?_ -preguntó Katniss horrorizada, haciendo que Cato se vol viera otra vez.

- _Tuvimos un pequeño malentendido por teléfono la semana pasada -l_a miró sorprendido, ya que no entendía por qué tenía que darle expli caciones a ella.

- _Verás, en realidad no tienes por qué hacerlo. Lo más probable es que a estas alturas lo haya olvidado por completo_ -balbució Katniss. Sólo le falta ba aquello.

- _Ya, pero aun así me gustaría disculparme_.

Por fin se encaminó hacia Annie y Katniss saltó del taburete.

- _Annie, encnatado, soy Cato. Sólo quería disculparme por la confusión cuando hablamos por teléfono la semana pasada._

Annie lo miró como si tuviera diez cabezas.

- _¿Confusión?_

- _Sí, mujer, por teléfono._

Finnick cogió a Annie por la cintura con ademán protector.

- _¿Por teléfono?_

- _Eh... sí, por teléfono. -_Cato asintió con la cabeza.

- _¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas?_

- _Pues... Cato._

- _¿Y hablamos por teléfono? -preguntó Annie, sonriendo._

Katniss le hacía señas como una loca desde detrás de Cato. Éste carras peó, un tanto nervioso.

- _Sí, la semana pasada llamaste al club y contesté yo. ¿Te suena? _

- _No, encanto, te equivocas de chica -_dijo Annie con tono alegre. Finnick fulminó a Annie con la mirada por haberle llamado encanto. Si por él hubiese sido, habría enviado a Cato al diablo. Atónito, Cato se tocó el pelo y se volvió hacia Katniss.

Katniss asentía frenéticamente con la cabeza a Annie.

- _Ah..._ -dijo Annie, fingiendo que por fin se acordaba_-. ¡Ahora cai go, Cato_! -exclamó con un entusiasmo excesivo-. _Dios, cuánto lo siento, creo que mis neuronas se están desconectando._ -rió como una loca y luego agregó-: _Será que he tomado demasiado de esto_. -alzó su copa.

Cato pareció aliviado.

- _¡Menos mal, por un momento creí que estaba volviéndome loco! Bien, ¿entonces recuerdas que mantuvimos esa conversación por teléfono?_

- _Ah, esa conversación. Oye, no te preocupes, en serio -_dijo Annie, restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

- _Es que sólo hace unas semanas que estoy a cargo de esto y no tenía muy claro cómo estaba organizada la velada de esta noche._

- _No pasa nada... Todos necesitamos tiempo... para adaptarnos... a las co sas... Ya se sabe._

Annie miró a Katniss para ver si había dicho lo correcto o no.

-_Bueno, encantado de conocerte en persona... por fin_ -dijo Cato - ¿_Te traigo un taburete o alguna otra cosa?_ -agregó, intentando resultar gra cioso.

Annie y Finnick se sentaron en sus taburetes y lo miraron en silencio sin sa ber qué decir a aquel hombre tan extraño. Finnick observó con recelo a Cato mientras éste se alejaba.

- _¿De qué iba todo esto? -_preguntó Annie a Katniss en cuanto Cato estuvo lo bastante lejos para no oírla.

- _Ya te lo explicaré después -_dijo Katniss volviéndose hacia el escenario. El presentador de la velada de karaoke estaba subiendo a él.

- _¡Buenas noches, damas y caballeros! -saludó. _

- _¡Buenas noches! -_gritó Plutarch, entusiasmado. Katniss puso los ojos en blanco.

- _Tenemos por delante una velada de lo más excitante..._ -continuó el presentador interminablemente con su voz de locutor, mientras Katniss bai laba nerviosa de un pie al otro. Volvió a tener ganas de ir al lavabo-. _Para la primera actuación de esta noche tenemos a Margaret, de Tallaght, que va a cantar el tema de Titanic, My Heart Will Go On, de Celine Dion. ¡Por favor, recibamos con un aplauso a la maravillosa Margaret!_

El público enloqueció, al igual que el corazón de Katniss. La canción más difícil de cantar del mundo, típico.

Cuando Margaret comenzó a cantar, la sala se sumió en un silencio tan absoluto que si un alfiler hubiese caído al suelo se habría oído. Katniss echó un vistazo a la sala observando los rostros del público. Todos miraban a Margaret con ilusión, hasta la familia de Katniss, los muy traidores. Margaret mantenía los ojos cerrados y cantaba con tanta pasión que parecía estar viviendo cada frase de la canción. Katniss la odió y consideró la posibilidad de echarle la zan cadilla cuando regresara a su sitio.

- _¿No ha sido increíble?_ -dijo el presentador. El público la vitoreó y Katniss se preparó para soportar una reacción muy distinta después de su ac tuación-. _A continuación tenemos a Keith, a quien muchos recordarán como el ganador del año pasado, que va a cantar Coming to America, de Neil Diamond. ¡Un aplauso para Keith!_

Katniss no necesitaba oír nada más y echó a correr hacia el lavabo. Caminaba de un lado a otro del lavabo procurando serenarse. Las rodillas le temblaban, notó que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago y sintió una arcada que le subió a la boca. Se miró al espejo e intentó respirar hondo. Fue inútil, pues sólo consiguió marearse más. Fuera, el público aplaudía y Katniss se quedó inmóvil. Ella era la siguiente.

- _Este Keith es un fenómeno. ¿No es cierto, damas y caballeros?_ -otra ovación- _A lo mejor Keith quiere lograr el récord de ganar dos años seguidos pe ro aún está por ver si sube el listón._

El listón iba a bajar, y mucho.

- _A continuación tenemos a una concursante nueva. Se llama Katniss y va a cantar..._

Katniss entró corriendo en un retrete y se encerró. No iban a sacarla de allí por nada del mundo.

- ¡_Damas y caballeros, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a Katniss! El público aplaudió entusiasmado._

_Fin del capítulo doce_

* * *

**VEINTICINCO DE DICIEMBRE FUN FUN FUN ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOOOOOOOS! Y como regalo, un CAPITULO DOBLE de esta historia. ¿Qué tal, os ha gustado, demasiada información, tenéis ganas de ver a Katniss cantando? Bueno, desearos a todos Feliz Navidad y que paseis unas gratas fiestas, si sois de Papa Noel espero que os haya traido cosas y si sois de Reyes Magos como yo, nos vemos en Enero señoritos :)**

**Gracias gracias y mil gracias a lo que leeis esta historia o cualquiera de las otras, sois mis pequeña alegríoa Navideña. Me vuelvo a despedir diciendo que contesto reviews por PM y unas MUY BUENAS NAVIDADES :D**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Lucy or Peeta Mellark**


	13. Capítulo trece

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins, y la historia es parte de la maravillosa escritora Cecelia Ahern. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza que ha juntado estas maravillosas historias.**

_"Anda a casa, encuéntralo. Encuentra esa cosa que te diferencia del resto. Busca por una señal."_

**Música de acompañamiento:**** Come Away To The Water - Maroon 5 feat Rozzi Crane ****(**tributos entineden**)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Tres años antes Katniss había subido al escenario para hacer su debut como intérprete de karaoke. Casualmente, había transcurrido ese tiempo desde la última vez que había pisado un escenario.

Un montón de amigos se había congregado en el pub que solían frecuen tar en Swords para celebrar el trigésimo cumpleaños de uno de los chicos. Katniss estaba terriblemente cansada ya que llevaba dos semanas haciendo horas extras en el trabajo. Lo cierto es que no estaba de humor para salir de fiesta. Lo único que quería era ir a casa, tomar un buen baño, ponerse el pijama me nos sexy que encontrara, comer kilos de chocolate y acurrucarse en el sofá de lante de la tele con Peeta.

Después de viajar de pie en un tren atestado desde Blackrock hasta Sut ton Station, Katniss definitivamente no estaba de humor para pasar por un suplicio semejante en un pub abarrotado y con el ambiente cargado. En el tren la mitad de la cara le quedó aplastada contra la ventanilla; la otra mitad, me dio hundida en el sobaco de un hombre muy poco dado a la higiene personal. Justo detrás de ella otro hombre respiraba sonoramente gases alcohólicos con tra su cogote. Para acabar de arreglarlo, cada vez que el tren se balanceaba el sujeto en cuestión apretaba «sin querer» su enorme panza contra su espalda. Katniss había padecido aquella humillación cada día al ir a trabajar y al volver a casa durante dos semanas y ya no lo aguantaba más. Quería su pijama.

Por fin llegaron a Sutton Station y las mentes privilegiadas de los que aguardaban allí decidieron que era una gran idea subir en tropel al tren mien tras los viajeros intentaban salir. Tardó tanto en abrirse paso a empujones en tre el gentío para bajar del tren que cuando llegó al andén vio cómo arrancaba su autobús lleno de personitas que le sonreían desde dentro. Y puesto que ya eran más de las seis, la cafetería estaba cerrada y tuvo que aguardar de pie muer ta de frío durante media hora hasta que llegó el siguiente autobús. Aquella ex periencia no hizo más que reforzar su deseo de acurrucarse delante de la tele. Pero no le esperaba una feliz velada hogareña. Su amado marido tenía otros planes. Al llegar a casa, exhausta y muy cabreada, Katniss se encontró con que estaba llena de gente y con la música a todo volumen. Personas que ni siquiera conocía deambulaban por su sala de estar con latas de cerveza en la mano, dejándose caer en el sofá en el que ella había previsto pasar las pró ximas horas de su vida. Peeta estaba junto al reproductor de CD, haciendo de pinchadiscos y dándoselas de estar en la onda. En realidad, Katniss nunca lo ha bía visto menos en la onda que en aquel preciso instante.

- _¿Qué te pasa?_ -preguntó Peeta al verla subir hecha una furia hacia el dormitorio.

- _Peeta, estoy cansada, estoy cabreada, no estoy de humor para salir esta noche y tú ni siquiera me has preguntado si me parecía bien invitar a toda esa gente. Por cierto, ¿quiénes son?_ -vociferó Katniss.

- _Son amigos de Connor y, por cierto, ¡ésta también es mi casa_! -con testó Peeta, alzando igualmente la voz.

Katniss se llevó los dedos a las sienes y comenzó a darse un masaje. Le do lía mucho la cabeza y la música la estaba volviendo loca.

- _Peeta_ -susurró al cabo, procurando mantener la calma-, _no estoy diciendo que no puedas invitar a quien quieras. No pasaría nada si lo hubie ses planeado con antelación y me hubieses avisado. En ese caso no me impor taría, pero hoy he tenido un día de perros y estoy hecha polvo._ -fue bajando la voz a cada palabra_-. Sólo quería relajarme en mi propia casa._

- _Katniss, cada día me vienes con lo mismo_ -le soltó Peeta_-. Nunca tie nes ganas de hacer nada. Cada noche la misma historia. ¡Llegas a casa malhu morada y no haces más que quejarte de todo!_

Katniss se quedó perpleja.

- _¡Perdona, he estado trabajando como una negra!_

- _Y yo también, pero en cambio no me has visto saltarte al cuello cada vez que no me salgo con la mía._

- _Peeta, no se trata de que me salga con la mía o no, sino de que has in vitado a toda la calle a nuestr__a…_

- _¡Es viernes_! -exclamó Peeta, haciéndola callar-_. ¡Fin de semana! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste? Podrías olvidarte del trabajo y soltarte el pelo para variar. ¡Deja de comportarte como una abuelita!_

Y salió del dormitorio dando un portazo.

Después de pasar un buen rato en el dormitorio odiando a Peeta y so ñando con el divorcio, consiguió serenarse y pensar racionalmente sobre lo que él le había dicho. Tenía razón. De acuerdo, la forma de expresarlo no ha bía sido muy correcta, pero ella había estado malhumorada y de mala leche todo el mes, y lo sabía.

Katniss era de esas personas que terminaban de trabajar a las cinco de la tar de que, un minuto después, ya había apagado el ordenador y las luces y co rría hacia la estación, tanto si a sus jefes les parecía bien como si no. Nunca se llevaba trabajo a casa ni se estresaba por el futuro de la empresa porque, a decir verdad, le importaba un comino. Solía llamar para decir que estaba en ferma tantos lunes por la mañana como fuera posible sin correr el riesgo de que la despidieran. No obstante, debido a una momentánea falta de concen tración mientras buscaba empresa, se había encontrado aceptando un trabajo administrativo que la obligaba a llevarse papeleo a casa, a aceptar un montón de horas extras y a preocuparse por la marcha del negocio, lo cual le desa gradaba. Que hubiese sido capaz de aguantar en aquel puesto un mes entero era un misterio sin resolver, pero eso no impedía que Peeta tuviera razón. De hecho, hasta le dolía pensarlo. Hacía semanas que no salía con él ni con sus amigas, y cada noche se quedaba dormida en cuanto apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada. Ahora que lo pensaba, probablemente aquél era el principal problema para Peeta, aparte del mal genio.

Pero aquella noche iba a ser distinta. Iba a demostrar a sus abandonados amigos y a su marido que seguía siendo la irresponsable, divertida y frívola Katniss, capaz de beber hasta que todos perdían el sentido y aun así arreglár selas para regresar a casa sin tambalearse.

El festival de travesuras comenzó con la preparación de cócteles caseros que sólo Dios sabía lo que contenían pe ro que surtieron el efecto mágico deseado y, a eso de las once, todos iban bai lando por la calle camino del pub donde habían programado una sesión de karaoke. Katniss exigió ser la primera en subir al escenario y no paró de inte rrumpir al presentador hasta que se salió con la suya. El pub estaba abarrotado de un público pendenciero formado básicamente por hombres con ganas de correrse una buena juerga. Era como si un equipo de rodaje hubiese llega do horas antes y hubiese trabajado con ahínco para preparar la escena del desastre. No podrían haberlo hecho mejor.

El presentador cantó las alabanzas de Katniss después de tragarse la men tira de que era una cantante profesional. Peeta perdió el habla y la vista de tanto reír, pero ella estaba decidida a demostrarle que todavía sabía desmele narse. Aún no era preciso hacer planes de divorcio. Katniss decidió cantar Li _ke a Virgin _y dedicarla al hombre con quien supuestamente iba a casarse al día siguiente. En cuanto comenzó a cantar, Katniss comprobó que no había oído tantos abucheos en toda su vida ni tan ensordecedores. Pero estaba tan borracha que no le importó y siguió cantando para su marido, quien al pare cer era el único que no ponía mala cara.

Finalmente, cuando la gente comenzó a arrojar cosas al escenario y el pro pio presentador alentaba los abucheos del público, Katniss consideró que había cumplido con su cometido. Cuando le devolvió el micrófono, se produjo una ovación tan atronadora que la clientela del pub vecino fue corriendo. No po día haber más gente reunida para ver cómo Katniss tropezaba en la escalera con sus tacones de aguja y se caía de bruces al suelo. Todos los ojos estaban pen dientes de ella mientras la falda le voló hasta la cabeza dejando al descubierto unas bragas viejas que un día habían sido blancas y ahora grises y que no se ha bía molestado en cambiar cuando llegó a casa desde el trabajo.

Tuvieron que llevarla al hospital con la nariz rota.

Peeta se quedó afónico de tanto reír, mientras que Clove y Annie re mataron la faena sacando fotos de la escena del crimen, que después Clove empleó como anverso de las invitaciones para su fiesta de Navidad añadiendo como encabezamiento «¡Viva el cachondeo!».

Katniss juró que nunca volvería a un karaoke.

_Fin del capítulo trece_

* * *

**¡FELIZ 2013! Bueno, todavía son las 13:14 en España, pero OS DEJO ESTE CAPÍTULO COMO REGALO DE FIN DE AÑO ¿Qué tal, os ha gustado, demasiada información, habéis flipado demasiado con que apareciera Peeta en este? Capítulo corto, lo siento :)**

**Voy a ponerme sentimental un segundo. Hoy en 31 de diciembre de 2012, último día del año. Lo primero, FELICIDADES a mi figura a seguir, a aquel que siempre me ha apoyado cuando he estado mal desde SIEMPRE y aunque ahora esté lejos le sigo queriendo demasiado, a mi hermano Alejandro (Alex) que hoy cumple 28 añazos. Y segundo, quiero desearos un FELIZ AÑO 2013 a todas a cada una de las personas que he conocido aquí, en twitter, y demás. Hace ya tres meses que entré por primera vez en Fan Fiction y desde entonces mi 2012 ha ido mejorando por segundos. Quedo guardada en mi mente estos tres últimos meses como los mejores de mi vida, me habéis echo reír, llorar, y gritar como nunca. GRACIAS POR SER MI PERFECTO 2012. **

**Gracias gracias y mil gracias a lo que leéis esta historia o cualquiera de las otras, sois mis pequeña alegría Navideña. Me vuelvo a despedir diciendo que contesto reviews por PM y un BUEN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor this 2013!**

**Lucy as Peeta Mellark**


	14. Capítulo catorce

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins, y la historia es parte de la maravillosa escritora Cecelia Ahern. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza que ha juntado estas maravillosas historias.**

_"- A veces tengo miedo de que nuestra vida nunca llegue a comenzar. - Bebé, nuestra vida ya comenzó. Esta es. Debes dejar de esperar."_

**Música de acompañamiento:**** The Pretty Reckless - Just Tonight** **(**a llorar...**)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

- _¿Katniss Everdeen? ¿Estás aquí? _-resonó la voz del presentador.

El aplauso del público se diluyó en un murmullo mientras todo el mun do miraba alrededor en busca de Katniss. Iban a pasar un buen rato buscando, pensó ella mientras bajaba la tapa del retrete para sentarse a esperar que el alboroto remitiera y pasaran a su siguiente víctima. Cerró los ojos, apoyó la cabeza en las manos y rezó para que aquel momento pasara. Ojalá al abrirlos apareciera sana y salva en su casa una semana después. Contó hasta diez, ro gando que se obrara el milagro, y luego abrió los ojos lentamente.

Seguía estando en el lavabo.

¿Por qué no podía, al menos por una vez, descubrir que tenía poderes má gicos? No era justo, a las chicas americanas de las películas siempre les ocurría... Sin embargo, en el fondo había sabido que aquello iba a suceder. Desde el instante en que abrió aquel sobre y leyó la tercera carta de Peeta, supo que habría lágrimas y humillación. Su pesadilla se había hecho realidad.

Fuera, en el local, apenas se oía ruido y la invadió una sensación de calma al caer en la cuenta de que iban a pasar al cantante siguiente. Relajó los hombros y abrió los puños, dejó de apretar los dientes y el aire fluyó más fácilmente has ta sus pulmones. El pánico había pasado, pero decidió aguardar hasta que el si guiente intérprete comenzara su canción antes de escapar. Ni siquiera podía saltar por la ventana, porque no estaba en una planta baja, a menos que quisie ra morir desplomada. Otra cosa que su amiga americana habría podido hacer. Desde el retrete Katniss oyó que la puerta del lavabo se abría y cerraba de golpe. Venían a buscarla. Quienquiera que fuese.

- _¿Katniss? -_era Annie-_ Katniss, sé que estás ahí dentro, así que escúchame, ¿vale?- _Katniss se sorbió las lágrimas que comenzaban a asomarle- _Muy bien, me consta que esto es una pesadilla terrible para ti y que tie nes fobia a esta clase de cosas, pero debes calmarte, ¿de acuerdo?_

La voz de Annie sonaba tan tranquilizadora que Katniss volvió a relajar los hombros.

- _Katniss, odio a los ratones, lo sabes de sobra._

Katniss frunció el entrecejo preguntándose adónde pretendía llegar su amiga.

- _Y mi peor pesadilla sería salir de aquí para meterme en una habitación llena de ratones. ¿Te lo imaginas_?

Katniss sonrió ante la idea y recordó que en una ocasión Annie había ido a pasar dos semanas con ella y Peeta después de haber cazado un ratón en su casa. Por descontado, a Finnick le concedieron permiso para efectuar visitas con yugales.

- _Bien, pues estaría exactamente dónde estás tú ahora y nadie ni nada me haría salir. -_Annie hizo una pausa.

- _¿Cómo_? -dijo la voz del presentador antes de echarse a reír-. _Damas y caballeros, según parece nuestra cantante está en el lavabo ahora mismo_.- la sala entera estalló en carcajadas.

- _¡Annie!_ -dijo Katniss temblando de miedo.

Se sentía como si la airada multitud estuviera a punto a derribar la puer ta, arrancarle la ropa y llevarla en volandas hasta el escenario para ejecutarla. Le entró el pánico por tercera vez. Annie se apresuró a seguir hablando.

- _En fin, Katniss, lo único que quiero decir es que no tienes por qué hacer esto si no lo deseas. Nadie te está obligando..._

- _Damas y caballeros, ¡hagamos que Katniss se entere de que es la siguien te! -_vociferó el presentador_-. ¡Venga!_

El respetable se puso a patear el suelo y a corear su nombre.

- _Bueno, al menos ninguno de los que te apreciamos te estamos obli gando a hacerlo_ -farfulló Annie, bajo la presión del gentío_-. Pero si no lo haces, me consta que nunca te lo perdonarás. Por algún motivo Peeta quería que lo hicieras_.

**¡KATNISS! ¡KATNISS! ¡KATNISS!**

- _¡Oh, Annie! _-repitió Katniss, dejándose llevar por el pánico. De repente tuvo la sensación de que las paredes del retrete comenzaban a es trecharse para aplastarla. Unas gotas de sudor le perlaron la frente. Tenía que sa lir de allí. Abrió la puerta. Annie quedó atónita al ver la expresión consternada de su amiga, que parecía que acabara de ver un fantasma. Tenía los ojos enrojeci dos e hinchados y el rímel bajándole por la cara (esos productos resistentes al agua nunca dan buen resultado), las lágrimas le habían estropeado el maquillaje.

- _No les hagas caso, Katnis_s -dijo Annie con voz serena-. _No pueden obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras hacer._ -el labio inferior de Katniss comenzó a temblar.- _¡No!_ -exclamó Annie, agarrándola por los hombros y mirándola a los ojos-. _¡Ni se te ocurra!_

El labio dejó de temblarle, pero no el resto del cuerpo. Finalmente Katniss rompió su silencio.

- _No sé cantar, Annie_ -susurró horrorizada.

- _¡Ya lo sé!_ -contestó Annie-. _¡Y tu familia también! ¡Que se vayan a la mierda los demás! ¡Nunca más volverás a ver la jeta de ninguno de esos idio tas! ¿A quién le importa lo que piensen? A mí no. ¿Y a ti?_

Katniss pareció meditar la respuesta y luego susurró:

- _No._

- _No te he oído. ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Te importa lo que piensen? _

- _No -_dijo Katniss, con voz un poco más firme.

- _¡Más alto! -_Annie la sacudió por los hombros.

- _¡No!_ -gritó.

- _¡Más alto!_

- _¡Nooo! ¡No me importa lo que piensen!_ -exclamó Katniss tan alto que el público de la sala comenzó a callar.

Annie parecía impresionada, quizás estaba medio sorda, y permaneció un momento inmóvil. De pronto ambas sonrieron y luego se echaron a reír de su estupidez.

- _Vamos, haz que esto sea otra de las famosas veladas de la loca de Katniss para que podamos reírnos durante unos meses_ -le suplicó Annie.

Katniss echó un último vistazo a la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, se la vó las marcas de rímel corrido, suspiró y se abalanzó sobre la puerta como una mujer en misión de combate. La abrió para enfrentarse a sus enloquecidos admiradores, que estaban todos de cara a ella coreando su nombre. En cuan to la vieron, estallaron los vítores y una fuerte ovación, de modo que Katniss les dedicó una reverencia de lo más teatral y se encaminó al escenario entre risas y aplausos, mientras Annie la alentaba al grito de « ¡Jódelos!».

Le gustara o no, Katniss contaba con la atención de todo el mundo. De no haberse escondido en el lavabo, la gente que había coreado su nombre en el fondo del club probablemente no se hubiese enterado de quién cantaba, pero ahora todos estaban pendientes de ella.

Intimidada, Katniss se plantó en medio del escenario con los brazos cruza dos y miró fijamente al público. La música comenzó sin que se diera cuenta y se le pasaron las primeras frases de la canción. El pinchadiscos interrumpió el tema y volvió a ponerlo desde el principio.

Se hizo el silencio. Katniss carraspeó y el sonido retumbó por toda la sala. Luego bajó la vista hacia Clove y Annie pidiendo ayuda, y todos levantaron los pulgares para darle ánimos. De ordinario Katniss se habría reído al verlos reaccionar de forma tan cursi, pero en aquel momento le resultó muy recon fortante. Cuando la música comenzó de nuevo, Katniss agarró el micrófono apretándolo con las manos. Por fin, con voz extremadamente temblorosa y tí mida cantó:

_¿Qué harías si desafinara al cantar? ¿Te levantarías _y _te marcharías?_

Clove y Annie aullaron de risa ante tan acertada elección y aplaudieron como locas. Katniss siguió esforzándose, cantando horriblemente y dando la impresión de estar a punto de echarse a llorar. Justo cuando esperaba los pri meros abucheos, su familia y amigos se sumaron al estribillo.

_Oh, lo superaré con ayuda de mis amigos, sí, lo superaré con ayuda de mis amigos._

El público miró hacia la mesa de los familiares y amigos y también rió, caldeando un poco el ambiente. Katniss se preparó para la nota alta que se ave cinaba y gritó a pleno pulmón.

_¿Necesitas a alguien?_

Hasta ella misma se sorprendió del volumen y unas cuantas personas la ayudaron a cantar el verso siguiente.

_Sólo alguien a quien amar._

_¿Necesitas a alguien? _

Repitió Katniss, dirigiendo el micrófono al pú blico para animarlos a cantar, y así lo hicieron-

I _need somebody to love._

Y se dedicaron a sí mismos una salva de aplausos. Algo menos nerviosa, Katniss se defendió como buenamente pudo hasta el final de la canción. La gente del fondo de la sala reanudó su cháchara, los ca mareros siguieron sirviendo bebidas y rompiendo vasos hasta que Katniss tuvo la impresión de ser la única que se estaba escuchando.

Cuando por fin terminó de cantar, los gentiles ocupantes de unas mesas cercanas al escenario y los de su propia mesa fueron los únicos que aplaudie ron con cierta espontaneidad. El presentador le arrebató el micrófono de la mano y, entre risas, se las arregló para decir.

- _¡Por favor, un aplauso para la increíble valentía de Katniss Everdeen!_ -esta vez su familia y sus amigos fueron los únicos que respondieron. Clove y Annie fueron a su encuentro, las mejillas mojadas de lágrimas provo cadas por la risa

- ¡_Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! -_dijo Annie, rodeando el cuello de Katniss con los brazos-. _¡Ha sido espantoso!_

- _Gracias por ayudarme, Annie_ -dijo Katniss abrazada a su amiga. Marvel y Glimmer la vitorearon y Marvel gritó.

- _¡Lamentable! ¡Absolutamente lamentable!_

La madre de Katniss le sonrió alentadoramente, consciente de que su hija había heredado su talento para el canto, mientras que su padre apenas podía mirarla a los ojos de tanto reír. Por su parte, Prim no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez.

- _Nunca creí que alguien pudiera hacerlo tan mal._

Beetee la saludó con el brazo desde el otro extremo de la sala con una cámara en la mano y le hizo una seña de fiasco señalando el suelo con el dedo pulgar. Katniss se escondió en el rincón de la mesa y empezó a beber sorbos de agua mientras escuchaba las felicitaciones por haberlo hecho tan increíble mente mal. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan orgullosa. Finnick se encaminó parsimoniosamente hacia ella y se apoyó contra la pa red a su lado, desde donde vio la siguiente actuación en silencio. Finalmente se armó de valor y dijo.

- _Es probable que Peeta esté aquí, ¿sabes?_ -la miró con ojos llorosos.

Pobre Finnick, él también echaba de menos a su mejor amigo. Katniss sonrió y echó un vistazo a la sala. Finnick tenía razón. También podía sentir la presen cia de Peeta. Sentía cómo la rodeaba con sus brazos y le daba uno de aquellos abrazos que tanto echaba de menos.

Al cabo de una hora, los cantantes por fin acabaron sus actuaciones y Cato y el presentador se marcharon para hacer el recuento de votos. Todos los asistentes habían recibido una papeleta para votar al pagar la entrada en la puerta. Katniss no se vio con ánimos de escribir su nombre en la suya, de mo do que se la dio a Annie. Estaba bastante claro que ella no iba a ganar, pero ésa no había sido su intención en ningún momento. Y si por casualidad ga naba, temblaba sólo de pensar en tener que volver a padecer aquel suplicio al cabo de dos semanas. No había aprendido nada con aquella experiencia, sal vo que odiaba el karaoke aún más que antes. El vencedor del año anterior, Keith, había traído consigo a no menos de treinta amigos, lo que significaba que era el principal favorito, y Katniss dudó mucho que los «admiradores» que tenía entre el público votaran por ella.

El pinchadiscos puso un patético CD de redobles de tambor cuando iban a anunciar los nombres de los ganadores. Cato subió al escenario con su uni forme de chaqueta negra de piel y pantalones negros y fue recibido por los sil bidos y los chillidos de las chicas. Para mayor inquietud de Katniss, la que mas gritaba era Prim. Plutarch parecía entusiasmado y cruzó los dedos, sonriendo a Katniss. Un gesto muy tierno pero increíblemente ingenuo, pensó ella; salta ba a la vista que no había entendido bien las «reglas».

Se produjo un momento de bochorno cuando el disco del redoble se en calló y el pinchadiscos corrió a su equipo para apagarlo. Los ganadores se anunciaron sin apenas histrionismo, en medio de un silencio absoluto.

- _Bien, quiero dar las gracias a todos los que han participado en el con curso de esta noche. Nos habéis brindado un espectáculo fantástico_. -la úl tima frase iba dirigida a Katniss que, muerta de vergüenza, se escurrió en el asien to-. _Atención, los dos concursantes que van a pasar a la final son... -_Cato hizo una pausa para conseguir un efecto dramático-: ¡_Keith y Samantha!_

Katniss saltó de alegría y bailó abrazada a Clove y Annie. No se había sen tido tan aliviada en toda la vida. Plutarch se mostró muy confuso y el resto de la familia la felicitó por su victorioso fracaso.

- _Yo he votado a la rubia -_anunció Beetee, decepcionado.

- Sólo lo has hecho porque tiene las tetas grandes -se mofó Katniss.

- _Bueno, cada cual tiene el talento que tiene_ -convino Beetee.

Al sentarse de nuevo, Katniss se preguntó cuál tenía ella. Debía de ser una sensación maravillosa ganar algo, saber que tenías talento. Katniss no había ga nado nada en toda su vida; no practicaba deportes, no tocaba ningún instru mento y, ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, no tenía ningún hobby ni afición es pecial. ¿Qué pondría en su currículo cuando llegara el momento de salir a buscar trabajo? «Me gusta beber e ir de compras», no quedaría muy bien. To mó un sorbo de su bebida con aire pensativo. A lo largo de su vida el único in terés de Katniss había sido Peeta. En realidad, lo único que había hecho era ser su pareja. ¿Qué tenía ahora? No tenía trabajo, no tenía marido y ni siquiera era capaz de cantar bien en un concurso de karaoke, y mucho menos ganarlo.

Annie y Finnick parecían enfrascados en una discusión acalorada, como de costumbre Glimmer y Marvel se miraban a los ojos con el extasío de dos adolescen tes enamorados, Prim se estaba arrimando a Cato y Clove estaba... Vaya, ¿dónde estaba Clove?

Katniss echó un vistazo alrededor y la localizó sentada en el escenario, ba lanceando las piernas y haciendo poses provocativas para el presentador del karaoke. Los padres de Katniss se habían marchado cogidos de la mano poco después de que su nombre no fuese anunciado como uno de los ganadores, con lo cual sólo quedaba... Plutarch. Plutarch estaba sentado en cuclillas al la do de Prim y Cato, contemplando la sala como un cachorro perdido y be biendo sorbos de su copa cada pocos segundos como un paranoico. Katniss se dijo que ella debía de haber presentado el mismo aspecto que él... una perde dora nata. Pero al menos aquel perdedor tenía una esposa y dos hijos que lo esperaban en casa, a diferencia de ella, que tenía una cita con un plato de co mida preparada para calentar en un horno de microondas. Katniss se acercó y ocupó un taburete enfrente de Plutarch para trabar conversación con él.

- ¿_Lo estás pasando bien?_

Plutarch levantó la vista de su copa, sorprendido de que alguien le hablara.

- _Sí, gracias. Me estoy divirtiendo mucho, Katniss._

Si cuando lo pasaba bien hacía aquella pinta, Katniss prefería no saber qué aspecto tendría cuando se aburriera.

- _Me ha sorprendido que vinieras, la verdad. Creía que éste no era tu am biente._

- _Bueno, ya sabes... Hay que apoyar a la familia -_se excusó Plutarch, agi tando su copa.

- _¿Y dónde está Mags esta noche?_

- _Emily y Timothy _-contestó Plutarch, como si aquello lo explicara todo.

- _¿Trabajas mañana? -_preguntó Katniss.

- _Sí -_dijo bruscamente, y apuró la copa de un trago-. _Será mejor que me marche. Has demostrado un gran espíritu deportivo esta noche, Katniss_.

Miró torciendo el gesto a su familia, preguntándose si debía interrumpir los para decirles adiós. Finalmente decidió que no. Se despidió de Katniss con una inclinación de la cabeza y se largó, mezclándose entre el gentío.

Katniss volvió a quedarse sola. Pese a lo mucho que deseaba coger el bolso y marcharse a casa, sabía que tenía que resistir. En el futuro habría un mon tón de ocasiones en las que estaría sola de aquel modo, siendo la única solte ra en compañía de parejas, y necesitaba adaptarse. No obstante se sentía fatal y enojada con los demás porque no le hacían caso. Se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan pueril. Sus amigos y la familia le habían brindado un apoyo formida ble.

Se preguntó si ésa había sido la intención de Peeta. ¿Pensó que le conve nía pasar por una situación como aquélla? ¿Pensó que esto la ayudaría? Quizá tuviera razón, pues desde luego era una prueba muy dura. La obligaba a ser más valiente en más de un aspecto. Había subido a un escenario a cantar de lante de cientos de personas, y ahora estaba sola en un club lleno de parejas. La rodeaban por todas partes. Fuera cual fuese el plan de Peeta, estaba vién dose obligada a ser más valiente sin contar con él. «Así que resiste», se dijo.

Sonrió al ver a su hermana cotorrear con Cato. Prim no se parecía a ella en nada, era muy despreocupada y segura de sí misma, nunca daba muestras de preocuparse por nada. Que Katniss recordase, Prim nunca había conseguido conservar un empleo o un novio, su mente siempre estaba en otra parte, per dida en el sueño de visitar otro país lejano. Deseó parecerse a Prim, pero ella era una persona muy hogareña, incapaz de imaginarse alejándose de su fami lia y sus amigos y abandonando la vida que se había erigido allí. Al menos nun ca podría abandonar la vida que tuvo una vez.

Centró su atención en Marvel, que seguía perdido en un mundo aparte con Glimmer. También deseó ser un poco más como él. Marvel adoraba su trabajo co mo profesor de escuela secundaria. Era el típico profesor enrollado de inglés que todos los adolescentes respetaban, y cada vez que Katniss y Marvel se topa ban con uno de sus alumnos por la calle, éstos siempre lo saludaban con una gran sonrisa y un «¡Kat, profe!». Las chicas estaban prendadas y todos los chi cos querían ser como él cuando fuesen mayores. Katniss suspiró sonoramente y apuró su bebida. Estaba empezando a aburrirse. Cato la miró.

- _Katniss, ¿puedo invitarte a una copa?_

- _Eh, no, gracias, Cato. Me iré a casa enseguida._

- _¡Vamos, Kat!_ -protestó Prim-. ¡_No puedes marcharte tan pronto! ¡Es tu noche!_

A Katniss no le parecía que aquélla fuese su noche. Más bien tenía la im presión de haberse colado en una fiesta en la que no conocía a nadie.

- _No, estoy bien, gracias_ -aseguró a Cato de nuevo.

- _Ni hablar, te quedas un rato_ -insistió Prim-. _Tráele un vodka con Coca-Cola y para mí lo mismo de antes_ -ordenó a Cato.

- _¡Prim!_ -exclamó Katniss, avergonzada ante la grosería de su hermana.

- ¡_Eh, no pasa nada!_ -terció Cato-. _Yo me he ofrecido._ -y se diri gió a la barra.

- _Prim, has sido muy grosera_ -dijo Katniss.

- ¿_Qué? Pero si no tiene que pagar, es el dueño de este puñetero sitio_ -contestó Prim a la defensiva.

- _Eso no significa que tengas derecho a exigirle copas gratis..._

- _¿Dónde está Plutarch_? -interrumpió Prim.

- _Se ha ido a casa._

- _¡Mierda! ¿Hace mucho rato?_ -Prim saltó del taburete alarmada.

- _No lo sé, unos cinco minutos. ¿Por qué?_

- _¡Habíamos quedado en que me llevaría a casa!_

Prim amontonó los abrigos de los demás en el suelo en busca de su bolso.

- _Prim, no podrás alcanzarlo. Hace demasiado que ha salido._

- _No. Verás cómo lo pillo. Ha aparcado muy lejos y tendrá que volver a pasar por esta calle para ir a su casa. Lo interceptaré por el camino._ -por fin encontró el bolso y echó a correr hacia la salida gritando-: _¡Adiós, Katniss! ¡Has estado de pena!_ -y desapareció por la puerta.

Katniss se quedó otra vez sola. Genial, pensó al ver que Cato regresaba a la mesa con tres bebidas, ahora no tendría más remedio que darle conver sación.

- _¿Dónde está Prim_? -preguntó Cato mientras dejaba los vasos en la mesa y se sentaba delante de Katniss.

- _Me ha pedido que te dijera que lo sentía mucho, pero que tenía que dar caza a mi hermano para que la llevara a casa. _-Katniss se mordió el labio. Se sentía culpable porque sabía de sobras que Prim no había pensado en Cato ni por un segundo mientras salía despavorida hacia la puerta-._ Perdona que antes yo también haya sido tan grosera contigo_. -se pronto se echó a reír. Luego añadió-: _Dios, pensarás que somos la familia más grosera del mundo. Prim es un poco bocazas, la mayoría de las veces no sabe lo que dice._

- _¿Y tú sí?_ -replicó Cato, sonriendo.

- _Si lo dices por lo de antes, sí._ –volvió a reír.

- _Eh, no te preocupes, sólo significa que ahora hay más bebida para ti_ -dijo Cato deslizando un vaso de chupito hasta su lado de la mesa.

- _¿Qué es esto?_ -Katniss arrugó la nariz al olerlo.

Cato la miró con una simpática sonrisa.

- _Se llama un Bj. Deberías haber visto la cara del camarero cuando se lo he pedido. ¡Me parece que no sabía qué era!_

- _Oh, Dios _-dijo Katniss-. ¿_Qué hace Prim bebiendo esto? ¡Huele fatal!_

- _Según ella, es fácil de tragar._

Ahora fue Cato quien se echó a reír.

- _Lo siento, Cato, la verdad es que a veces se comporta de forma ab surda_. -negó con la cabeza como dando a su hermana por imposible. Cato miró más allá del hombro de Katniss con aire divertido.

- _Vaya, parece que tu amiga lo está pasando bien esta noche. _

Katniss se volvió y vio a Clove y al pinchadiscos abrazados junto al escenario. Saltaba a la vista que sus gestos provocativos habían surtido el efecto de seado.

- _Oh, no, es ese horrible tipo que me obligó a salir del lavabo -refun fuñó Katniss._

- _Es Tresh O'Connor de Dublín FM -_explicó Cato-._ Somos amigos. -_Katniss se tapó la cara avergonzada-_ Esta noche trabaja aquí porque el karaoke se ha emitido en directo en la radio_

- _¿Qué?_

A Katniss por poco le dio un infarto por vigésima vez en la misma velada. Cato esbozó una amplia sonrisa y dijo:

- _Es broma. Sólo quería ver qué cara ponías._

- _Dios mío. No me des estos sustos -_rogó Katniss llevándose una mano al corazón-._ Bastante horrible ha sido tener a toda esta gente aquí escuchán dome, sólo faltaba que además me hubiese oído la ciudad entera._

Katniss aguardó a que el corazón volviera a latir con normalidad mientras Cato la miraba con picardía.

- _Perdona que te lo pregunte pero, si tanto lo detestas, ¿por qué te ins cribiste? -_preguntó con aire vacilante.

- _Verás, es que a mi marido se le ocurrió, con su increíble sentido del hu mor, que sería divertido inscribir a su esposa, que es una negada para la mú sica, en un concurso de canto. _-Cato rió.

- _¡Tampoco los has hecho tan mal! ¿Está aquí tu marido? -_preguntó mi rando alrededor_-. No quiero que piense que estoy intentando envenenar a su esposa con este brebaje repugnante -_agregó señalando el chupito con la barbilla.

Katniss se volvió hacia la sala y sonrió.

- _Sí, seguro que está aquí... En alguna parte._

_Fin del capítulo catorce_

* * *

**CATORCEAVO CAPITULO ¿qué qué qué tal, todo OC, mucha información, os ha gustado el "espectáculo", creeis que Katniss debió haber ganado? Sinceramente en este capítulo yo le cogí un cariño especial a Finnick, que aunque no tiene mucho protagonismo en esta historia creo que es un amigo genial, siempre pensando en Peeta aunque no lo diga. Y Annie es una mejor amiga increíble. Me emocioné. ¿Y Cato, qué pensáis de él? ¡QUIERO SABER OPINIONES!**

**Bueh, otro lunes que vuelvo a subir, me estoy haciendo mayor. Espero que empecéis la semana con buen pie y sobre todo a esas personas que hoy empezaban a clases, yo lo hago mañana y con los temidos exámenes… Espero que os esté gustando esta historia (tiene aproximadamente 40 capítulo asique ya vamos la mitad) ¡y los que no la lean porque es triste, iros a Ferrol! Es broma, aunque no tuviera ningún lector seguiria escribiendo, y que narices, adoro haceros llorar un poco con esta historia. Contestaré reviews por PM, gracias a los que dejáis su opinión por estos lares**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Lucy, as Peeta Mellark**


	15. Capítulo quince

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins, y la historia es parte de la maravillosa escritora Cecelia Ahern. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza que ha juntado estas maravillosas historias.**

_"- Mamá, no limpies. -No, no. Solo organizo la basura."_

**Música de acompañamiento:********Elixir- Zeno and the stoics ****(**para los fans de la serie "Doctor Mateo"**)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Katniss sujetó con una pinza la sábana que estaba tendiendo y pensó en cómo había ido trastabillando durante el resto del mes de Mayo, tratando de poner un poco de orden en su vida. Había días en los que se sentía feliz y con tenta, segura de que las cosas le irían bien, cuando de súbito, tan deprisa co mo había llegado, la dicha desaparecía y ella volvía a sumirse en la más abso luta tristeza. Procuró establecer una rutina en la que dejarse atrapar de buen grado para volver a sentir que pertenecía a su cuerpo y su cuerpo a la vida, en lugar de deambular por ahí como una zombi observando cómo los demás disfrutaban de sus vidas mientras ella aguardaba a que la suya acabara. Por des gracia, la rutina no resultó ser exactamente como esperaba. Se encontró a sí misma inmóvil durante horas en la sala de estar reviviendo cada uno de los re cuerdos que conservaba de su vida con Peeta. Lo más triste de todo era que pasaba la mayor parte de ese tiempo rememorando todas y cada una de las pe leas que habían tenido, deseando poder borrarlas, poder retirar todo lo desa gradable que le había dicho, presa del enfado, y que en absoluto reflejaba sus verdaderos sentimientos. Se atormentaba por lo egoísta que había sido en oca siones, saliendo de juerga con las amigas cuando se enfadaba con él en vez de quedarse en casa y deshacer el entuerto. Se reprendía por haberse apartado de él cuando debería haberlo abrazado, por haberle guardado rencor durante días en lugar de perdonarlo, por haberse ido a dormir sin cenar en lugar de ha cerle el amor. Deseaba borrar todas las ocasiones en las que le constaba que Peeta se había enfadado con ella y la había odiado. Deseaba que todos sus recuerdos fuesen de buenos momentos, pero los malos no dejaban de perseguirla hasta obsesionarla. Y éstos habían sido una absoluta pérdida de tiempo.

Y nadie les había advertido que andaban escasos de tiempo.

Luego venían los días felices en los que iba de aquí para allá con una son risa pintada en el rostro, sorprendiéndose a sí misma riendo mientras paseaba por la calle al asaltarle el recuerdo de una de sus típicas bromas. Ésa era su ru tina. Se hundía en días de una profunda y lóbrega depresión, hasta que por fin recobraba las fuerzas para ser más positiva y cambiar de estado de ánimo du rante otros tantos días. Ahora bien, cualquier nimiedad bastaba para desen cadenar el llanto otra vez. Era un proceso agotador y las más de las veces le daba pereza batallar contra su mente, mucho más fuerte que cualquier músculo de su cuerpo.

Los familiares y los amigos iban y venían, unas veces para consolarla y otras para hacerla reír. Pero incluso en su risa se echaba algo en falta. Nunca parecía estar verdaderamente contenta, daba la impresión de matar el tiempo mientras aguardaba alguna otra cosa. Estaba harta de limitarse a existir; que ría vivir. Pero ¿qué sentido tenía vivir cuando no se sentía viva? Se hizo las mismas preguntas una y mil veces, hasta que finalmente prefirió no despertar de sus sueños; éstos eran lo único que le parecía real.

En el fondo sabía que era normal sentirse así, tampoco es que pensara que estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Sabía que la gente decía que un día volvería a ser feliz y que aquella sensación sólo sería un recuerdo lejano. Sin embargo, al canzar ese día era la parte difícil.

Leyó y releyó la primera carta de Peeta una y otra vez, analizando cada palabra y cada frase, y cada día hallaba un nuevo significado. Pero no podía quedarse sentada allí hasta el día del juicio final, intentando leer entre líneas para adivinar el mensaje oculto. La verdad era que en realidad nunca sabría exactamente qué había querido decirle puesto que jamás volvería a hablar con él. Aquella conclusión era sin duda la más dolorosa y difícil de aceptar, y la estaba matando.

Mayo había quedado atrás y junio había traído consigo largos atardeceres luminosos y las hermosas mañanas que los acompañaban. Los radiantes días soleados del nuevo mes le brindaron la claridad. Se acabó el encerrarse en casa en cuanto oscurecía y el quedarse en la cama hasta la tarde. Irlanda parecía ha ber despertado súbitamente del letargo invernal, desperezándose y bostezan do para volver a la vida. Era hora de abrir las ventanas y airear la casa, de li brarla de los fantasmas del invierno y los días oscuros, era hora de levantarse temprano con los trinos de los pájaros y salir a pasear y mirar a la gente a los ojos, sonreír y saludar en vez de esconderse bajo varias capas de ropa, la mirada clavada en el suelo mientras corría de un lado a otro haciendo caso omiso del mundo. Era hora, en fin, de abandonar la oscuridad y levantar la cabeza bien alta para enfrentarse cara a cara con la verdad.

Junio también trajo otra carta de Peeta.

Katniss se había sentado fuera para disfrutar del sol, deleitándose en aque lla renovada alegría de vivir. Nerviosa y entusiasmada al mismo tiempo, leyó la cuarta carta. Se embelesó con el tacto de la tarjeta y de los contornos de la caligrafía de Peeta cuando acarició la tinta seca con la yema de los dedos. Den tro, su pulcra caligrafía presentaba un listado de artículos que le pertenecían y que seguían en la casa y, al lado de cada una de sus posesiones, explicaba qué quería que Katniss hiciera con ellas y dónde deseaba que las hiciera llegar. Al fi nal ponía:

**_Katniss, y sé que tú me amas. No necesitas mis perte nencias para acordarte de mí, no necesitas conservarlas como prueba de que he existido o de que aún existo en tu mente. No necesitas ponerte un suéter mío para sentirme cerca de ti; ya estoy ahí... estrechándote siempre entre mis brazos._**

**_PEETA_**

**_Posdata: siempre..._**

A Katniss le costó mucho aceptar aquello. Casi deseó que le hubiese pe dido que volviera a cantar en un karaoke. Habría saltado desde un avión por él, o corrido dos mil kilómetros, cualquier cosa excepto vaciar sus armarios y desprenderse de su presencia en la casa. Pero sabía que Peeta tenía razón. No podía aferrarse a sus pertenencias para siempre. No podía engañarse pensan do que él regresaría para recogerlas. El Peeta de carne y hueso se había ido; no necesitaba su ropa.

La experiencia resultó agotadora desde el punto de vista emocional. Tar dó días en concluirla. Revivió un millón de recuerdos con cada prenda de ropa y cada pedazo de papel que metió en bolsas. Sostenía cerca de ella cada artículo antes de decirle adiós. Cada vez que sus dedos se desprendían de un objeto era como si se despidiera de una parte de Peeta otra vez. Era difícil, muy difícil. A veces demasiado difícil.

Informó a su familia y sus amigos de lo que estaba haciendo y, aunque to dos le ofrecieron ayuda y apoyo reiteradamente, Katniss sabía que tenía que ha cerlo sola. Necesitaba tomarse su tiempo para despedirse como era debido puesto que no volvería a ver ninguna de aquellas cosas. Al igual que el propio Peeta, sus pertenencias tampoco podrían regresar. Pese al deseo de Katniss de estar a solas, Marvel se había presentado en su casa varias veces para brindarle su apoyo fraternal y ella lo había agradecido. Cada objeto tenía una historia, y conversaban y reían a propósito de los recuerdos que les suscitaba. Marvel esta ba a su lado cuando lloraba y también cuando daba una palmada para sacu dirse el polvo de las manos. No era una tarea fácil, pero tenía que hacerse y la ayuda de Peeta la hacía más llevadera. Katniss no debía preocuparse de tomar grandes decisiones, Peeta las había tomado por ella. Sí, la estaba ayudando y, por una vez, Katniss sintió que ella también estaba ayudándolo a él.

Rió al meter en la bolsa las polvorientas casetes del que fue su grupo de rock favorito cuando iba al colegio. Al menos una vez al año Peeta encontra ba la vieja caja de zapatos mientras se esforzaba por poner un poco de orden en el creciente caos de su armario. Entonces hacía sonar aquella música hea vy metal a todo volumen en todos los altavoces de la casa, para torturar a Katniss con los estridentes chirridos de las guitarras y la pésima calidad de la grabación. Ella siempre le decía que se moría de ganas de perder de vista aquellas cintas. Ahora, sin embargo, no la invadió el alivio que antaño había esperado sentir.

Sus ojos repararon en una prenda arrugada que había en un rincón del fondo del armario ropero: la camiseta de fútbol de Peeta, su amuleto. Aún es taba sucia de manchas de hierba y barro, tal como la dejó después de su últi mo día victorioso en el campo. Se la llevó a la cara e inhaló profundamente; el olor a cerveza y sudor era débil, pero seguía allí. La apartó para lavarla y dár sela a Finnick.

Tantos objetos, tantos recuerdos. Todos iban siendo etiquetados y empa quetados, al tiempo que los archivaba en la mente. Los guardaría en un sitio al que pudiera apelar cuando necesitara enseñanzas y ayuda en la vida futura. Objetos que una vez estuvieron llenos de vida e importancia, pero que ahora yacían inertes en el suelo. Sin él sólo eran cosas.

El esmoquin que llevó Peeta en la boda, los trajes, las camisas y corbatas que cada mañana lamentaba tener que ponerse para ir a trabajar. Las modas de años pasados, trajes llamativos de los ochenta y un fardo de chándales; unas gafas de buceo de la primera vez que fueron a hacer submarinismo, una con cha que recogió del fondo del mar diez años atrás, su colección de posavasos de cerveza de todos los pubs de todos los países que habían visitado; cartas y felicitaciones de cumpleaños de amigos y familiares recibidas a lo largo de los años; las tarjetas de San Valentín que le había enviado Katniss; muñecos y pe luches de la infancia apartados para enviárselos a sus padres; carpetas de fac turas, sus palos de golf para Finnick, libros para Annie, recuerdos, lágrimas y ri sas para Katniss.

La vida entera de Peeta metida en veinte bolsas de basura. Los recuerdos de ambos guardados en la mente de Katniss.

Cada artículo desenterraba polvo, lágrimas, risas y recuerdos. Metió los ar tículos en bolsas, quitó el polvo, se enjugó los ojos y archivó los recuerdos.

El móvil de Katniss comenzó a sonar. Dejó caer la canasta de la colada y en tró corriendo en la cocina por la puerta del patio para contestar al teléfono.

- _¿Diga?_

- _¡Voy a convertirte en una estrella!_ -exclamó Beetee medio histérico al otro lado de la línea, antes de que le entrara una risa incontenible.

Katniss aguardó a que se serenara mientras se estrujaba el cerebro inten tando entender de qué estaba hablando.

-¿_Estás borracho, Beet?_

_-Puede que un poco pero eso es completamente irrelevante_ -dijo Beetee, hipando.

-¡_Beetee, son las diez de la mañana!_ -rió y luego preguntó-: _¿Aún no te has acostado?_

-¡_Nooo!_ -Volvió a hipar-. _Estoy en el tren de vuelta a casa y me acos taré dentro de más o menos unas tres horas._

_-¡Tres horas! ¿Dónde estás?_ -Katniss volvió a reír. Estaba disfrutando con aquella charla, ya que se acordaba de las ocasiones en las que ella solía llamar a Marvel a cualquier hora de la mañana desde toda clase de sitios tras haberse por tado mal una noche de juerga.

-_Estoy en Galway. Los premios fueron anoche_ -dijo como si su her mana tuviera que saber a qué se refería.

-_Perdona mi ignorancia, pero ¿de qué premios hablas? _

_-¡Te lo conté!_

_-No, a mí no me has contado nada._

_-Le dije a Marvel que te lo contara. Será cabrón..._ -farfulló, trabándosele la lengua.

-_Pues no lo hizo_ -interrumpió Katniss-. _Así que tendrás que hacer lo tú._

_-¡Los premios de los estudiantes de periodismo se entregaron anoche y he ganado!_ -gritó Beetee, y a Katniss le pareció que el vagón en pleno lo cele braba. Se alegró mucho por él-. _¡Y el premio consiste en que van a emitirlo en Channel 4 la semana que viene! ¿No es increíble?_ -Hubo nuevos vítores y Katniss apenas entendía lo que Beetee le estaba diciendo-. ¡_Vas a ser famosa, hermanita!_

Fue lo último que oyó antes de que se cortara la comunicación. ¿Qué era aquella extraña sensación que notaba recorriéndole el cuerpo? ¿Acaso era...? No, imposible... No podía creer que estuviera experimentando una sensación de felicidad.

Llamó a su familia para divulgar la noticia, pero descubrió que todos habían recibido llamadas semejantes. Prim se había pegado al teléfono du rante horas charlando como una colegiala excitada sobre cómo iban a apare cer en la tele, por supuesto su historia culminaba con su matrimonio con Den zel Washington. Acordaron que toda la familia se reuniría en el pub Hogan's el miércoles siguiente para ver la emisión del documental. Cato había teni do la amabilidad de ofrecer el Club Diva para que pudieran verlo en la panta lla gigante. Katniss estaba entusiasmada con el logro de su hermano y telefoneó a Annie y a Clove para darles la buena noticia.

-¡_Vaya, es fantástico, Katniss!_ -susurró, Annie muy contenta.

_-¿Por qué hablas tan bajito?_ -susurró Katniss a su vez-. _Ah, entiendo, no voy a entretenerte mucho rato. Sólo quería decirte que vamos a ir todos a Hogan's el próximo miércoles para verlo y que estáis invitados._

_- Ajá... perfecto._ -Annie fingió anotar sus datos.

- _Estupendo, será divertido. Annie, ¿qué me pongo?_

- _Hummm... ¿Nuevo o de segunda mano?_

_- No, no puedo permitirme comprar nada nuevo. Aunque me obligaras a comprar ese top hace unas semanas, me niego a ponérmelo: ya no tengo die ciocho años. Así que tendrá que ser algo viejo._

_-Muy bien... Rojo._

_-¿El top rojo que me puse en tu cumpleaños? _

_-Sí, exacto._

_-Bueno, tal vez._

_-¿Cuál es tu situación laboral actualmente?_

_-La verdad es que aún no he empezado a buscar. _-Katniss se mordió el interior de la mejilla y frunció el entrecejo.

- _¿__Fecha de nacimiento?_

_-Oh, vamos, cierra el pico, chismosa._

_-Lo siento, pero sólo abrimos pólizas de automóvil a conductores ma yores de veinticuatro años. Me temo que eres demasiado joven._

_-Ojalá. Vale, ya hablaremos después. _

_- Gracias por llamar._

Katniss se sentó a la mesa de la cocina, preguntándose qué se pondría para ir a Hogan's la semana siguiente. Tenía ganas de estar guapa y sexy para variar, estaba harta de su ropa vieja. Quizá Clove tendría algo en su tienda. Esta ba a punto de llamarla cuando recibió un mensaje de texto de Annie.

**_ARPÍA ESPÍA T LLAMO + TARDE BSOS_**

Katniss descolgó el auricular y llamó a Clove al trabajo.

- _Casuals, buenos días_ -contestó Clove, muy educada.

- _Clove, soy Katniss. Ya sé que no tengo que llamarte al trabajo, pero sólo quería decirte que el documental de Beetee ha ganado no sé qué pre mio universitario y que van a emitirlo el miércoles por la noche._

- _¡Qué guay, Katniss! ¿Y nosotras salimos?_ -preguntó entusiasmada.

- _Creo que sí. Vamos a ir todas a Hogan's a verlo. ¿Te apuntas?_

- _¡Uau, por supuesto! Igual llevo a mi novio nuevo_ -agregó Clove, son riendo con picardía.

- _¿Qué novio nuevo es ése?_ -preguntó Katniss.

- _¡Tom!_

- _¿El tío del karaoke? _-Katniss no daba crédito.

- _¡Pues claro! Oh, Katniss, estoy tan enamorada..._ -Y se echó a reír como una chiquilla.

- _¿Enamorada? ¡Pero si sólo hace unas semanas que lo conoces! _

- _¿Y qué más da? Desde el primer instante... como dice la canción. _

- _Vaya, Clove... ¡No sé qué decir!_

- _¡Dime que es maravilloso!_

- _Sí... O sea... no hay duda de que es una buena noticia._

- _Oye, no te entusiasmes tanto, Katniss _-dijo Clove con sarcasmo.- _ De todos modos, me muero de ganas de que lo conozcas. Te encantará. Bue no, no tanto como a mí, pero estoy segura de que te caerá bien._ -Y comen zó a divagar sobre lo fantástico que era Tom.

- _Clove, ¿no recuerdas que ya lo conozco?_ -la interrumpió Katniss en medio de una historia sobre cómo Tom había salvado a un niño de ahogarse.

- _Sí, ya lo sé, pero prefiero que le veas cuando no estés portándote como una demente que se esconde en los lavabos y grita por los micrófonos_.

- _Supongo que tienes razón..._

- _Pues claro, mujer. ¡Lo pasaremos bomba! ¡Será la primera vez que vaya a mi propio estreno! _-dijo excitada.

Katniss puso los ojos en blanco ante el histrionismo de su amiga y se des pidió de ella.

Katniss apenas hizo ninguna de las tareas domésticas que se había pro puesto, ya que estuvo casi toda la mañana hablando por teléfono. El móvil sonaba sin cesar y acabó provocándole dolor de cabeza. Se estremeció al pensarlo. Cada vez que le dolía la cabeza se acordaba de Peeta. Detestaba que sus allegados se quejaran de jaquecas y migrañas y, cuando lo hacían, los ato sigaba con advertencias sobre el peligro que corrían y los instaba a tomárselo más en serio e ir a ver al médico. Acabó por aterrorizar a todo el mundo con sus historias, y finalmente optaron por no decirle nada cuando se encontra ban mal.

Suspiró sonoramente. Se estaba volviendo tan hipocondríaca que hasta su doctora estaba harta de verla. Corría a la consulta presa de pánico por cual quier nimiedad, aunque fuera un dolor en la pierna o retortijones en el estó mago. La semana anterior, se convenció de que le ocurría algo en los pies; los dedos no acababan de tener buen aspecto. La doctora los examinó con seriedad y acto seguido se puso a garabatear una receta mientras Katniss la observaba horrorizada. Por fin le entregó el trozo de papel y, con esa caligrafía indescifrable típica de los médicos, leyó: «Compra zapatos más grandes.»

Tal vez tuviera su gracia, pero la broma le costó cuarenta euros.

Katniss había pasado los últimos minutos al teléfono, escuchando a Marvel despotricar contra Plutarch. Por lo visto Plutarch también le había hecho una visita. Katniss se preguntó si simplemente estaría tratando de establecer lazos afectivos con sus hermanos después de años de esconderse de ellos. Bien, pues al parecer era demasiado tarde. Desde luego, resultaba muy difícil mantener conversación con alguien que todavía no dominaba el arte de la buena educación. "¡Oh, basta, basta, basta!", se gritó en silencio. Tenía que dejar de pre ocuparse, dejar de pensar, dejar de estrujarse los sesos y, sobre todo, dejar de hablar consigo misma. Se estaba volviendo loca.

Finalmente acabó de tender la colada con más de dos horas de retraso y metió otra carga de ropa en la lavadora y la conectó. Encendió la radio de la cocina, puso el televisor a todo volumen en la sala de estar y reanudó la faena. Quizás así sofocaría la vocecilla interior que no paraba de lloriquear.

_Fin del capítulo quince_

* * *

**QUINCEAVO CAPITULO ¿qué qué qué tal, todo OC, mucha información, no os encanta Beetee borracho, qué habrá liado con el documental? ¡YU UNA CARTA NUEVAAAAAAAA! Bueno, este capítulo la verdad fue muy muy difícil de leer para mí, puesto que yo lo he dejado con mi novio y también he tenido que hacer limpieza como Katniss, no ha sido fácil. No se cómo narices, pero esta capítulo tiene que ver mucho con mi vida ahora mismo. ¡BASTA DE DRAMAS, QUIERO OPINIONES!**

**Bueh, otro lunes que vuelvo a subir, me estoy haciendo mayor. Espero que empecéis la semana con buen pie y suerte en los exámenes a todos. Espero que os esté gustando esta historia, y sí os gusta leeros el libro original (ya he conseguido que una persona lo lea, muhahaha) Contestaré reviews por PM, gracias a los que dejáis su opinión por estos lares**

******_ Para quien no lo sepa ya, nos vemos en mis TRES FICS (_**_guat? Tres? YES, IM YOLO**) SIEMPRE **_******(**SINSAJO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE PEETA MELLARK**), ALL ABOUT US** (**mi pequeña obra maestra), y en ANTES**** DE AAU (**one shots dedicados a este fic, éxito mayor**)**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Lucy, as Peeta Mellark**


	16. Capítulo dieciséis

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins, y la historia es parte de la maravillosa escritora Cecelia Ahern. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza que ha juntado estas maravillosas historias.**

_"- Me encanta tu traje. ¿Eres soltero? - Sí - ¿Eres gay? - No - ¿Trabajas? - Sí."_

**Música de acompañamiento: Always - Blink 182  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Katniss llegó a Hogan's y se abrió paso entre la clientela de hombres mayores del pub para subir al Club Diva. La banda de música tradicional tocaba muy animada y el público coreaba sus canciones irlandesas favoritas. Sólo eran las siete y media de la tarde, así que el Club Diva aún no estaba abierto oficialmen te. Echó un vistazo al local vacío y le pareció muy distinto de aquel en el que ha bía estado aterrorizada unas pocas semanas antes. Fue la primera en llegar Y ocupó una mesa justo enfrente de la pantalla gigante para tener una visión per fecta del documental de su hermano, si bien no era de esperar que acudiese tan ta gente como para que alguien se plantara entre las mesas y la pantalla.

El ruido de un vaso al romperse la sobresaltó y Katniss se volvió para ver quién había entrado en la sala. Cato salió de detrás de la barra con una es coba y un recogedor.

- _Vaya, Katniss. No me había dado cuenta de que había entrado al guien_ -dijo Cato, mirándola sorprendido.

- S_ólo soy yo, he venido temprano para variar._

Katniss se dirigió a la barra para saludarlo. Cato presentaba un aspecto distinto aquella noche, pensó ella mientras le pasaba revista.

- _Temprano es poco _-dijo Cato, mirando la hora en su reloj de pul sera-. _Los demás empezarán a llegar dentro de una hora más o menos._

Un tanto confusa, Katniss también consultó la hora.

- _Pero si son las siete y media. ¿No empieza a las ocho el programa?_ –Cato frunció el ceño.

- _No, a mí me dijeron a las nueve, pero igual lo entendí mal_... -cogió un periódico del día y buscó la página con la programación de televisión- Sí_, nueve en punto, canal cuatro_

Katniss puso los ojos en blanco.

- _Oh, no. Lo siento, iré a dar un paseo por la ciudad y regresaré más tar de -_dijo Katniss, saltando del taburete.

- _Eh, no seas tonta. -_Esbozó una radiante sonrisa-._ Las tiendas han cerrado a esta hora y puedes hacerme compañía, siempre que no te importe... _

- _Bueno, no me importa si a ti no te importa..._

- _No me importa -_aseguró Cato con firmeza.

- _Muy bien, pues entonces me quedo _-dijo Katniss, encaramándose de nuevo al taburete, llena de alegría.

Cato apoyó las manos sobre el surtidor de cerveza en una pose típica de camarero.

- _Y ahora que ya estamos de acuerdo, ¿qué puedo servirte? -_inquirió sonriendo.

- _Vaya, es fantástico esto de no tener que hacer cola ni pedir la bebida a gritos -_bromeó Katniss-._ Tomaré un agua con gas, por favor._

- _¿No quieres algo más fuerte? _-Cato arqueó las cejas. Su sonrisa era contagiosa.

- _No, más vale que no o estaré borracha cuando lleguen los demás. _

- _Bien pensado -_convino Cato, y se volvió hacia la nevera que tenía detrás para sacar el botellín de agua.

Katniss cayó en la cuenta de qué era lo que le confería un aspecto tan distinto: no iba de negro como de costumbre. Vestía tejanos gastados y camisa azul celeste desabrochada, con una camiseta blanca debajo que hacía que sus ojos azules centellearan más de lo habitual. Iba arre mangado hasta justo debajo de los codos. Katniss se fijó en sus músculos a través de la tela fina. Apartó la vista enseguida cuando Cato le sirvió el vaso de agua.

- _¿Puedo invitarte a algo? -_preguntó Katniss.

- _No, gracias. Ésta corre de mi cuenta._

- _No, por favor-_insistió Katniss-._ Me has invitado a un montón de be bidas. Ahora me toca a mí._

- _Muy bien, pues entonces tomaré una Budweiser, gracias -_Cato se apoyó en la barra sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

- _¿Cómo? ¿Quieres que la sirva yo_? -preguntó Katniss. Saltó del tabure te y rodeó la barra. Cato se apartó y la observó con aire divertido_- Cuan do era pequeña, siempre quise trabajar detrás de una barra -_dijo Katniss, co giendo una jarra de cerveza y abriendo el tirador. Lo estaba pasando muy bien_. _

- _Pues hay un puesto vacante si andas buscando trabajo -_dijo Cato, observándola trabajar con detenimiento.

- _No, gracias. Me parece que trabajo mejor al otro lado de la barra-_bro meó Katniss, llenando la jarra de cerveza.

- _Bueno, pero si alguna vez buscas empleo ya sabes dónde tienes uno -_dijo Cato, y bebió un sorbo de cerveza_-. Lo has hecho muy bien. _

- _Hombre, tampoco es neurocirugía. -_sonrió y regresó al otro lado de la barra. Cogió el bolso y le dio unos billetes-. _Quédate con el cambio. _

- _Gracias -_aceptó Cato, sonriendo_. _

Se volvió para abrir la caja regis tradora y Katniss se despreció por fijarse en su trasero. Aunque lo encontró bo nito y firme, no era como el de Peeta.

- _¿Tu marido ha vuelto a aban donarte esta noche? _-preguntó Cato en broma mientras rodeaba la barra para reunirse con ella.

Katniss se mordió el labio y se preguntó qué debía res ponder. No era el mejor momento para hablar de algo tan deprimente con al guien que sólo pretendía ser amable, pero no quería que Cato siguiera pre guntándole por él cada vez que la viera. Tarde o temprano descubriría la verdad y el pobre se vería en una situación embarazosa.

- _Cato…_ -susurró-, no _quisiera incomodarte, pero mi marido falleció -_Cato se paró en seco y se ruborizó levemente.

- _Oh, Katniss, lo siento. No lo sabía_ -dijo con sinceridad.

- _No pasa nada, sé que no lo sabías_. -sonrió para demostrarle que to do iba bien.

- _La otra noche no llegué a conocerle, pero si alguien me lo hubiese di cho habría ido al funeral a presentar mis respetos_. -se sentó en el taburete contiguo al de Katniss.

- _No, no. Peeta murió en febrero. No estaba aquí la otra noche, Cato_.

- _Pero creía que habías dicho que estaba aquí..._ -susurró pensando que quizá se trataba de un malentendido.

- _Y lo hice._ -Katniss se miró los pies avergonzada-. _Verás, él no estaba aquí_ -dijo mirando alrededor- _pero sí aquí_ -concluyó llevándose una ma no al corazón.

- Comprendo -_dijo Cato al cabo-._ E_n ese caso, la otra noche aún fuiste más valiente de lo que creía, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias -_agre gó con amabilidad.

A Katniss le sorprendió que Cato no diera muestras de incomodarse. Nor malmente la gente balbuceaba y tartamudeaba al recibir la noticia y, o bien di vagaba, o bien cambiaba de tema. En cambio, se sentía a gusto en presencia de Cato, como si pudiera hablarle con franqueza y sin miedo a llorar. Katniss son rió, negando con la cabeza, y le refirió sucintamente la historia de la lista.

- _Por eso salí corriendo después del concierto de Beetee aquella noche_ -dijo Katniss.

- _¿Seguro que no fue por lo mal que lo hicieron?_ -bromeó Cato. Se quedó absorto un momento y luego añadió-: _Ah, claro, es verdad. Era el trece de abril._

- _Sí, no podía esperar más para abrirla -_explicó Katniss.

- _¿Cuándo toca la próxima?_

- _En julio_ -contestó Katniss, excitada.

- _Así que no voy a verte el trece de julio_ -dijo Cato secamente.

- _Veo que lo vas captando_ -Katniss sonrió.

- _¡Ya estoy aquí!_ -anunció Clove a la sala vacía, mientras entraba pavoneándose emperifollada de punta en blanco con el vestido que había luci do en el baile del año anterior. Tom la seguía con aire despreocupado, riendo y negándose a apartar los ojos de ella.

- _Vas hecha un figurín_ -comentó Katniss, mirando a su amiga de arriba abajo.

Ella había decidido ponerse tejanos, botas negras y un top negro muy sencillo. Lo cierto es que no estaba de humor para arreglarse mucho, sobre to do teniendo en cuenta que el plan consistía en sentarse en un club vacío. En fin, Clove no parecía haber captado ese detalle.

- _Bueno, una no va cada día a su propio estreno, ¿verdad?-bromeó Clove. Tom y Cato se saludaron dándose un abrazo._

- _Nena, éste es Cato, mi mejor amigo -dijo Tom, presentándola a Cato. _

Cato y Katniss se miraron arqueando las cejas, sonriendo al reparar en el uso de la palabra «nena».

- _-Kat,Tom. -_Katniss le estrechó la mano cuando Clove la hubo pre sentado y él la besó en la mejilla-_. Lamento lo de la primera vez que nos vi mos, no estaba muy cuerda aquella noche. _-Katniss se ruborizó al recordar la escena del karaoke.

- _Oh, no hay problema. -_Tom esbozó una amable sonrisa-_. Si no hu bieses participado no habría conocido a Clove, así que me alegro de que lo hicieras -_agregó, volviéndose hacia Clove. Cato y Katniss, contentos por sus amigos, intercambiaron de nuevo una mirada. Katniss se sentó en el tabu rete, sintiéndose muy a gusto en compañía de aquellos dos hombres_._

Al cabo de un rato, Katniss descubrió que estaba disfrutando. No sólo fin gía reír o encontrar divertidos los comentarios, estaba contenta. El hecho de pensarlo la alegró aún más, así como el constatar que Clove por fin había en contrado a alguien a quien amaba de veras. Minutos después llegó el resto de la familia Kennedy junto con Annie y Finnick. Katniss corrió a recibir a sus amigos.

- _Kat, preciosa_-dijo Annie, dándole un abrazo-. _¿Hace mucho que has llegado?_

Katniss se echó a reír.

- _Pensaba que la emisión era a las ocho, así que he venido a las siete y media. _

- _Oh, no_ -dijo Annie con aire preocupado.

- _No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Cato me ha hecho compañía_ -dijo Katniss, señalando hacia él.

- _¿Él?_ -dijo Finnick enojado-. _Ándate con cuidado con ese tío, Katniss, es un bicho raro. Deberías haber oído lo que le dijo a Annie la otra noche_ -Katniss rió para sus adentros y enseguida se disculpó para ir a reunirse con su familia.

- ¿_No has traído a Mags?_ -preguntó con descaro a Plutarch.

- _Pues no_ -contestó él bruscamente antes de dirigirse a la barra.

- _¿Por qué se molesta siquiera en venir a estos sitios?_ -se lamentó Katniss a Marvel mientras éste apoyaba la cabeza de su hermana en su pecho y le acari ciaba el pelo, fingiendo consolarla.

- ¡_Atención todos!_ -Beetee estaba de pie encima de un taburete y anun ció- _Puesto que Prim no sabía qué ponerse esta noche, todos hemos llega do tarde y mi documental va a empezar de un momento a otro. Así que os agradeceré que toméis asiento y cerréis el pico._

- _Oh, Beetee_ -lo reprendió su madre por ser tan grosero.

Katniss buscó a Prim por la sala y la vio junto a Cato en la barra. Sonrió y se acomodó para ver el documental. En cuanto el presentador lo anunció, todo el mundo aplaudió y soltó vítores, pero Beetee los hizo callar de inme diato con expresión enojada, ya que no quería que perdieran detalle. Las palabras «**Las chicas y la ciudad»** aparecieron sobre un hermoso plano nocturno de la ciudad de Dublín, y Katniss se puso nerviosa. El título destaca ba sobre un fondo negro que fundió a un plano de Annie, Clove, Glimmer y Prim hacinadas en el asiento trasero de un taxi. Annie estaba hablando:

- _Soy Annie y éstas son Glimmer, Clove y Prim -_las chicas posaban por turnos para sus respectivos planos cortos de pre sentación- Vamos a casa de nuestra mejor amiga, Katniss, porque hoy es su cumple años...

La escena cambiaba a la de las chicas sorprendiendo a Katniss con gritos de «feliz cumpleaños» en la puerta delantera de su casa. Luego volvía a salir Annie en el taxi.

- _Esta noche es nuestra noche y saldremos SIN hombres..._

La escena siguiente mostraba a Katniss abriendo los regalos y enseñando el vibrador a la cámara al grito de "¡Bueno, está claro que voy a necesitar esto!" Luego volvía a Annie en el taxi diciendo:

- _Vamos a beber hasta perder el sentido..._

Ahora Katniss estaba abriendo el champán, luego las chicas bebían chupi tos en el Boudoir y finalmente salía Katniss con la diadema torcida en la cabe za, bebiendo directamente de una botella de champán con una pajita.

- _Vamos a ir de bares..._

Entonces venía un plano de las chicas en Boudoir contoneándose de for ma un tanto vergonzosa en la pista de baile. A continuación aparecía Annie hablando sinceramente.

- _¡Pero sin pasarnos de la raya! ¡Esta noche nos portaremos bien!_

En la escena siguiente aparecían protestando enloquecidas, mientras tres gorilas las acompañaban hasta la salida del club.

Katniss miró asombrada a Annie, que parecía tan sorprendida como ella. Los hombres se desternillaban de risa y daban palmadas a los hombros a Beetee, felicitándolo por poner en evidencia a sus compañeras. Katniss, Annie, Clove, Glimmer y hasta Prim se hundieron mortificadas en sus asientos.

¿Qué demonios había hecho Beetee?

_Fin del capítulo dieciseis_

* * *

**DECIMOSEXTO CAPITULO ¿qué qué qué tal, todo OC, mucha información, Cato no os parece un amor de persona con lo de Peeta, que opináis del documental? Me recuerda un poco a "Sex and the city" ¿A vosotros no? Siento lo corto que es este capítulo, pero el siguiente merece la pena :)**

**Bueh, otro lunes que vuelvo a subir, me estoy haciendo mayor. Espero que empecéis la semana con buen pie y suerte en los exámenes a todos. Espero que os esté gustando esta historia, y sí os gusta leeros el libro original (**ya he conseguido que una personalo haga**) Contestaré reviews por PM, gracias a los que dejáis su opinión por estos lares**

**_Para quien no lo sepa ya, nos vemos en mis TRES FICS (_**_guat? Tres? YES, IM YOLO**) SIEMPRE**_******(****SINSAJO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE PEETA MELLARK), ALL ABOUT US** (**mi pequeña obra maestra), y en ANTES****DE AAU (one shots dedicados a este fic, éxito mayor)**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Lucy**


	17. Capítulo diecisiete

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins, y la historia es parte de la maravillosa escritora Cecelia Ahern. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza que ha juntado estas maravillosas historias.**

_"Volver loca no es un lujo de la clase media."_

**Música de acompañamiento:**** Princess of China - Coldplay feat Rihanna****  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Reinaba un silencio absoluto en el club mientras todos los presentes mi raban fijamente la pantalla con expectación. Katniss aguantaba la respiración, nerviosa al pensar en lo que iba a aparecer a continuación. Quizá les recorda ría a las chicas con exactitud lo que todas ellas habían conseguido olvidar tan convenientemente acerca de aquella noche. La verdad la aterrorizaba. Al fin y al cabo, se habían emborrachado hasta el punto de olvidar por completo los acontecimientos de la velada. A no ser que alguien estuviera mintiendo, en cu yo caso aún deberían estar más nerviosas. Katniss echó un vistazo a las chicas. Todas se estaban mordiendo las uñas. Katniss cruzó los dedos.

Un nuevo título apareció en pantalla: «Los regalos».

"_Abre el mío primero", _vociferó Prim desde el televisor, entregando su regalo a Katniss y empujando a Annie en el sofá hasta tirarla al suelo. En el club todos se echaron a reír al ver a Glimmer arrastrando a una horrorizada Annie por los pies. Prim se apartó de Cato y fue a reunirse con el resto de las chicas en busca de seguridad. Todos soltaron exclamaciones mientras los regalos de Katniss iban apareciendo uno tras otro. A Katniss se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando la cámara realizó un zoom sobre las dos foto grafías encima en la repisa de la chimenea mientras hacían el brindis de Annie.

De pronto un nuevo título ocupó la pantalla, «Viaje a la ciudad», y apa recieron las chicas peleando para subir al taxi de siete plazas. Era evidente que ya iban muy entonadas. Katniss quedó impresionada, pues creía que en esa eta pa aún estaban bastante sobrias.

- _Oh, Finnick _-se lamentaba Katniss al taxista, arrastrando las palabras-. _Hoy cumplo treinta años. ¿Puedes creerlo?_

Finnick el taxista, a quien no podía importarle menos la edad que tuviera, le echó un vistazo y rió.

- _Te aseguro que sigues siendo una muchachita, Katniss_ -dijo con voz gra ve y seria. La cámara se aproximó al rostro de Katniss, y ésta se encogió al verse a sí misma en la pantalla. Parecía muy borracha y triste.

- _Pero ¿qué voy a hacer, Finnick?_ -insistió Katniss-. _¡Cumplo treinta años! ¡No tengo trabajo ni marido ni hijos y cumplo treinta años! ¿Ya te lo había di cho?_ -preguntó, inclinándose hacia él. Detrás de ella Annie soltó una carca jada. Katniss le dio un golpe.

De fondo se oía a las chicas hablar a la vez, muy excitadas. En realidad nin guna parecía escuchar a las demás; costaba seguir el hilo de alguna conversa ción coherente.

- _Venga, pásalo bien esta noche, Katniss. No te dejes atrapar por emociones tontas el día de tu cumpleaños. Preocúpate de toda esa mierda mañana, encanto_. -Finnick parecía tan atento que Katniss tomó nota de llamarlo para darle las gracias.

La cámara se quedó con Katniss mientras ésta apoyaba la cabeza contra la ventanilla y guardaba silencio, sumida en sus pensamientos durante el resto del viaje. No le gustó verse así. Avergonzada, echó un vistazo a la sala y se cru zó con la mirada de Cato, que le hizo un guiño de aliento. Se dijo que todos debían de estar pensando lo mismo. Le sonrió débilmente y se volvió de nuevo hacia la pantalla, justo a tiempo para verse gritando a las demás en O'Connell Street.

- _Muy bien, chicas. Esta noche vamos a ir a Boudoir y nadie va a impe dirnos entrar, sobre todo ningún estúpido gorila que se crea el amo del luga_r. -y se dirigió resueltamente hacia la entrada, en aquel momento pensando que en línea recta. Las demás aclamaron la decisión y fueron tras ella.

La escena siguiente mostraba a los dos gorilas que custodiaban la puerta del Boudoir negando con la cabeza.

- _Esta noche, no, chicas. Lo siento_ -dijo uno de los tipos, que lucía bi gote.

La familia de Katniss no podía parar de reír.

- _Pero es que no lo entienden _-dijo Clove con voz serena-._ ¿Saben quiénes somos?_

- _No _-contestaron ambos porteros y miraron por encima de sus cabezas, ignorándolas.

- _¡Vaya_! -Clove puso los brazos en jarras y señaló a Katniss-. _Pues ella es la archiconocida y famosa... princesa Katniss, de la casa real de... Finlandia. -_Katniss frunció el ceño a Clove y miró a la cámara. Su familia volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

- _Imposible escribir un guión mejor que esto _-dijo Beetee entre risas.

- _Oh, ¿pertenece a la realeza?_ -el portero con bigote sonrió con suficiencia.

- _Por supuesto_ -aseguró Clove muy seria.

- _¿Finlandia tiene familia real, Paul?_ -preguntó el Bigotes a Paul

- _Creo que no, jefe _-fue la respuesta de Paul.

Katniss se ajustó la diadema torcida en la cabeza y los saludó con un gesto majestuoso.

- _¿Lo ven? _-dijo Clove, satisfecha-. _Van a encontrarse en una situación muy embarazosa si no la dejan entrar._

- _Suponiendo que la dejemos entrar, usted tendrá que aguardar fuera_ -di jo el Bigotes mientras hacía una seña a la gente que tenían detrás para que entrara en el club. Katniss les repitió el saludo.

- _Ah, no, no, no, no._ -Clove rió, y luego agregó-: _No lo entienden. Yo soy su... dama de honor, de modo que no puedo separarme de ella ni un ins tante_.

- _En ese caso no le importará hacerle el honor de aguardar a que salga cuan do llegue la hora de cierre -_dijo Paul con una sonrisa socarrona.

Tom, Marvel y Finnick se echaron a reír, mientras que Clove se hundió aún más en el asiento. Finalmente Katniss habló.

- _Oh, nos debemos tomar una copa. Nos estamos espantosamente sedienta._ -Paul y el Bigotes bufaron y procuraron reprimir la risa mientras seguían mirando por encima de las cabezas de las chicas.

- _No, de verdad, chicas. Esta noche no, hay que ser miembro._

- _¡Pero yo soy miembro de la familia real!_ -exclamó Katniss con severidad-. _¡Qué os corten la cabeza!_ -ordenó señalándolos.

Clove se apresuró a bajar por la fuerza el brazo de Katniss.

- _Caballeros, ahora en serio, la princesa y yo no vamos a causarles ningún problema, sólo pretendemos tomar unas copas_ -suplicó.

El Bigotes las miró y luego levantó la vista al cielo.

- _De acuerdo, adelante_ -dijo haciéndose a un lado.

- _Dios le bendig_a -dijo Katniss, haciéndole la señal de la cruz al pasar.

- _¿En qué quedamos, es princesa o sacerdote?_ -ironizó Paul mientras Katniss entraba en el club.

- _Está como una cuba_ -añadió el Bigotes-, pero es la mejor excusa que he oído desde que me dedico a esto.

Y ambos rieron por lo bajo. Recobraron la compostura en cuanto Prim y su corte se aproximaron a la puerta.

- _¿Hay algún inconveniente en que mi equipo de rodaje entre conmigo? -_preguntó Prim con un logradísimo acento australiano.

- _Espere un momento. Tengo que consultarlo con el encargado_. -Paul se volvió y habló por el _walkie-talkie-. No hay pronlema, adelante _-dijo, sos teniendo la puerta abierta para que pasara.

- _Es esa cantante australiana, ¿verdad?_ -dijo el Bigotes a Paul.

- _Sí. Me gusta esa canción_.

- _Di a los chicos de dentro que no pierdan de vista a la princesa y su dama_ -dijo el Bigotes-. _No queremos que molesten a la cantante de pelo rosa_.

El padre de Katniss por poco se atragantó con su bebida al echarse a reír y Effie le frotó la espalda, incapaz de contenerse a su vez.

Mientras Katniss observaba la imagen del interior de Boudoir en la panta lla recordó que el club la había decepcionado. Aquel espacio mítico siempre había estado rodeado de misterio. Las chicas habían leído en una revista que había un montaje acuático al que Madonna había saltado una noche. Katniss se había imaginado una enorme catarata que caía por la pared del club y que seguía fluyendo en pequeños riachuelos burbujeantes por todo el local, a cuyas orillas se sentaban fascinantes personajes que de vez en cuando su mergían su copa en la corriente para llenarla con más champán. Pero en vez de su cascada de champán, Katniss se encontró con una gigantesca pecera pre sidiendo la barra circular y no entendió a qué venía aquello. Sus sueños se hi cieron pedazos. La sala tampoco era tan grande como había pensado, y esta ba decorada con opulentos rojos y dorados. En el extremo opuesto a la entrada había una enorme cortina dorada que dividía el local y que estaba protegi da por otro gorila de aspecto amenazador.

En la parte más alta la principal atracción consistía en una gran cama de matrimonio dispuesta encima de una plataforma inclinada hacia el resto del club. Sobre las sábanas doradas de seda había dos modelos muy flacas con el cuerpo embadurnado de pintura dorada y unos tangas minúsculos también dorados. El efecto general era más bien chabacano.

- _¡Mira el tamaño de esos tangas_! -exclamó Clove, indignada-. _La ti rita que llevo en el meñique es más grande._

Junto a ella en el Club Diva, Tom rió entre dientes y comenzó a mordis quear el meñique de Clove. Katniss apartó la vista y volvió a mirar hacia la pantalla.

- _Buenas noches y bienvenidos al informativo de las doce, soy Annie McCarthy._

Annie estaba delante de la cámara agarrando una botella a modo de mi crófono y Beetee había situado la cámara de modo que en el encuadre apare ciera el locutor de informativos más famoso de Irlanda.

- _En el día del cumpleaños de la princesa Katniss de Finlandia, su alteza y su dama de honor finalmente han conseguido que les franquearan el acceso al famoso nido de celebridades Boudoir. Entre los asistentes también está presente Prim, la estrella emergente del rock australiano, con su equipo de ro daje y... _-se llevó un dedo a la oreja como si estuviera recibiendo más información-. _Tenemos una noticia de última hora. Al parecer el locutor de informativos favorito de Irlanda, Tony Walsh, ha sido visto sonriendo hace unos instantes. Tengo aquí a mi lado a una de las testigos del hecho. Bienvenida, Clove._ -Clove posó seductoramente ante la cámara-. _Cuéntanos, Clove, ¿dónde estabas cuando ese suceso se ha producido?_

- _Bueno, estaba justo allí, al lado de su mesa cuando he visto que sucedía_. -Clove metió los mofletes y sonrió a la cámara.

- _¿Puedes explicarnos lo ocurrido?_

- _Bueno, yo estaba de pie allí enfrascada en mis cosas, cuando el señor Walsh ha tomado un sorbo de su bebida y poco después ha sonreído._

- _Caramba, Clove, ésta sí que es una noticia fascinante. ¿Estás segura de que ha sido una sonrisa?_

- _Bueno, podría ser que tuviera gases e hiciera una mueca, pero la gen te que había alrededor también ha pensado que era una sonrisa._

- _¿Entonces ha habido más testigos presenciales?_

- _Sí, la princesa Katniss estaba a mi lado y lo ha visto todo._

La cámara hacía una panorámica hasta Katniss, que bebía de una botella de champán con una pajita.

- _Dinos, Katniss, ¿fueron gases o una sonrisa?_

Katniss se mostró confusa y puso los ojos en blanco. Luego dijo:

- _Oh, gases... Lo siento, creo que es culpa de este champán._

El Club Diva se llenó de carcajadas. Como de costumbre Marvel fue el que rió más fuerte. Katniss escondió el rostro, avergonzada.

- _Muy bien, pues..._ -dijo Annie, procurando no reír-. _Hasta aquí nuestra primicia. La noche en que el presentador más adusto de Irlanda fue visto sonriendo. Devolvemos la conexión a nuestros estudios._

La sonrisa de Annie se desvaneció cuando ésta levantó la vista y vio a Tony Walsh de pie a su lado y, cosa nada sorprendente, sin asomo de sonrisa en los labios. Annie tragó saliva, dijo "buenas noches" y la cámara se desconectó. To dos los presentes en el club reían con ganas, incluidas las chicas. Por su parte, a Katniss aquello le resultaba tan ridículo que tampoco pudo evitar reír.

La cámara volvió a la vida, esta vez enfocando el espejo del lavabo de se ñoras. Beete filmaba desde fuera a través de una ranura en la puerta y los re flejos de Annie y Clove se veían claramente.

- _¡Sólo estaba bromeando! -_vociferaba Annie mientras se pintaba los labios.

- _Olvídate ya de ese canalla, Annie. Lo único que pasa es que no quiere una cámara delante de su cara toda la noche, y menos aún en su día libre. La verdad es que yo le comprendo._

- _O sea que estás de su parte_ -dijo Annie, contrariada.

- _Ah, cierra el pico, puta vieja lloron_a -le espetó Clove.

- _¿Dónde está Katniss?_ -preguntó Annie, cambiando de tema.

- _No lo sé, la última vez que la he visto estaba bailando en la pista -_dijo Clove. Se miraron la una a la otra y rompieron a reír.

- _Ay... nuestra Disco Diva. Pobrecilla..._ -dijo Annie con tristeza-. _Es pero que esta noche encuentre a un tío guapísimo y se pegue el lote._

- _Sí_ -convino Clove-. _Vamos, vayamos a buscarle un hombre_ -sugi rió, guardando el maquillaje en el bolso.

Justo después de que las chicas salieran del lavabo, se oyó que alguien ti raba de la cadena en un retrete. La puerta se abrió y salió Katniss. Su amplia sonrisa se desvaneció al ver su rostro en la pantalla. A través de la rendija de la puerta se veía su reflejo en el espejo, los ojos enrojecidos de llorar. Se sonó y, con aire abatido, se miró fijamente al espejo durante un rato. Luego respiró hondo, abrió la puerta y bajó por la escalera en pos de sus amigas. Katniss no recordaba haber llorado aquella noche; de hecho, creía que había superado la velada bastante bien. Se frotó la cara, preocupada por si a continuación iban a salir otras cosas que tampoco recordara. Finalmente la escena cambió y aparecieron las palabras «Operación Cor tina Dorada».

- _Oh, Dios mío ¡Beetee, eres un cabrón_! -gritó Clove al ver el título en la pantalla, y salió disparada hacia el lavabo.

Obviamente acababa de acordarse de algo. Beetee rió entre dientes y encendió un cigarrillo.

- _Muy bien, chicas_ -estaba anunciando Clove-. _Ha llegado la hora de la Operación Cortina Dorada._

- ¿_Cómo?_ -musitaron Annie y Katniss, medio groguis, desde el sofá en el que se habían desplomado sumidas en un sopor etílico.

- _¡Operación Cortina Dorada_! -exclamó Clove con entusiasmo, inten tando ponerlas de pie-. ¡_Es hora de infiltrarse en el bar VIP!_

- _¿Quieres decir que éste no lo es?_ -reguntó Annie sarcásticamente, echando un vistazo al club.

- ¡_No! ¡Allí es donde van los verdaderos famosos_! -explicó Clove excita da, señalando hacia la cortina dorada que custodiaba quien probablemente fuese el hombre más alto y fornido del planeta.

- _Me importa un bledo dónde se metan los famosos, la verdad, Clove_ -soltó Katniss-. _Aquí estoy la mar de bien_. -y se acurrucó en el cómo do sofá.

Clove resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

- _¡Chicas! Glimmer y Prim están ahí dentro. ¿Por qué nosotras no?_

Marvel miró con curiosidad a su novia. Glimmer se encogió un poco de hom bros y se tapó el rostro con la mano. Nada de aquello estaba despertando los recuerdos de nadie salvo los de Clove, que se había escabullido de la habita ción. De repente Marvel dejó de sonreír, se cruzó de brazos y se hundió en el asiento. Al parecer no tenía inconveniente en que su hermana hiciera locuras, pero cuando se trataba de su novia las cosas cambiaban. Marvel apoyó los pies en la silla de delante y guardó silencio hasta el final del documental.

En cuanto Annie y Katniss se enteraron de que Glimmer y Prim estaban en el bar VIP, se incorporaron y escucharon atentamente el plan de Clove.

- _¡Muy bien, chicas, esto es lo que vamos a hacer!_

Katniss apartó la vista de la pantalla y dio un ligero codazo a Annie. Katniss no recordaba haber dicho y hecho ninguna de aquellas cosas. Comenzaba a sospechar que Beetee había contratado a unas actrices, que eran práctica mente sus dobles, para gastarles una broma espantosa. Preocupada, Annie se volvió hacia ella abriendo desorbitadamente los ojos y se encogió de hom bros. No, ella tampoco había estado allí la noche de autos. La cámara siguió a las tres chicas mientras éstas se aproximaban de un modo muy sospechoso a la cortina dorada y merodeaban delante de ella como unas idiotas. Annie por fin se armó de valor para llamar la atención del gigantón dándole una palma dita en el hombro, consiguiendo así que se volviera y diera a Clove el tiem po suficiente para escapar por debajo de la cortina. Luego se puso a gatas y aso mó la cabeza al bar VI P, mientras el trasero y las piernas sobresalían por el otro lado de la cortina.

Katniss le dio una patada en el culo para que se apresurara.

- _¡Ya las veo_! -dijo Clove entre dientes en voz muy alta-. _¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Están hablando con ese actor de Katnisswood!»_

Volvió a sacar la cabeza de debajo de la cortina y miró a Katniss entusias mada. Por desgracia, Annie ya no sabía qué más decirle al gorila gigante y és te se volvió justo a tiempo para atrapar a Clove.

- _¡No, no, no, no, no!_ -dijo Clove con suma calma una vez más-. _¡No lo entiende! ¡Ella es la princesa Katniss de Suecia!_

- _Finlandia_ -la corrigió Annie.

- _Perdón, de Finlandia-_dijo Clove, aún de rodillas-. _Estoy haciéndo le una reverencia. ¡Usted debería hacer lo mismo!_

Annie también se arrodilló y ambas se pusieron a adorar los pies de Katniss. Ésta miraba incómoda alrededor, ya que el club entero estaba pendiente de ella y, una vez más, dedicó a su público un saludo mayestático. Nadie dio muestras de impresionarse.

- _¡Oh, Katniss!_ -exclamó su madre, tratando de recobrar el aliento des pués de tanto reír.

El fornido gorila se volvió y habló por el _walkie-talkie. _

- _Chicos, tenemos un problema con la princesa y la dama._

Presa de pánico, Clove miró a sus amigas y movió los labios diciendo «es condeos». Las chicas se pusieron de pie y huyeron. La cámara las buscó entre la concurrencia, pero no dio con ellas. En su asiento en el Club Diva, Katniss se llevó las manos a la cabeza cuan do por Fin recordó lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

_Fin del capítulo diecisiete_

* * *

**DECIMOSÉPTIMO CAPITULO ¿qué qué qué tal, todo OC, mucha información, no estais riendo tanto como yo? Es genial, el documental yo pagaría por verlo. ¡Y la que se avecina! Dejo porque el próximo PROMETE.**

**Bueh, otro lunes que vuelvo a subir, me estoy haciendo mayor. Espero que empecéis la semana con buen pie y suerte en los exámenes a todos. ¡Yo empiezo la semana con cataror y fiebre! D: Espero que os esté gustando esta historia, y sí os gusta leeros el libro original. Contestaré reviews por PM, gracias a los que dejáis su opinión por estos lares**

**_Para quien no lo sepa ya, nos vemos en mis TRES FICS (_**_guat? Tres? YES, IM YOLO**) SIEMPRE**_**(****SINSAJO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE PEETA MELLARK), ALL ABOUT US**(**mi pequeña obra maestra), y en ANTESDE AAU (one shots dedicados a este fic, éxito mayor)**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Lucy/Peeta :)**


	18. Capítulo dieciocho

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins, y la historia es parte de la maravillosa escritora Cecelia Ahern. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza que ha juntado estas maravillosas historias.**

_"Lo que tienes que recordar es, si todos estamos solos, entonces todos estamos juntos en eso también."_

**Música de acompañamiento:**_** Roads Untraveled - Linkin Park**_**  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Paul y el Bigotes corrieron escaleras arriba hasta el club y se reunieron con el gorila gigante delante de la cortina dorada.

- _¿Qué está pasando?_ - preguntó el Bigotes.

- _Esas chicas que me dijiste que vigilara han intentado colarse a gatas al otro lado_ -dijo el hombretón muy serio. Bastaba verle para adivinar que su empleo anterior conllevaba el asesinato de personas que intentaban colarse a gatas al otro lado. Se estaba tomando muy en serio aquel atentado contra la seguridad del local.

- _Dónde están_ -preguntó el Bigotes. El gigantón carraspeó y _apartó la vista. _

- _Se han escondido, jefe._

El Bigotes puso los ojos en blanco.

- _¿Se han escondido?_

- _Sí, jefe._

- _¿Dónde? ¿En el club?_

- _ Creo que sí, jefe._

- _¿Crees que sí?_

- _Bueno, no nos hemos cruzado con ellas al entrar, así que todavía tienen que estar aquí_ -terció Paul.

- _Muy bien_. -El Bigotes suspiró-. _Pues empecemos a buscarlas. Que al guien se quede aquí y no le quite ojo a la cortina._

La cámara seguía en secreto a los tres gorilas mientras éstos patrullaban el club, mirando detrás de los sofás, debajo de las mesas y detrás de las cortinas. Hasta enviaron a alguien a inspeccionar el lavabo. La familia de Katniss se des ternillaba de risa ante la escena que se desarrollaba en la pantalla.

Se produjo cierto revuelo en la parte alta del club y los gorilas se enca minaron hacia allí para ver qué ocurría. Estaba empezando a formarse un co rro. Las dos bailarinas cubiertas de pintura dorada habían dejado de bailar y miraban la cama con cara de horror. La cámara hizo una panorámica hasta la cama de matrimonio inclinada para que se viera mejor. Bajo las sábanas dora das de seda parecía que hubiera tres cerdos en plena pelea. Annie, Clove y Katniss se revolcaban entre chillidos intentando ponerse tan planas como po dían para pasar inadvertidas. El gentío se agolpó ante el lecho y, en un mo mento dado, dejó de sonar música. Los tres bultos de la cama dejaron de re torcerse y se quedaron inmóviles, sin saber qué estaba sucediendo fuera.

Los gorilas contaron hasta tres y retiraron el cobertor de la cama. Tres mu chachas muy asustadas, que parecían ciervos sorprendidos por los faros de un coche, los miraban fijamente tendidas boca arriba, los brazos pegados al cuerpo.

- _Nos teníamos que lograr cuarenta guiños antes de marcharnos_ -dijo Katniss con su acento mayestático, y las otras dos se echaron a reír.

- _Vamos, princesa, se acabó la diversión -_dijo Paul.

Los tres hombres acompañaron a las chicas hasta la salida y les aseguraron que nunca más volverían a poner los pies en el club.

- _¿Puedo decir a mis amigas que nos marchamos?_ -preguntó Annie. Los hombres chasquearon la lengua y desviaron la mirada.- _Disculpe. ¿Estoy hablando sola? Le he preguntado si puedo ir a decir a mis amigas que tenemos que irnos._

- _Mirad, basta de juegos, chicas_ -dijo el Bigotes, enojado-. _Vuestras amigas no están aquí. Así que ahora largo, ya es hora de irse a la cama._

- _Perdone _-insistió Annie-, _tengo dos amigas en el bar VIP Una de ellas lleva el pelo rosa y la otra..._

- _¡Chicas!_ -advirtió el Bigotes, alzando la voz-. _No quiere que nadie la moleste. Es tan amiga vuestra como el primer hombre que fue a la Luna. Y aho ra largo de aquí, antes de que os metáis en más problemas._

En el club todos aullaban de risa.

La escena cambió a «**El largo regreso a cas**a», en la que las chicas aparecían a bordo de un taxi. Glimmer iba sentada como un perro, sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla abierta por orden del taxista.

- _No vas a vomitar en mi taxi. O sacas la cabeza por la ventanilla o vuelves a casa caminando._

El rostro de Glimmer estaba amoratado y le castañeteaban los dientes, pero no iba a caminar todo el trayecto hasta su casa. Prim cruzada de brazos y en silencio, estaba enojada con las chicas por haberla obligado a marcharse del club tan temprano, pero sobre todo por haberla puesto en evidencia al desmontar la farsa de ser una famosa cantante de rock. Annie y Clove se ha bían dormido y apoyaban la cabeza la una en la otra.

La cámara volvió a enfocar a Katniss, que ocupaba de nuevo el asiento del pasajero, sólo que esta vez no estaba taladrándole el oído al taxista. Apoyaba la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y miraba fijamente al frente hacia la noche oscura. Katniss supo lo que estaba pensando cuando se vio a sí misma en la ima gen. Había llegado la hora de regresar sola una vez más a aquella casa grande y vacía.

- _Feliz cumpleaños, Katnis_s -dijo Glimmer con un hilo de voz temblorosa. Katniss se volvió para sonreírle y quedó de cara a _la cámara._

- _¿Todavía estás filmando con esa cosa? íApágala!_

Y dio un manotazo a la cámara, que cayó de las manos de Beetee.

**Fin.**

Mientras Cato iba a encender las luces del club, Katniss se escabulló rá pidamente del grupo y huyó por la primera puerta que encontró. Necesitaba ordenar sus ideas antes de que todos comenzaran a hablar del documental. Se encontró en un almacén diminuto rodeada de fregonas, cubos y barriles de cerveza vacíos. «Qué sitio tan estúpido para esconderse», pensó. Se sentó en un barril y meditó sobre lo que acababa de ver. Estaba conmocionada. Se sentía confusa y enojada con Beetee. Éste le había dicho que estaba haciendo un do cumental sobre la vida nocturna. Recordaba perfectamente que no había men cionado nada de hacer un programa sobre ella y sus amigas. Sin embargo las había convertido literalmente en un espectáculo. Si hubiera pedido permiso educadamente para hacerlo hubiese sido distinto. Aunque lo cierto es que no lo habría autorizado.

No obstante, lo último que deseaba en ese momento era gritarle a Beetee delante de los demás. Aparte del hecho de que el documental la había humi llado por completo, lo cierto era que Beetee lo había filmado y editado muy bien. Si hubiese aparecido en pantalla cualquier otra persona que no fuese ella, Katniss lo habría considerado merecedor del premio. Pero era ella, de modo que no merecía ganar... Debía admitir que algunas partes eran divertidas, y no le importaban tanto los planos en los que ella y sus amigas hacían tonterías, cuanto los taimados fragmentos que mostraban su desdicha.

Gruesas lágrimas saladas le rodaban por las mejillas y se abrazó a sí misma para consolarse. La televisión le había mostrado cómo se sentía en realidad. Per dida y sola. Lloró por Peeta, lloró por ella misma con sollozos convulsivos que le hacían daño en las costillas cada vez que intentaba recobrar el aliento. No quería seguir estando sola, ni tampoco que su familia viera lo mucho que le costaba disi mular. Sólo quería que Peeta volviera, lo demás le traía sin cuidado. No le im portaba que si regresaba discutieran cada día, no le importaba si se quedaban sin blanca y no tenían ni casa. Sólo le quería a él.

Oyó que la puerta se abría detrás de ella y notó que unos brazos grandes y fuertes rodeaban su cuerpo frágil. Lloró desconsoladamente, liberando de golpe la angustia acumulada durante meses.

- _¿Qué le pasa? ¿No le ha gustado?_ -oyó que Beetee preguntaba, preo cupado.

- _Déjala tranquila, hijo_ -susurró su madre, y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos mientras Cato le acariciaba el pelo y la mecía tiernamente.

Finalmente, tras llorar lo que le parecieron todas las lágrimas del mundo, Katniss se serenó y se soltó de Cato.

- _Perdona_ -dijo secándose la cara con las mangas del top.

- _No hay nada que perdonar_ -contestó Cato, apartándole con deli cadeza la mano de la cara y dándole un pañuelo.

Katniss se sentó en silencio, procurando recobrar la compostura.

- _Si estás disgustada por el documental, conste que no tienes motivo_ -dijo Cato, sentándose en una caja de vasos delante de ella.

- _Sí, ya_-replicó Katniss con sarcasmo, volviendo a enjugarse las lágrimas.

- _Hablo en serio_-dijo Cato sinceramente-. _A mí me ha parecido muy divertido. Todas dais la impresión de estar pasándolo bomba._ -Le sonrió.

- _Lástima que en mi caso no fuese así_ -respondió Katniss con voz queda.

- _Es posible, Katniss, pero la cámara no capta sentimientos_.

- _No tienes por qué intentar que me sienta mejor_ -dijo Katniss, aver gonzada de que estuviera consolándola un desconocido.

- _No estoy intentando que te sientas mejor, sólo digo cómo son las co sas. Nadie más que tú se ha dado cuenta de lo que te ha disgustado. Yo no he visto nada, así que ¿por qué iban a verlo los demás?_

Katniss se sintió un poco mejor.

- _¿Estás seguro?_

- _Claro que sí_ -dijo Cato, sonriendo-. _Venga, deja ya de esconder te en las habitaciones de mi club o me lo tomaré como algo personal _-agre gó, y se echó a reír.

- _¿Están bien las chicas_?-preguntó Katniss, confiando en ser la única que estuviera portándose como una tonta. Fuera se oyeron risas.

- _Están bien, como puedes oír _-dijo Cato, señalando hacia la puerta con la cabeza-. _Prim está encantada porque toda Irlanda pensará que es una estrella, Clove por fin ha salido del baño y Annie no puede parar de reír. Aunque Marvel se las está haciendo pasar canutas a Glimmer por el episodio de los vómitos mientras regresabais a casa._

Al oírlo Katniss esbozó una sonrisa.

- _Como ves, nadie se ha fijado en lo que tú has visto. _

- _Gracias, Cato._ -Katniss suspiró y volvió a sonreír.

- ¿_Estás lista para enfrentarte a tu público?_ -preguntó Cato.

- _Creo que sí._

Katniss salió a la sala donde resonaban las risas. Las luces estaban encendi das y todos se hallaban sentados alrededor de una mesa, contándose bromas y chistes. Katniss se sumó a ellos sentándose al lado de su madre, que la rodeó con un brazo y la besó en la mejilla.

- _Bueno, creo que ha sido fantástico_ -anunció Marvel, entusiasmado-. _Si consiguiéramos que Beetee acompañara a las chicas cada vez que salen so las, al menos sabríamos qué travesuras hacen, ¿eh, Finnick_? -Guiñó un ojo al marido de Annie.

- _Oye, puedo aseguraros que lo que habéis visto no es una de nuestras sa lidas típicas_ -aclaró Glimmer.

Los chicos no se lo tragaron.

- _¿Entonces está todo bien?_ -preguntó Beetee a Katniss, temeroso de haber ofendido a su hermana.

Katniss lo fulminó con la mirada.

- _Creí que te gustaría, Kat_ -dijo Beetee, preocupado.

- _Quizá me habría gustado si hubiese sabido lo que estabas haciendo_ -le espetó Katniss.

- _Pero quería que fuese una sorpresa_ -explicó Beetee con sinceridad.

- _Odio las sorpresas_ -replicó Katniss frotándose los ojos irritados.

- _Que te sirva de lección, hijo _-advirtió Haymitch a su hijo-. _No deberías ir por ahí filmando a la gente sin que sepa lo que estás haciendo. Es ilegal_.

- Apuesto _a que el jurado que le dio el premio no lo sabía _-intervino Effie.

- _No irás a contárselo, ¿verdad, Katniss_? -preguntó Beetee con inquietud.

- _No si te portas bien conmigo durante los próximos meses_ -dijo Katniss, enroscándose maliciosamente un mechón de pelo con el dedo. Beetee hizo una mueca. Estaba atrapado y lo sabía.

- _Por descontado_ -aseguró éste con cierto terror.

- _Si quieres que te diga la verdad, Katniss, tengo que reconocer que me ha parecido muy divertido_ -dijo Annie, sonriendo-. _Tú y tu Operación Cor tina Dorada... _-Golpeó en broma a Clove en la pierna.

Clove puso los ojos en blanco y luego sentenció:

- _Ah, una cosa sí que os digo, y es que nunca más volveré a beber -_Todo el mundo rió y Tom le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.- ¿_Qué pasa? Hablo en serio._

- _Por cierto, ¿a alguien le apetece beber algo?_ -Cato se levantó de la silla- _¿Marvel?_

- _Sí, una Budweiser, gracias. _

- _¿Glimmer?_

- _Mmm... vino blanco, por favor_ -contestó educadamente.

- _¿Haymitch?_

- _Una Guinness, gracias, Cato. _

- _Para mí lo mismo_ -dijo Finnick

- _¿Annie?_

- _Sólo una Coca-Cola, por favor. Katniss, ¿tú también quieres? _-dijo mi rando a su amiga. Katniss asintió con la cabeza.

- _¿Tom?_

- _JD y Coca-Cola, por favor. _

- _Yo también -_dijo Beetee.

- _¿Clove?_ -Cato procuró disimular su sonrisa.

- _Yo... tomaré... un gin tonic, por favor._

Una vez más, todos se echaron a reír.

- _¿Qué pasa? _-Se encogió de hombros como si no le importara-. _Una copa tampoco va a matarme..._

_._

Katniss estaba en la cocina arremangada hasta los codos fregando los ca charros cuando oyó una voz familiar.

- _Kat, cariño._

Levantó la vista y lo vio de pie en el umbral de la puerta del patio.

- _Peeta _-le sonrió.

- _¿Me echas de menos? _

- _Por supuesto._

- _¿Ya has encontrado a ese nuevo marido?_

- _Pues claro, está arriba durmiendo_. -Katniss rió secándose las manos. Peeta negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua.

- _¿Subo y lo asfixio por dormir en nuestra cama?_

- _Hombre, podrías concederle una hora más_ -bromeó Katniss, consul tando el reloj de pulsera_-. Necesita descansar._

Peeta parecía contento, pensó Katniss, con la cara recién lavada y tan gua po como lo recordaba. Llevaba puesta su camiseta azul favorita, una que ella misma le había regalado una Navidad. Sus grandes ojos azules la contem plaban a través de sus largas pestañas.

- ¿_Vas a entrar?_ -preguntó Katniss, sonriendo.

- _No, sólo quería asomarme para ver cómo estabas. ¿Va todo bien?_ -Peeta se apoyó contra el umbral con las manos en los bolsillos.

- _Así, así_ -dijo Katniss, moviendo las manos en el aire-. _Podría ir mejor_.

- _Tengo entendido que ahora eres una estrella de televisión_ -dijo Peeta, esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

- _Muy a mi pesar…_ -respondió Katniss.

- _Habrá un montón de hombres que caerán rendidos ante tus encantos_ -le aseguró Peeta.

- _Que caigan rendidos está bien _-convino Katniss-. E_l problema es que ninguno hace diana _-agregó señalándose el corazón. Peeta rió-. _Te echo de menos, Peeta_.

- _No ando muy lejos_ -susurró.

- _¿Vuelves a dejarme sola? _

- _Por el momento…_

- _Hasta pronto_ -se despidió Katniss, sonriendo. Peeta le guiñó el ojo y desapareció.

Katniss despertó con una sonrisa en los labios y la sensación de haber dor mido varios días seguidos.

- _Buenos días, Peeta_-dijo, mirando hacia el techo. El teléfono sonó a su lado.- _¿Diga?_

- _Oh, Dios mío, Katniss. Echa un vistazo a los diarios del fin de semana_ -dijo Annie, horrorizada.

_Fin del capítulo dieciocho _

* * *

**DECIMOCTAVO CAPITULO ¿qué qué qué tal, todo OC, no os encanta Cato, vuelta a la llorera? Esta capítulo es cómo: vale, muy bien el documental, me he reído mucho, y todo se desmorona con la conversación con Peeta. ¿ Habéis llorado? Yo lo hice al leerlo, asique espero que también vosotros. ¿Y ese final, que habrá ocurrido?**

**Bueh, otro lunes que vuelvo a subir, me estoy haciendo mayor. Espero que empecéis la semana con buen pie y suerte en los exámenes a todos. Espero que os esté gustando esta historia, y sí os gusta leeros el libro original. Contestaré reviews por PM, gracias a los que dejáis su opinión por estos lares**

**_Para quien no lo sepa ya, nos vemos en mis TRES FICS (_**_guat? Tres? YES, IM YOLO**) SIEMPRE**_**(****SINSAJO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE PEETA MELLARK), ALL ABOUT US**(**mi pequeña obra maestra), y en ANTESDE AAU (one shots dedicados a este fic, éxito mayor)**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Peeta Mellark.**


	19. Capítulo diecinueve

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins, y la historia es parte de la maravillosa escritora Cecelia Ahern. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza que ha juntado estas maravillosas historias.**

_"Mientras más te tome hacer una fortuna menos sexy eres."_

**Música de acompañamiento:**_** For the Love of a Daughter - Demi Lovato (**si, vozarrón, adoro a esta mujer**)**_**  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Katniss saltó de inmediato de la cama, se puso un chándal y fue en coche hasta el quiosco más cercano. Al llegar, comenzó a hojear los periódicos en bus ca de lo que había hecho que Annie pusiera el grito en el cielo. El hombre de detrás del mostrador tosió significativamente y Katniss levantó la vista hacia él.

- _Esto no es una biblioteca, señorita. Si quiere leerlo, tiene que comprarlo_ -dijo el quiosquero, señalando el diario con el mentón.

- _Ya lo sé_ -replicó Katniss, molesta por su grosería. La verdad, ¿cómo de monios iba nadie a saber qué periódico quería comprar si tampoco sabía en cuál de ellos aparecía lo que uno estaba buscando? Terminó por coger un ejem plar de cada uno de los diarios del expositor y tiró el montón sobre el mostra dor, sonriendo con dulzura.

El hombre se quedó perplejo y comenzó a pasarlos uno por uno por el es cáner de la caja registradora. Detrás de Katniss empezó a formarse una cola. Katniss contempló la selección de chocolatinas expuesta delante de ella y echó un vistazo alrededor para ver si alguien estaba mirándola. Todo el mun do la estaba mirando. Se volvió de nuevo hacia el mostrador. Finalmente le vantó un brazo y cogió dos tabletas de chocolate de tamaño extragrande del estante más cercano, pero como las cogió de la parte inferior del montón, el resto de las tabletas comenzó a caer al suelo. El adolescente que tenía detrás resopló y miró hacia otro lado mientras, ruborizándose, Katniss se agachaba y comenzaba a recogerlas. Habían caído tantas que tuvo que agacharse y levantarse varias veces. La tienda estaba en silencio, aparte de algunos tosi dos procedentes de la impaciente cola que se había formado. Añadió a hurta dillas unos cuantos paquetes de golosinas a su montón.

- _Para los críos_ -dijo en voz alta al quiosquero para que la gente de la cola también la oyera.

El quiosquero se limitó a gruñir y siguió pasando artículos por el escáner. Entonces Katniss recordó que necesitaba leche, de modo que salió corriendo de la cola hasta el otro extremo de la tienda para coger un cartón de leche de la nevera. Varias mujeres chasquearon la lengua mientras regresaba al principio de la cola, donde añadió la leche a su montón. El quiosquero dejó de pasar ar tículos por el escáner para mirarla. Katniss le sostuvo la mirada con expresión confusa.

- ¡_Mark!_ -gritó el quiosquero.

Un adolescente con la cara llena de granos surgió de uno de los pasillos de la tienda con una pistola de etiquetar en la mano.

- _¿Sí?_ -dijo malhumorado.

- _Abre la otra caja, ¿quieres, hijo? Creo que aquí tenemos para rato._ -Ful minó a Katniss con la mirada y ella le hizo una mueca.

Mark se encaminó parsimoniosamente hasta la segunda caja sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Katniss.

- _¿Qué pasa?_ -se preguntó ella a la defensiva-. _No me culpes por tener que hacer tu trabajo_.

El chaval ocupó su puesto detrás de la caja y toda la cola se desplazó de inmediato. Satisfecha de que ya no hu biera nadie observándola, Katniss cogió unas cuantas bolsas de patatas fritas de debajo del mostrador y las añadió a sus compras.

- _Fiesta de cumpleaños_ -masculló.

En la otra cola el adolescente que iba detrás de Katniss pidió un paquete de cigarrillos en voz baja.

- _¿Tienes algún documento de identidad? _-le preguntó Mark en voz muy alta.

El adolescente miró alrededor, avergonzado. Al igual que él antes, Katniss resopló y miró hacia otro lado.

- _¿Algo más?_ -preguntó el quiosquero con sarcasmo.

- _No, gracias, esto es todo_ -dijo Katniss, apretando los dientes. Pagó en efectivo y se las vio y deseó para meter todo el cambio en el monedero.

- _Siguiente_ -dijo el quiosquero, señalando con el mentón al cliente que iba detrás de Katniss.

- _Quisiera un paquete de Benson y..._

- _Disculpe _-le interrumpió Katniss-. ¿_Podría darme una bolsa, por favor?_ -pidió educadamente, mirando el enorme montón de comestibles que había encima del mostrador.

- _Espere un momento_ -respondió el quiosquero con acritud-. _Antes atenderé a este caballero. Diga, señor, ¿cigarrillos, pues?_

- _Sí, por favor_-respondió el cliente mirando a Katniss con aire de disculpa.

- _Bien_ -dijo el quiosquero- _¿Qué me pedía?_

- _Una bolsa._ -Katniss apretó la mandíbula.

- S_on veinte céntimos, por favor._

Katniss suspiró ostensiblemente y volvió a abrir el bolso para buscar el mo nedero. Otra vez se formó una cola a sus espaldas.

- _Mark, vuelve a abrir la caja, ¿quieres?_ -pidió el quiosquero insidioso. Katniss sacó la moneda del monedero, la puso en el mostrador dando un golpe y comenzó a llenar la bolsa con sus compras.

- _Siguiente _-dijo el quiosquero, mirando por encima del hombro de Katniss. Ésta sintió que la presionaban para que se apartara y terminó de llenar la bolsa precipitadamente.

- _Aguardaré a que la señora haya terminado_ -decidió el cliente muy cortés. Katniss le sonrió agradecida y se volvió para salir de la tienda.

Se dirigió ha cia la puerta refunfuñando para sí misma hasta que Mark, el chico de la se gunda caja, la asustó al gritarle.

- _¡Eh, te conozco! ¡Eres la chica de la tele!_

Sorprendida, Katniss se volvió y el asa de plástico se rompió por el peso de los periódicos. Todo el contenido de la bolsa se desparramó por el suelo; las choco latinas, los caramelos y las patatas salieron despedidos en todas direcciones.

El cliente simpático se arrodilló para ayudarla a recoger sus pertenencias, mientras el resto de los presentes observaba, divertidos y se preguntaban quién era la chica de la tele.

- _Eres tú, ¿verdad?_ -El chaval rió. Katniss le sonrió débilmente desde el suelo.- _¡Lo sabía!_ -dio una palmada, entusiasmado-. _¡Eres increíble!_

Sí, Katniss se sentía realmente increíble de rodillas en el suelo de una tien da recogiendo tabletas de chocolate. Se sonrojó y carraspeó nerviosamente. Luego dijo:

- _Perdone... ¿podría darme otra bolsa, por favor? _

- _Sí, cuesta..._

- _Ahí tiene_ -le interrumpió el cliente simpático, dejando una moneda de veinte céntimos sobre el mostrador. El quiosquero se mostró perplejo y con tinuó atendiendo a los demás clientes.

- _Me llamo Gale_ -dijo el hombre, ayudándola a meter la compra otra vez en la bolsa, y le tendió la mano.

- _Y yo Katniss_ -contestó ella, estrechándole la mano, un tanto violenta por su exceso de simpatía-. _Y soy adicta al chocolate._

Gale se echó a reír.

- _Gracias por ayudarme_ –dijo Katniss, poniéndose de pie.

- _De nada._

Gale le abrió la puerta. Era atractivo, pensó Katniss, pocos años mayor que ella y con un color de ojos rarísimo, una especie de gris verdoso. Katniss entor nó los ojos y lo miró con más detenimiento.

Gale carraspeó.

Katniss se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que había estado observándolo como una tonta. Fue hasta su coche y dejó la voluminosa bolsa en el asiento trasero. Gale acudió a su encuentro. A Katniss el corazón le dio un brinco.

- _Hola de nuevo_ -saludó Gale-. _Verás, me preguntaba si... te gustaría ir a tomar una copa_. -se echó a reír, mirando su reloj-. _En realidad es un poco temprano para eso, pero ¿qué me dices de un café?_

Parecía muy seguro de sí mismo y se apoyó con total desenfado en el co che contiguo al de Katniss. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos con los pulgares por fuera y aquellos extraños ojos no dejaban de mirarla. Sin embargo, Katniss no se sentía incómoda. En realidad se comportaba con mucha serenidad, co mo si invitar a una desconocida a tomar café fuese la cosa más natural del mun do. ¿Era eso lo que la gente hacía en la actualidad?

- _Bueno, yo..._ -musitó Katniss, vacilante. ¿

Qué mal podía hacerle tomar un café con un hombre que había sido tan cortés con ella? El hecho de que fue ra guapísimo también ayudaba, claro, pero al margen de eso, lo cierto era que Katniss ansiaba un poco de compañía y aquel hombre parecía una buena persona con quien conversar. Annie y Clove estaban trabajando y ella no podía seguir llamando a su madre continuamente, ya que Effie también tenía cosas que hacer. Realmente necesitaba empezar a conocer gente nueva. Peeta había co nocido a muchos de sus amigos comunes en el trabajo y en otras actividades sociales, pero una vez que él había fallecido, la mayoría de ellos había dejado de frecuentar su casa. Al menos ahora sabía quiénes eran sus verdaderos amigos.

Estaba a punto de aceptar la invitación de Gale cuando éste reparó en el anillo de casada de Katniss y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

- _Oh, perdona, ni me había dado cuenta... -_Gale se apartó de ella con torpeza, como si Katniss tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.- _De todos modos tengo prisa._ -sonrió con nerviosismo y se alejó calle abajo.

Katniss se quedó mirándolo, atónita. ¿Había dicho algo inoportuno? ¿Ha bía tardado demasiado en decidirse? ¿Había roto una de las reglas tácitas de es te nuevo juego para conocer personas? Bajó la mirada a la mano que había pro vocado la huida de Gale y la alianza le contestó con un destello. Suspiró y se frotó la cara con gesto cansino.

En aquel momento el adolescente de la tienda pasó junto a ella con una pandilla de amigos y un cigarrillo en los labios y le soltó un resoplido. Katniss no podía ganar.

Cerró el coche dando un portazo y miró alrededor. No estaba de humor para ir a casa. Se había hartado de mirar las paredes todo el día y de hablar con sigo misma. Sólo eran las diez de la mañana y el sol brillante templaba el aire. Al otro lado de la calle, en Greasy Spoon, la cafetería del barrio, estaban montan do la terraza. El estómago le tembló. Un buen desayuno irlandés era exacta mente lo que necesitaba. Sacó las gafas de sol de la guantera, cogió los periódi cos con ambas manos y cruzó la calle parsimoniosamente. Una señora rolliza estaba limpiando las mesas. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño grande y un impecable delantal a cuadros rojos y blancos cubría el estampado de flores de su vestido. Katniss tuvo la impresión de entrar en una cocina campestre.

- _Hacía tiempo que estas mesas no veían el sol_ -dijo la camarera ale gremente cuando vio llegar a Katniss.

- _Sí, hace un día precioso_ -convino Katniss, y ambas alzaron la mirada hacia el cielo azul. Resultaba curioso constatar hasta qué punto en Irlanda el buen tiem po se convertía siempre en el tema de conversación del día. Era tan infrecuente que, cuando por fin llegaba, todo el mundo lo vivía como una bendición.

- _¿Quieres sentarte aquí fuera, guapa?_

- _Pues sí, así lo aprovecharé al máximo. Dudo mucho que dure más de una hora_. -Katniss sonrió y tomó asiento.

- _Deberías ser más positiva, chica _-le aconsejó la camarera mientras acababa su tarea-. Ya _está, ahora te traigo el menú_ -dijo, y se volvió para di rigirse al café.

- _No, no hace falta_-la avisó Katniss, levantando la voz-. _Ya sé qué quie ro. Tomaré el desayuno irlandés._

- _Muy bien, guapa_. -La camarera sonrió y pareció sorprenderse al ver el montón de diarios encima de la mesa-. _¿Estás pensando en abrir tu pro pio quiosco? _-preguntó, y chasqueó la lengua.

Katniss bajó la vista y rió al ver el _Arab Leader _encima de la pila. Había co gido todos y cada uno de los periódicos sin fijarse en cuáles eran. Dudaba mu cho que el _Arab Leader _publicara algún artículo sobre el documental.

- B_ueno, si quieres que te diga la verdad, guapa _-añadió la camarera, limpiando la mesa contigua a la de Katniss-,_ nos harías un favor a todos si obli garas a cerrar a ese miserable cabrón._

Lanzó una mirada iracunda a la tienda de la acera de enfrente. Katniss aún reía cuando la mujer entró en el café.

Katniss se quedó un rato sin hacer más que ver la vida pasar. Le encantaba pescar retazos de las conversaciones, era como husmear a escondidas en las vi das de los demás. Lo pasaba en grande imaginando cómo se ganaban la vida, adónde se dirigían tan apresurados, dónde vivían, si eran casados o solteros... Ella y Annie compartían esta afición y les gustaba mucho practicarla en el Café Bewley's de Grafton Street, ya que era el mejor sitio para ver gente variopinta.

En esas ocasiones creaban pequeños guiones para matar el rato, aunque últimamente Katniss quizás estaba empezando a hacerlo con demasiada fre cuencia. Una demostración más de que tenía la mente absorta en las vidas aje nas en vez de centrada en la suya. Por ejemplo, la nueva historia que estaba in ventando sobre el hombre que en aquel momento se acercaba por la acera cogido de la mano de su esposa. Katniss decidió que nadie sabía que era gay, y que el hombre que iba a cruzarse con ellos era su amante. Observó sus rostros mientras se aproximaban, preguntándose si se atreverían a mirarse a los ojos. Hicieron mucho más que eso, y ella tuvo que reprimir la risa cuando los tres se detuvieron delante de su mesa.

- _Disculpe. ¿Podrían decirme qué hora es?_ -preguntó el amante al gay encubierto y su esposa.

- _Sí, son las diez y cuarto_ -le contestó el gay encubierto, mirando su reloj.

- _Muchas gracias_ -dijo el amante, tocándole el brazo antes de seguir su camino.

Para Katniss, estaba más claro que el agua que aquellos hombres habían em pleado un código secreto para acordar una cita. Siguió observando a los peato nes, hasta que finalmente se aburrió y decidió vivir su propia vida para variar.

Pasó las páginas de los tabloides y encontró un artículo breve en la sección de críticas que le llamó la atención:

**"LAS CHICAS Y LA CIUDAD", GRAN ÉXITO DE AUDIENCIA**

**por Tracey Coleman**

_A todos aquellos de ustedes que tuvieron la mala suerte de perderse el desternillante documental de televisión «Las chicas y la ciudad» emitido el miércoles pasado, les digo: no desesperen, pues no tardaremos en vol ver a tenerlo en nuestras pantallas._

_Este divertidísimo documental, dirigido por el irlandés Beetee Everdeen, sigue a cinco chicas de Dublín que salen de copas en su ciudad. Las chicas destapan el misterioso mundo de la vida de los famosos en Boudoir, el club de moda, y nos proporcionan treinta minutos para partirnos de risa. El programa demostró ser un éxito cuando se emitió por primera vez en Channel 4 el pasado miércoles, dado que los últimos índices de audien cia revelaron que cuatro millones de personas lo sintonizaron en el Reino Unido. La próxima emisión será el domingo a las once de la noche en Channel 4. Esto es televisión de la buena. ¡No se lo pierdan!_

Katniss procuró mantener la calma mientras leía el artículo. Sin duda, era una noticia magnífica para Beetee, aunque desastrosa para ella. Bastante ma lo había sido ya que emitieran el documental una vez; sólo le faltaba que aho ra lo repitieran. Desde luego se haría necesario mantener una charla seria con Beetee. La otra noche, apenas lo había reprendido porque lo vio muy en tusiasmado y no quería montar una escena, pero a estas alturas ya tenía bas tantes problemas entre manos como para encima tener que preocuparse de aquello.

Siguió ojeando los diarios y comprendió por qué se había alarmado tan to Annie. Todos los tabloides sin excepción publicaban un artículo sobre el documental y en uno de ellos aparecía una fotografía de ellas tres unos años atrás. Cómo la habían conseguido era un misterio. Gracias a Dios, los perió dicos serios contenían algunas noticias importantes, pues de lo contrario Katniss se habría preocupado por la marcha del mundo. Sin embargo, no acababa de gustarle el uso de palabras como «enloquecidas» o «borrachas», ni tampoco la explicación que daba un articulista sobre lo «bien dispuestas» que estaban. ¿Qué diablos insinuaba?

Por fin llegó el desayuno y Katniss se quedó mirándolo, pasmada, peguntándose si sería capaz de engullir todo aquello.

- _Con esto engordarás un poco, guapa_ -dijo la señora rolliza al dejar el plato en la mesa-. _Te falta un poco de carne en los huesos, estás demasiado flacucha_ -le advirtió antes de retirarse caminando como un pato.

Katniss agradeció el cumplido.

En el plato había salchichas, tocino, huevos, patatas y cebollas doradas en sartén, pudín, alubias, champiñones, tomates y cinco tostadas. Abochorna da, Katniss miró alrededor, esperando que nadie pensara que era una glotona de tomo y lomo. Vio que el adolescente tan plasta se acercaba otra vez con su pan dilla de amigos, por lo que cogió el plato y entró a toda prisa en el café. No había tenido mucho apetito últimamente, pero por fin estaba hambrienta y no iba a permitir que un adolescente estúpido y lleno de granos le arruinara el festín.

Debía de haber permanecido en la cafetería Greasy Spoon mucho más tiempo del que pensaba porque cuando llegó a casa de sus padres, en Port marnock, ya eran casi las dos. Contra el pronóstico de Katniss, el tiempo no ha bía empeorado y el sol seguía luciendo en lo alto del cielo azul. Contempló la atestada playa de delante de la casa y le costó distinguir dónde acababa el mar y comenzaba el cielo. Los autobuses descargaban pasajeros sin cesar al otro la do de la calle y un agradable aroma a loción bronceadora flotaba en el aire. Por la zona de hierba vagaban pandillas de adolescentes provistos de reproducto res de CD a un volumen atronador con los últimos éxitos. Los sonidos y los olores devolvieron a Katniss los recuerdos felices de su infancia.

Llamó al timbre por cuarta vez sin que nadie le abriera. Sabía que había al guien en casa, puesto que las ventanas de los dormitorios de arriba estaban abiertas de par en par. Sus padres siempre las cerraban cuando salían de casa, y más aún con una multitud de desconocidos deambulando por el vecindario. Avanzó por el césped hasta la ventana del salón y pegó la cara al cristal para ver si había algún signo de vida. Justo cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida y bajar a dar un paseo por la playa oyó una discusión a gritos entre Beetee y Prim.

- _¡PRIM, ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!_

- _¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO! ¡ESTOY OCUPADA!_

Katniss volvió a llamar al timbre para añadir leña al fuego.

- _¡BEETEE!_ -aquél fue un grito espeluznante.

- _¡ÁBRELA TÚ, PEREZOSA!_

- _¡JA! ¿QUE YO SOY PEREZOSA? _-Katniss sacó el móvil y llamó a la casa.

- ¡_PRIM, CONTESTA AL TELÉFONO! _

- _¡NO!_

- _Oh, por el amor de Dios_ -rogó Katniss en voz alta antes de colgar. Mar có el número del móvil de Beetee.

- _¿Sí?_

- _-Beetee, abre la maldita puerta de una puta vez o la derribo de una pa tada_ -ordenó Katniss.

- _Oh, lo siento, Katniss, creía que había abierto Prim -_mintió.

Beetee abrió la puerta en calzoncillos y Katniss entró hecha una furia.

- ¡_Jesús! Espero que no montéis este número cada vez que suena el timbre -_Beetee se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse.

- _Papá y mamá han salido_ -dijo dirigiéndose hacia la escalera.

- _Eh, ¿adónde crees que vas?_

- _Vuelvo a la cama_.

- _Te equivocas_ -dijo Katniss con voz serena-. _Vas a sentarte aquí con migo y vamos a tener una larga charla sobre «Las chicas y la ciudad»._

- _No_ -replicó Beetee-. ¿_Tiene que ser ahora? Estoy muy cansado._ -se frotó los ojos con los puños. Katniss no se apiadó.

- _Beetee, son las dos de la tarde. ¿Cómo es posible que aún estés cansado_?

- _Porque sólo hace unas horas que he vuelto a casa_ -contestó Beetee descaradamente, guiñándole un ojo. Ahora sí que Katniss no sintió la más míni ma compasión, estaba simple y llanamente celosa.

- _¡Siéntate_! -le ordenó, señalando el sofá.

Beetee arrastró su agotado cuerpo hasta el sofá. Se desplomó y se tendió ocupándolo por entero, sin dejarle sitio a Katniss. Ésta puso los ojos en blanco y acercó el sillón de su padre hacia el sofá de Beetee.

- _Es como si estuviera en el loquero_. -Beetee se echó a reír, cruzando los brazos debajo de la cabeza y levantando la vista hacia ella desde el sofá.

- _Estupendo, porque pienso ametrallarte los sesos._

Beetee volvió a quejarse.

- _Venga, Katniss, ¿es necesario? Ya hablamos sobre esto la otra noche. _

- _¿De verdad creíste que aquello era todo lo que tenía que decir? «Ay, lo siento, Beetee, pero no me ha gustado la manera en que nos has humillado públicamente a mí y a mis amigas, ¿nos vemos la semana que viene?»_

- _Es obvio que no._

- _Vamos, Beetee_ -agregó Katniss, suavizando el tono-. _Sólo quiero comprender por qué pensaste que sería tan buena idea no decirme que nos es tabas filmando._

- _Pero si ya lo sabías -_dijo Beetee a la defensiva.

- _¡Para un documental sobre la vida nocturna de Dublín!_ -replicó Katniss, alzando la voz contrariada con su hermano.

- _Y fue sobre la vida nocturna_ -se burló Beetee.

- _Vaya, veo que te crees muy listo_ -le espetó Katniss, y Beetee dejó de reír. Katniss contó hasta diez y respiró lentamente para dominar los deseos de sacudirlo-. _Ahora en serio, Beetee, ¿no crees que ya tengo bastante con lo que estoy pasando ahora mismo como para preocu parme de esto también? ¿Y sin siquiera preguntármelo? ¡Te juro por mi vida que no entiendo por qué lo has hecho!_

Beetee se sentó en el sofá y, para variar, se puso serio.

- _Ya lo sé, Katniss, ya sé que has pasado por un infierno, pero pensé que es to te animaría. No mentí cuando dije que iba a filmar el club, porque eso era lo que tenía planeado hacer. Pero cuando llevé las cintas a la facultad para edi tarlas, todos dijeron que era tan divertido que no podía dejar de mostrárselo a la gente._

- _Ya, pero es que salió por televisión, Beetee._

- _No sabía que ése era el premio, de verdad_ -dijo Beetee, abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente-. _¡Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera mis profesores! ¿Cómo iba a negarme después de ganar?_

Katniss se dio por vencida y se tiró del pelo.

- _De verdad que creí que te gustaría._ -Beetee sonrió-. _Incluso lo con sulté con Prim y hasta ella dijo que te gustaría. Siento haberte ofendido _-murmuró finalmente.

Katniss no paró de asentir con la cabeza mientras Beetee le daba explica ciones, comprendiendo que sus intenciones habían sido buenas aunque equi vocadas. De pronto dejó de moverse. ¿Qué acababa de decir? Se irguió en el asiento con expresión alerta.

- _Beetee, ¿has dicho que Prim sabía lo que había en la cinta?_

Beetee se quedó inmóvil y se devanó los sesos, buscando la manera de des hacer el entuerto. Como no se le ocurrió nada, volvió a tirarse en el sofá y se tapó la cabeza con un cojín, consciente de que acababa de desencadenar la Ter cera Guerra Mundial.

- ¡No _le digas nada, Katniss! ¡Me matará! _-musitó desde debajo del cojín. Katniss saltó del sillón y subió echa una furia por la escalera, pisando con fuerza los escalones para que Prim supiera que estaba muy enfadada. Mien tras subía, fue gritándole y aporreó la puerta de su dormitorio.

- _¡No entres!_ -suplicó Prim desde dentro.

- _¡Te has metido en un buen lío, Prim! -_exclamó Katniss. Abrió la puer ta e irrumpió en la habitación con expresión aterradora

- _¡Te he dicho que no entraras_! -gimoteó Prim.

Katniss se disponía a gritar toda clase de insultos a su hermana, pero se con tuvo al ver a Prim sentada en el suelo con lo que le pareció un álbum de fotos en el regazo y lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas.

_Fin del capítulo diecinueve_

* * *

**DECIMONOVENO CAPITULO ¿qué qué qué tal, todo OC, nos os encanta Katniss comprando, GALE, que ha ocurrido, por qué estará así Prim? Siento no haber subido el lunes pero aprovecho hoy SAN VALENTIN (felicidades a todos/as enamorados/as), el próximo capítulo promete mucho, de verdad, yo lloré como nunca asique preparad los pañuelos. ****Espero que os esté gustando esta historia, y sí os gusta leeros el libro original. Contestaré reviews por PM, gracias a los que dejáis su opinión por estos lares**

**_Para quien no lo sepa ya, nos vemos_****_en mis TRES FICS (_**_guat? Tres? YES, IM YOLO**) SIEMPRE**_**(****SINSAJO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE PEETA MELLARK), ALL ABOUT US**(**mi pequeña obra maestra), y en ANTESDE AAU (one shots dedicados a este fic, éxito mayor)**

**¡Nos leemos a****nd may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Peeta Mellark.**


	20. Capítulo veinte

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins, y la historia es parte de la maravillosa escritora Cecelia Ahern. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza que ha juntado estas maravillosas historias.**

_"No hay nada exótico en ser una viuda."_

**Música de acompañamiento:**_** Mayday Parade - The Memory (**o por dios, es imposible no llorar con este tema...**)**_**  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20**

- _¿Qué te pasa, Prim?_ -preguntó Katniss con dulzura a su hermana me nor.

Katniss estaba preocupada, no recordaba la última vez que la había visto llorar. En realidad, ni siquiera sabía que Prim fuese capaz de llorar. Fuera cual fuese el motivo que había hecho que a su hermana se le saltaran las lágrimas, tenía que tratarse de algo grave.

- _No me pasa nada_ -dijo Prim, cerrando de golpe el álbum de fotos y metiéndolo debajo de la cama. Parecía avergonzada de que la hubiesen sor prendido llorando y se enjugó la cara de cualquier manera, procurando dar la impresión de que no le importaba.

En el salón, Beetee sacó la cabeza de debajo del cojín. Reinaba un silen cio inquietante en el piso de arriba; confió en que no hubiesen cometido al guna estupidez. Subió de puntillas y escuchó detrás de la puerta.

- _Claro que te pasa algo_ -replicó Katniss, cruzando la habitación para sentarse junto a su hermana en el suelo. No estaba segura de cómo manejar aquella situación. Se trataba de un intercambio de papeles, pues desde niñas siempre era Katniss la que lloraba. Se suponía que Prim era la fuerte.

- _Estoy bien_ -insistió Prim.

- _Vale_ -dijo Katniss, mirando alrededor-, _pero si hay algo que te preo cupa, sabes que puedes contármelo, ¿verdad?_

Prim se negó a mirarla y asintió con la cabeza. Katniss comenzó a levan tarse para dejar a su hermana en paz cuando de súbito ésta rompió a llorar de nuevo.

Katniss volvió a sentarse a su lado y la abrazó con gesto protector. Aca rició el sedoso pelo rosa de Prim mientras ésta lloraba en silencio.

- _¿Quieres contarme qué ha pasado_? -preguntó Katniss en voz baja. Prim masculló una especie de respuesta y se irguió para sacar el álbum de fotos de debajo de la cama. Lo abrió con manos temblorosas y pasó unas cuan tas páginas.

- _Es por él_ -dijo con tristeza, señalando una fotografía en la que ella apare cía con un chico que Katniss no reconoció. De hecho, también su hermana estaba casi irreconocible.

La fotografía había sido tomada un día de sol a bordo de una barca, con la Sydney Opera House de fondo. Prim estaba sentada en las rodillas del muchacho, rodeándole el cuello con el brazo mientras él la contemplaba sonriendo. Katniss no salía de su asombro ante el aspecto de Prim. Tenía el pelo rubio, color que Katniss jamás había visto llevar a su hermana, y sonreía llena de dicha. Sus rasgos parecían mucho más suaves y, para variar, no daba la impresión de estar a punto de darle un mordisco al primero que se cruzara en su camino.

- _¿Es tu novio_? -preguntó Katniss con cautela.

- _Era_ -musitó Prim, y una lágrima cayó en la página.

- _¿Por eso volviste a casa?_ -preguntó Katniss, enjugando una lágrima del rostro de su hermana. Prim asintió con la cabeza.- _¿Te apetece contarme lo que ocurrió?_

- _Nos peleamos._

- _Te..._ -Katniss eligió las palabras con cuidado-. _No te haría daño ni nada por el estilo, ¿verdad?_

Prim negó con la cabeza.

- _No _-farfulló-. _Fue por una verdadera tontería, le dije que me iría y me dijo que se alegraba..._

Volvió a sollozar. Katniss la estrechó entre sus brazos y aguardó a que Prim estuviera en condiciones de hablar otra vez.

- _Ni siquiera fue al aeropuerto a despedirme -_continuó Prim.

Katniss le frotó la espalda con ternura como si fuese un bebé que acabara de tomarse el biberón. Confió en que Prim no fuera a vomitarle encima.

- _¿Ha vuelto a llamar desde entonces?_

- _No, y ya llevo dos meses en casa, Katniss_ -se lamentó. Miró a su her mana mayor con ojos tan tristes que faltó poco para que Katniss también se echara a llorar. Detestaba aquel tipo que hacía sufrir a su hermana. Katniss le sonrió alentadoramente.

- _¿Y no crees que quizá no es la persona adecuada para ti? _

- _Pero amo a Gloss, Katniss, y sólo fue una pelea estúpida. Reservé el bi llete porque estaba enfadada, creía que no me dejaría marchar... -_contempló un buen rato la fotografía.

Las ventanas del dormitorio de Prim estaban abiertas de par en par y Katniss escuchó el familiar rumor de las olas y las risas que llegaban de la playa**. **Las dos habían compartido aquella habitación mientras crecían y una curiosa sensación de consuelo la reconfortó al percibir los mismos olores y los mismos sonidos que entonces.

- _Perdona, Kat_ -dijo Prim, algo más tranquila.

- _No hay nada que perdonar_ -susurró Katniss, apretándole la mano-. _Deberías haberme contado todo esto en cuanto llegaste a casa en vez de guar dártelo dentro._

- _Pero si es una chiquillada, comparado con lo que te ha pasado a ti. Me siento como una tonta hasta por haber llorado._

Se enjugó las lágrimas, enojada consigo misma. Katniss estaba impresionada.

- _Prim, lo que te ha ocurrido es importante. Perder a alguien que amas siempre es duro, tanto si está vivo como.._. -se le quebró la voz-. _Puedes contarme lo que sea._

- _Has sido tan valiente, Katniss. No sé cómo lo has conseguido. Y yo aquí llorando por un estúpido novio con el que sólo salí unos meses_.

- _¿Valiente yo?_ -Katniss rió, y luego exclamó- _¡Ojalá!_

- _Sí que lo eres_ -insistió Prim-. _Todo el mundo lo dice. Has sido muy fuerte mientras pasabas por esto. Si me hubiese ocurrido a mí, creo que esta ría en una fosa._

- _No me des ideas, Prim _-advirtió Katniss, sonriendo y preguntándose quién demonios la había llamado valiente.

- _Aunque ahora estás bien, ¿verdad? _-preguntó Prim preocupada, es tudiándole el semblante.

Katniss se miró las manos y se puso a mover la alianza a lo largo del dedo. Meditó un rato sobre aquella pregunta y ambas muchachas quedaron sumi das en sus pensamientos. Prim, súbitamente más serena que nunca, aguardó con paciencia la respuesta de Katniss.

- _¿Estoy bien?_ -Katniss repitió la pregunta en voz alta. Tenía la mirada perdida en la colección de osos de peluche y muñecas que sus padres se habían negado a tirar-. _Estoy muchas cosas, Prim_. _Estoy sola, estoy cansada, estoy triste, estoy conten ta, soy afortunada, soy desdichada; estoy un millón de cosas cada día de la se mana. Pero supongo que estrn bien es una de ellas._

Miró a su hermana y le sonrió con tristeza.

- _Y eres valiente_ -agregó Prim-. _Sabes controlarte y mantener la cal ma. Y también eres organizada._

- _No, Prim, no soy valiente. La valiente eres tú. Siempre lo has sido. Y en cuanto a tener la situación bajo control, nunca sé qué voy hacer de un día para otro._

Prim frunció ceño al negar enérgicamente con la cabeza.

- _No, yo no soy nada valiente, Katniss._

- _Claro que sí -_insistió Katniss-. _Todas esas cosas que haces, como saltar de aviones y arrojarte por precipicios en __snowboard... _-Katniss se interrumpió mientras intentaba recordar otras locuras de las que hacía su hermana pequeña. Prim hizo una mueca de protesta.

- _Qué va, querida hermana. Eso no es ser valiente, es ser idiota. Cual quiera puede hacer __puenting. Hasta tú -_dijo señalándola con el mentón. Katniss dio un respingo, aterrada de sólo pensarlo, y negó con la cabeza. Prim bajó la voz.- _Oh, vamos, si tuvieras que hacerlo lo harías, Katniss. Créeme, no es ninguna proeza._

Katniss miró a su hermana e imitó su tono de voz.

- _Sí, y si tu marido muriera, también lo sobrellevarías. Tampoco es una proeza. No tienes opción._

Ambas se miraron a los ojos, conscientes de la batalla que libraba cada una de ellas. Prim fue la primera en hablar.

- _Bueno, supongo que tú y yo nos parecemos más de lo que pensábamos._ -sonrió a su hermana y Katniss la rodeó con los abrazos, estrechando su me nudo cuerpo con fuerza.

- Quién iba a decirlo, ¿verdad?

Katniss pensó que su hermana parecía una chiquilla, con aquellos grandes e inocentes ojos azules. Se sintió como si ambas volvieran a ser niñas, sentadas en el suelo donde solían jugar juntas durante la infancia y donde cotilleaban cuando eran adolescentes. Se quedaron un rato sentadas en silencio, escuchando los ruidos del ex terior.

- _¿Ibas a echarme una bronca por algo hace un rato?_ -preguntó Prim con tono aún más infantil.

Katniss no pudo evitar reír al ver que su hermana intentaba aprovecharse de la situación.

- _No, olvídalo, era una tontería_ -aseguró Katniss, mirando el cielo por la ventana.

Al otro lado de la puerta Beetee se pasó la mano por la frente y suspiró aliviado, se había librado de una buena. Regresó de puntillas a su habitación y saltó a la cama. Quienquiera que fuese Gloss, le debía una. Su móvil pitó indicando un mensaje y Beetee frunció el entrecejo al leerlo. ¿Quién diablos era Wiress? Por fin una pícara sonrisa le iluminó el rostro al recordar la noche anterior.

_Fin del capítulo veinte_

* * *

**Capítulo VEINTE MAI GOOOOD :D ¿qué qué qué tal, todo OC, no demasiada llorera? Ya os adverti que este capítulo era por lo menos de emocionarse, las cosas que se dicen Katniss y Prim son realmente demoledoras. ****Espero que os esté gustando esta historia, y sí os gusta leeros el libro original. Contestaré reviews por PM, gracias a los que dejáis su opinión por estos lares**

**_Para quien no lo sepa ya, nos vemos_****_en mis TRES FICS (_**_guat? Tres? YES, IM YOLO**) SIEMPRE**_**(****SINSAJO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE PEETA MELLARK), ALL ABOUT US**(**mi pequeña obra maestra), y en ANTESDE AAU (one shots dedicados a este fic, éxito mayor)**

**¡Nos leemos a****nd may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Peeta Mellark.**


	21. Capítulo veintiuno

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins, y la historia es parte de la maravillosa escritora Cecelia Ahern. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza que ha juntado estas maravillosas historias.**

**Música de acompañamiento: This Is What Makes Us Girls - Lana del Rey**** (**voz, voz, enamora...**)****  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Eran más de las ocho cuando Katniss por fin aparcó frente a su casa. Aún había luz. Sonrió. El mundo era un lugar mucho menos deprimente cuando hacía sol. Había pasado la tarde con Prim charlando sobre sus aventuras en Australia. Su hermana había cambiado de parecer al menos veinte veces en cuestión de horas acerca de si debía o no llamar a Gloss a Australia. Para cuando Katniss se mar chó, finalmente había decidido de forma irrevocable que nunca más volvería a hablar con él, lo que con toda probabilidad significaba que ya le habría llamado.

Recorrió el camino de entrada hasta la puerta principal, contemplando el jardín con curiosidad. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o estaba un poco más arre glado? Todavía se veía abandonado, lleno de malezas y matas que crecían por todas partes, pero algo había cambiado.

El ruido de un cortacésped sobresaltó a Katniss, que se volvió y vio a su ve cino trabajando en el jardín. Katniss le hizo una seña de agradecimiento, ya que supuso que había sido él quien le había echado un cable, y el hombre le co rrespondió levantando la mano.

El jardín siempre había sido tarea de Peeta. No es que fuese un jardinero entusiasta, sólo que Katniss aborrecía la jardinería y alguien tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio. Habían acordado que por nada del mundo ella iba a desperdi ciar sus días de fiesta deslomándose en la tierra. Como resultado, su jardín era muy simple, poco más que un rectángulo de hierba con unos cuantos setos y flores. Dado que Peeta sabía muy poco de plantas, solía plantar flores duran te la estación menos indicada o situarlas donde no debía, por lo que al final se morían. Pero ahora hasta su pedazo de césped y arbustos parecía un campo abandonado. Cuando Peeta murió, el jardín murió con él.

Aquella idea hizo que Katniss se acordara de la orquídea que tenía en casa. Entró corriendo, llenó una jarra con agua y la vertió sobre la planta sedienta. Desde luego, no presentaba un aspecto muy saludable y Katniss se prometió que no permitiría que muriera mientras estuviera bajo su tutela. Metió un pollo al curry en el microondas y aguardó a que se calentara, sentada a la mesa de la co cina. Fuera aún se oía a los críos jugando felices en la calle. Siempre le habían encantado los largos atardeceres que anunciaban el verano. Sus padres los de jaban jugar hasta más tarde de lo habitual, placer que Katniss y sus hermanos disfrutaban con gusto. Katniss repasó lo que había hecho durante la jornada y decidió que había pasado un buen día, salvo por un incidente aislado...

Volvió a contemplar la alianza que lucía en el dedo anular y de inmediato se sintió culpable. Cuando aquel hombre se había alejado de ella, Katniss se había sentido fatal. La había mirado como si estuviera a punto de iniciar una aventu ra, cuando en realidad era lo último que ella haría jamás. Se sintió culpable has ta por haber considerado la posibilidad de aceptar su invitación a tomar café. Si hubiese abandonado a su marido por estar harta de él, comprendería que fuese capaz de sentirse atraída por otro hombre al cabo de un tiempo. Pe ro Peeta había muerto cuando ambos aún estaban muy enamorados, y no concebía olvidarse de él sólo porque ya no estuviera allí. Todavía se sentía ca sada, e ir a tomar un café con un extraño habría sido como traicionar a su ma rido. La mera idea la asqueaba. Su corazón, su alma y su mente todavía pertenecían a Peeta.

Katniss seguía dando vueltas al anillo en el dedo. ¿En qué momento debería quitarse la alianza? Hacía casi cinco meses que Peeta se había ido. Así pues, ¿cuándo sería apropiado que se quitara el anillo y se dijera que ya no estaba ca sada? ¿Dónde estaba el reglamento para viudas que explicara exactamente cuándo debía quitarse la alianza? Y luego, ¿dónde la guardaría, dónde debía po nerla? ¿Al lado de la cama para que le recordara a él cada día? ¿En el cubo de la basura? Se atormentó con una pregunta tras otra. No, todavía no estaba dis puesta a renunciar a Peeta. Por lo que a ella se refería, él seguía estando vivo.

La campanilla del microondas anunció que la cena estaba lista. Katniss sa có la bandeja y la tiró directamente a la basura. Ya no tenía hambre. Aquella noche, Clove la llamó hecha un manojo de nervios.

- _¡Pon la radio en Dublín FM, deprisa!_ -Katniss corrió a la radio y la encendió.

- _"¡SoyTom O'Connor y estáis escuchando Dublín FM. Por si acabáis de sin tonizarnos, os recuerdo que estamos hablando de gorilas. Visto el alarde de persuasión del que tuvieron que hacer gala las muchachas de "Las chicas y la ciudad" para ser admitidas en el Club Boudoir, queremos saber qué opináis acerca de los gorilas. ¿Os gustan? ¿No os gustan? ¿Estáis de acuerdo o com prendéis por qué son como son? ¿O son demasiado estrictos? Esperamos vues tras llamadas al número..."_

Atónita, Katniss volvió a coger el teléfono. Había olvidado que Clove aguardaba al otro lado de la línea.

- _¿Y bien?_ -inquirió Clove, sonriendo.

- _¿Qué demonios hemos iniciado, Clove?_

- _Sí, es una locura._ -se echó a reír. Era evidente que estaba pasándolo en grande-. ¿_has visto los diarios de hoy?_

- _Sí, y todo esto me parece una tontería, la verdad. Vale que el docu mental fuera bueno, pero lo que han publicado es una estupide_z-dijo Katniss.

- _¡Qué dices, querida, a mí me encanta! ¡Y aún me encanta más porque salgo yo!_

- _No me extraña_ -respondió Katniss.

Ambas guardaron silencio mientras escuchaban la radio. Un tío estaba despotricando contra los gorilas y Tom procuraba calmarlo.

- _Oh, escucha a mi chico _-dijo Clove-. _¿No tiene una voz sexy? _

- _Mmm... sí_-masculló Katniss-. _Deduzco que seguís saliendo._

- _Por supuesto_ -contestó Clove, mostrándose ofendida-. _¿Por qué no iba a ser así?_

- _Bueno, ya ha pasado algún tiempo, Clove, eso es todo_. -Katniss se apresuró a dar una explicación para no herir los sentimientos de su amiga- _¡Y tú siempre has dicho que nunca saldrías con un hombre más de una sema na seguida! No paras de decir cuánto detestas sentirte atada a una persona._

- _Sí, bueno, he dicho que no podría estar con un hombre durante más de una semana, pero nunca he dicho que no lo haría. Tom es distinto, Katniss_ -añadió con voz entrecortada.

A Katniss la sorprendió oír aquello en boca de su amiga, la chica que que ría quedarse soltera el resto de su vida.

- _Oye, ¿y qué hace tan distinto a Tom?_

Katniss sujetó el teléfono con el hombro y la oreja y se sentó a inspeccio narse las uñas.

- _Verás, hay una especie de conexión entre nosotros. Es como si fuera mi alma gemela. Es muy atento, siempre me sorprende con pequeños regalos y me lleva a cenar fuera, y no para de consentirme. Me hace reír continuamen te y me encanta estar con él. Además, no me he hartado como me pasaba con los otros tíos. Y por si fuera poco es atractivo._

Katniss reprimió un bostezo. Clove solía decir todo aquello de sus nuevos novios después de salir con ellos la primera semana, pero luego no tardaba en cambiar de opinión. No obstante, quizás esta vez hablara en serio, ya que al fin y al cabo llevaban varias semanas saliendo juntos.

- _Me alegro mucho por ti_ -agregó Katniss con sinceridad.

Las dos chicas se pusieron a escuchar a un gorila que hablaba con Tom en la radio.

- _Bien, ante todo quiero advertiros que estas últimas noches hemos tenido no sé cuántas princesas y damas de honor haciendo cola en nuestra puerta. Desde que se emitió ese maldito programa ¡parece que la gente cree que vamos a dejarla entrar si pertenece a la realeza! Y sólo quiero dejaros una cosa bien cla ra, chicas, eso no volverá a dar resultado, ¡así que no os molestéis en probarlo!_ -Tom no paraba de reír mientras procuraba recobrar la compostura. Katniss apagó la radio.

- _Clov_e -dijo Katniss muy seria-, _el mundo se está volviendo loco._

Al día siguiente Katniss se obligó a levantarse de la cama para ir a dar un pa seo por el parque. Necesitaba hacer un poco de ejercicio para combatir la de jadez y también iba siendo hora de comenzar a pensar en buscar trabajo. Allí donde iba intentaba imaginarse a sí misma trabajando. Había descartado de finitivamente las tiendas de ropa (la posibilidad de tener una jefa como Clove bastó para disuadirla), los restaurantes, los hoteles y los pubs y, por descontado, no quería otro empleo administrativo de nueve a cinco, con lo cual le quedaba... nada. Así pues, decidió que quería ser como la mujer de la pelícu la que había visto la noche anterior, deseaba trabajar en el FBI para ir de un lado a otro resolviendo crímenes e interrogando a gente y finalmente enamo rarse de su compañero de fatigas, a quien por supuesto había detestado nada más conocerlo. Sin embargo, ya que no residía en Estados Unidos ni conta ba con ninguna formación policial, las probabilidades de que tal cosa ocurriera no eran muy prometedoras. Quizás hubiese un circo por ahí al que pudiera incorporarse...

Se sentó en un banco del parque delante de la zona de juegos infantiles y escuchó a los niños gritar de deleite. Ojalá pudiera ir a jugar en el tobogán y los columpios en vez de quedarse sentada mirando. ¿Por qué tenían que cre cer las personas? De pronto se dio cuenta de que llevaba todo el fin de sema na soñando con regresar a la infancia.

Deseaba ser irresponsable, deseaba que la cuidaran, que le dijeran que no tenía que preocuparse de nada y que alguien se encargase de todo. Qué fácil resultaría la vida sin tener que preocuparse de los problemas de los adultos. Y entonces podría volver a crecer y a conocer de nuevo a Peeta, y lo obligaría a ir al médico meses antes y así ahora estaría sentada junto a él en aquel ban co, viendo jugar a su hijo. Y si, y si, y si...

Pensó en el desagradable comentario de Plutarch acerca de no tener que preocuparse de todas aquellas tonterías de los hijos. Se encrespó sólo de recordar lo.

Ahora mismo daría cualquier cosa con tal de preocuparse de todas aquellas tonterías de los hijos. Ojalá tuviera un pequeño Peeta corriendo por el parque mientras ella le gritaba que anduviera con cuidado y hacía otras cosas propias de las madres, como escupir en un pañuelo para limpiarle la carita rolliza.

Katniss y Peeta habían comenzado a hablar de tener hijos unos meses an tes de recibir el diagnóstico. Se entusiasmaban con la idea y pasaban horas ten didos en la cama, tratando de decidir qué nombres les pondrían y montándo se películas de cómo sería su vida cuando fueran padres. Katniss sonrió ante la idea de Peeta ejerciendo de padre (lo habría hecho de miedo). Se lo imagina ba siendo infinitamente paciente mientras ayudaba a sus hijos a hacer los de beres en la mesa de la cocina. Lo imaginaba celosamente protector si su hija llevaba un chico a casa. Imagínate si, imagínate si, imagínate si...

Por Dios, de bía dejar de vivir su vida en la cabeza, recordando viejos recuerdos y soñando sueños imposibles. Así no iría a ninguna parte.

"Por cierto, hablando del rey de Roma", pensó Katniss al ver a Plutarch salir de la zona de juegos con Emily y Timmy. Parecía muy relajado, se dijo mien tras observaba sorprendida cómo perseguía a los niños por el parque. Katniss se irguió en el banco y se dispuso a mostrarse insensible a las críticas ante la in minente conversación con su hermano.

- ¡_Hola, Katniss!_ -saludó alegremente Plutarch, aproximándose a ella por el césped.

- _¡Hola!_ -dijo Katniss a los niños que corrieron a su encuentro y le die ron un fuerte abrazo. Qué cambio tan agradable, pensó- _Estáis lejos de ca sa_ -dijo a Plutarch_-. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?_

- _He llevado a los niños a ver al abuelo y la abuela, ¿verdad?_ -contestó Plutarch, revolviendo el pelo de Timmy.

- _Además hemos ido a McDonald's_ -dijo Timmy excitado, y Emily aplaudió con entusiasmo.

- ¡_Mmmmm... qué rico_! -dijo Katniss, relamiéndose-. _Qué suerte te néis. ¿A que vuestro padre es el mejor?_ -agregó sonriendo. Plutarch se mos tró complacido- _¿Comida basura_? -cuestionó luego a su hermano

- _¡Bah!_ -Plutarch restó importancia al asunto con un ademán y se sen tó a su lado_-. Todo con moderación, ¿no es así, Emily?_

Emily asintió como si a sus cinco años hubiese comprendido perfecta mente a su padre. Lo hizo abriendo mucho sus grandes ojos verdes y el gesto agitó sus rizos rubios rojizos. Se parecía espantosamente a su madre y Katniss tuvo que apartar la vista. De inmediato se sintió culpable y volvió a mirarla sonriendo... para desviarla de nuevo. Había algo en aquel pelo y aquellos ojos que la asustaba.

- _Bueno, una comida en McDonald's tampoco va a matarlos_ -convino Katniss.

Timmy se agarró el cuello y fingió que se asfixiaba. Su rostro enrojeció mientras fingía vomitar, se desplomó sobre la hierba y quedó inmóvil. Plutarch y Katniss rieron. Emily hizo pucheros como si fuera a llorar.

- _¡Vaya por Dios!_ -bromeó Plutarch-. _Creo que nos hemos equivoca do, Katniss, la hamburguesa de McDonald's ha matado a Timmy._

Katniss miró asombrada a su hermano al oír que llamaba Timmy a su hijo, pero optó por no hacer ningún comentario, pues sin duda se trataba de un lap sus. Plutarch se levantó y cargó a Timmy en el hombro.

- _En fin, tendremos que enterrarlo y celebrar un funeral._ -Timmy rió colgado boca abajo del hombro de su padre.- _¡Oh, está vivo_! -exclamó Plutarch.

- _No, no lo estoy_ -protestó Timmy.

Katniss contemplaba complacida aquella escena de vida en familia. Hacía tiempo que no veía algo así. Ninguna de sus amigas tenía hijos y ella rara vez se relacionaba con niños. Se dijo que algo raro le estaba pasando si tanto ado raba a los hijos de Plutarch. Y desde luego no podía decirse que fuese una sa bia decisión permitir que le despertaran el instinto maternal cuando no había un hombre en su vida.

- _Bien, es hora de irse_-dijo Plutarch-. _Adiós, Katniss._

- _Adiós, Katniss_ -repitieron los niños, felices y afectuosos.

Observó a Plutarch alejarse con Timmy colgando de su hombro derecho, mientras Emily brincaba y bailaba agarrada a la mano de su padre. Katniss contempló a aquel extraño que se marchaba del parque con sus dos hijos. ¿Quién era ese hombre que afirmaba ser su hermano? Desde luego, se dijo que nunca había visto a aquel hombre hasta entonces.

_Fin del capítulo veintiuno_

* * *

**Capítulo VEINTINUO :D ¿qué qué qué tal, todo OC? Esta capítulo es corto y como de paso, prepararos para el sigueinte pues se avecina una llorera incréible. ****Espero que os esté gustando esta historia, y sí os gusta leeros el libro original. Contestaré reviews por PM, gracias a los que dejáis su opinión por estos lares**

**_Para quien no lo sepa ya, nos vemos _****_en mis TRES FICS (_**_guat? Tres? YES, IM YOLO**) SIEMPRE**_**(****SINSAJO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE PEETA MELLARK), ALL ABOUT US**(**mi pequeña obra maestra), y en ANTESDE AAU (one shots dedicados a este fic, éxito mayor)**

**Y, como no, hoy este capítulo va dedicado para la grandísima Jennifer Lawrence y por ese Oscar que se ha llevado. No puedo decir más que gracias a ella, las personas que nos gusta el teatro o en cine nos ha dado fuerzas para seguir haciendo lo que nos gusta, para cumplir nuestro sueño. Porque se lo merece no sólo por LJDH sino porque realmente en SLP hace un PAPELÓN, y porque ha demostrado a todo el mundo que en estos premios todavía se valoran a los actores de verdad. GRACIAS JENN, gracias por demostrar a todos lo que vales y hacer que el resto podamos seguir soñando con un futuro así.**

**¡Nos leemos a****nd may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Peeta Mellark.**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins, y la historia es parte de la maravillosa escritora Cecelia Ahern. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza que ha juntado estas maravillosas historias.**

**Música de acompañamiento: Love you 'Till the End - The Pogues**** (**es la canción de la PELÍCULA asique os OBLIGO a oírla**)****  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Delly terminó de atender a sus clientes y en cuanto éstos salieron por la puerta corrió al cuarto del personal y encendió un cigarrillo. La agencia de via jes había estado muy concurrida todo el día y había tenido que trabajar sin descanso, saltándose la pausa para almorzar. Melissa, su compañera, había lla mado a primera hora para informar de que estaba enferma, aunque Delly sabía de sobra que había salido de marcha la noche anterior y que si se encon traba mal la culpa era sólo suya. Por eso había tenido que pasar sola toda la jornada en aquel empleo tan aburrido. Y para colmo no habían tenido un día de tanto trabajo desde hacía siglos. En cuanto noviembre traía las noches oscu ras, horribles y deprimentes, las mañanas encapotadas, los vientos cortantes y la lluvia a cántaros, todo el mundo entraba corriendo a la agencia para reser var unas vacaciones en bellos países cálidos y soleados. Delly se estremeció al oír el viento repiquetear en las ventanas y tomó nota de buscar alguna ofer ta especial para sus propias vacaciones.

Ahora que su jefe por fin había salido a hacer unos recados, Delly se mo ría de ganas de fumar un pitillo. Pero claro, para variar, justo entonces sonó la campanilla de la puerta y Delly maldijo al cliente que entraba en la agencia por echar a perder su tan ansiada pausa. Dio unas furiosas caladas al cigarri llo, por lo que casi se mareó, se retocó los labios y echó ambientador por la ha bitación para que su jefe no notara el humo. Salió del cuarto de los empleados esperando encontrar a un cliente sentado detrás del mostrador, pero en cam bio el anciano aún estaba avanzando lentamente hacia los asientos. Delly procuró no mirarlo y se puso de cara a la pantalla del ordenador, pulsando te clas al azar.

- _Disculpe_ -oyó que la reclamaba una voz débil.

- Buenas tardes, caballero, ¿qué desea? -dijo Delly por enésima vez aquel día.

No quería resultar grosera mirándolo más de la cuenta, pero se sorprendió al ver lo joven que era aquel hombre en realidad. De lejos, su maltre cha figura hacía que pareciera mayor. Caminaba encorvado y daba la impre sión de que si no llevara bastón podría desplomarse delante de ella en cualquier momento. Estaba muy pálido, como si hiciera años que no viera la luz del sol, pero sus grandes ojos azules parecían sonreírle. Delly no pudo por menos de devolverle la sonrisa.

- _Me gustaría reservar unas vacaciones_ -susurró el hombre-, _y me pre guntaba si usted podría ayudarme a elegir dónde._

Normalmente Delly habría gritado en silencio al cliente por obligarla a efectuar una tarea del todo imposible. La mayoría de sus clientes eran tan quis quillosos que a menudo se pasaba horas enteras sentada con ellos estudiando catálogos y tratando de convencerlos de que fueran a tal o cual sitio cuan do en realidad le importaba un bledo adónde fueran. Pero aquel hombre pa recía agradable y Delly se dio cuenta de que le apetecía echarle una mano, cosa que la sorprendió.

- _No faltaría más, señor. Si tiene la bondad de sentarse, consultaremos unos cuantos folletos._

Le indicó la silla y desvió la mirada otra vez para no ver los esfuerzos que tenía que hacer para sentarse.

- _Veamos _-prosiguió Delly con la mejor de sus sonrisas-. _¿Hay al gún país en concreto al que le gustaría ir?_

- _Sí... España... Lanzarote, creo._

Delly se alegró, aquello iba a ser mucho más fácil de lo que había pen sado.

- _¿Y serían unas vacaciones de verano?_ -él asintió con la cabeza.

Compararon las ofertas de distintos catálogos y finalmente el hombre en contró un lugar que le gustó. Delly se sintió complacida de que tomara en consideración sus consejos a diferencia de algunos de sus clientes, quienes simplemente obviaban cualquier información contrastada que tuviera a bien facilitarles. Esa actitud siempre la sacaba de quicio, pues al fin y al cabo parte de su trabajo consistía en saber qué era lo mejor para ellos.

- _Muy bien, ¿qué mes prefiere?_ -preguntó Delly, estudiando la lista de precios.

- _¿Agosto?_ -aventuró él, y sus grandes ojos azulados penetraron en el al ma de Delly, que sintió el impulso de saltar el mostrador y darle un fuerte abrazo.

- _Agosto es un mes fantástico_ -convino Delly-._ ¿Le gustaría tener vistas al mar o la piscina? Las vistas al mar tienen un suplemento de treinta euros _-agregó enseguida.

Con la mirada perdida, el hombre sonrió como si ya estuviera allí.

- _Con vistas al mar, por favor_.

- _Buena elección. ¿Puede darme su nombre y dirección, por favor? _

- _Verá, en realidad no es para mí... Es una sorpresa para mi esposa y sus amigas._

De pronto aquellos ojos azules reflejaron tristeza. Delly carraspeó nerviosa.

- _Vaya, es todo un detalle por su parte, señor_ -comentó sin saber muy bien por qué-. _¿Me da entonces sus nombres, por favor?_

Delly terminó de anotar los datos y emitió la factura. Comenzó a imprimir la documentación desde el ordenador para entregársela.

- _¿Sería posible que usted guardara aquí la documentación? Quiero sor prender a mi esposa y me da miedo guardar papeles en casa, no vaya a ser que los encuentre_.

Delly sonrió; su esposa era una mujer muy afortunada.

- _No le diré nada hasta julio. ¿Cree que podemos mantenerlo en secreto hasta entonces?_

- _No hay ningún problema, señor. Normalmente los horarios de los vue los no se confirman hasta unas semanas antes de la fecha, de modo que no de beríamos tener ninguna razón para llamarla. Daré instrucciones estrictas al resto del personal de no llamar a su casa._

- _Muchas gracias por su colaboración_, Delly –instituyó él, sonriendo con tristeza.

- _Ha sido un placer, señor... ¿Peter?_

- _Peeta._

- _Pues ha sido un placer, Peeta. Estoy segura de que su esposa lo pasará de maravilla. Una amiga mía estuvo allí el año pasado y le encantó_. -por al gún motivo, le pareció necesario asegurarle que su esposa estaría bien.

- _En fin, mejor será que vuelva a casa antes de que piensen que me han secuestrado. Se supone que ni siquiera debería levantarme de la cama, ¿sabe?_

Peeta volvió a sonreír y a Delly se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. La muchacha se apresuró a levantarse y salió de detrás del mostrador para abrir le la puerta. Peeta sonrió agradecido al pasar junto a ella. Delly se quedó observando cómo subía trabajosamente al taxi que había estado esperándolo. Justo cuando Delly comenzaba a cerrar la puerta entró su jefe y se dio un golpe en la cabeza. Delly miró de nuevo a Peeta, que aún esperaba a que el taxi arrancara y que, riendo, le hizo una seña levantando el pulgar.

El jefe lanzó una mirada furibunda a Delly por dejar desatendido el mostrador y se dirigió resueltamente al cuarto del personal.

- _Delly _-gritó_-, ¿has vuelto a fumar aquí dentro?_ -Delly puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia él.- _Dios santo, ¿qué te pasa? Parece que estés a punto de echarte a llorar_.

Era uno de julio y Delly estaba sentada, hecha una furia, detrás del mos trador de la agencia de viajes Swords Travel Agents. Todos los días de aquel ve rano habían sido espléndidos, excepto sus dos días de fiesta, que había llovido a mares. Para variar, hoy volvía a hacer buen tiempo. De hecho, era el día más caluroso del año, como sus clientes se jactaban de recordarle al entrar en la agencia vestidos con pantalones cortos y camisetas ajustadas y apestando a lo ción solar de coco. Delly se retorcía en la silla, incómoda con aquel unifor me que picaba tanto. Tenía la sensación de estar otra vez en la escuela. El ven tilador se paró una vez más y Delly le arreó un buen golpe.

- _Déjalo estar, Delly_ -se quejó Melissa-. _Así sólo conseguirás estro pearlo del todo._

- _Como si eso fuese posible_ -masculló Delly, y giró la silla para si tuarse de nuevo frente al ordenador y comenzar a teclear sin ton ni son.

- ¿_Qué te pasa?_ -preguntó Melissa.

- _Nada _-dijo Delly, apretando los dientes-, _sólo que es el día más ca luroso del año y estamos aquí atrapadas en este trabajo de mierda, en este am biente tan cargado sin aire acondicionado y con estos uniformes que pican_ -dijo, alzando la voz hacia el despacho del jefe para que la oyera-. _Eso es todo._

- _Oye, ¿por qué no sales fuera un rato a que te dé el aire? Ya atenderé yo al próximo cliente_ -dijo señalando con el mentón a la mujer que estaba a punto de entrar.

- _Gracias, Mel_ -respondió Delly aliviada de poder escapar. Cogió los cigarrillos-. _Bien, voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco._

Melissa miró la mano de Delly y puso los ojos en blanco.

- _Buenos días, ¿qué desea?_ -saludó Melissa, sonriente.

- _Verá, me gustaría saber si Delly sigue trabajando aquí._

Delly se paró en seco justo antes de abrir la puerta y dudó entre salir co rriendo o regresar al trabajo. Finalmente suspiró y volvió a su puesto. Miró a la mujer del otro lado del mostrador. Era guapa, decidió, pero los ojos pare cían a punto de salírsele de las órbitas mientras los miraba alternativamente.

- _Sí, yo soy Delly._

- ¡_Ah, bien!_ -Al oírlo, la mujer se mostró aliviada y se dejó caer en la si lla-. _Temía que ya no trabajara aquí._

- _Eso quisiera ella-_murmuró Melissa entre dientes, y Delly le dio un codazo en la barriga.

- ¿_Qué desea?_

- _Oh, espero que pueda ayudarme _-dijo la señora un tanto histérica mientras revolvía en su bolso. Delly arqueó las cejas y miró a Melissa. Am bas se esforzaron por aguantarse la risa.

- _Verá -dijo_ la clienta cuando por fin sacó un sobre arrugado del bol so-, _hoy he recibido esto de parte de mi marido y me preguntaba si usted po dría explicármelo._

Delly frunció el entrecejo al mirar el trozo de papel arrugado que la se ñora dejó encima del mostrador. Alguien había arrancado una página de un folleto de vacaciones y había escrito las palabras: «Swords Travel Agents. Attn: Delly.»

Delly volvió a poner ceño y observó la página con mayor detenimiento. -Una amiga mía estuvo ahí de vacaciones hace dos años pero aparte de eso no sé qué decirle. ¿No tiene más información?

La señora negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

- B_ueno, ¿y no puede pedirle a su marido que se lo aclare?_ -inquirió Delly un tanto confusa.

- _No, ya no está aquí_ -dijo la mujer con tristeza, y los ojos se le llena ron de lágrimas. A Delly le entró el pánico; si su jefe veía que estaba ha ciendo llorar a una clienta, no dudaría en despedirla. Ya le había advertido que estaba hasta la coronilla de ella.

- _Bien, pues tenga la bondad de darme su nombre a ver si aparece algo en el ordenador_.

- _Me llamo Katniss Everdeen_-dijo con voz temblorosa.

- _Katniss Everdeen, Katniss Everdeen_ -repitió Melissa, que estaba pendien te de la conversación-. _Este nombre me suena. Ah, espere un momento. ¡Iba a llamarla esta semana! ¡Qué curioso! No sé por qué, pero Delly me dio ins trucciones estrictas de no llamarla hasta julio..._

- _¡Claro!_ -interrumpió Delly, cayendo por fin en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando-. _¿Es la esposa de Peeta?_ -preguntó esperanzada.

- _¡Sí!_ -impresionada, Katniss se llevó las manos al rostro-. _¿Estuvo aquí?_

- _Sí, en efecto._ -Delly sonrió alentadoramente-. _Era un hombre en cantador_ -añadió, estrechando la mano que Katniss apoyó encima del mos trador.

Melissa las miró perpleja, sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo. El corazón de Delly latió con fuerza. Aquella mujer tan joven parecía estar pasándolo mal... Por otra parte, ella se alegraba de ser portadora de buenas noticias.

- _Melissa, ¿puedes darle unos pañuelos a Katniss, por favor, mientras le explico a qué vino exactamente su marido? _-miró a Katniss con una sonrisa radiante, le soltó la mano y se puso a teclear en el ordenador mientras su com pañera buscaba una caja de pañuelos-. _Muy bien, Katniss_-susurró-. _Peeta encargó unas vacaciones de una semana en Lanzarote para usted, Annie Odair y Clove Hennessey; salida el 28 de julio y regreso el 3 de agosto. _

Katniss se tapó la boca con las manos, incapaz de contener el llanto.

- _Estaba empeñado en encontrar el lugar perfecto para usted _-prosiguió Delly, encantada con su nuevo papel. Se sentía como una de esas presenta doras de televisión que dan sorpresas a sus invitados_-. Aquí es adonde van a ir -_dijo dando golpecitos a la página arrugada que Katniss había traído-. _Lo pasarán en grande, créame. Como ya le he dicho, una amiga mía estuvo allí hace dos años y volvió encantada. Hay un montón de bares y restaurantes en la zona y..._ -Se interrumpió al advertir que quizás a Katniss le importaba un bledo si iba a pasarlo bien o no.

- _¿Cuándo vino_? -preguntó Katniss, todavía aturdida.

Delly, dispuesta a seguir colaborando, pulsó unas cuantas teclas en el ordenador.

- _La reserva fue hecha el 28 de noviembre._

- _¿Noviembre?_ -musitó Katniss-. _¡Pero si entonces no podía ni levan tarse de la cama! ¿Vino solo?_

- _Sí, aunque había un taxi esperándolo fuera todo el rato. _

- _¿Qué hora era_? -preguntó Katniss de súbito.

- _Lo siento, pero la verdad es que no me acuerdo. Ha pasado bastante tiempo y..._

- _Sí, claro, perdone_ -la interrumpió Katniss.

Delly la comprendió perfectamente. Si se tratara de su marido (si algún día conocía a alguien digno de casarse con ella, claro), también querría saber todos los pormenores. Así pues, le contó todo cuanto recordaba, hasta que a Katniss ya no se le ocurrieron más preguntas que hacer.

- _Oh, Delly, gracias, muchas gracias._

Katniss se acercó al mostrador y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- _No hay de qué_ -contestó Delly, satisfecha de su buena obra del día-. _Vuelva algún día a contarnos cómo le va_ -propuso con una sonrisa-._ Aquí tiene su documentación._

Le entregó un sobre grueso y la siguió con la mirada hasta que salió de la agencia. Suspiró diciéndose que, después de todo, aquel trabajo de mierda qui zá no fuera tan desagradable.

- _¿De qué diablos iba todo esto?_ -preguntó Melissa, intrigada. Delly comenzó a referirle la historia.

- _Bien, chicas, salgo a almorzar. Delly, nada de fumar en el cuarto del personal_. -Su jefe cerró con llave la puerta del despacho y se volvió hacia ellas-. _Dios bendito, ¿por qué estáis llorando?_

_Fin del capítulo veintiuno_

* * *

**Capítulo VEINTIDOS :D ¿qué qué qué tal, no os encanta Delly? DECIDME QUE NO ES PARA LLORAR Peeta, dios, la compró el viaje antes cuando casi no podía respirar, es genial. que envidia ahora Kat a España e,e ****Espero que os esté gustando esta historia, y sí os gusta leeros el libro original. Contestaré reviews por PM, gracias a los que dejáis su opinión por estos lares.**

**_Para quien no lo sepa ya, nos vemos _****_en mis TRES FICS (_**_guat? Tres? YES, IM YOLO**) SIEMPRE**_**(**SINSAJO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE PEETA MELLARK**), ALL ABOUT US**(**mi pequeña obra maestra), y en ANTESDE AAU (one shots dedicados a este fic, éxito mayor)**

**¡Nos leemos a****nd may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Peeta Mellark.**


	23. Capítulo veintitres

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins, y la historia es parte de la maravillosa escritora Cecelia Ahern. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza que ha juntado estas maravillosas historias.**

**Música de acompañamiento: Mayday Parade - Porcelain**** (**llevo poco escuchando este grupo y son HAMOR**)****  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

Cuando finalmente Katniss llegó a su casa, saludó con la mano a Annie y Clove, que estaban sentadas en el muro del jardín tomando el sol. En cuan to la vieron, se pusieron de pie de un salto y corrieron a su encuentro.

- _Veo que os habéis dado prisa en venir_ -dijo Katniss, procurando im primir energía a su voz. Se sentía exhausta y no estaba de humor para expli cárselo todo a las chicas en aquel momento aunque sabía que tendría que hacerlo.

- Annie _salió del trabajo poco después de que la llamaras y pasó por el centro a recogerme_ -explicó Clove, estudiando el rostro de Katniss e inten tando formarse un juicio sobre la gravedad de la situación.

- _Tampoco había para tanto _-replicó Katniss, mientras metía la llave en la cerradura.

- _Oye, ¿has estado trabajando en el jardín?_ -preguntó Annie, miran do alrededor e intentando suavizar la tensión.

- _No. Creo que ha sido mi vecino._

Katniss sacó la llave de la cerradura y buscó la correcta entre el resto del ma nojo.

- _¿Crees?_ -preguntó Clove para que no decayera la conversación mien tras Katniss forcejeaba con otra llave.

- _Bueno, si no es mi vecino, será el duende que vive en el fondo del jar dín_ -espetó Katniss, frustrada con las llaves.

Clove y Annie se miraron, pre guntándose qué hacer. Se hicieron señas para no decir nada, ya que era evi dente que Katniss estaba nerviosa e incluso le costaba trabajo recordar cuál era la llave que abría la puerta de su casa.

- _¡Joder!_ -gritó Katniss, y tiró las llaves al suelo. Clove dio un salto hacia atrás, evitando justo a tiempo que el pesa do manojo le diera en el tobillo. Annie recogió las llaves.

- _Vamos, cielo, no te pongas así_ -dijo con desenfado-. _A mí me pasa continuamente. Te juro que las malditas llaves cambian de sitio adrede en el llavero sólo para fastidiar._

Katniss se obligó a sonreír, agradecida de que alguien cogiera las riendas por un rato. Annie fue probando las llaves sin prisa, hablándole con calma y voz alegre como si estuviese dirigiéndose a una niña. Por fin la puerta se abrió y Katniss entró corriendo para desconectar la alarma. Afortunadamente se acordaba del número: el año en que conoció a Peeta y el año en que se casaron.

- _Bien, ¿por qué no os ponéis cómodas en la sala? Yo vuelvo dentro de un momento._

Annie y Clove obedecieron sin rechistar mientras Katniss iba al cuarto de baño a refrescarse la cara. Necesitaba librarse de aquel sopor, recuperar el con trol de su cuerpo y entusiasmarse con las vacaciones, tal como Peeta hubiese esperado. Cuando se sintió un poco más viva, se reunió con ellas en la sala de estar.

Acercó el escabel al sofá y se sentó delante de sus amigas.

- _Venga, esta vez no me haré la remolona. Hoy he abierto el sobre de ju lio y esto es lo que ponía._

Hurgó en el bolso en busca de la tarjeta que había estado pegada al folle to y se la pasó a las chicas. Rezaba así:

**_¡Felices vacaciones! Posdata: siempre_**

- _¿Ya está?_ -Clove arrugó la nariz, un tanto decepcionada. Annie le dio un codazo en las costillas-. _¡Au!_

- _Bueno, Katniss, a mí me parece una nota encantadora_ -mintió Annie-. _Es todo un detalle._

Katniss no pudo reprimir una risita. Sabía que Annie estaba mintiendo porque siempre arrugaba la nariz cuando no decía la verdad.

- _¡No, tonta! -_exclamó Katniss, arrojándole un cojín a la cabeza. Annie se echó a reír.

- _Menos mal, porque por un momento estaba empezando a preocuparme. _

- _Ay, Annie, ¡siempre eres tan positiva que a veces me sacas de quicio!_ -bromeó Katniss-. _Esto también estaba dentro del sobre._

Les pasó la página arrancada del folleto.

Katniss observó con aire divertido mientras sus amigas intentaban descifrar la caligrafía de Peeta. Finalmente Clove se tapó la boca con una mano.

- _¡Oh, Dios mío!_ -musitó, sentándose en el borde del sofá.

- _¿Qué, qué, qué?_ -inquirió Annie, inclinándose hacia delante con ex presión expectante-. _¿Es que Peeta te reservó unas vacaciones?_

- _No._ -Katniss negó muy seria con la cabeza.

Decepcionadas, Annie y Clove se apoyaron contra el respaldo del sofá. Katniss dejó que se produjera un silencio incómodo entre ellas antes de volver a ha blar.

- _Chicas _-dijo mientras una sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro-, _¡Peeta nos reservó unas vacaciones!_

Abrieron una botella de vino.

- ¡_Esto es increíble_! -exclamó Clove cuando hubo asimilado la noti cia-. _Peeta es un encanto._

Katniss asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose orgullosa de su marido, quien se las había ingeniado para sorprenderlas a todas.

- _¿Y has conocido a esta tal Delly en persona? _-preguntó Annie.

- _Sí, y ha sido amabilísima conmigo. _-sonrió y agregó-: _Se ha pasado siglos sentada conmigo contándome la conversación que tuvieron ella y Peeta el día que fue a la agencia._

- _Qué gentil._ -Clove bebió un sorbo de vino-. _¿Y cuándo fue, por cierto?_

- _A finales de noviembre._

- _¿Noviembre? _-repitió Annie con aire pensativo-. Entonces fue des pués de la segunda operación.

Katniss asintió con la cabeza.

- _Delly me ha dicho que lo vio muy débil cuando estuvo allí._

- _¿No es curioso que ninguno de nosotros tuviera la más remota idea? -_dijo Annie sin salir de su asombro.

Las tres asintieron en silencio.

- _¡Bueno, pues parece que nos vamos a Lanzarote! -_exclamó Clove, y levantó la copa_-. ¡Por Peeta!_

- _¡Por Peeta! -_la secundaron Katniss y Annie.

- ¿Seguro que a Tom y Finnick no les importará? -preguntó Katniss al re cordar que sus amigas tenían parejas en quienes pensar.

- _¡A Finnick desde luego no!_ -Annie rió y luego exclamó-: _¡Lo más probable es que esté encantado de librarse de mí durante una semana!_

- _Sí, y Tom y yo podemos ir donde sea otra semana, lo cual me viene de perlas_ -convino Clove-. _¡Así tengo excusa para no pasar dos semanas se guidas con él en nuestras primeras vacaciones juntos!_ -se echó a reír.

- ¡_Pero si casi estáis viviendo juntos!_ -dijo Annie, dándole un ligero codazo.

Clove sonrió pero no contestó y ambas aparcaron el tema, lo cual mo lestó a Katniss, porque siempre hacían lo mismo. Quería saber cómo les iba a sus amigas en sus relaciones, pero nunca le contaban ningún cotilleo jugoso por miedo a herir sus sentimientos. Todos parecían temer contarle lo felices que eran, así como las buenas noticias que les alegraban la vida. Asimismo, también se negaban a quejarse de las cosas desagradables. De modo que en lu gar de estar informada de lo que realmente ocurría en las vidas de sus amigos, tenía que conformarse con aquella charla mediocre acerca de... nada, y estaba empezando a hartarse. No podía mantenerse al margen de la felicidad ajena para siempre. ¿Qué bien iba a hacerle?

- _Debo decir que el duende está haciendo un gran trabajo en tu jardín, Katniss_ -bromeó Clove, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos al mirar por la ventana.

Katniss se ruborizó.

- _Es verdad. Perdona que antes me haya puesto tan borde, Clove_ -se disculpó Katniss-. _Supongo que en realidad debería ir a su casa y darle las gra cias como es debido._

Cuando Clove y Annie se hubieron marchado, Katniss cogió una botella de vino de la despensa y se dirigió a la casa del vecino. Llamó al timbre y aguardó.

- _Hey, Katniss _-dijo Bogs al abrir la puerta_-. Pasa, por favor._

Katniss miró detrás de él y vio a toda la familia sentada a la mesa de la co cina. Habían decidido cenar temprano. Instintivamente se apartó un poco de la puerta.

- _No, no quiero molestar, sólo he venido para darte esto. _-Le tendió la botella de vino-. _Una muestra de mi agradecimiento._

- _Vaya, Katniss, todo un detalle de tu parte_ -dijo Bogs, leyendo la eti queta. Luego levantó la vista con aire vacilante-. _Aunque ¿gracias por qué, si no te importa que lo pregunte?_

- _Oh, por arreglar mi jardín_ -contestó Katniss, sonrojándose-. _Seguro que la urbanización entera me estaba maldiciendo por afear el aspecto de la calle_ -agregó sonriendo.

- _Katniss, nadie ha hecho ningún reproche a propósito de tu jardín. Todos lo comprendemos, pero lamento decir que yo no lo he arreglado._

- _Oh._ -Katniss carraspeó, avergonzada-. _Creía que habías sido tú._

- _Pues no_ -confirmó Bogs, negando con la cabeza.

- ¿_Y no sabes quién ha sido, por casualidad?_ -preguntó Katniss, sintién dose estúpida.

- _No, no tengo idea_ -contestó Bogs, igualmente confuso-. _Franca mente, creía que estabas arreglándolo tú. Qué raro._

Katniss no supo muy bien qué, decir.

- _Así que quizá quieras llevarte esto otra vez _–dijo Bogs, tendiéndole la botella.

- _No, no, está bien_. -Katniss rió de nuevo-. _Quédatela como agrade cimiento por... por no ser un vecino pesado. En fin, me voy, que estáis ce nando._

Se marchó a toda prisa por el camino de entrada, muerta de vergüenza. ¿Qué clase de loca no sabía quién le estaba arreglando el jardín?

Llamó a unas cuantas puertas más del vecindario y para mayor bochorno de Katniss, nadie dio muestras de saber de qué les hablaba. Al parecer todos te nían trabajo y una vida propia y, cosa sorprendente, no se pasaban el día con trolando su jardín. Volvió a casa aún más confundida. Al abrir la puerta, oyó que el teléfono sonaba y corrió a contestar.

- _¿Diga?_

- _¿Qué estabas haciendo, correr una maratón? _

- _No, estaba cazando duendes_ -explicó Katniss.

- ¡_Qué guay! -_lo más extraño fue que Prim ni siquiera lo puso en duda.- _Dentro de dos semanas es mi cumpleaños._

Katniss lo había olvidado por completo.

- _Ya lo sé_ -dijo con naturalidad.

- _Verás, papá y mamá quieren que vayamos a cenar fuera la familia al completo..._

Katniss soltó un bufido.

- _Exacto_ -convino Prim, y gritó apartando el auricular-: _¡Papá, Katniss dice lo mismo que yo!_

Katniss rió por lo bajo al oír a su padre maldecir a lo lejos. Prim añadió en voz muy alta para que su padre la oyera:

- _Bien, mi idea es que sigamos adelante con la cena familiar, pero que también invitemos a unos cuantos amigos para que realmente sea una velada agradable. ¿Qué opinas?_

- _Suena bien -_convino Katniss. Prim volvió a gritar:

- _¡Papá, Katniss está de acuerdo con mi plan!_

- _Me parece muy bien -_oyó Katniss que vociferaba su padre-, _pero no pienso pagar la cena de toda esa gente._

- _Tiene razón_ -agregó Katniss-. _Escucha, ¿por qué no organizamos una barbacoa? Así papá estará en su salsa y no resultará tan caro._

- _¡Es una idea genial!_ -Prim despegó el auricular una vez más-. Papá_, ¿y si montamos una barbacoa?_

Silencio.

- Le encanta la idea. -Prim se echó a reír-. _Don Superchef volverá a cocinar para las masas._

Katniss también rió al pensarlo. Su padre se entusiasmaba como un crío cuando hacían barbacoas, se lo tomaba muy en serio y permanecía continua mente al lado de la barbacoa sin quitar ojo a sus maravillosas creaciones. Peeta se comportaba igual. ¿Qué les ocurría a los hombres con las barbacoas? Probablemente era lo único que ambos sabían cocinar en realidad, o eso o eran pirómanos frustrados.

- _Estupendo. Entonces ¿avisas tú a Annie y Finnick, y a Clove y su novio locutor? ¿Puedes pedirle a ese tío, Cato, que también venga? ¡Está para co mérselo!_ -Prim soltó una risa histérica.

- _Prim, apenas lo conozco. Dile a Beetee que lo invite, se ven muy a me nudo._

- _No, prefiero que le digas sutilmente que lo amo y que quiero ser la ma dre de sus hijos. No sé por qué, pero tengo la impresión de que Beetee se vería en un aprieto haciendo eso._

Katniss chasqueó la lengua.

- _¡Basta! -_soltó Prim-. ¡_Es mi capricho de cumpleaños!_

- _De acuerdo_ -dijo Katniss, dándose por vencida-. _Pero dime una co sa. ¿Por qué quieres que vayan mis amigos, qué pasa con los tuyos_

- _-Katniss, he perdido contacto con todo el mundo, he pasado mucho tiem po fuera. Mis demás amigos están en Australia y los muy cabrones no se han molestado en llamar ni una sola vez_ -concluyó enfurruñada.

Katniss sabía muy bien a quién se refería.

- _Pero ¿no crees que ésta sería una gran oportunidad para ponerte al día con tus viejas amistades? Ya sabes, los invitas a una barbacoa, es un ambiente distendido y agradable._

- _Sí, claro, ¿y qué les digo cuando empiecen a hacerme preguntas? ¿Tie nes trabajo? Mmm... no. ¿Tienes novio? Mmm... no. ¿Dónde vives? Bueno... en realidad todavía vivo con mis padres. ¿No resultaría patética?_

Katniss se dio por vencida.

- _Como quieras... De todas formas, llamaré a los demás y…_ -Prim ya había colgado.

Katniss decidió quitarse de en medio la llamada más incómoda cuanto an tes y marcó el número de Hogan's.

- _Hogan's, buenas noches._

- _Holla, ¿podría hablar con Cato Connelly, por favor?_

- _Sí, no cuelgue._ -La dejaron en espera y de pronto comenzó a sonar música _de The Killers._

- ¿_Diga? _

- _Hola. ¿Cato? _

- _Sí. ¿Con quién hablo?_

- _Soy Katniss Mellark._ -Deambuló nerviosa por la habitación, esperan do que reconociera su nombre.

- _¿Quién?_ -gritó Cato, pues el ruido de fondo aumentó de volumen. Katniss se dejó caer en la cama, un tanto violenta.

- _Soy Katniss Mellark. __La hermana de Beetee._

- _Ah, Katniss, qué tal. Espera un momento, que voy a un sitio más tran quilo._

Katniss se quedó escuchando a _The Killers_ otra vez, se puso de pie y comenzó a cantar en voz alta.

- _Perdona, Katniss_ -dijo Cato, sonriendo al coger de nuevo el auricu lar-. _¿Te gustan los The Killers?_

Katniss se ruborizó y se dio un golpe en la cabeza.

- _Bueno... no, no mucho_. -No supo qué más decir y de pronto se acor dó del motivo de su llamada-. _Sólo te llamaba para invitarte a una barbacoa. _

- _Vaya, qué bien. Sí, me encantará ir._

- _Dentro de dos viernes es el cumpleaños de Prim. ¿Te acuerdas de mi hermana Prim?_

- _Eh... sí, la del pelo medio rosa…_

- _Exacto. Ha sido una pregunta estúpida. Todo el mundo conoce a Prim. En fin, me ha pedido que te invitara a la barbacoa y que te dijera sutilmente que quiere casarse contigo y ser la madre de tus hijos. _

Cato se echó a reír.

- Sí_, desde luego has sido muy sutil._

Katniss se preguntó si estaría interesado en su hermana, si sería su tipo.

- _Cumple veinticinco_ -agregó sin saber muy bien por qué.

- _Ah... muy bien._

- _Bueno, Clove y tu amigo Tom también irán, y Beetee estará allí con su grupo, por supuesto, así que conocerás a un montón de gente._

- _¿Tú irás? _

- _¡Claro! _

- _Estupendo. Así aún conoceré a más gente, ¿no?_ -bromeó Cato.

- _Qué bien. Prim estará encantada de que vayas._

- Sería muy grosero por mi parte no aceptar la invitación de una princesa.

Al principio Katniss pensó que estaba flirteando con ella, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que se refería al documental, de modo que farfulló una respuesta ininteligible. Justo cuando Cato se disponía a colgar el auricular a Katniss la asaltó una idea.

- _Ah, una cosa más. _

- _Dime._

- _¿Sigue vacante ese puesto detrás de la barra?_

_Fin del capítulo veintitres_

* * *

**Capítulo VEINTITRES :D ¿qué qué qué tal,? Bueno, capítulo de relleno he de decir, pero tenían que neterarse Clove yAnnie de la noticia ¿NO HAS DAN ENVIDIA? Decidme que habéis echo como yo cuando han brindado y habéis gritado ¡POR PEETA! jajaja ****Espero que os esté gustando esta historia, y sí os gusta leeros el libro original. Contestaré reviews por PM, gracias a los que dejáis su opinión por estos lares.**

**_Para quien no lo sepa ya, nos vemos _****_en mis TRES FICS (_**_guat? Tres? YES, IM YOLO**) SIEMPRE**_**(**SINSAJO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE PEETA MELLARK**), ALL ABOUT US**(**mi pequeña obra maestra), y en ANTESDE AAU (one shots dedicados a este fic, éxito mayor)**

**¡Nos leemos a****nd may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Peeta Mellark.**


	24. Capítulo veinticuatro

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins, y la historia es parte de la maravillosa escritora Cecelia Ahern. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza que ha juntado estas maravillosas historias.**

**Música de acompañamiento: SOS - Pierce Brosnan & Meryl Streep**** (**me ha dado por Mamma Mia**)****  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

Menos mal que era un día precioso, pensó Katniss mientras cerraba el co che y se dirigía al jardín trasero de casa de sus padres. El tiempo había cam biado drásticamente aquella semana y había llovido sin cesar. Prim estaba his térica por lo que iba a pasar con su barbacoa y había estado de un humor insoportable toda la semana. Afortunadamente para el bienestar de todos, el tiempo había recuperado su anterior esplendor. Katniss estaba bastante more na, ya que llevaba un mes tomando mucho el sol (una de las ventajas de no tener trabajo) y le apetecía lucir su bronceado. Por eso se había puesto una fal da tejana muy corta que había comprado en las rebajas de verano y una cami seta blanca muy simple pero ceñida, que resaltaba aún más el moreno.

Estaba orgullosa del regalo que le había comprado a Prim, pues sabía que le encantaría. Era un aro para el ombligo con forma de mariposa que tenía un cris tal rosa en cada ala. Lo había elegido para que combinara con la mariposa que su hermana se había tatuado hacía poco, y con el rosa de su pelo, por descontado. Siguió el sonido de las risas y se alegró al ver el jardín lleno de familiares y amigos. Clove ya había llegado con Tom y Cato y los tres se habían tumbado en el césped. Annie había llegado sola y estaba sentada junto a la madre de Katniss en frascada en una conversación, sin duda comentando los progresos de ésta en la vida. Bueno, había salido de casa, ¿no? Aquello era un milagro en sí mismo.

Katniss puso ceño al advertir que, una vez mas, Marvel no estaba presente. Des de que la había ayudado a vaciar y limpiar el armario ropero de Peeta, se ha bía mostrado inusualmente distante. Incluso de niños, Marvel siempre había comprendido mejor que nadie las necesidades y los sentimientos de Katniss sin que ésta tuviera que manifestarlos, pero cuando le dijo que necesitaba un poco de espacio después de la muerte de Peeta no se refería a que deseara verse completamente ignorada y aislada. Era impropio del carácter de Marvel que lle vara tanto tiempo sin ponerse en contacto con ella. Los nervios le provocaron un retortijón de tripas y rezó para que su hermano preferido estuviera bien.

Prim se hallaba en mitad del jardín gritando a diestro y siniestro, encan tada de ser el centro de atención. Lucía un biquini rosa a juego con el pelo y unos pantalones cortos vaqueros.

Katniss se acercó a ella con su regalo, que le fue arrebatado de inmediato y abierto sin miramientos. No debería haberse molestado en envolverlo tan cuidadosamente.

- _¡Oh, Katniss, me encanta_! -exclamó Prim, y abrazó a su hermana.

- _Pensé que te gustaría_-dijo Katniss, feliz de haber acertado en la elección, ya que de lo contrario su querida hermana sin duda se lo habría hecho saber.

- _Voy a ponérmelo ahora mismo_ -dijo Prim, arrancándose el aro que llevaba en el ombligo y clavando la mariposa en su piel.

- _¡Oh ...!_ -Katniss se estremeció-. _No me hacía ninguna falta ver esto, muchas gracias._

Flotaba un delicioso aroma a carne asada en el aire y a Katniss se le hizo la boca agua. No se sorprendió al ver a los hombres apiñados alrededor de la barbacoa, su padre ocupando el sitio de honor. Los cazadores tenían que proporcionar alimento a sus mujeres.

Katniss divisó a Plutarch y se dirigió resueltamente hacia él. Haciendo caso omiso de la charla sobre temas triviales arremetió directamente.

- _Plutarch, ¿has arreglado tú mi jardín?_

Plutarch levantó la vista de la barbacoa con expresión de desconcierto.

- _Perdona, ¿que si he hecho qué?_

Los demás hombres dejaron de hablar para escuchar, expectantes.

- _¿Has arreglado mi jardín_? -repitió Katniss, poniendo los brazos en jarras. No sa bía por qué se comportaba como si estuviera enojada con él. Quizás era la fuerza de la costumbre, pues si Plutarch lo había arreglado, le había hecho un in menso favor. Sólo que resultaba molesto ver otra parte del jardín limpia y despejada cada vez que llegaba a casa y no saber quién estaba haciéndolo.

- _¿Cuándo_? -Plutarch echó un vistazo a los demás, agobiado como si lo hubiesen acusado de asesinato.

- _Yo qué_ sé -le espetó Katniss-. _Durante estas últimas semanas._

- _No, Katniss _-replicó Plutarch-. _Algunos de nosotros trabajamos, ¿sabes? _-Katniss lo fulminó con la mirada y su padre decidió intervenir.

- _¿Qué ocurre cariño? ¿Alguien está trabajando en tu jardín?_

- _Sí, pero no sé quién_ -murmuró Katniss, frotándose la frente y tratando de pensar con calma-. _¿Eres tú, papá?_

Haymitch negó rotundamente con la cabeza esperando que su hija no hubie se perdido el juicio.

- _¿Has sido tú, Beetee? _

- _Tú qué crees, Katniss?_

- _¿Has sido tú?_ -preguntó a un desconocido que estaba al lado de su padre.

- _Yo... no. Acabo de llegar a Dublín... para pasar... el fin de semana_ -far fulló con acento inglés.

Prim se echó a reír.

- _Deja que te ayude, Katniss. ¿Alguno de los presentes está trabajando en el jardín de Katniss?_ -gritó a los demás. Todos interrumpieron lo que esta ban haciendo y negaron con la cabeza perplejos-. _¿No ha sido mucho más fácil?_ -Prim rió socarronamente.

Katniss miró a su hermana con expresión de asombro y se reunió con Clove, Tom y Cato en el otro extremo del jardín.

- _Hola, Cato._

Katniss se agachó para saludar a Cato con un beso en la mejilla.

- _Hola, Katniss, cuánto tiempo sin verte. -l_e tendió una lata de las que tenía a su lado.

- ¿_Todavía no has encontrado a ese duende?_ -preguntó Clove, sonriendo.

- _No_ -dijo Katniss estirando las piernas delante de ella y apoyándose en los codos-. _¡Y resulta tan extraño!_

Explicó lo ocurrido a Tom y Cato.

- _¿No es posible que lo organizara tu marido?_ -soltó Tom, y Cato lan zó una mirada a su amigo.

- _No_ -repuso Katniss apartando la vista, enojada de que un desconocido conociera sus asuntos privados-. _No forma parte de eso._

Puso mala cara a Clove por habérselo contado a Tom. Clove hizo un ademán de impotencia con las manos y se encogió de hombros. Katniss se volvió hacia Cato, ignorando a los otros dos.

- _Gracias por venir, Cato._

- _No hay de qué, me alegro de estar aquí._

Era raro verlo vestido sin ropa de invierno. Llevaba una camiseta azul ma rino y un pantalón corto de explorador, también azul marino, que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas con un par de zapatillas de deporte del mismo color. Katniss le sorprendió que estuviera tan en forma.

- _Estás muy moreno _-comentó Katniss, improvisando una excusa tras ha ber sido sorprendida admirando sus bíceps.

- _Y tú también_ -dijo Cato, mirándole intencionadamente las piernas. Katniss rió y dobló las piernas

- _Es gracias al paro. ¿Cuál es tu excusa? _

- _Estuve en Miami el mes pasado. _

- _¡Uau, qué suerte! ¿Lo pasaste bien?_

- _Disfruté mucho_ -respondió Cato sin dejar de sonreír-. _¿Has esta do allí alguna vez?_

Katniss negó con la cabeza.

- _Al menos las chicas nos vamos a España la semana que viene. Me mue ro de ganas. _-se frotó las manos con entusiasmo.

Cato volvió a sonreír entornando un poco los ojos.

- _Sí, ya me he enterado. Menuda sorpresa os habréis llevado._

- _Y que lo digas_. -Katniss meneó la cabeza, como si no acabara de creérselo.

Siguieron charlando un rato sobre las vacaciones de Cato y sus vidas en general. Katniss renunció a comer su hamburguesa delante de él, ya que aún no había descubierto la manera de hacerlo sin derramar ketchup y mayonesa por la boca cada vez que la abría para hablar.

- _Confío en que no fueras a Miami con una mujer, o la pobre Prim no lo superará_ -bromeó, y de inmediato lamentó haber sido tan entrometida.

- _Qué va_ -contestó Cato con seriedad-. _Rompimos hace unos meses. _

- _Vaya, lo siento_ -dijo Katniss sinceramente-. _¿Llevabais juntos mucho tiempo?_

- _Siete años._

- _Eso es mucho tiempo. _

- _Sí._

Cato desvió la mirada y Katniss comprendió que no se sentía cómodo ha blando del asunto, por lo que se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

- _Por cierto, Cato_ -prosiguió Katniss casi en un susurro haciendo que él inclinara la cabeza-, _quería darte las gracias por cuidar de mí como lo hi ciste después de la emisión del documental. Casi todos los hombres salen des pavoridos cuando ven llorar a una chica. Tú no lo hiciste, y te lo agradezco_

- _No hay nada que agradecer, Katniss. No me gusta verte disgustada. _

- _Eres un buen amigo_ -dijo Katniss pensando en voz alta.

- ¿_Por qué no salimos todos de copas o a cenar antes de que os marchéis?_ -sugirió Cato.

- _Hombre, quizás así consiga saber tanto acerca de ti como tú sabes de mí_. -bromeó-. _Creo que a estas alturas estás al corriente de la historia de mi vida._

- _Sí, eso estaría bien_ -convino Cato, y acordaron la fecha.

- _Oye, por cierto, ¿ya le has dado a Prim tu regalo de cumpleaños?_ -preguntó Katniss, nerviosa.

- _No. Ha estado muy... ocupada._

Katniss se volvió y vio a su hermana flirtear con uno de los amigos de Beetee, para mayor disgusto de éste. No pudo evitar reírse de su hermana. Sobre todo por querer tener hijos con Cato...

- _Voy a llamarla, ¿te parece? _

- _Por mí, adelante_ -dijo Cato.

- _¡Prim!_ -gritó Katniss-. _¡Tengo otro regalo para ti!_

- _¡Uau!_ -exclamó Prim, y de inmediato abandonó al decepcionado mu chacho-. _¿Qué es?_ -Se arrodilló en la hierba junto a ellos.

Katniss señaló a Cato con el mentón.

- _Es su regalo._

- _Me preguntaba si te gustaría trabajar detrás de la barra en el Club Diva_ -Prim se tapó la boca con las manos.

- _¡Oh, Cato, eso sería genial! _

- _¿Alguna vez has trabajado en un bar?_

- _Claro, montones de veces_ -aseguró quitándole importancia con un ademán.

Cato arqueó las cejas, buscaba una información un poco más concreta.

- _He trabajado en bares en casi todos los países que he visitado. ¡De ver dad!_ -dijo excitada.

Cato sonrió e inquirió:

- _¿Entonces crees que serás capaz de hacerlo bien? _

- _¡Faltaría más_! -vociferó Prim, y lo rodeó con los brazos.

«Cualquier excusa le sirve», pensó Katniss al ver cómo su hermana casi es trangulaba a Cato, cuyo rostro enrojeció e hizo muecas de «sálvame» a Katniss.

- _Venga, venga, ya está bien, Prim_ -dijo Katniss apartándola de él- _No querrás matar a tu nuevo jefe, ¿verdad?_

- _Lo siento_ -dijo Prim retirándose-. _¡Esto es tan guay! ¡Tengo traba , Katniss!_

- _Sí, ya lo he oído_ -dijo Katniss.

De repente el jardín quedó sumido en un silencio casi absoluto y Katniss echó un vistazo para ver qué estaba ocurriendo. Todo el mundo miraba hacia el invernadero y los padres de Katniss aparecieron en la puerta sosteniendo un gran pastel de cumpleaños y cantando Cumpleaños feliz. Los invitados se pu sieron a cantar con ellos y Prim se levantó de un salto, disfrutando con su pro tagonismo. Cuando sus padres salieron al jardín, Katniss se fijó en que alguien los seguía con un enorme ramo de flores. Caminaron hasta Prim y dejaron el pastel encima de la mesa delante de ella. Entonces el desconocido apartó len tamente el ramo que le tapaba la cara.

- ¡Gloss! -exclamó Prim.

Katniss estrechó la mano de Prim al ver que ésta palidecía.

- P_erdona que haya sido tan estúpido, Prim._ -el acento australiano de Gloss resonó por todo el jardín. Algunos de los amigos de Beetee sonrieron, obviamente incómodos ante aquella exhibición de sentimientos. Gloss pare cía una escena de un serial australiano, pero lo cierto es que el dramatismo solía dar resultado con Prim-. _¡Te quiero! ¡Por favor, acéptame otra vez!_ -suplicó Gloss, y todos los presentes se volvieron hacia Prim para ver qué contestaba.

Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar. De pronto corrió hasta Gloss y saltó encima de él, agarrándolo con las piernas por la cintura y con los brazos por el cuello. Abrumada por la emoción, los ojos de Katniss se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a su hermana reconciliada con el hombre que amaba. Beetee cogió su cáma ra y se puso a filmar. Cato rodeó con el brazo los hombros de Katniss y la estrechó alentadora mente.

- _Lo siento, Cato_ -susurró Katniss, enjugándose las lágrimas-, _pero me parece que acaban de plantarte._

- _Descuida _-dijo Cato-. _De todos modos nunca es bueno mezclar el placer con el trabajo_ -añadió como si se sintiera aliviado.

Katniss siguió observando mientras Gloss hacía girar a Prim sostenién dola en brazos.

- _¡Ya vale, largaos a una habitación!_ -exclamó Beetee indignado, y to do el mundo se echó a reír.

Katniss sonrió al conjunto de jazz al pasar y buscó a Clove por el bar. Se habían citado en el bar favorito de las chicas, Juicy, conocido por su extensa carta de cócteles y su música relajada. Katniss no tenía intención de emborra charse aquella noche, ya que quería estar en condiciones de disfrutar de las va caciones tanto como pudiera a partir del día siguiente. Se había propuesto estar llena de vida y energía durante la semana de relax que le había brindado Peeta. Vio a Clove acurrucada junto a Tom en un confortable sofá de piel ne gra situado en la zona acristalada que daba al río Liffey. Dublín estaba ilumi nada y todos sus colores se reflejaban en el agua. Cato estaba sentado delan te de Clove y Tom, sorbiendo ávidamente un daiquiri de fresa mientras vigilaba el local. Para variar, Tom y Clove hacían el vacío a todo el mundo.

- _Siento llegar tarde_ -se disculpó Katniss, acercándose a sus amigos-. _Quería terminar de preparar la maleta antes de salir._

- _No estás perdonada_ -le susurró Cato al oído, dándole la bienveni da con un abrazo y un beso.

Clove miró a Katniss y sonrió, Tom la saludó con la mano y ambos vol vieron a quedar embelesados.

- _No entiendo por qué se molestan en invitar a otras personas a salir. Se pasan todo el rato sentados ahí, mirándose a los ojos e ignorando a los demás. ¡Ni siquiera hablan entre sí! Y si intentas entablar conversación, te hacen sentir como si los hubieses interrumpido. Ahí donde los ves, parece que se comuni can telepáticamente_ -dijo Cato, sentándose de nuevo. Bebió otro sorbo de su copa e hizo una mueca de asco-. Y _además necesito una cerveza._

- _O sea que estás pasando una velada fantástica_ -se mofó Katniss.

- _Perdona_ -se disculpó Cato-. _Es que hace tanto tiempo que no ha blo con otro ser humano que he olvidado mis modales._

- _Bueno, he venido a rescatarte. _-sogió la carta y estudió la lista de ombinados. Eligió el que contenía menos alcohol y se arrellanó en el asien to.- _Podría quedarme dormida en este sillón _-comentó, retrepándose más.

Cato arqueó las cejas.

- _Entonces sí que realmente me lo tomaría como algo personal._

- _No te preocupes que no lo haré_ -le aseguró Katniss-. _Veamos, señor Connelly, tú lo sabes absolutamente todo acerca de mí. Esta noche tengo la misión de averiguar cuanto pueda sobre ti, así que prepárate para mi interro gatorio._

- _Muy bien, estoy listo._

Katniss meditó la primera pregunta.

- _¿De dónde eres?_

- _Nací y me crié en Dublín_. -Tomó un sorbo de su cóctel rojo y volvió a hacer una mueca-. _Y si alguna de las personas con las que crecí me vieran bebiendo este jarabe y escuchando jazz tendría serios problemas. -_Katniss volvió a reír.- _Cuando acabé el instituto, me alisté en el ejércit_o -prosiguió. Katniss levantó la vista, impresionada.

- _¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

Cato no tuvo que pensar la respuesta.

- _Porque no tenía idea de lo que quería hacer con mi vida y la paga era buena._

- _Y después hablan de salvar vidas inocentes_ -ironizó Katniss.

- _Sólo estuve unos años en el ejército._

- _¿Por qué lo dejaste?_ -Katniss bebió un trago de su cóctel de lima favorito.

- _Porque me di cuenta de que tenía ganas de tomar cócteles y escuchar jazz, y eso no iban a permitirlo en los barracones del ejército _-explicó Cato. Katniss soltó una risita.

- _Di la verdad, Cato_ -Cato sonrió.

- _Perdona, simplemente no iba conmigo. Mis padres se habían mudado a Galway para llevar un pub y la idea me atrajo. Así que me mudé a Galway para trabajar allí. Con el tiempo, mis padres se jubilaron y yo me hice cargo del pub. Hace unos años decidí que quería ser dueño de mi propio local, trabajé duro, ahorré dinero, me embarqué en la mayor hipoteca de todos los tiempos, me mudé de nuevo a Dublín y compré el Hogan's. Y aquí estoy, hablando contigo._

Katniss sonrió.

- _Vaya, tu biografía es maravillosa, Cato._

- _Nada del otro mundo, pero una vida al fin y al cabo -_Cato le devolvió la sonrisa.

- _¿Y dónde encaja tu ex en todo esto?_ -preguntó Katniss.

- _Justo entre mis tiempos de encargado del pub de Galway y mi mudan za a Dublín._

- _Oh, entiendo. _-Katniss asintió con aire pensativo. Apuró su copa y co gió la carta otra vez-. _Creo que quiero «Sexo en la playa».__**  
**_

- _¿Cuándo? ¿Durante las vacaciones?_ -bromeó Cato.

Katniss le golpeó el brazo juguetonamente. Ni en un millón de años.

_Fin del capítulo veinticuatro_

* * *

**HOLA ESTOY VIVA SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Lo siento lo siento y mil lo sientos. He estado un tiempo sin Internet, y luego me fuí de vacaciones, y etc etc TOTAL, QUE HE ESTADO DESAPARECIDA. Pero ya volví, y he escrito mucho asique tendréis actualizaciones de todas mis os parece esta capítulo, no adoráis a Cato? ****Espero que os esté gustando esta historia, y sí os gusta leeros el libro original. Contestaré reviews por PM, gracias a los que dejáis su opinión por estos lares.**

**_Para quien no lo sepa ya, nos vemos _****_en mis TRES FICS (_**_guat? Tres? YES, IM YOLO**) SIEMPRE**_**(**SINSAJO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE PEETA MELLARK**), ALL ABOUT US**(mi pequeña obra maestra**), y en ANTESDE AAU (**one shots dedicados a este fic, éxito mayo**r)**

**¡Nos leemos a****nd may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Peeta Mellark.**


	25. Capítulo veinticinco

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins, y la historia es parte de la maravillosa escritora Cecelia Ahern. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza que ha juntado estas maravillosas historias.**

**Música de acompañamiento: Kisses and Cake - John Powell **** (**de la banda sonora de la peli**)****  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

- _¡Nos vamos de vacaciones de verano!_ -cantaban las chicas en el coche camino del aeropuerto.

Finnick se había ofrecido a acompañarlas al aeropuerto, pero ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Se estaban comportando como si nunca an tes hubiesen salido del país. Katniss no recordaba la última vez que había esta do tan excitada. Se sentía como si estuviera otra vez en la escuela y hubiesen salido de excursión. Llevaba el bolso lleno de paquetes de caramelos, chocolat inas y revistas, y las tres amigas no podían parar de cantar canciones horteras en el asiento trasero del coche. El vuelo no salía hasta las nueve de la noche, de modo que no llegarían a su alojamiento hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y saltaron del coche mientras Finnick sacaba sus ma letas del maletero. Clove atravesó la calle y entró corriendo en el vestíbulo de salidas, como si así pudiera llegar antes. En cambio, Katniss se apartó un poco el coche y esperó a Annie, que se estaba despidiendo de su marido.

- ¿_Tendréis cuidado, verdad?_ -preguntó Finnick, preocupado-. _No ha gáis ninguna tontería mientras estéis allí._

- _Finnick, claro que tendremos cuidado._ -él no la escuchaba.

- _Porque una cosa es hacer el indio aquí, pero uno no puede portarse de este modo cuando está en otro país._

- _Finnick_ -dijo Annie, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos-, _sólo voy a pasar una semana de relax, no tienes que preocuparte por mí._

Finnick le susurró algo al oído y ella asintió.

- _Lo sé, lo sé._

Se dieron un interminable beso de despedida y Katniss contempló el abra zo de sus amigos de toda la vida. Palpó el bolsillo delantero del bolso para ase gurarse de que llevaba la carta de Peeta correspondiente al mes de agosto. Dentro de unos días podría abrirla tumbada en la playa. Menudo lujo. El sol, la arena, el mar y Peeta, todo el mismo día.

- _Katniss, ¿querrás vigilar a mi querida esposa por mí? _-preguntó Finnick, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Katniss.

- _Así lo haré, Finnick. Aunque sólo estaremos fuera una semana._

- _Ya lo sé, pero después de ver las locuras que hacéis cuando salís de no che, es normal que me preocupe un poco_. –Katniss sonrió-. _Disfruta mucho, Kit-Kat, te mereces un buen descanso._

Finnick las siguió con la mirada mientras cruzaban la calzada arrastrando las maletas y entraban en el vestíbulo de salidas.

Katniss se detuvo un momento al cruzar la puerta y respiró hondo. Le en cantaban los aeropuertos. Le encantaba el olor, el ruido y la atmósfera en ge neral, con todo aquel gentío que iba de un lado a otro portando equipajes, de seosos de comenzar las vacaciones o regresando a casa. Le encantaba presenciar el entusiasmo con que eran recibidos los recién llegados por sus familiares y observar la emoción con que se abrazaban. Era un lugar perfecto para ver gen te. El aeropuerto le provocaba siempre una sensación de expectativa en la bo ca del estómago, como si se dispusiera a hacer algo especial y asombroso. Ha ciendo cola en la puerta de embarque, se sentía la emoción infantil de estar aguardando para subir a la montaña rusa de un parque de atracciones.

Katniss siguió a Annie y ambas se reunieron con Clove hacia la mitad de la larguísima cola de facturación.

- _Os dije que teníamos que venir ante_s -se quejó Clove.

- _Ya, pero entonces tendríamos que esperar el mismo rato en la puerta de embarque_ -razonó Katniss.

- Sí_, pero al menos allí hay un bar_ -explicó Clove-, _y es el único si tio en todo este estúpido edificio donde los monstruos fumadores como yo podemos fumar._

- _Eso es verdad _-convino Katniss.

- _Bueno, me gustaría dejaros bien claro a las dos una cosa antes de salir, no pienso dedicarme a beber como una loca ni a salir todas las noches hasta las tantas. Lo único que quiero es descansar al borde de la piscina o en la pla ya con mis libros, disfrutar de la comida y acostarme temprano_ -dijo Annie, muy seria.

Clove miró a Katniss con cara de pasmo.

- _¿Es demasiado tarde para invitar a otra persona, Kat? ¿Qué opinas? Las maletas de Annie aún no se han facturado y Finnick no puede andar lejos. _

- _No, esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Annie_ -dijo Katniss-. _Sólo quiero descansar y no hacer nada demasiado estresante._

Clove hizo pucheros como una chiquilla.

- _No te preocupes, cielo_ -susurró Annie con dulzura-. _Seguro que habrá otros niños de tu edad con quienes podrás jugar._

Clove la amenazó con el dedo índice.

- _Oye, si al llegar allí me preguntan si tengo algo que declarar, diré a to do el mundo que mis dos amigas son unas viejas cascarrabias._

Annie y Katniss rieron con disimulo. Tras media hora de cola, por fin facturaron el equipaje y Clove salió despavorida hacia la tienda, donde compró un cargamento de cigarrillos para to da una vida.

- _¿Por qué me mira tanto esa chica? _-preguntó Clove entre dientes, ob servando a una muchacha que había en el otro extremo del bar.

- _Probablemente porque no le quitas el ojo de encima_ -respondió Annie, y comprobó la hora en su reloj-. _Sólo faltan quince minutos._

- _No, en serio, chicas_. -Clove se volvió hacia ellas-. _No son para noias, os aseguro que no para de mirarnos_.

- ¿_Y por qué no vas y le preguntas qué quiere?_ -bromeó Katniss con pi cardía, y Annie soltó una risita.

- _¡Viene hacia aquí! _-susurró Clove, alarmada, dando la espalda a la desconocida.

Katniss alzó la mirada y vio a una chica rubia muy delgada, de grandes te tas postizas, que se dirigía hacia ellas.

- _Más vale que te pongas las nudilleras de metal, Clove, parece bastan te peligrosa_ -se mofó Katniss, y Annie, que estaba bebiendo, se atragantó.

- _¡Hola, qué tal!_ -saludó la muchacha.

- _Hola _-dijo Annie, procurando no reír.

- _Perdona si he sido grosera mirando de esta manera, pero es que tenía que acercarme para ver si realmente eras tú._

- _Desde luego que soy yo_ -dijo Annie con sarcasmo-, _en carne y hueso. _

- _¡Ay, lo sabía!_ -exclamó la muchacha, y se puso a saltar de emoción. Como era de prever, los pechos apenas se movieron-. _¡Mis amigas no para ban de decirme que me equivocaba, pero sabía que eras tú! Son aquellas de allí._ -Se volvió y señaló hacia el final de la barra, donde otras cuatro spicegir/s saludaron con la mano-. _Me llamo Enobaria ¡y soy vuestra fan número uno!_ _Adoro ese pro grama en el que trabajáis. ¡Lo he visto más de mil veces! Tú haces de prin cesa Katniss, ¿verdad_? -dijo apuntando a la cara de Katniss con una uña im pecable.

Katniss abrió la boca para contestar pero Enobaria siguió hablando.

- _¡Y tú interpretas a la dama de honor!_ -exclamó señalando a Clove-. _¡Y tú!_ -agregó todavía más fuerte, señalando a Annie-. _¡Tú eras la amiga de la estrella de rock australiana!_

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas de inquietud al ver que su admirado ra acercaba una silla y se sentaba a su mesa.

- _Veréis, yo también soy actriz._ -Clove puso los ojos en blanco.- _Y me encantaría trabajar en un programa como el vuestro. ¿Cuándo grabáis el próximo?_

Katniss abrió la boca para explicarle que en realidad no eran actrices, pero Clove se le adelantó.

- _Bueno, aún estamos en la fase de negociaciones de nuestro próximo proyecto_ -mintió.

- _¡Eso es fantástico!_ -vociferó Enobariay dando una palmada-. _¿Sobre qué será?_

- _De momento no podemos decir nada. Tendremos que ir a Hollywood a grabar._

Enobaria parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque cardíaco.

- _¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Quién es vuestro agente?_

- _Haymitch _-intervino Annie-. _Así que Haymitch se vendrá con nosotras a Hollywood_.

Katniss no pudo reprimir por más tiempo la risa.

- _No le hagas caso, Enobaria. Está muy nerviosa_ -explicó Clove.

- _¡No me extraña!_ -Enobaria se fijó en la tarjeta de embarque de Clove, que estaba encima de la mesa, y le dio un vuelco el corazón-. ¡_Uau, chicas! ¿Vosotras también vais a Lanzarote?_

Clove cogió la tarjeta de embarque y la metió en el bolso, como si eso fuera a servir de algo.

- _Yo voy con mis amigas. Están allí_. -se volvió y las saludó levantando la mano otra vez, y ellas le devolvieron el saludo-. _Nos alojamos en un ho tel llamado Costa Palma Palace. ¿Y vosotras?_

A Katniss se le cayó el alma a los pies.

- _Ahora no me acuerdo_ -mintió Katniss-. _¿Vosotras os acordáis, chicas? -_miró a Annie y Clove abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente. Ambas se apresuraron a negar con la cabeza.

- _Bah, no importa._ -Enobaria se encogió de hombros alegremente-. _¡Os veré cuando aterricemos de todos modos! ¡Más vale que vaya a embarcar, no me gustaría que el avión despegara sin mí!_

Hablaba tan fuerte que los ocupantes de las mesas vecinas se volvieron pa ra mirarla. Dio un fuerte abrazo a cada una de las chicas y fue a reunirse de nuevo con sus amigas.

- _Creo que sí necesitábamos esas nudilleras de metal_ -comentó Katniss, abatida.

- _No tiene importancia_ -aseguró Annie, tan optimista como siem pre-. _Basta con que no le hagamos caso._

Se levantaron para dirigirse a la puerta de embarque. Mientras se abrían paso hacia sus asientos, a Katniss volvió a caerle el alma a los pies y de inmediato ocupó el asiento más alejado del pasillo. Annie se sentó a su lado y el rostro de Clove palideció cuando se dio cuenta de quién le tocaba a su vera.

- _¡Oh, fabuloso! ¡Vas a sentarte a mi lado!_ -exclamó Enobaria.

Clove lanzó una mirada asesina a sus amigas y se desplomó al lado de Enobaria.

- ¿_Lo ves? Ya te dije que encontrarías amiguitos con los que jugar _-su surró Annie a Clove.

Annie y Katniss sufrieron un ataque de risa.

_Fin del capítulo veinticinco_

* * *

**LALALALALALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Estoy sin Internet y si nada, incomunicada de la sociedad, lo siento lo siento lo siento. Intentaré actualizar todas las historias en cuanto pueda. ¿Que tal, que tal el capítulo, se ha echo de esperar? el próximo es muy muy bonito, preparad el pañuelo. Espero que os esté gustando esta historia, y sí os gusta leeros el libro original. Contestaré reviews por PM, gracias a los que dejáis su opinión por estos lares.**

**_Para quien no lo sepa ya, nos vemos _****_en mis TRES FICS (_**_guat? Tres? YES, IM YOLO**) SIEMPRE**_**(**SINSAJO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE PEETA MELLARK**), ALL ABOUT US**(mi pequeña obra maestra**), y en ANTESDE AAU (**one shots dedicados a este fic, éxito mayo**r)**

**¡Nos leemos a****nd may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Peeta Mellark.**


	26. Capítulo veintiseis

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins, y la historia es parte de la maravillosa escritora Cecelia Ahern. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza que ha juntado estas maravillosas historias.**

**Música de acompañamiento: Miss you -blink 182 **** (**me he levantado con ella**)****  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

Cuatro horas después el avión se deslizó por encima del mar y aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Lanzarote, haciendo que todo el pasaje gritara vítores y aplau diera. Dentro del avión no había nadie tan aliviado como Clove.

- _Tengo un dolor de cabeza espantoso_ -se lamentó mientras se dirigían a recoger el equipaje-. _Esa maldita cría no ha dejado de hablar ni un instante en todo el trayecto._

Se masajeó las sienes y cerró los ojos para relajarse.

Al ver que Enobaria y sus secuaces se dirigían hacia ellas, Annie y Katniss se escabulleron entre el gentío, dejando sola a Clove con los ojos cerrados. Buscaron un lugar entre la multitud que les permitiera ver bien los equi pajes. El grueso de los pasajeros pensó que sería una gran idea esperar pega dos a la cinta transportadora inclinados hacia delante, de modo que sus veci nos no pudieran ver las maletas que se aproximaban. Tuvieron que esperar casi media hora antes de que la cinta comenzara a moverse, y otra media hora más tarde aún esperaban sus maletas mientras la mayoría de los pasajeros ya había salido hacia sus respectivos autobuses.

- _Sois unas brujas_ -les espetó Clove, acercándose a ellas tirando de su maleta-. _¿Aún estáis esperando?_

- _No, simplemente me encanta estar aquí de pie viendo pasar las mismas bolsas abandonadas una y otra vez. Si quieres ir hacia el autobús, me quedaré un rato más a disfrutar del espectáculo -_dijo Annie con sarcasmo.

- _Espero que hayan perdido tu maleta _-replicó Clove-. _O aún mejor, espero que se te abra y que todas tus bragas y sostenes queden desparra mados por la cinta a la vista de los curiosos._

Katniss miró a Clove con aire divertido.

- _¿Ya te encuentras mejor?_

- _No hasta que fume un cigarrillo_ -contestó Clove, que aun así se las arregló para sonreír.

- _¡Vaya, ahí llega mi maleta_! -dijo Annie, contenta. La cogió de la cin ta transportadora de un tirón, golpeando a Katniss en la espinilla.

- _¡Au!_

- _Perdona, pero tenía que salvar mi ropa._

- _Como me hayan perdido la maleta los demando_ -dijo Katniss, enoja da. A aquellas alturas los demás pasajeros ya se habían marchado y eran las úni cas que seguían esperando-. _¿Por qué me toca siempre ser la última en la re cogida de equipajes? _-preguntó a sus amigas.

- _Es la ley de Murphy -_explicó Annie-. _Ah, ahí está -_cogió la maleta y volvió a golpear la maltrecha espinilla de Katniss.

- _¡Ay, ay, ay! _-gritó Katniss-. _Al menos podrías cogerla hacia el otro lado. _

- _Perdona_ -dijo Annie, arrepentida-, sólo _sé hacerlo hacia un lado. Las tres fueron en busca de la responsable de su grupo_.

- ¡_Suelta, Gary! ¡Déjame en paz_! -oyeron gritar a una voz al doblar una esquina.

Siguieron el sonido y localizaron a una mujer vestida con un uniforme rojo de responsable de grupo de turistas, que estaba siendo acosada por un mucha cho que llevaba el mismo uniforme. Al aproximarse, la mujer se puso erguida.

- _¿Mellark, Odair y Hennessey?_ -preguntó con marcado acento londinense. Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza.- _Hola, me llamo Victoria y seré la responsable de su estancia en Lanzarote durante la próxima semana_. _Síganme, las acompañaré a su autobús._

Le guiñó el ojo con descaro a Gary y condujo a las chicas al exterior. Eran las dos de la madrugada y, sin embargo, una cálida brisa les dio la bienvenida en cuanto salieron al aire libre. Katniss sonrió a sus amigas, que también habían notado el cambio de clima. Ahora sí que estaban de vacacio nes. Al subir al autobús todo el mundo gritó con entusiasmo y Katniss los mal dijo en silencio, esperando que aquello no fuese el principio de unas espanto sas vacaciones del tipo «seamos amigos».

- _¡Eo, eo!_ -coreó Enobaria, dirigiéndose a ellas. Estaba de pie haciéndoles señas desde el fondo del autobús-. _¡Os he guardado sitio aquí detrás! _

Clove suspiró, pegada a la espalda de Katniss, y las tres caminaron con di ficultad hasta la última fila de asientos del autobús. Katniss tuvo la suerte de sentarse junto a la ventanilla, donde podría ignorar a los demás. Esperó que Enobaria comprendiera que deseaba que la dejaran en paz, ya que le había dado una pista bien clara al no hacerle caso desde el principio, cuando se aproximó a ellas en el bar.

Tres cuartos de hora después llegaron a Costa Palma Palace y Katniss se reanimó. Una larga avenida con altas palmeras alineadas en el centro se in ternaba en el recinto. Frente a la entrada principal había una gran fuente ilu minada con focos azules y, para su enojo, los pasajeros del autobús volvieron a vitorearlas cuando ellas se apearon las últimas. Las chicas ocuparon un apar tamento de dimensiones razonables compuesto por un dormitorio con dos camas, una cocina pequeña, una zona de estar con un sofá cama, un cuarto de baño, por supuesto, y una terraza. Katniss salió a la terraza y miró hacia el mar. Aunque estaba demasiado oscuro para ver nada, oyó el susurro del agua la miendo suavemente la arena. Cerró los ojos y escuchó.

- _Un cigarrillo, un cigarrillo, tengo que fumarme un cigarrillo. _-Clove se reunió con ella y abrió un paquete de cigarrillos, encendió uno y dio una hon da calada-. _¡Ah, esto está mucho mejor! Ya no tengo ganas de matar a nadie_. _Kat, ¿te importa que duerma en el sofá cama? Así podré fumar..._

- _¡Sólo si dejas la puerta abierta, Clove_! -soltó Annie desde el inte rior-. _No quiero levantarme cada mañana apestando a tabaco. _

- _Gracias_ -dijo Clove, encantada.

A las nueve de la mañana Katniss se despertó al oír los movimientos de Annie. Ésta le susurró que bajaba a la piscina para reservar unas tumbonas. Un cuarto de hora después, Annie regresó al apartamento.

- _Los alemanes han ocupado todas las tumbonas. Estaré en la playa si me buscáis._

Katniss murmuró una respuesta con voz soñolienta y volvió a dormirse. A las diez Clove saltó de la cama y ambas decidieron reunirse en la playa con Annie.

La arena estaba muy caliente y tenían que moverse sin cesar para no que marse la planta de los pies. Pese a lo orgullosa que había estado Katniss de su bronceado en Irlanda, saltaba a la vista que acababan de llegar a la isla, pues eran las personas más blancas que había en la playa. Localizaron a Annie sen tada debajo de una sombrilla, leyendo un libro.

- _Esto es precioso, ¿verdad?_ -dijo Clove, sonriendo mientras contem plaba el panorama.

Annie levantó la vista de su libro y sonrió.

- _Es el paraíso._

Katniss miró alrededor para ver si Peeta estaba allí. No, no había rastro de él. La playa estaba llena de parejas: parejas poniéndose mutuamente crema so lar, parejas paseando cogidas de la mano por la orilla, parejas jugando a palas y, justo delante de su tumbona, una pareja tomaba el sol acurrucada. Katniss no tuvo tiempo de deprimirse, ya que Clove se había quitado el vestido de ti rantes y daba brincos por la arena caliente, luciendo un brevísimo tanga de piel de leopardo.

- _¿Alguna de vosotras me pondría bronceador solar?_

Annie dejó el libro a un lado y la miró por encima de la montura de sus gafas de leer.

- _Yo misma, pero el trasero y las tetas te los embadurnas tú solita._

- _Maldita sea_ -bromeó Clove-. _No te preocupes, ya encontraré a al guien para eso. _-se sentó en la punta de la tumbona de _Annie y ésta co menzó a aplicarle la crema-. ¿Sabes qué, Annie?_

- _¿Qué?_

- _Te quedará una marca espantosa si no te quitas ese pareo_.

- _¿Qué marca? Nunca me pongo morena. Tengo una piel irlandesa de primera calidad, Clove. ¿No te has enterado de que el color azul es lo último en bronceado?_

Katniss y Clove rieron. Por más que Annie había intentado broncearse año tras año, siempre terminaba quemándose y pelándose. Finalmente había renunciado a ponerse morena, aceptando la inevitable palidez de su piel.

- _Además, últimamente estoy hecha una foca y no me gustaría espantar al personal._

Katniss miró a su amiga con fastidio por lo que acababa de decir. Había ga nado un poco de peso, pero en absoluto estaba gorda.

- _¿Pues entonces por qué no vas a la piscina y espantas a todos esos ale manes? _-bromeó Clove.

- _Ay, sí. Mañana tenemos que levantarnos más temprano para coger si tio en la piscina. La playa resulta aburrida al cabo de un rato_ -sugirió Katniss.

- _No te preocupes. Venceremos a los alemanes _-aseguró Annie, imi tando el acento alemán.

Pasaron el resto del día descansando en la playa, zambulléndose de vez en cuando en el mar para refrescarse. Almorzaron en el bar de la playa y, tal como ha bían planeado, se dedicaron a holgazanear. Poco a poco Katniss notó cómo el estrés y la tensión iban abandonando sus músculos y durante unas horas se sintió libre.

Aquella noche se las ingeniaron para evitar a la Brigada Barbie y disfruta ron de la cena en uno de los numerosos restaurantes que jalonaban una con currida calle cercana al complejo residencial.

- _No puedo creer que sean las diez y que estemos regresando al apartamen to _-dijo Clove, mirando con avidez la gran variedad de bares que las rodeaba. Los locales y las terrazas estaban atestados de gente y la música vibraba en todos los establecimientos, mezclándose hasta formar un inusual sonido ecléctico. Katniss casi sentía el suelo latir bajo sus pies. Paseaban en silencio, ab sortas en las visiones, los sonidos y los olores que les llegaban de todas par tes. Las luces de neón parpadeaban y zumbaban reclamando la atención de posibles clientes. En la calle los dueños de los bares competían entre sí para convencer a los transeúntes ofreciendo folletos, copas gratis y descuentos.

Cuerpos jóvenes y bronceados se agrupaban en las mesas exteriores, pasean do con seguridad por la calle e impregnando el aire de olor a crema solar de coco. Al ver el promedio de edad de la concurrencia, Katniss se sintió vieja.

- _Bueno, podemos ir a un bar a tomar una copa, si quiere_s -dijo Kat con escaso entusiasmo, observando a unos jovencitos que bailaban en la calle. Clove se detuvo y recorrió los bares con la mirada para elegir uno.

- Hola, preciosa. -un hombre muy atractivo se paró ante Clove y son rió para mostrar sus impecables dientes blancos. Hablaba con acento inglés-. _¿Te vienes a tomar algo conmigo?_ -propuso indicando un bar.

Clove contempló al hombre un momento, sumida en sus pensamientos. Annie y Katniss sonrieron con complicidad al constatar que, después de todo, Clove no se acostaría temprano. De hecho, conociéndola, quizá no se acos taría en toda la noche. Finalmente Clove salió de su trance.

- _No, gracias, ¡tengo novio y le quiero!_ -anunció orgullosa-. _¡Vámo nos, chicas!_ -dijo a Katniss y Annie, dirigiéndose hacia el hotel.

Las dos permanecieron inmóviles en medio de la calle, atónitas. Tuvieron que correr para alcanzarla.

- _¿Qué hacíais ahí boquiabiertas?_ -inquirió Clove con picardía.

- _¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi amiga devoradora de hombres?_ -preguntó Annie a su vez, muy impresionada.

- _Vale_. -Clove levantó las manos y sonrió_-. Puede que quedarse sol tera no sea tan bueno como lo pintan._

"Desde luego que no", se dijo Katniss. Bajó la mirada y fue dando patadas a una piedra por el camino mientras volvían al apartamento.

- _Te felicito, Clove_ -dijo Annie, cogiendo a su amiga por la cintura. Se produjo un silencio un tanto incómodo y Katniss oyó la música que iba alejándose lentamente, dejando sólo el ritmo sordo del bajo en la distancia.- _Esa calle me ha hecho sentir vieja_ -dijo Annie de pronto.

- _¡A mí también_! -convino Clove con expresión de asombro-. _¿Des de cuándo sale de copas la gente tan joven?_

- _Clove, no es que la gente sea más joven, somos nosotras las que nos hacemos mayores. _

Clove meditó un instante y luego dijo:

- _Bueno, tampoco es que seamos viejas, por el amor de Dios. Aún no nos ha llegado el momento de colgar las zapatillas de baile y coger el bastón. Podría mos pasar toda la noche de parranda si nos apeteciera, es sólo que... estamos cansadas. Hemos tenido un día muy largo... Oh, Dios, parezco una anciana._ -Clove se quedó sola divagando, puesto que Annie estaba pendiente de Katniss que, cabizbaja, seguía dando patadas a la misma piedra por el camino.

- _Katniss, ¿estás bien? Hace rato que no abres la boca._

- _Sí, sólo estaba pensando_ -susurró Katniss sin levantar la cabeza.

- _¿Pensando en qué? _-preguntó Annie en voz baja.

Katniss levantó la cabeza de golpe y respondió:

- _En Peeta. Estaba pensando en Peeta._

- _Bajemos a la playa_ -propuso Clove, y se quitaron los zapatos para hundir los pies en la arena fría.

El cielo estaba despejado y se veía negro azabache. Un millón de estrellas ti tilaba en el firmamento como si alguien hubiese arrojado purpurina sobre un in menso telón negro. La luna llena descansaba apoyada en el horizonte, reflejando su luz en el agua y mostrando la frontera entre el cielo y el mar. Las tres se senta ron en la orilla. El agua chapaleaba a sus pies, serenándolas, relajándolas. El aire tibio mezclado con una brisa fresca pasó rozando a Katniss poniéndole el vello de punta. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para llenar los pulmones de aire fresco.

- _Por eso te hizo venir aquí, ¿sabes?_ -instituyo Annie, observando cómo se relajaba su amiga.

Katniss mantuvo los ojos cerrados y sonrió.

- _Hablas muy poco de él, Katniss _-añadió Clove con voz serena mien tras con el dedo hacía dibujos en la arena.

Katniss abrió los ojos lentamente. Su voz sonó baja pero afectuosa y ater ciopelada.

- Ya lo sé. -Clove levantó la vista de los círculos dibujados en la arena.

- _¿Por qué?_

La mirada de Katniss se perdió en la negrura del mar.

- _No sé cómo hacerlo._ -vaciló un momento-. _Nunca sé si decir «Peeta era» o «Peeta es». No sé si estar triste o contenta cuando hablo de él con otras personas. Creo que si estoy contenta, ciertas personas me juzgan y esperan que me eche a llorar. Y si me pongo triste al hablar de él la gente se incomoda._ -siguió contemplando el mar oscuro que brillaba a lo lejos bajo la Luna y, cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo en voz aún más baja-. _En una conversación no puedo reírme de él como hacía antes porque resulta feo. No puedo hablar sobre las cosas que me contó en confianza porque no quiero revelar sus secre tos, ya que por algo eran sus secretos. La verdad es que no sé cómo referirme a su recuerdo cuando charlamos. Y eso no significa que no me acuerde de él aquí_ -dijo dándose unos golpecitos en la sien.

Las tres amigas estaban sentadas en la arena con las piernas cruzadas.

- _Finnick y yo hablamos de Peeta continuamente_. Annie miró a Katniss con los ojos brillantes-. _Comentamos las ocasiones en que nos hizo reír, que fueron muchas._ -las tres rieron al recordarlo-. _Incluso hablamos de las vecesen que nos peleamos. Cosas que nos gustaban de él y cosas que realmente nos fas tidiaban _-prosiguió Annie-. _Porque para nosotros Peeta era así. No todo era bueno. Lo recordamos todo de él, y no hay absolutamente nada de malo en ello._

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Clove dijo con voz temblorosa:

- _Ojalá mi Tom hubiese conocido a Peeta._

Katniss la miró sorprendida.

- _Peeta también era mi amigo_ -dijo Clove con los ojos llenos de lá grimas-. _Y Tom ni siquiera lo conoció. Así que a menudo le cuento cosas so bre Peeta para que sepa que, no hace mucho, uno de los hombres más bue nos de este planeta era mi amigo, y que pienso que todo el mundo debería haberle conocido. Me cues ta creer que alguien a quien quiero tanto y que lo sabe todo sobre mí no co nozca a un amigo a quien quise durante más de diez años._

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Katniss, que se acercó a Clove y la abrazó.

- _Pues entonces, Clove, tendremos que seguir contándole cosas de Peeta a Tom, ¿verdad? _

A la mañana siguiente no se molestaron en acudir a la reunión con la res ponsable de las vacaciones, puesto que no tenían intención de apuntarse a nin guna excursión ni de participar en ninguna estúpida competición deportiva. En su lugar, se levantaron temprano y participaron en el baile de la tumbona, co rriendo alrededor de la piscina para arrojar las toallas con la intención de ase gurarse un sitio para la jornada. Por desgracia, no consiguieron madrugar lo suficiente. Finalmente, después de que Annie apartara a hurtadillas unas cuantas toallas de tumbonas que nadie vigilaba, consiguieron tres tumbonas contiguas.

Justo cuando Katniss se estaba quedando dormida oyó unos gritos ensor decedores y vio que la multitud corría junto a ella. Por alguna inexplicable ra zón, a Gary, uno de los empleados del operador turístico, se le había ocurrido que sería muy divertido vestirse de drag _queen _y que Victoria lo persiguiera al rededor de la piscina. Toda la gente de la piscina los alentaba a gritos mientras las chicas ponían los ojos en blanco. Al final Victoria alcanzó a Gary y ambos se las ingeniaron para caer juntos al agua con gran estrépito. Todo el mundo aplaudió.

Poco después, mientras Katniss nadaba tranquilamente, una mujer anun ció a través de un micrófono inalámbrico que llevaba colgado de la cabeza que dentro de cinco minutos iba a dar comienzo la sesión de aeróbic acuático. Vic toria y Gary, con la inestimable cooperación de la Brigada Barbie, fueron de tumbona en tumbona obligando a todo el mundo a levantarse para participar.

- ¡_A ver cuándo dejáis de incordiar!_ -oyó Katniss que Annie gritaba a un miembro de la Brigada Barbie que pretendía tirarla a la piscina.

Katniss no tar dó en verse obligada a salir del agua ante la llegada de un rebaño de hipopó tamos que se disponía a zambullirse para su sesión de aeróbic acuático. Las tres amigas permanecieron sentadas durante una interminable sesión de media ho ra de aeróbic acuático, mientras la instructora dirigía los movimientos a voz en grito por megafonía. Cuando por fin terminó, anunciaron que estaba a punto de comenzar el torneo de waterpolo. Así pues las chicas se pusieron de pie de inmediato y se dirigieron a la playa en busca de paz y tranquilidad.

- _¿Has vuelto a tener noticias de los padres de Peeta Katniss?_ -pregun tó Annie. Ambas estaban tumbadas en sendas colchonetas hinchables, flo tando a la deriva cerca de la orilla.

- _Sí, me mandan una postal cada tantas semanas para decirme dónde es tán y cómo les va. _

- _¿Todavía están en ese crucero? _

- _Sí._

- _¿Los echas de menos?_

- _Si quieres que te diga la verdad, me parece que ya no me consideran parte de su vida. Su hijo se ha ido y no tienen nietos, así que no creo que sien tan que seguimos siendo familia._

- _No digas tonterías, Katniss. Estabas casada con su hijo y eso te convier te en su nuera. Es un vínculo muy fuerte._

- _Qué quieres que te diga_ -musitó Katniss-. _Me parece que con eso no les basta._

- _Son un poco reticentes, ¿verdad?_

- _Sí, mucho. No soportaban que Peeta y yo viviéramos «en pecado», co mo solían decir. Se morían de ganas de que nos casáramos._

- _Es verdad. Ya me acuerdo_ -dijo Annie-. _Su madre me estuvo dan do la lata con eso el día de la boda. En fin, estás mucho mejor sin ellos_ -aseguró Annie.

- _Hola, chicas_ -saludó Clove, acercándose en su colchoneta.

- _¡Oye! ¿Dónde te habías metido?_ -preguntó Katniss.

- _Ah, estaba charlando con un tipo de Miami. Muy majo, por cierto_.

- _¿Miami? Ahí es donde fue Cato de vacaciones _-dijo Katniss, sumer giendo los dedos en el agua azul claro.

- _Hummm... _-terció Annie-. _Cato sí que es majo, ¿verdad? _

- _Sí, es muy agradable_ -convino Katniss-. _Da gusto hablar con él._

- _Tom me contó que lo pasó muy mal no hace mucho_ -dijo Clove, volviéndose para ponerse panza arriba.

Annie aguzó el oído al detectar un posible cotilleo.

- _¿Y eso?_

- _Creo que iba a casarse con su novia y resultó que la muy zorra se acos taba con otro. Por eso se mudó a Dublín y compró el pub, para alejarse de ella. _

- _Ya lo sabía, es espantoso, ¿no?_ -dijo Katniss, apenada.

- _¿Por qué, dónde vivía antes?_ -preguntó Annie.

- _En Galway. Era encargado de un pub de allí_ -explicó Katniss.

- _Vaya_ -dijo Annie, sorprendida-. _No tiene acento de Galway. _

- _Bueno, se crió en Dublín y se alistó en el ejército, luego lo dejó y se mu dó a Galway, donde su familia tenía un pub; después conoció a Laura, estu vieron juntos siete años y se prometieron en matrimonio, pero ella le ponía los cuernos, así que rompieron y él regresó a Dublín y compró el Hogan's... -_Katniss se quedó sin aliento.

- _Ya veo que apenas sabes nada sobre su vida_ -se burló Clove.

- _Mira, si tú y Tom nos hubieseis prestado un poquito más de atención la otra noche en el pub ahora tal vez no sabría tantas cosas sobre él_ -replicó Katniss con buen humor.

- _Jesús, cuánto echo de menos a Tom_ -susurró Clove apenada.

- _¿Ya se lo has dicho a ese tipo de Miami?_ -Annie sonrió.

- _No, sólo estábamos, charlando_ -aseguró Clove a la defensiva-. _A de cir verdad, no me interesa radie más. Es muy extraño, es como si ni siquiera pudiera ver a los demás hombres. Me refiero a que ni siquiera me fijo en ellos. Y dado que estamos rodeadas por cientos de tíos medio desnudos, creo que eso es decir mucho._

- _He oído que a eso lo llaman amor, Clove_ -contestó Annie, esbo zando una sonrisa.

- _Bueno, sea lo que sea, nunca había sentido nada parecido. _

- _Es una sensación estupenda_ -agregó Katniss.

Guardaron silencio un rato, sumidas en sus pensamientos, dejándose acu nar por el suave balanceo de las olas.

- _¡Joder!_ -exclamó Clove de repente, asustando a las otras dos-. ¡_Mi rad qué lejos estamos!_

Katniss se incorporó de inmediato y miró alrededor. Estaban tan alejadas de la orilla que la gente de la playa parecían hormiguitas.

- _¡Mierda!_ -exclamó Annie asustada, y Katniss comprendió que tenían un problema.

- _¡Todas a nadar, deprisa! _-gritó Clove, y las tres se tumbaron boca aba jo y comenzaron a remar con todas sus fuerzas. Al cabo de unos minutos, se dieron por vencidas. Estaban agotadas. Para su horror, constataron que esta ban aún más lejos que antes.

De nada servía remar, la corriente era demasiado intensa y las olas dema siado altas.

_Fin del capítulo veintiseis_

* * *

**LALALALALALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Estoy sin Internet y si nada, incomunicada de la sociedad, lo siento lo siento lo siento. VENGO CON PRISA PERO TENGO EL RESTO DE LAS HISTORIAS PARA ACTUALIZAR ASIQUE LALALALALALA Me camuflo, nos vemos. Espero que os esté gustando esta historia, y sí os gusta leeros el libro original. Contestaré reviews por PM, gracias a los que dejáis su opinión por estos lares.**

**_Para quien no lo sepa ya, nos vemos _****_en mis TRES FICS (_**_guat? Tres? YES, IM YOLO**) SIEMPRE**_**(**SINSAJO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE PEETA MELLARK**), ALL ABOUT US**(mi pequeña obra maestra**), y en ANTESDE AAU (**one shots dedicados a este fic, éxito mayo**r)**

**¡Nos leemos a****nd may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Peeta Mellark.**


	27. Capítulo veintisiete

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins, y la historia es parte de la maravillosa escritora Cecelia Ahern. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza que ha juntado estas maravillosas historias.

**Música de acompañamiento: Move along - The All American Rejects**

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

- ¡Socorro! -gritaba Clove a pleno pulmón, agitando los brazos desesperadamente.

- No creo que puedan oírnos -dijo Katniss, los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Cómo hemos podido ser tan estúpidas? -soltó Annie, y siguió divagando sobre los peligros de las colchonetas en el mar.

- Oh, déjalo ya, Annie -le espetó Clove-. Ahora estamos aquí, así que vamos a gritar a la vez a ver si así nos oyen.

Las tres se aclararon la garganta y se incorporaron todo lo que pudieron sin hundir las colchonetas más de la cuenta. Muy bien, uno, dos, tres...

- ¡Socorro! -gritaron al unísono, y agitaron los brazos frenéticamente.

Finalmente dejaron de gritar y contemplaron en silencio los puntitos de la playa para ver si habían conseguido algo. No percibieron ningún movimiento alentador.

- Por favor, decidme que no hay ningún tiburón por aquí -gimoteó Clove.

- Oh, venga, Clove -le espetó Annie con enojo-. Justo lo que necesitábamos que nos recordaras.

Katniss tragó saliva y miró el agua, la misma que ahora se había oscurecido. Saltó de la colchoneta para ver lo profunda que era y, cuando se sumergió, el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. La situación era delicada. Annie y Katniss intentaron nadar arrastrando las colchonetas, mientras Clove seguía soltando alaridos espeluznantes.

- Por Dios, Clove -rogó Annie-, lo único que va a contestar a eso será un delfín.

- No es por nada, guapa, pero será mejor que dejéis de nadar de una vez. Lleváis no sé cuánto rato dándole y no os habéis movido de mi lado.

Katniss paró de nadar y levantó la vista. Clove estaba mirándola.

- ¡Oh! -Katniss procuró contener el llanto-. Annie, más vale que paremos y conservemos las fuerzas.

Annie obedeció, las tres se acurrucaron en sus respectivas colchonetas y lloraron. Lo cierto era que poco más podían hacer, pensó Katniss, sintiendo auténtico pánico. Habían intentado pedir ayuda, pero el viento se llevaba sus voces en la dirección opuesta; habían intentado nadar, lo que también había resultado del todo inútil, ya que la corriente era demasiado fuerte. Empezaba a hacer frío y el mar se veía cada vez más oscuro y amenazador. En menuda situación estúpida se habían metido. Pese al miedo y la preocupación, Katniss se sorprendió al sentirse completamente humillada. No sabía si reír o llorar, y una inusual combinación de ambas cosas comenzó a salir de su boca, haciendo que Annie y Clove dejaran de llorar y la miraran como si tuviera diez cabezas.

- Al menos sacaremos algo bueno de esto -aseguró Katniss, medio riendo medio llorando.

- ¿Hay algo bueno? -preguntó Annie enjugándose las lágrimas. L

- Las tres siempre hemos hablado de ir a África. -rió como una loca y luego agregó-: Por el aspecto que están tomando las cosas, diría que ya estamos a medio camino.

- Desde luego es un medio de transporte barato -secundó Annie.

Clove las miraba como si hubiesen perdido el juicio, y a ellas les bastó verla tendida en mitad del océano, desnuda salvo por el minúsculo tanga de piel de leopardo y con los labios morados, para que les entrara un ataque de risa.

- ¿Qué pasa? -inquirió Clove, abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Diría que tenemos un problema muy muy profundo ahora mismo -farfulló Annie entre risas.

- Y que lo digas -convino Katniss-. Nos sobrepasa de largo.

Siguieron riendo y llorando durante un rato, hasta que el ruido de una lancha que se acercaba hizo que Clove se incorporase y volviera a hacer señas frenéticamente. Annie y Katniss rieron aún más al ver el pecho de Clove agitándose arriba y abajo mientras saludaba a los socorristas.

- Es como cualquiera de nuestras noches de parranda -se mofó Annie, sin dejar de mirar a su amiga medio desnuda en brazos de un socorrista musculoso que la subía a la lancha.

- Me parece que sufren un shock -dijo un socorrista al otro mientras subían a las otras dos chicas histéricas a la lancha.

- ¡Rápido, salvemos las colchonetas! -consiguió gritar Katniss en pleno ataque de risa.

- ¡Colchoneta al agua! -vociferó Annie.

Los socorristas cruzaron una mirada de preocupación mientras las envolvían con mantas y regresaban a toda prisa a la orilla. Al aproximarse a la playa, vieron que se congregaba una multitud. Las chicas se miraron entre sí y rieron aún con más ganas. Cuando las bajaron de la lancha, hubo una gran salva de aplausos. Clove se volvió e hizo una reverencia.

- Ahora aplauden, pero ¿dónde estaban cuando los necesitábamos? -les espetó Annie. Traidores. -Katniss se echó a reír.

- ¡Están allí! -oyeron el conocido alarido de Enobaria, que se abría paso entre el gentío al frente de la Brigada Barbie-. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Lo he visto todo con mis prismáticos y he avisado a los socorristas. ¿Estáis bien? -preguntó mirándolas con inquietud.

- Muy bien, gracias -dijo Annie con suma seriedad-. Hemos tenido mucha suerte. Las pobres colchonetas no pueden decir lo mismo.

Al oír esto, Katniss y Clove rompieron a reír y tuvieron que llevárselas medio en volandas a que las viera un médico. Cuando por la noche se dieron cuenta de la gravedad de lo que les había ocurrido, su humor cambió radicalmente. Guardaron silencio durante casi toda la cena, pensando en la suerte que habían tenido al ser rescatadas y odiándose por ser tan descuidadas. Clove se retorcía incómoda en la silla y Katniss se fijó en que apenas había probado la comida.

- ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó Annie tras sorber un espagueti que le manchó de salsa toda la cara.

- Nada –contestó Clove, llenando tranquilamente el vaso de agua. Volvieron a guardar silencio.- Perdonad, tengo que ir al baño.

Clove se levantó y fue hacia los lavabos caminando con torpeza. Annie y Katniss se miraron y fruncieron el entrecejo.

- ¿Qué crees que le pasa? -preguntó Katniss. Annie se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, se ha bebido unos diez litros de agua durante la cena, así que no es de extrañar que no pare de ir al lavabo -exageró.

- Quizás está enfadada con nosotras por haber perdido un poco el control esta mañana.

Annie volvió a encogerse de hombros y siguieron comiendo en silencio. Katniss había reaccionado de forma un tanto extraña en el mar y le fastidiaba pensar por qué lo había hecho. Tras el pánico inicial al pensar que iba a morir, le había entrado un vértigo febril al darse cuenta de que, si en efecto moría, creía sinceramente que se reuniría con Peeta. La irritaba pensar que no le había importado morir. Era una idea egoísta. Necesitaba cambiar la perspectiva que tenía de la vida. Clove hizo una mueca al sentarse.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Clove? -preguntó Katniss.

- No pienso decíroslo porque os reiréis de mí -contestó Clove de manera un tanto pueril.

- Vamos, mujer, somos tus amigas, no nos reiremos -aseguró Katniss, intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

- He dicho que no -replicó Clove, llenando el vaso de agua otra vez.

- Venga, Clove, sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea. Prometemos no reír.

Annie habló con tal seriedad que Katniss se sintió mal por sonreír. Clove observó sus rostros, tratando de decidir si eran de fiar.

- Está bien -dijo al fin, y murmuró algo en voz muy baja.

- ¿Qué? -inquirió Katniss, acercándose.

- No te hemos oído, cariño. Lo has dicho muy bajo -dijo Annie, arrimando más su silla. Clove inspeccionó el restaurante para asegurarse de que no había nadie escuchando e inclinó la cabeza hacia delante.

- He dicho que se me ha quemado el trasero de estar tanto rato tendida en el mar.

- Oh -musitó Annie, apoyándose bruscamente contra el respaldo de la silla.

Katniss apartó la vista para no cruzar una mirada con Annie y se puso a contar los panecillos de la panera, procurando no pensar en lo que acababa de decir Clove. Se produjo un prolongado silencio.

- ¿Lo veis? Ya os he dicho que os reiríais -dijo Clove, enojada.

- Oye, no nos estamos riendo -replicó Annie con voz temblorosa. Hubo otro silencio. Katniss no pudo contenerse.

- Asegúrate de ponerte mucha crema para que no se te pele -fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Annie y Katniss rompieron a reír. Clove se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras aguardaba a que terminaran de reír. Tuvo que esperar un buen rato. De hecho, horas más tarde, mientras estaba tendida en el sofá cama intentando conciliar el sueño, seguía aguardando. Lo último que oyó antes de caer dormida fue un agudo comentario de Katniss:

- Asegúrate de dormir boca abajo, Clove -a lo que siguieron más risas.

- Oye, Katniss -susurró Annie cuando por fin se serenaron-, ¿estás nerviosa por lo de mañana?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Katniss, bostezando.

- ¡La carta! -replicó Annie, sorprendida de que Katniss no lo recordara de inmediato-. No me digas que te habías olvidado.

Katniss metió la mano debajo de la almohada y palpó hasta encontrar la carta. Dentro de una hora podría abrir la sexta carta de Peeta. Claro que lo recordaba.

A la mañana siguiente las arcadas de Annie vomitando en el cuarto de baño despertaron a Katniss. Fue a su encuentro y le frotó la espalda y le retiró el pelo de la cara.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó preocupada cuando Annie por fin terminó.

- Sí, son los malditos sueños que he tenido toda la noche. He soñado que estaba en una barca, en una colchoneta y en toda clase de objetos flotantes. Me parece que al final me he mareado.

- Yo también he soñado con eso. Menudo susto nos llevamos ayer, ¿eh? No pienso bañarme nunca más con una colchoneta-dijo sonriendo débilmente.

Clove se presentó en la puerta del lavabo con el biquini ya puesto. Había tomado prestado uno de los pareos de Annie para taparse el trasero quemado y Katniss tuvo que morderse la lengua para no tomarle el pelo otra vez, puesto que estaba muy claro que le molestaba mucho. Cuando bajaron a la piscina, Annie y Clove se reunieron con la Brigada Barbie. Era lo menos que podían hacer, ya que habían sido ellas quienes habían avisado a los socorristas. Katniss no comprendía cómo había sido capaz de dormirse antes de medianoche. Había planeado levantarse sin hacer ruido para no despertar a las otras y salir a la terraza a leer la carta. Aún no se explicaba cómo era posible que se hubiese dormido a pesar de la expectativa, pero en cualquier caso no se veía con fuerzas para charlar con la Brigada Barbie.

Antes de verse atrapada en una conversación Katniss avisó con señas a Annie de que se marchaba y ésta le guiñó el ojo alentadoramente, ya que sabía por qué se escabullía su amiga. Katniss se anudó el pareo a la cintura y se llevó consigo el bolso que contenía la importantísima carta. Buscó un sitio alejado de los gritos entusiastas de los niños y adultos que jugaban en la playa y los altavoces que vomitaban los últimos éxitos de las listas. Encontró un rincón bastante tranquilo y se acomodó encima de la toalla para no tocar más la arena ardiente. Las olas rompían y se desplomaban. Las gaviotas intercambiaban chillidos en el cielo azul, volaban en picado y se zambullían para capturar su desayuno.

Aunque era temprano, el sol ya calentaba. Katniss sacó cuidadosamente la carta del bolso, como si fuera el objeto más delicado del mundo. Acarició con la punta de los dedos la palabra «**Agosto**» escrita con muy buena letra. Absorbiendo los sonidos y olores que la rodeaban, rasgó con delicadeza el sobre y leyó el sexto mensaje de Peeta.

_Querida, Katniss: _

_Espero que estés pasando unas vacaciones maravillosas. ¡Estás muy guapa con ese biquini, por cierto! Espero haber acertado al elegir el sitio, es el mismo al que casi fuimos tú y yo de luna de miel, ¿recuerdas? Bueno, me alegro de que finalmente tú lo hayas visto... _

_Según parece, si vas hasta las rocas que hay al final de la playa hacia la izquierda desde tu hotel y miras al otro lado, verás un faro. Me han dicho que allí es donde se reúnen los delfines... y que muy poca gente lo sabe. _

_Como sé que adoras a los delfines... salúdalos de mi parte... _

_Posdata: siempre… _

Con manos temblorosas, Katniss metió la carta en el sobre y lo guardó en un bolsillo con cremallera de su bolso. Sentía la mirada de Peeta sobre ella mientras se levantaba y doblaba la toalla. Sentía su presencia. Se encaminó hasta el final de la playa, que quedaba interrumpida por un acantilado. Se calzó las zapatillas de deporte y comenzó a trepar por las rocas para ver qué había al otro lado. Y allí estaba. Exactamente donde Peeta lo había descrito, el faro se erguía como si fuese una especie de linterna apuntando hacia el cielo.

Descendió con cuidado entre las rocas y se adentró en la pequeña cala. Ahora estaba a solas. Era como estar en una playa privada. Y entonces los oyó. Chillidos de delfines jugando cerca de la orilla, ajenos a la presencia de los turistas que había en las playas vecinas. Katniss se dejó caer en la arena para ver cómo jugaban y hablaban entre sí. Peeta se sentó a su lado. Puede que incluso le estrechara la mano.

Katniss estaba bastante contenta de regresar a Dublín, relajada y morena. Justo lo que el médico había prescrito. Aunque eso no impidió que chasqueara la lengua cuando el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Dublín bajo una inten¬sa lluvia. Esta vez los pasajeros no aplaudieron ni soltaron vítores y el aeropuerto parecía un lugar muy distinto del que habían visto una semana antes. Una vez más, Katniss fue el último pasajero en recibir su equipaje y una hora después salieron, apenadas y melancólicas, en busca de Finnick, que las esperaba en el coche.

- _Vaya, al parecer el duende no ha trabajado más en tu jardín mientras estabas _fuera -dijo Clove, mirando el jardín cuando Finnick detuvo el coche delante de casa de Katniss.

Katniss se despidió de sus amigas con un abrazo y un beso y se dirigió a la casa, grande y silenciosa. Dentro reinaba un espantoso olor a humedad y fue hasta la puerta de la cocina que daba el patio para abrirla y que circulara el aire. Mientras giraba la llave en la cerradura miró hacia fuera y se quedó atónita. El jardín trasero estaba impecable. El césped cortado. Ni una mala hierva. Los muebles pulidos y barnizados. Una mano reciente de pintura relucía en las tapias. Había flores nuevas plantadas y en el rincón, bajo la sombra del roble, un banco de madera. Katniss no salía de su asombro. ¿Quién demonios estaba detrás de aquello?

_Fin del capítulo veintisiete_

* * *

** Mi Internet es una patata y he estado de exámenes así que lo siento por haber tardado, pero os recompensaré actualizando _TODAS LAS HISTORIAS._ Lo que leeis. ¿Os ha gustado este capítulo, nada mejor que un capitulo así ahora que empieza el verano verdad, habeis llorado con la parte de Peeta? Agarraros, porque vienen capítulo intensos. Espero que os esté gustando esta historia, y sí os gusta leeros el libro original. Contestaré reviews por PM, gracias a los que dejáis su opinión por estos lares.**

** Para quien no lo sepa ya, nos vemos en mis TRES FICS (**guat? Tres? YES, IM YOLO**) SIEMPRE(**_SINSAJO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE PEETA MELLARK_**), ALL ABOUT US(**mi pequeña obra maestra**), y en ANTESDE AAU **(one shots dedicados a este fic, éxito mayor**) .**

**¡Nos leemos and may the ods be ever in your favor! **

**Peeta Mellark.**


End file.
